Negima: Kage Mage
by pokemaster12
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze gets trained by Kyuubi before his power goes berserk during one of his beatings and he unleashes a powerful spell killing those who hurt him. in his panic he gets sent to the Negima world and become's Negi's older brother. Naru/har
1. Chapter 1

**Negima: Kage Mage!**

**Chapter 1: Meeting and a new family.**

It was the day of the Kyuubi festival in Konoha, all around people were enjoying themselves laughing, drinking and burning fox toys as they celebrated the Kyuubi's defeat. Today was the day that Yondaime Hokage had defeated the dreaded Kyuubi No Kitsune, the most powerful demon to grace existence. By giving his life to summon the Shinnigami he had been able to defeat the great beast, however defeated did not mean killed.

On this day only one such child was not enjoying the festival, this child was a 4 year old boy with golden blond hair that seemed to radiate and reflect light as if it was the sun itself. His blue eyes were deep and very piercing for a boy so young, he had three whisker marks on his cheek. This was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the legacy of the Yondaime Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, he was also the container for the Kyuubi and was currently running for his life.

You see the Kyuubi is a demon that was considered a force of nature, one of the Bijuu or tailed beasts. It had the power to cause Tsunamis and earthquakes with but a flick of its tail, no demon especially one so powerful can be killed by a mere mortal. So the Yondaime did the next best things, he sealed the Kyuubi away inside of his new born son. It had been his belief that the village would grant his dying wish and treat his child as the hero that protected them by holding the Kyuubi at bay, sadly this did not happen and now said child was running from a mob.

Naruto did not know what happened; one minute he had been sitting in the basement where his room was located, wondering why he was so hated like he usually did. The next the orphanage owner had thrown him on the street saying that he was old enough to take care of himself and that demons did not deserve to be with humans. Naruto never understood why she and the other people at the orphanage called him that, or why they made the other children stay away from him or make fun of him. It did not matter anymore as he had been thrown out, at first the boy had seen that as a blessing in disguise as it meant that he may be able to make friends with people that were out here.

Sadly that was not the case and he was now running for his life after trying to have fun with the other kids his age, however he was slowly losing ground from his pursuers. His legs burned as he tried to keep running, but he knew that he just didn't have the stamina to continue for long; his body was underfed and because of long periods locked up in the basement he did not have much muscle strength. Soon the mob caught up to him and began to beat him, knocking him onto the ground and smashing there foots on him. Naruto curled up into a ball as he tried ease the pain he felt.

"How do you like that Demon!"

"Now you know how we feel!"

"This is for my family!"

Naruto did not understand what they were saying or why they said it; he never remembered hurting anyone so why were they doing this to him. In the end it didn't matter and the last thing he felt was the searing pain of something impaling him through the stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto opened his eyes he noticed that there was nobody there anymore, thinking they had left he got up and looked around; that was when he realized that he was not outside anymore. _where am I? _the blond wondered to himself. He looked like he was in some kind of Sewer; it was a long dark tunnel with calf high water, there were several pipes running along the ceiling. Most of the pipes were a vibrant blue color, however there was one pipe that was not; this pipe was a dark red and had a foreboding feel about it. However it was also the only pipe that seemed to lead somewhere, so he decided to follow it.

Eventually he moved into a large room; not much could be seen in it as he looked around, the only thing he noticed was a large cage. The cage had silver bars, strange marking covered them; in the middle of the bars was a piece of paper with the kanji for seal. Though because Naruto could not read he did not know what it meant. Curiosity getting the better of him he moved closer to the cage.

Only to jump back in fright when a pair of large red eyes with black slits opened up and looked at him. **"So my flesh bag of a container as come to visit,**" a voice spoke, the voice was deep base and demonic sounding rumble. The creature came into view revealing itself to be a large 100 story fox with blood red fur and 9 swishing fox tails, making itself known as the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi was going to continue and try to give the kid a scare when it noticed something, the child was currently crouched on the ground his knees hugged to his chest as he hid his face. **"What are you doing?" **the Kyuubi asked as it watched the child behind the cage, in all honesty while it had expected something like this it had not expected it so soon.

"Please don't hurt me," Naruto cried as he rocked himself back and forth, "I promise I'll be good from now on!"

The red eyes of the Kyuubi looked as if they were in a frown, that did not make sense. Even if it was a creature of mass destruction it would not hurt a child, scare him yes but not hurt him. _**I wonder, **_the two great eyes closed as the creature began to search through the memories of this young child. What it saw caused great amounts of disgust and anger to flow through it, _**these disgusting monkeys treat this child worse than an animal and they call me a demon!**_ the great Kitsune was about to let loose with its power and bloodlust before it remembered the child who came here.

It looked at the young boy who was still curled up in the fetal position and begging not to be hurt, it could help but wince. Deciding that speaking to him in this form would not be the best it began to change, shrinking and changing shape. When the transformation was finished it was not a fox standing there but a woman; a very beautiful woman. She had an hourglass figure that was far too perfect to be human, with blood red hair framing a perfectly hear shaped face. Her skin was a light bronze color similar but a few shades lighter than Naruto's own, her perfect and generous figure was covered by a dark red Kimono; 9 fox tails swished behind her and 2 fox ears were on her head.

Walking up to the cage she looked at the little boy and gave him her most compassionate smile, "come here little one. It's alright I'm not going to hurt you," she crouched down and beckoned to him.

Naruto for his part was not sure whether to trust this odd but very pretty woman, he had never been shown kindness before except by the old man in the funny hat. He looked at her for a moment before deciding that there was nothing to be gained unless he actually did something, slowly he made his way over to her. When he was right next to the bar the young woman had him slide his tiny frame through it, as soon as that happened she scooped him up in a hug.

Immediately he started to panic, thrashing about wildly as he tried to get out of the woman grip. His breathing began to get heavy and erratic, his flailing arms and legs were beginning to lose spasm and his heart rate began to accelerate. Kyuubi noticed this and immediately tried to calm him down.

"It's ok kit," she said in as soothingly as a voice as he could. She let out her chakra but rather than let out the malice and bloodlust that most people felt she made it as warm and compassionate as she held the shivering and freaking out child. "I'm not gonna hurt you, just relax," it began to work as the young boy relaxed.

Once he did Kyuubi breathed a sigh of relief as she gently cradled the young Naruto in her arms, it was then she noticed he began shaking. At first she thought he was going to freak out again; then she heard him begin to sob, she noticed her shirt was getting wet and knew the child was crying. She held him just a little tighter but still gentle as the child in her arms cried; judging from what she saw of his memories this was the first hug she got, since she did not count those small one armed hugs the Sandaime Hokage gave Naruto. It several hours within the mindscape when Naruto stopped.

"Sorry," he said his voice so low and soft if not for Kyuubi's enhanced hearing she would have missed it.

She did not know what he was sorry about but it didn't matter, "you have nothing to be sorry for kit," she told him her voice sounding like honey with its alto tone.

"But I ruined your dress."

Ah! So that was it, "do not worry about this little one. I am the one who should be sorry," she said as her face took on a pained look.

Naruto lifted his head up and tilted his head to the side in a cute expression that instantly made Kyuubi think _'KAIWAII'_, she probably would have glomped him if he wasn't already practically melded against her. "Ano but what are you apologizing for?" he asked.

"Those people are hurting you because of me," she said this time her voice cracking a little. "Because I'm sealed inside of you, they think that by hurting you their hurting me."

Naruto blinked in confusion as a frown marred his face, "but… who would want to hurt someone as pretty as you?"

Kyuubi blushed despite the situation, while many people had called her pretty and many more had used far more extravagant words to describe her beauty none of them had ever been so sincere. Humans and demons alike had tried to woo her with words, but she had been able to sense the lust coming from them. This boy had no such feelings being at an age where they had yet to take shape; she shook it off, right now she needed to tell him about her so he would understand.

The young woman continued, "I suppose I should tell you my name first, my name is Akane; however you may know me better as my title of Kyuubi No Kitsune."

Naruto thought for a moment, he had heard the old man tell him about the Kyuubi one of the few times he came to visit him. He blinked as he recalled the information, "I thought the Kyuubi was an evil demon that the Yondaime killed. There's no way you can be a demon."

"I am kit," Kyuubi said sadly, "however I am not evil I was… tricked into attacking your village." it was part of the truth at least, but the boy was not yet ready to hear of the dangers he may face since she was sealed in him. "As for the Yondaime, while he did 'defeat me' in a sense he could not kill me. Demons cannot be killed by mortals, so he did the next best thing by sealing me into a new born baby."

Naruto tried to comprehend what she was saying, "so your sealed into me… right?" Akane nodded, "and the reason those villagers hurt me is because they think I am you?" the red head bit her lower lip as she nodded, "well that's just stupid."

"wha"

"How can I be you if your right here," Naruto said, "besides you don't act bad."

A few tears came to Akane's eyes but she blinked them away as she reburied her face in Naruto's hair, holding on to him like a life line. Naruto didn't resist as he had started growing used to the hug, a part of him couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of warmth she gave off. For awhile they stayed like that, before Akane perked up.

"Say kit how would you like me to train you?" she asked.

Naruto blinked as he looked at her, "You mean like a ninja?" his voice sounding hopeful.

Akane smiled at him, "I'll train you to be something even better. How would you like to be a ninja mage?"

Naruto did not know what a mage was, but it sounded cool and unique. He nodded his head with an eager expression making Akane laugh a little at it.

"Ok than," she said, "however if I am going to train you than you cannot tell anyone about me."

"Why not?" Naruto asked with confusion evident in his features.

"Because if they knew I was training you they would think I was trying to influence you."

Naruto did not understand why they would think that or even what influence meant, but nodded anyway.

"Good now than you need to wake up."

"wait!" Naruto said as he began to fade, "how do I get back here?"

"Just close your eyes and think of this place and you will come back," Akane answered him.

Naruto nodded as he faded from existence; when he was gone Akane wiped a few tears away as she decided on a training schedule for the young child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes as he woke up in a bed he recognized as the one reserved for him at the hospital.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blinked as he turned his head to look at the old man in the funny hat, "I'm fine Ojisan. Did you save me?" Naruto asked.

"I did," the old Hokage replied, "I am sorry I could not get there sooner I was in a council meeting." _I suspect they did that on purpose so they could try to get rid of him_ Sarutobi thought with a frown.

"That's ok Ojisan, its not your fault people are baka's," Naruto said.

Sarutobi looked at him strangely for a minute at the odd sentence, while the beating had only been severe enough to send him to the hospital a few times he had never said something like that_ could he know of the Kyuubi? _Sarutobi shook his head at the absurd thought, there was no way a child could know of that.

Naruto looked up at the old man who seemed to be in his own world. "Hey Ojisan?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi snapped out of his stupor, "Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Can I go now?"

Sarutobi blinked before chuckling, no matter what happened Naruto always hated hospitals and wanted to get out of them as soon as possible. "Of course your wounds are all healed so you are free to leave."

Naruto grinned as he stood up, getting the clothes laid out for him on as he left.

Sarutobi watched the boy leave and closed his eyes, _I am so sorry I could not protect you more Naruto…_

XXXXXXXXXX

_5 years…_

it had been 5 years since Naruto had met Akane, in that time Akane had begun to teach Naruto everything she could.

the first thing he learned about was chakra, mana and chi; the three different types of energy found within humans. chi was physical energy and could be used to enhance the body, increasing ones physical performance by and exponential rate. Mana was spiritual or magic energy, this energy was used to cast what Akane called spells; these spells ranged from requiring strange chants to launch attacks or even simple harnessing of the elements. Chakra was a combination of both physical and spiritual energyand the one that the ninja of this world used, very few could use the other two separately; in fact as far as Naruto knew only he and Akane could do this.

Naruto also learned how to cast magic, his favorites were the elemental kinds but he also excelled at the kind that required him to speak a language Akane called Latin. He was also able to learn about a magic that could summon creatures from another realm, though he had to have special orbs which contained their spirits to do this.

That did not mean he had let his other skills go to waste either, at Akane's request Naruto had snuck into the mansion of the Yondaime Hokage; being able to bypass the barriers because of his Namikaze blood. Once there he had let Akane copy down all the scrolls and book so he could read them. Through the books Naruto had learned many things, the most useful of which being the art of sealing and the shadow clone jutsu which allowed him to accelerate in his training. The clones would practice things like Kata's, stealth and jutsu, while he would either get a lecture from Akane or do physical training.

He had even learned non shinobi and magical related things, such as hunting and cooking. This was so he could live despite the villager's attempts to keep him from that right.

Because of his training Naruto was right now at the top in his class, despite the teachers attempts to sabotage him. However this had made many people unhappy.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto grunted as blood flew from his mouth as someone punched him in the gut hard, he fell to the ground as people surrounded him. This had happened many times in the past, through each time Naruto would remain stoic and silent; never giving into their desire to hear him scream. Normally they would get bored after awhile and leave, this time however was different. In their eyes the Kyuubi was getting too powerful and the Sandaime was not doing anything about it, they had decided to take things into their own hands.

Naruto who had been stoic up until than had his eyes widen as a scream tore its way through his throat when he felt the burning and stinging sensation of a pitch fork being shoved into his gut. More things began impaling him ranging from kunai and shuriken to swords and lances. The pain became more and more unbearable, it was then that something inside him snapped. Power burst forth causing everyone to freeze, it was not the power of the Kyuubi but it was far stronger than anything they had ever felt.

Naruto eyes glazed over as he held out his hand, "ULTIMA!" the moment the words his lips the world exploded before his eyes. Naruto closed his eye lids as the intense light blinded him, when he opened them they began to widen. Where once there was a lot of people in a pristine street that had only been stained by his blood, there was now nothing but a giant crater. It was as if the entire place had been annihilated from existence.

Naruto began to seize up as he realized what he had done; he had killed them, all of them. He had used his power to kill them, in his desperation he had called upon a spell that he had been told about but not taught. He looked at his hand which was lightly steaming, _I'm a monster…_

Akane being aware of her hosts growing mental stability began to speak up, _**'Kit listen you are not a monster this was self defense.'**_

However Naruto wasn't listening, _I killed them, I'm a monster a demon just like they said…_

_**'Kit listen to me you are not a monster!'**_

_I can't believe it, what am I gonna do now! I just killed all those people, oh Kami what am I gonna do now! Even Jiji won't protect after he sees what a monster I've become! I have to get away! I HAVE T-_

there was a bright flash of light that exploded before Naruto's eyes and then darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It felt like centuries had passed before Naruto opened his eyes again; he felt sluggish, heavy as if he had just gone through 4 years worth of nonstop physical exercise. He felt a hand stroking his hair and looked up, it was Akane looking at him with a relieved expression.

"Thank god your awake," she said as a small tear ran down her eyes.

"Akane-chan," Naruto said in a tired voice, "What… what happened?"

"You had a training accident," Akane lied, she had erased his memories so he would not be burdened with the knowledge that he had killed all those people. "You ended up using too much power and ripped open the dimensional fabric of your world."

Naruto blinked in confusion, "What do you mean? Where are we? And… why do I feel so heavy?"

"We are currently in the space that exists between worlds or dimensions," Akane answered. "I haven't told you yet, but your world is not the only one out there. Right now we are hanging in the space between those worlds."

"How do we get back?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly, "what you did should not have been possible. Even demon lords such as myself have to journey through Makai before we can go to another world."

"So I can't get back?"

"Maybe, as I said I am unsure how you did what you did." she paused, "as for why you feel heavy it seems that you absorbed almost all of my power. Right now I am pretty much nothing more than a spirit without power that is inside your soul, you are now the new Kyuubi in a sense."

"So… I'm a demon?" he asked, he was not sure what to feel about that. On one hand Akane who was a demon had been more akin to him than any human had ever been, on the other he was now exactly what people said he was.

Akane shook her head, "no… well not all demon. You are what we call a Hanyou, half human, half demon. Take a look at yourself."

Naruto did and noticed with shock that he had a long furry fox tail attached to his back, which had ripped a whole in his clothes. "W-W-WHAT THE HELL!"

"Come down kit," Akane soothed, "unfortunately this was the only thing I could think of for you to survive." it took awhile but Naruto soon calmed down enough to think rationally.

"Is there any way I can hide this part of myself?" Naruto asked.

"Yes actually it's quite easy, all you have to do is 'will' your takes and ears back."

_ears_ Naruto reached up to the top of his head and noticed that he did indeed have 2 fox like ears on his head. Naruto took a deep breath before he started to panic _calm down Naruto, just will yourself back to normal_. Naruto imagined his ears and tail going back into his body, once he felt they had shrunk he sighed. "Ok so now what?"

"Now," Akane started, "you need to release as much magical energy as possible. It should rip a whole in space so we can go through. Though I do not know where we will end up…"

"Anything is better than staying here," Naruto closed his eyes until he felt the familiar feeling of his energy, an uncontrollable maelstrom of power. Taking hold of it he let out, blasting the entire area with as much power as he could; there was a flash of light before darkness once again claimed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto groaned as he felt something licking his face, he made a futile effort to push the thing off; only to yelp as whatever it was bit his hand. He jumped straight up into a sitting position as his eyes snapped open; he looked around to find himself on a hill with a small village a ways away. He looked down as he felt something on his lap to see… a fox?

"Akane-chan?" he asked hesitantly as he felt a small flicker of emotion from the seal.

**"Its me kit," **her voice spoke up from the fox.

"But how…"

**"Am I out of the seal," **seeing his nod she shrugged, **"this is only a guess but I think that without my power I was able to slip through the seal."**

Naruto nodded it made sense though he wondered why she was not in her human form, he was just about to ask when they both turned their heads towards the village at sensing demonic energy.

**"Kit," **Kyuubi growled.

Naruto nodded as he stood up, while Akane jumped onto his shoulder. Activating one of his containment seals on his hand Naruto unsealed a large 5 foot Nodachi class blade called Murasame. A plain yet razor sharp weapon made out of the most powerful metal to date, it had a black wrap and golden circular Tsuba.

Naruto took off towards the village, when he got their people he became appalled at what he saw. Demons were running amok everywhere, turning people into stone with their Yokai and a petrifying spell. Despite the hardships he had faced Naruto could never stand to see others suffer, tightening the grip on his blade he charged.

"Fire!"

Out of Naruto's hand shot a large fire ball that blasted several demons out of existence, holding Murasame in both hands he disappeared from view; he reappeared behind several demons, which suddenly fell into several pieces before they dispersed. Naruto continued killing demons where ever he could, rescuing the villagers and telling them to leave. Many of the village gaped at the little 9 year old boy who was giving them orders to leave as he killed hordes of demons like they were nothing; however they knew that if they did not get out they would die and so quickly left.

Heading towards the largest source of Yokai Naruto found a rather large demon about to kill a small boy with red hair who was standing over a girl who was passed out and had her feet and legs broken off from petrifaction; Naruto's eyes widened and he was about to rush towards the boy and save him. However before he could there was a flash of light, when it cleared Naruto saw a man with red hair and black and beige trench coat. The man was holding the demons fist with one hand and magic staff in the other, the man held out a staff and suddenly a large ball of fire shot at the demon, vaporizing it.

However there were more demons than just that one, deciding to help the man out Naruto began his own attack.

"Thunder!"

Lightning shot from Naruto's hand and burst into and through one of the bat demons, killing it. He launched himself at another demon, slicing it and the 4 around it to pieces. Naruto saw several demons charging him and held out his sword which doubled as a wand as he began to chant.

"Thundara!"

A large bolt of lightning shot from Naruto's hand and arched off into several smaller bolts, each one blasted through a demon dispersing them. Those that remained were cut down as Naruto continued helping protect the young boy and girl with the red haired man. When it was over Naruto watched the red haired man kneel down and ruffle the kids hair, being respectful Naruto put some distance between them and shut down his enhanced hearing so he could give them privacy; he watched as the man gave the boy his staff before standing. The man then walked over to him, Naruto forced himself to remain calm; he was not in Konoha anymore so there should be no need to worry. He felt Kyuubi lick his cheek and smiled as he felt warmth flooding through their seal link.

Nagi stared at the kid who had fought by his side and killed upwards of several hundred demons, most were low class, but for a child to have this much power and not even be winded… Despite the battle he had seen this boy using a powerful spell and activation key, as well as his skills with the sword he carried and those strange elemental spells. This boy had power, even now he could feel it surrounding this boy. It felt like a hurricane and yet at the same time tame; this boy had more power than him that much he knew, though he also saw a lack of experience in his eyes. He could also sense demonic energy coming from him, it was small but it was still there. Still…

"You know you were pretty good out there," Nagi grinned at the kid. "I don't think I've ever seen a mage as young as you, where you from kid?"

Naruto blinked as he looked at the man, he had no clue what this guy was saying. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Nagi blinked in surprise as the kid began speaking Japanese, it was obvious the boy did not understand him. He muttered a few incantations before speaking again, "My name is Nagi Springfield, so what's your name kid?"

Naruto was surprised when he could understand the man but decided to answer, "my name is Naruto Uzumaki, ano was that a spell you just used?"

Nagi grinned, "it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto! Yeah it's a spell I invented so if someone doesn't understand a language I can make them understand it so long as I know their language."

"That's pretty cool Oji-san!" Naruto said with a grin that was not unlike Nagi's though it had a more fox like quality.

Nagi pouted for a moment at being called old but got over it remarkably quick, "so where are your parent's kiddo?"

Naruto looked down at his feet, "I… I never had any parents," the blond's voice was quiet. "Everyone always said my parents abandoned me because they didn't want a monster for a son."

Nagi narrowed his eyes in anger at what this boy was telling him, sure there was a small amount of demonic energy but it was too small to actually do anything. Telling this boy something like that was a terrible crime, if he knew who it was he probably would have killed them for saying something so heartless. He kneeled down and put his hands on the boy's shoulders as he looked up, "I don't think you're a monster," he told the child. "In fact I was wondering how would you like to gain a brother and sister?"

Naruto looked at him in shock, "… your going to give me a family?" he asked, his voice thick with unsuppressed emotions.

Nagi gave him his grin, "yes you see my son and daughter over there," he pointed to the kid he had been talking to and the girl who had been joined by another girl. "I won't be able to be with them unfortunately… I would like you to be Negi's big brother."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried and failed to suppress his tears, he lunged at Nagi startling the red head as Naruto gripped his shirt and cried. For a second Nagi was stunned and unsure, being in contact with the boy he could sense mass amounts of pain and loneliness; it was like the boy was the epitome of despair. Yet even with all that pain in the boys heart, Nagi could sense light, a desire for family and many other things he had obviously been denied. Nagi hugged the boy, rocking him back and forth until he stopped crying.

"Thank you," Naruto whispered as he disengaged himself from Nagi, wiping a few stray tears from his eyes.

Nagi ruffled his hair, "no problem kiddo; now then you three should head over to Wales. There's a magic clinic there that can heal Nekane. Also there is an academy that Negi, Nekane and their friend Anya can go to and you if you want to learn more."

Naruto nodded, he did not really need to learn more and he had one of the best teachers he could ever ask for, but if Negi and the others needed to go then that was where he would go. There was only one problem, _I don't know how to get there…_

He was just about to ask Negi when Akane spoke up, **'**_**I can get us there. I've been to this world at least once before.'**_

Naruto was startled to hear this but didn't question the former queen of Makai, "ok," Naruto told Nagi.

Nagi ruffled his hair again, "good kid. Something tells me your gonna be something great when you grow up." Naruto beamed at the man as he disappeared in a flash of light.

Naruto looked over at the young boy who was staring at him with curiosity and a small amount of wonder and awe. He walked over to the kid and smiled at him, the boy smiled back.

"Dad says you're my new brother, is that true?" Negi asked.

Naruto grinned as he ruffled the boy's hair, "Yep, Nagi asked me to be your new brother." the kid surprised him by latching onto him in joy, as began to babble about how cool it was that he had a brother. Naruto chuckled as he hugged the kid who he had just become a family with; family… a warm feeling spread over Naruto at the thought, it was something he had always wanted. _I finally have a family,_ Naruto smiled as he gently pushed the kid back down. He walked over to the girl he was with, assuming this was Nekane and lifted her in a bridal carry. He looked at Negi and smiled, "come on, your father said we should head to wails so let's go."

Negi and Anya walked up to him as he began to walk towards he directions Kyuubi was sending to him, he couldn't help but smile at the thought that he now had a family and wondered what living with them would be like.

XXXXXXXXXX

Prologue is done. Please review.

I want to make several notes, one this will be a massive harem. Since this is a harem manga I see no reason to be shy about giving Naruto a lot of woman. There for I want you to vote for who you want, I already have a few girls already chosen to be in the harem, mainly because I could not part with them being out of it. Those three are Konoka, Kaede and Eva since they have been my favorites in all of the stories I have read and in the manga in general. There will be a MINIMUM of 8 girls for Naruto, I am willing to go up to 15 if necessary but will not go higher than that. I would like for you all to vote on who you want, also if you vote for someone tell me what you want their pactio to be and I will choose one out of however many I get. Also Negi's harem will be much smaller than Naruto's I'm only going to go with about 4-6 girls in it, two of which will be Nodoka and Ayaka since they won't work with Naruto period.

Also I would like to know if you think I should add Nekane to Naruto's Harem and if you do what her pactio should be. Note she will not have as significant a role as the other girls, but I can still see her having a crush on Naruto.

Also note Naruto will be powerful, super powered maybe he has more magical energy then the thousand master and will eventually gain control of all nine of Kyuubi's tails. But that will not be for a long time into the story. Also fate will be somewhere around his level of power.

Also take note that some of the scenes in this will be similar to Naruma a Magical Ninja, which I consider the predecessor of this story. If you have not read it I suggest you do since it is one of my favorite stories ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Luffy15: yeah I know it's kinda weird that he would kill demons when Akane is a demon and helped him more then humans. However Akane is not just a demon but one of its lords, most demons are unintelligent and violent. Naruto knows this since it was one of the things he was taught, I don't deny that its odd though. But hey! Naruto has always been a little unusual, plus despite whats happened he still wants other humans to accept him and its not like these people treated him like crap. **

**chaos nutter: a valid complaint but worry not! While Naruto is powerful, he will not get serious in most of the fights except when he fights fayte and any powerful Oc's I come up or crossover characters. Think of Naruto as a mentor to Negi he will help when his little brother can't handle things, but he wants Negi to grow powerful and he can't do that if Naruto fights his battles. Also its not like he gonna be able to go Kyuubi on anyone just like that, right now he only has one tail, he will gain more but he will also need to practice when he does gain another one so he can control its power.**

**fanofmany: it may seem odd but don't forget Akane erased his memory of him killing the mob.**

**As for the harem it seems that in the top are:**

**1. Setuna- she is officially in the harem since she got far more votes then the others.**

**2. Ku Fei with 12 votes**

**3. Mana with 10 votes**

**4. Chachamaru and Zazie with 9 votes, I'm actually surprised since I've never seen Zazie in the harem before.**

**For Negi it seems we only have Asuna and Yue.**

**I would like to thank all of you for your comments and suggestions for patio's and the girls in the harems and now for the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima!**

_**Chapter 1**_

Naruto Uzumaki Springfield rushed through the halls of the academy, ignoring all the looks of recognition, awe and blushes as he ran towards where his little brother was graduating.

It had been 6 years since he had gained his new family with Negi and his sister, as soon as Nekane had been healed and retold the story of what happened and how Naruto had saved them with their father, she had signed several adoption papers to make Naruto an official part of the family. After that Naruto and the others, including Negi's friend Anya entered the academy. At first Naruto really did not want to go through the academy, but the old man who ran the academy was absolutely adamant about it for some reason. Naruto assumed it was because of his naturally high reserves which was more powerful than Nagi the thousand master. Deciding it could not hurt to take the academy he did; he soon became hailed as a prodigy not seen in a millennia mastering spells and theory at a rate that was considered unprecedented.

Of course a lot of those spells Naruto already knew, those that he didn't were easily learned with shadow clones; though he did not let anyone know about that technique. Of course he had not let up on his other studies, the blond made sure he excelled in Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and the ninja arts. In less than a year Naruto had graduated and started taking jobs, mainly because he wanted to make money to help Nagi, Nekane and Anya who had become something of a younger sister to Naruto.

His jobs had taken him far across the entire globe and his reputation as the adopted son of the thousand master had spread soon after. Many people had begun to say that he was the one destined to surpass the Thousand Master Nagi Springfield, who Naruto had learned was an unrivalled mage in his day, having mastered a thousand spells; hence the title thousand master.

Naruto looked at his watch, _damnit I'm gonna be late!_

_**'I told you we should have left sooner but noooo you had to stay with that hussy.'**_

Naruto rolled his eyes as he looked at the fox on his head, _'first off Theodora is not hussy, all we did was spend some time together. Second you did not say anything of the sort; you said "Get your hands off that hussy now!" remember.' _Naruto smirked, _'besides you're just jealous that you didn't get to join in…"_

_**'Hmph.'**_

He could feel Akane's embarrassment through their bond which had grown throughout the years, _'Now, now don't feel left out, you know I love you.'_

Akane was thankful she was in her fox form so Naruto would not see her blush, _**'I-I'm not, what would make you think I'm jealous of her?'**_

Naruto shook his head and grinned, before he growled, "screw this… stop!" time came to a complete halt as Naruto continued to speed through the hall.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You've all done well these last 7 years, but the real training begins now…"

Negi Springfield tuned out the sound of the Deans speech as he looked out into the crowd, he could see Nekane smiling at him. Nekane had graduated 2 years ago and was now working as a healer here in Wales, however that was not who he was looking for. He frowned and was about to give up when he spotted Naruto right next to Nekane, the blond offered Negi his biggest smile before placing a hand on Nekane's shoulders and startling her.

Negi smiled as his big brother and role model showed up, it was well known that Negi looked up to his big brother. In fact nearly everyone at the academy looked up to Naruto, often times during lectures and practical's teachers would use the blond as an example of what they should strive for. Though they left out any and all mention of the pranks he had pulled in the first few months of his time at the academy.

"Negi Springfield!"

Negi blinked in surprise as his name was called before putting a smile on, he walked over to the dean and grabbed his diploma as he shook the man's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto Nii-san!"

Naruto grinned as Negi jumped onto him, grabbing the 10 year old so he wouldn't fall. he offered the boy a proud smile as he ruffled his hair, "congrats Kiddo! You've finally graduated!" Naruto laughed as he set the boy down. Negi smiled happily at the proud tone in his big brothers voice, getting Naruto's approval was more important than anything else.

**"Congratulations Negi, you've taken your first step to being an adult," **Akane said from her perch on Naruto's shoulder.

"Thank you Akane-san," Negi said, having been introduced to the fox awhile ago.

Nekane smiled at the scene having scene similar ones countless times; Naruto was Negi's hero, perhaps even more so than their father. She blushed at the thought of Naruto, her adopted brother who she secretly had a bit of crush on. Despite not knowing her or Negi he had been there for them; pushing himself above and beyond human limits to become the best he could, making sure that he spent as much time with them as they wanted when he got back from where ever his job took him. He would tell them grand tales of all kinds about where he had been and would often bring the two souvenirs, than he would help them with whatever they needed. Before her thoughts could go any further a new voice spoke up.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked just in time to see another red headed missile launch itself at him, thankfully he had reflexes that far surpassed most and was able to catch the now identified Anya. Said girl squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, loving the feeling of finally being in her crushes arms. Naruto despite being somewhat weary of the girl hugged her back, ever since he had killed those monsters and rescued them with Nagi, Anya had gotten a major crush on him. Trying to 'flirt' with him every chance she got; and while Anya was a cute kid she was still just that, a kid. Still Naruto did love her like a sister and would not push the girl away, knowing what that felt like.

"Guess what, Guess what!" Anya said in an excited voice, "I got assigned to a fortune telling job in London!"

Naruto grinned as he held the girl, "that's awesome! London is a pretty cool place; there are a lot of ancient castles and ruins from the medieval period when magic and knights were more prevalent in the world."

Anya nodded her head, hanging on his every word as if it was spoken by Kami himself. Anya calmed down as Naruto put her feet on the ground and they began walking, she looked over at Negi who had opened his message which would show his job. "So Negi-kun what does yours say?" she asked.

"Where will you be training?" Nekane asked curious as well.

"Its about to appear," Negi said as Anya looked over his shoulder, "well?"

"A teacher…" Anya looked surprised.

"…in Japan," Nekane finished with a shocked look.

Naruto said nothing as he looked on in amusement, knowing what was about to happen.

"EEEEEHHHHH?"

Both quickly ran up to the Dean who was passing through the area.

"P…Principal whats the meaning of this! What do you mean by "teacher"!" Nekane practically shouted.

The principle stopped, looked over at Naruto for a minute before turning to the girls. "Ho… a teacher is it?"

"Are you sure there hasn't been some kind of mistake! There's no way a 10 year old can be a teacher!" Nekane said.

Anya decided to add her input, "That's right! Negi's a total shrimp, and on top of that he spaces out all the time!"

Naruto held in his laughter as Negi looked on in shock, Naruto decided to speak up. "If its on the diploma, then that is the end of the matter, right old man?"

The principal sighed, no matter what he had been unable to rid Naruto of his disregard of respectful titles, "indeed…" Nekane was just about to faint when the Principle added, "but do not worry I am not sending Negi alone…"

"Ehhh?" Nekane said

The principle gestured to Naruto, "Naruto-kun will be accompanying Negi on his first job and will help him adjust to real life."

"Nii-san is…" Negi said with a smile, knowing he would be able to spend more time with his brother.

Also the principle to the school you will be assigned to is a good friend of mine," the principal added, "just do your best, alright?"

"Yes sir!" Negi said with a smile as Naruto offered a 2-fingered salute.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Negi why don't you get all your stuff packed," Nekane suggested as they got home. Negi nodded as he ran up stairs.

"Don't worry," Naruto reassured Nekane, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Negi will be fine, I'll make sure nothing happens to him and that he grows strong."

Nekane smiled at Naruto as she turned around; deciding it was now or never she lunged at him, her lips claiming his. For a second Naruto froze solid feeling as if he had turned into a popsicle, luckily for him instincts kicked in and he wrapped his arms around Nekane's waist. As the kiss began to get more intense and passionate neither were able to notice the green glow that surrounded them.

"**Pactio!"**

The yell startled both of them out of their kiss as they turned to Akane, seeing her with two cards in her mouth. Naruto grabbed them and flipped them over; looking at them he gave Nekane a grin. "I guess this means were partners now," Naruto said as he handed Nekane's pactio over to her.

Nekane took her pactio and looked at it with a smile and a small blush, "I guess it does," she mused softly as she held the card between her fingers.

"You do know that…"

"I know," Nekane interrupted with a blush, "…just make sure you don't forget about me."

"I think I could do that," sticking the card in his pocket Naruto gently grabbed Nekane by the waist and began kissing her again. Just a few moments later Negi walked down the stairs with a brief case in hand, stopping dead in his tracks when he spotted his onee-chan and Nii-san making out.

"W-What are you two doing!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow! Japan sure seems crowded," Negi said as he looked around the train they were on. All around them were a number of cute girls ranging from Naruto's age to girls who looked to be in high school.

Naruto chuckled as he scratched Kyuubi on the head, "there's seems to be a lot of girls too." he looked over at a group who were staring at him and offered his patented 'foxy grin' making the girls giggle as they blushed and looked away. He ruffled his little brothers hair, "Who knows, we may even be able to get you an older girlfriend here."

"N-Nii-san," Negi whined with a blush at his brothers teasing, "i'm too young to have a girlfriend...:

"Bah!" Naruto said, "when i was your age Negi I had already had my first kiss..." Naruto's eyes glazed over in rememberance.

"Like how you kissed Onee-chan?" Negi asked with a slight glare.

"Your not still angry about that are you?" Naruto asked as he gave Negi his puppy dog eyes.

Negi sighed, "no I'm not mad... but I didn't know you and Onee-chan were..." the 10 year old couldn't finish the sentence as he blushed.

Naruto chuckled, "yeah I didn't know either until then."

A few of the girls came up to them and blushed as Naruto gave them a smile, "Hello, where are you two going?" one of them asked Naruto a tint of pink staining her cheeks.

"Is this your kid brother, he's so cute!" another said as she walked up to Naruto and Negi cuddling against Naruto's little brother.

Unfortunately for them some of their hair tickled Negi's nose, however what was unfortunate for them was very fortunate for Naruto.

ACHOOO!

"KYA!"

Naruto did an admirable job of holding back his blush and nosebleed as he took discreet looks at the girls' underwear. It was then the bus stopped.

**"Next stop, Mahora Academy Central."**

Naruto grinned as he ruffled his little brothers hair, several of the girls gave them a goodbye with one enough being bold enough to give Naruto her phone number before getting off. Naruto shook his head as he looked at his brother, "come on, let's go."

Outside was absolute chaos as people rushed to get to the academy, vehicles of all kinds were trying to get through the traffic as people sped past the two brothers.

**"Too all students: this is the guidance committee. This week is "zero late attendance week", and its only 10 minutes until the bell! Let's hurry up!"**

"Whawhawhat's going on? There are so many people," Negi looked in shock, "is this what Japanese school is like?"

Naruto looked around, it was definitely hectic but he had seen worse, he looked at Negi. "We need to hurry up as well if we don't want to be late," Naruto took off at a trot.

"Nii-san, w-wait for me!" Negi called out as he ran after his brother.

Naruto allowed himself a smile as he ran; he always loved places that were bussling with activity like this, in the magical world everything was always so busy and he had gotten used to the hustle. Of course he also liked the attention he managed to attract, looking around him he saw a few of the girls looking at him as they passed with a small blush. Naruto gave the girls a grin as he winked, causing most of the girls to blush and look away.

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

Naruto turned around and frowned at the sight of his little brother being man handled by girl with her orange hair done in pig tails and… were those bells in her hair? Though the weirdest thing were her monochromatic eyes, one being green while the other was blue. She looked to be about his age, give or take a year. She was wearing the standard school outfit, red vest with a red long sleeve jacket and plaid red skirt. He was just about to put a stop to what the girl was doing when he caught sight of the other girl by her side.

The other girl was quite beautiful with dark brown hair and kind, innocent brown eyes. Her skin was a milky white and looked really soft. She had that extremely happy personality that added to her attractiveness all in all she was… _i am so going to have to get to 'know' her much better _Naruto thought with a perverted giggle_._ He heard Akane growl and rolled his eyes as he scratched her ear, deciding to put a stop to his brother being man handled he walked up to them.

"Oi! Orange-chan I would appreciate it if you let go of my little brother," Naruto said.

Both girls and Negi turned to look at the voice, Konoka felt a mild tint of pink come onto her cheeks as she looked at the young man. He was definitely handsome, with spiky blonde hair that fell down onto the sides, framing a masculine face which had a set of the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. He also had three whisker marks on each cheek giving him a cute yet feral looking appearance, she absently wondered if he was single.

Asuna on the other did not even bother to look over the new comer and just glared at him, "and who the hell are you!"

"I'm the guy who is asking you to let go of my little brother," Naruto replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world to figure out.

"You should listen to him Asuna-kun," an older voice spoke up, stopping Asuna from saying anything else. They all turned around to see an older man with white hair, a light beard and glasses walking up to them. "It's good to see you two again, Naruto-kun, Negi-kun."

The orange haired girl instantly dropped Negi as a large blush spread across her face, "Takahata-sensei!"

"Good morning," Konoha said in a happy voice.

Naruto grinned as he stretched out his hand, "It's been awhile since I've seen you old man. I trust you've been doing well."

Takahata laughed as he shook the boys hand with the two girls looking on in shock, "You never change do you Naruto-kun, your just like Nagi."

Naruto's grin widened, "So I've been told."

"Well allow me to welcome you to Mahora," Takahata made a sweeping gesture, "it's a place isn't it Sensei's?"

"EEHH? Sensei's?" Konoka asked in surprise as she looked at the two boys.

"Ah yes… that's right," Negi said remembering why they were here, "My name is Negi Springfield and I will be teaching English at this school."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Springfield," Naruto said looking at Konoka and giving her a charming smile as he winked at her, making said girl blush. "I will be an assistant teacher to Negi to help him. And this…" he pointed to Akane who was lying in the crook of his neck, "is Akane-chan."

"Kya!" Konoka squealed as she appeared at his side with Akane suddenly in her arms as Konoka began to pet her.

"She likes to be scratched behind the ears," Naruto informed Konoka who followed his advice, earning a purr from the vixen in her arms, not noticing the light glare the fox threw Naruto who blew her a kiss.

"W-Wait you mean to tell me that these two brats are teachers!" Asuna asked in shock. There was no way that two little kids could possibly be teachers, especially that red haired brat.

Naruto frowned, "I'm the same age as you are Orange-chan, maybe older."

"What did you call me!" Asuna asked glaring at Naruto.

Naruto grinned at her, "Oh do you like the nickname i gave you, _Oraaaange-chaaaannnn__._"

Before Asuna could explode Takahata decided to jump in, "actually Asuna-kun these two are pretty smart for their age. Negi-kun here is a child genius and Naruto-kun is known as the prodigy who graduated from the University in only one year." of course they didn't know what university he was talking about.

Asuna looked at Takahata, "Sensei… even if you tell me that…"

"It seems that from today onwards these two will be taking over class A instead of me."

Konoka seemed surprised, but Naruto was really focused on Asuna who looked like she was about to explode. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I DON'T WANT A KID AND SOME PERVERT TEACHING ME!"

Naruto frowned at the jab, sure he had a more then healthy respect for the female body but that did not mean he was a pervert. "I take offense to that you know..."

Asuna ignored the blond as she pleaded with Takahata, "Plus a while back he was saying "Love… um…" something really rude to me."

Naruto looked at Negibefore kneeling down and whispering, "what did you tell her?"

"I said her love was unrequitted," Negi whispered back causing Naruto to snicker before speaking out loud, "but it's true."

"IT IS NOT TURE!" Asuna picked him up by the collar of his coat and began to shake him. "I HATE KIDS, ESPECIALLY LITTLE ANNOYING FLEAS LIKE YOU!"

Naruto was about to stop Asuna when he noticed some of her hair tickling Negi's nose, deciding this would be her punishment as he grabbed Konoka by the arm; missing her blush as he gently led her away from the line of fire.

ACHOO!

There was a huge gust of wind and suddenly Asuna was completely stripped of her clothing and standing there in shock. Naruto once again held in his blush as he noticed how well developed her body was for a teenager, he looked at her underwear and couldn't help but make a comment. "cute bear."

All of the guys in the vicinity besides Naruto, Takahata and Negi were blown back by nose bleeds at the sight.

"KYAA! What the hell is going on!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

All of them soon found themselves in the dean's office, Akane was back in her favorite spot and Asuna was much too Naruto's disappointment wearing her school Gym clothes. Naruto took a second look around the room, it was fairly large, at least twice the size of the Hokage office back where he came from. There was a small coffee table and a few chairs behind them, a few book cases to the left and a stair case leading to a second floor.

"Principal Sensei," Asuna said, "what is the meaning of this!"

Naruto turned himself back to the principle, a man named Konoeman Konoe who had an oddly shaped and practically bald head with just a small knot of hair in the back, a beard and the largest eyebrows Naruto had ever seen. _He could give that fuzzy brows man who i sometimes saw running around Konoha a run for his money..._ Naruto thought with a shiver as he remembered the man's shouts of 'youth'.

"Hohoho Negi-kun I see your training was to come to Japan as a teacher, that's quite the task they've given you."

"Y… yes," Negi said giving a slight bow, "it's nice to meet you!"

Konoeman turned his attention to Naruto, "it's good to see you as well Naruto-kun. I am glad they sent you here, I wanted to thank you for your assistance last year."

Naruto grinned as everyone looked confused, wondering what he had done to help the dean. Konoka wondered how the hot blonde knew her father, "don't mention it old man, you know I'm always happy to of assistance." a sly smirk came to his face as he looked at Konoka who was next to him, said girl blushed when she noticed his gaze. "Though I must admit to being hurt," Naruto gave a mock pout, "not once did you tell me that you had such a beautiful granddaughter."

Konoka blushed increased to the point that Naruto was reminded of certain blue haired girl in his world who had done the same thing when they used to play together on occasion. Konoeman looked highly amused, "Hohoho I apologize it must have slipped my mind. But since were on the subject how would you think of marriage-"

"Oh Grandpa!" Konoka said her blush still in place, though she now had a mallet in her hands which she had used to hit her grandfather. Negi and Asuna sweat dropped at seeing this, meanwhile Naruto was trying to figure out just where she got it from.

"I… isn't it just a little odd that these kids are going to be teaching us," Asuna said. Naruto pouted at the obvious fact that she had not listened to him earlier, "and our home room teachers no less!"

"Orange-chan you know I'm the same age as you right? Seriously," Naruto spoke earning a growl from said Orange head.

"Negi-kun, Naruto-kun," Konoeman spoke interrupting what would have become a little spat. "This job will probably be very difficult even for you two." he paused, "if it is too hard you will have to return home. There will be no second chances, do you accept?"

Naruto grinned as he draped an arm over his little brothers shoulders, "don't worry old man, Negi can handle anything. If there is ever something he can't handle I'll be sure to deal with it until he can."

Negi smiled as he instantly felt better knowing his brother was here, "Yes, I'll do it!"

"Then its settled," Konoeman said, "let us begin today. Let me introduce to you our staff guidance councilor Shizuna Sensei."

The door opened and both Naruto's big brother senses and his pervert senses began to tingle, he instantly pushed his brother out of the way just as a woman walked right into them. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on who you were Naruto could not get away and found his face pushed within a soft set of pillows… figuratively speaking. Naruto for the first time in awhile found himself stuttering and blushing as he spewed out apologies; though inside his mind you could see a chibi Naruto waving a flag that said score in the air.

Oddly enough the older and beautiful blond woman did not seem to mind and even giggled at Naruto red face, "It's alright," she said with a giggle and a small light tint of pink to her cheeks.

Konoeman repressed the urge to give a perverted giggle, "If there's anything you don't understand, you should ask her."

The woman looked at Naruto and Negi and gave a small wink, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Uuhhh… likewise," Naruto said trying to regain his composure as he held out his hand. Shizuna giggled as she took it.

"Oh, and one more thing," said the old man who looked like a light just came on in his head. "Konoka-chan, Asuna-chan can Negi stay with you for a little while. We have yet to find a place for him to stay at."

"Geh," was all Asuna could think to say as she gaped at the old man.

Said man turned to Naruto, "I apologize but we have yet to find out where you are going to be staying. I will see where we can put you for now and give you a message later today."

"Sounds good," Naruto said with a smirk.

Asuna suddenly slammed her hands on to Konoeman's desk, "What! From when until when, Principle sensei!"

"Don't you feel sorry for him?" Konoka asked as she pet Negi on the head.

"I told you I hate kids!" Asuna yelled at the brunette.

"You two get along now," Konoeman said as the two looked away from each other.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As the 5 including Shizuna walked to their class Naruto decided to make conversation, "So you've been going to this school long Konoka-chan?"

Konoka blushed at the affectionate suffix as she smiled at him, "Yes for several years now, in fact…"

As the two continued to talk Asuna was glaring daggers at him and Negi making the poor red head sweat, very quickly Asuna stopped and pointed at Negi. "I refuse to live with someone like you!" Asuna shouted, "go camp outside with a sleeping bag or something! I'm going ahead! See you later sensei's!" with that she stomped off.

Konoka blushed a bit as she bowed to them and ran after Asuna, Naruto shook his head as he looked at Shizuna. "is she always so…" he trailed off as he raised an eyebrow.

"Uuhhh… that girls always been a little rowdy, but she really is a nice person," Shizuna replied as she took out a book and gave it to Negi. "Now this is the class roll, will you two be ok?"

Naruto grinned as Negi thanked her, "don't worry I'm sure we'll be fine," Naruto answered before Negi could say anything as Shizuna showed them their class.

Naruto found a smile forming on his lips as he took in all the beautiful young girls that they would be teaching, not one of them was on the low side of the scale. Each girl was at least a 7; Naruto mentally thanked the Ramen gods for granting him such a wondrous opportunity. Naruto looked at the roll call as he began memorizing names and faces, however he soon stopped at one that intrigued him.

Kaede Nagase

Member of the strolling club… ninja.

Naruto was intrigued, he had of course met and even fought with a few ninja during his travels; but he had never expected to meet one in an all girls school. _and she hot, at least a 10_, Naruto kissed Akane on the head when she started to growl; he rolled his eyes at how jealous she sometimes got.

Naruto looked at Negi and noticed that he looked over whelmed, placing a hand on the younger boys shoulder Naruto spoke in a reassuring tone. "Don't stress out Negi, I know you'll do fine and you have me here to help you."

Negi smiled, "thanks nii-san," he took a deep breath and the two of them walked in.

As soon as Negi opened the door Naruto senses went on alert as he grabbed the eraser before it hit Negi, unfortunately the boy was so surprised that he tripped the wire near his feet. Naruto reacted with a speed that most people could never even hope to follow, grabbing Negi in his arms he dodged the bucket that would have fallen on their heads; jumping into the air and performing an impressive spinning flip as arrows whizzed by the two. Naruto landed on the ground and set a slightly disoriented Negi down, before looking at the class.

Said class was stunned into silence.

Naruto blinked before it turned into a smirk, he had wanted to make a cool entrance anyway. He tossed them a 2 fingered salute and his foxy grin, "Yo I'm Naruto Uzumaki Springfield."

Negi having gotten his Barings introduced himself as well, "and I'm Negi Springfield and from this day onwards we are going to be your new home room teachers. It's nice to meet you all."

The girls were silent; the clincher came when Akane who had hid in Naruto suit during his acrobatic maneuvers came out and yawned as she perched in her favorite spot again.

"KYAAA!"

The two boys and one fox found themselves being surrounded by the girls of class 2-A as they cuddled into them.

"Your soo cute!"

"Hey hotty!"

"Where do you two come from!"

"Do you have a girlfriend!"

"Can I get your number!"

"This is such a cute fox!"

Negi was struggling as he found himself being snuggled and cuddled to along with Akane who had been captured and was being glomped. Naruto was currently in heaven_, I think I'm really going to love this school._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was doing his best to hold back his laugh, he knew he should help but the situation was just too funny. His dear little brother was doing his best to teach… but couldn't reach the board. Right now Naruto was regretting not brining his camera with him, this would be an opportunity too good to pass up. Though he noticed that one of the girls was taking pictures, _Kazumi Asakura if I'm not mistaken… I'll have to see if she can give me some copies later and maybe i can ask her out on a date... _Naruto shook his head as he focused on his brother.

After they had unfortunately in Naruto's opinion been freed from the girls, Negi went on to explain how long they would be staying. This had led to Asuna man handling the 10 year old, which somehow led to Asuna fighting this blond girl name Ayaka Yukihiro.

_'I get the feeling something is off about this school.'_

_**"do you mean the strong magical awareness coming from some of the students?'**_

Naruto shook his head at Akane's voice in his mind, _'no I meant how hyper and… different they all are, though you are right I sense a lot of high levels of magical awareness. Though with the old man in charge of things i suppose i shouldn't expect anything normal...'_

As if to prove his point, something started again.

"Sensei," Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by Ayaka's voice, "take this stepping stool." Naruto felt a sweat drop on the back of his head as he looked at the rather expensive looking and gold stool that she had pulled from… somewhere, _I wonder if this is something all girls here can do?_

"T… thank you miss Iincho-san…" Negi replied.

Naruto watched the girls interaction with her brother and frowned at how close she was trying to get to his little brother, Naruto wondered if the girl was a Shotacon. Naruto shook his head as he decided he would have to talk with Ayaka about her apparent infatuation, before noticing that a projectile was being thrown at his little brothers head. Acting quickly Naruto appeared right in front of Negi, caught what looked like a piece of eraser and moved back to his seat; it had been so fast that to the human eye it had looked like he had not moved from his seat at all as the light particles moved too slowly to keep up with him.

He frowned as he looked at the eraser piece and was about to go back to the book he was reading with Akane before his senses went on alert again. Asuna had sent several more pieces at Negi, fortunately for his little brother Naruto continued to catch them with Asuna starting to get frustrated that somehow none of her erasers were hitting.

"What's going on?" she asked herself.

Naruto sighed in relief as he noticed she had finally run out of pieces to throw, he looked at them for a moment before putting them in his pocket; thinking no one noticed. One student however did notice the eraser pieces and though she would not admit it, she was not only intrigued but very impressed and curious how he did that, "most impressive de-gozaru."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so glad that's over with," Negi said with a sigh as he and Naruto made their way across the Mahora school grounds. After class the kid teacher had been about to tell Takamichi how horrible class was when Asuna had man handled him again, Negi frowned. "You know, I think she might be in love with Takamichi," he said.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "you're telling me you just now noticed?"

"I was wondering," Negi started, "was that breeze I felt protecting me from whatever Asuna was throwing you?"

"Of course," Naruto replied with a smirk as he pulled the eraser pieces out his pocket, "I can't let my little bro get hurt now can I?"

The two of them sat down near a large fountain, Negi pulling out his class roster as Naruto pulled a scroll out his inner beast pocket. There was a puff of smoke as Naruto unsealed a large steaming bowl of Ramen, he grinned as he dug into the holiest of foods with joy.

"I wonder what's with that girls attitude," Negi said as Naruto kept one ear listening. "She's soo mean Sheesh!" he looked at the girls picture, "her name is Asuna Kagurazaka."

Naruto grinned as he finished slurping up his Ramen, "and she's the person the old man told you stay with. Her and that really cute girl Konoka." Naruto sighed, "I wish I could stay with Konoka..."

Negi gained a sheepish expression, "after what happened today I doubt she'll let me stay with her." Negi seemed to gain a mischievous expression, well mischievous for Negi anyways; he took out a pen and began to doodle on Asuna' picture. Naruto shook his head, all the red head did was give her horns and write bully, "take that!"

"You should have done something more," Naruto commented, "Like turn her into a bear."

"Huh?" Negi looked at him, before he noticed something, "where's Akane-san?"

"She went out to hunt," Naruto said not worried, "you know how she is if she doesn't get to hunt often."

Negi nodded, he remembered when they first met Nekane would not let the little fox out of her sight. That meant she never got out hunting for rabbit, her favorite food; he shivered, Nekane had gotten scratched up pretty badly by the red fox.

Naruto shook his head as he looked up from his food and spotted a young girl with a bunch of books, "hey Negi isn't that one of our students. Seat number 27 I think, Nodoka Miyazaki," Naruto pointed to the girl.

Negi nodded as he watched her carrying all those books, "looks like she's got a whole stack of books, isn't that dangerous?"

As if karma decided to play a joke the young girl slipped and fell off the steps, the two brothers acted quickly; Negi took out his staff and cast a small spell to make her float, at the same time Naruto had moved catching her in mid air leaving an after image of himself which disappeared a little while later next to Negi. Naruto set her down next to Negi as he began to check for injuries, he looked up and was about to tell his little brother Nodoka had just passed out when he froze.

Standing just a little ways away looking at them in shock was Asuna, Naruto sighed, "Negi…" the younger mage turned to him, "you know I could never do memory erasing spells, I'll leave this to you." not giving the boy time to react Naruto disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed to himself as he stretched, hoping his brother could handle the situation he had given him. _I'm sure he can, the kids resourceful._ Naruto nodded to himself, _besides he's going to need to learn how to deal with woman some day, might as well start now._

He continued walking through what he noticed was a forested area, admiring the trees that reminded him a little bit of Konoha. A part of him felt a small pang as he remembered his old home, despite not wanting to not a day went by when he did not think of the place of his birth. Unfortunately this peaceful moment did not last long as a giant Fuma Shuriken soared through the tree's and impaled the blond as it continued on; embedding itself in a tree with Naruto on it.

Less than a second later a feminine shadow dropped its eyes widening slightly at the mistake it had just made in killing a teacher; that is right until the shadow felt one arm encircle its waist and another pressing a kunai to its neck.

"You know," an amused voice spoke behind the shadow, "it's not very nice to try killing a teacher Kaede-chan, or should I say ninja-san. Also you should never let your guard down."

Kaede was relieved as she instantly replaced her shocked and sorrowful expression with a sheepish grin as she turned around while still in his grasp, "sorry, I just wanted to make sure I was right about you." Kaede opened one eye as she looked at Naruto who could see a little bit of amazement at getting behind her without her notice, "so you're a ninja de-gozaru?"

Naruto gave her his foxy grin, "sort of, most of what I learned were from some scrolls my… family left me before they… died." it was true after all his family had left him their scrolls, he had just taken them before he was supposed to. He looked at Kaede with calculating eyes, "judging from your stealth abilities and the amount of chakra you have I would put you at mid to high chunin."

Kaede once again found herself impressed and intrigued by the blond, "you would be correct." she opened one of her eyes again, "what position would you be? If you don't mind my asking de-gozaru."

Naruto grinned, "Well I honestly don't know, but if I had to put myself any where it would be Elite Jonin to low kage level."

This time both of Kaede's eyes widened, kage was the highest level a ninja could ever reach. To be kage level meant they had more strength, experience and power than any other ninja; with the ability to one day be a leader. The only kage level ninja she knew of was a 65 year old lady in her village, yet this boy who was about the same age as her was telling her he was near that level.

Naruto saw the disbelief in her eyes and decided a small demonstration would be in order; Naruto disappeared and reappeared right behind her and whispered, "Perhaps I could show you some time in a spar."

Kaede turned her head to see Naruto, she looked back where he was suppose to be standing only to see the fading of an after image, _Hayai (fast)_. She recovered quickly, "are you offering me to spar some time?"

Naruto grinned, "of course, nothing would bring me greater pleasure than sparring and spending time with a ninja as beautiful as you." Naruto gave a dramatic sigh, "if only I wasn't a teacher or you a student…" he trailed off suggestively.

Kaede leaned in so there faces were almost touching and gave him a seductive grin, "then it's a good thing your only an assistant teacher, de-gozaru."

If Naruto was surprised or embarrassed he didn't let it show, instead he wrapped and arm around the girls waist. "You know i think we're going to get along great," Naruto offered her a grin, which was returned. "So was there a reason for following me, besides testing my awesome ninja abilities?"

"Ah, that's right," Kaede said remembering why she came here in the first place, "I'm here to take you to the party de-gozaru."

Naruto grinned as he let her go, "then let's go," he grabbed her hand; taking small note of the blush on Kaede's face as they left the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked at his little brother as he ate one of Chao's meat bun creations that the martial artist and genius seemed to always have on hand, _these aren't bad, _"so let me get this straight. You," Naruto pointed at Negi with the hand holding the meet bun, "tried to wipe Orange-chan's memories, but instead destroyed all of her clothes? Am I getting this right?" Naruto asked.

"A… ah yes…" Negi said blushing in embarrassment at having to tell his hero and brother about this little disaster

Naruto looked at his little brother with a stern expression for a moment before it was replaced by a sly grin, "wow Negi I never took you for a pervert." Naruto began to wipe away fake tears, "just what would your dear Onee-chan Nekane think if she heard this?"

"H… hey!" Negi said, "I didn't mean to! Anyways your way more perverted than I am, especially after what you did to Onee-chan."

"Please don't tell me we're getting into that againt," Naruto said with a small grown, "it's not like she didn't consent to it, hell she started it!" He paused before giving his brother a grin, "Besides I'm a growing teenage boy, UI'm supposed to be curious about the opposite sex! It's called hormones!"

Negi sighed, "You always use that excuse."

"What it's a good reason," Naruto shrugged.

"Um… Negi sensei," both of them looked up to see Nodoka, the girl they had rescued looking at Negi.

Now that Naruto got a good look at her, he was reminded greatly of Hinata who had been 2 classes lower than his in the academy. The girls had been extremely shy and after this one time he had protected her from some bullies always blushed and stuttered like this girl was. _hopefully she doesn't start stalking my little brother,_ Naruto mused, _still she might make a good girlfriend for him; after all it's always the cute and innocent librarian types who end up becoming a total minx in the bed room._ he resisted the urge to give a perverted giggle.

"Ah! Number 27 Nodoka-san, the library monitor right?" Negi asked with a smile as he took a sip his drink.

The girl poked her fingers together in a gesture Naruto knew well, "um… about that incident earlier… you saved me…" Naruto pouted a bit as he had a part in her rescue too, while another part of his mind wondered if he could hook the two up. ""Please accept this book certificate as a sign of my gratitude," she said, holding out a sheet of paper.

"Honya-chan is already going for the teacher?"

While the girls started teasing Nodoka who was trying to deny what the others were saying, Naruto looked over to Ayaka who looked ready to burst. Said blond appeared in front of them with a speed that impressed even Naruto as she held a rather expensive looking bronze bust of Negi's head.

"Sensei, I also have something for you," she presented him the statue, "it's a souvenir."

Naruto sweat dropped as he watched the girl get into another fight with Asuna, he was unsure what exactly was wrong with that girl, but she seemed to have some issues.

"Negi-kun, Naruto-kun," the brothers turned to see Takamichi and Shizuna coming towards them. "How was your first day of teaching?" Takamichi asked as he ignored the fight, which seemed to be an everyday if not hourly occurrence.

"It was most… enlightening," Naruto said as he tried to think of the right word.

Takamichi laughed as Shizuna let out one of those giggles, "that's good to hear…"

While Negi started to talk with Takamichi, Shizuna had moved up alongside Naruto. Naruto looked at her and decided to tease her a bit, "hey Shizu-chan, how are you enjoying the party?"

Shizuna smiled at him, though he noticed with some amusement that she had gained a light pink tint to her cheeks at his nickname for her, "I am doing well, thank you for asking."

Naruto tilted his head to the side in a cute expression, "So I'm guessing you were here for a reason." Naruto grinned at her, "I know! You were hoping I would take you out on a date right?"

Shizuna's small blush increased a bit, but decided to play along, "unfortunately not." she sighed, "if only you were a little older or I younger," she trailed a hand suggestively along his jaw, earning a small shiver and blush from Naruto. She giggled knowing she had won this round, before pulling out an envelope, "I was actually told to give this to you, it's the room number you will be staying at."

Naruto blinked as he took the envelope, "I'm rather surprised that the old man would let me in the dorms. Considering my age and all…"

"The headmaster trusts you," Shizuna said with a shrug.

Naruto smiled, "thank you Shizuna-chan I appreciate you giving this to me."

"Your welcome," Shizuna returned his smile.

That was when Naruto noticed Negi chasing after Asuna who seemed to be in a bit of distress, "excuse me Shizuna-chan it was nice talking with you but I have to make sure my little brother doesn't do anything stupid," he said as he went to leave.

"it was nice talking with you too Naruto-kun," Shizuna said unaware of the suffix she had placed on his name.

Naruto decided to give the two a bit of time and only step in if needed, after all a part of growing up was learning to stand on your own two feet and getting up when you fall. it was something Naruto had to be careful about allowing, while also making sure his adopted brother did not get too far over his head.

"I love you."

Naruto froze for what seemed like an hour, before he rushed near the corner of the stares. The first thing that went through his mind was that Asuna was way hotter with her hair down, the second thing he noticed was that Negi had another one of his moments. He had pulled the girl by the shoulders and she was now falling onto him, with her lips very close to meeting his. They had regained their balance but the girl was still closing in and now had her eyes closed

Naruto went into full brother mode as he tried to figure out what to do, only one thing came to mind. Making use of the replacement jutsu Naruto switched himself with Negi just as Asuna lips about to meet his and moved his head up; the end result Asuna's lips ended up meeting Naruto's.

Asuna's eye's opened wide as she felt someone's lips on hers, she noticed that it was the kids brother. Had she been in her right mind she would have been pissed, however the kiss had clouded her judgment and she slowly closed her eyes again. Out of instinct Asuna wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, completely unaware of what she was doing. Unfortunately for Naruto that moment came to an end as several bright flashes of light came up and brought Asuna out of her daze.

The two teens and Negi who had been staring at them turned around to find several girls there, most of which were actually glaring at Asuna in envy. There was also Kazumi whom Naruto assumed had taken their picture and Ayaka.

Asuna looked at Naruto as several emotions flashed through her face, most being trepidation and horror; however there was another that soon took its place, anger.

Naruto sighed as he turned to Negi, "Negi you soo owe me for this."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I should kill you for what you did!" Asuna growled as she made a swipe at him, only for Naruto to dodge and hide himself behind Negi. "You stole my first kiss!"

Konoka giggled a little bit, "come on Asuna, he already said it was an accident."

"Stole your first kiss?" Naruto picked up Negi from behind as he hugged his little brother with mock tears coming down from his eyes. "All I was doing was trying to save my poor little brother from being molested by this by awe full violent girl!"

T… that's not what I was doing," Asuna said with a blush. "He was only helping me confess to Takahat-sensei!"

Naruto grimaced as he scrunched up his face, "gross, so your one of _those_ girls huh?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" Asuna growled as she made another swipe at him only for Naruto to dodge them all with ease.

"Careful Orange-chan I can give detentions…" Naruto let the threat hang in the air making Asuna begrudgingly back off.

Asuna sighed as she reined in her anger, "any way, Negi… you… you may be smart, and maybe you can use magic or whatever…" she crossed her arms as she looked at him, "but you're really just a kid on the inside aren't you? Do you really intend to be a teacher in spite of that?"

Naruto noticed Negi begin to look unsure of himself, a part of him was going to defend his little brother. But another part knew that if he did Negi would miss out on an opportunity to grow on his own, so he kept his mouth shut as he listened silently.

"Well I'm going home," Asuna said with a wave.

"Ah… ok," Negi said.

Asuna suddenly stopped and turned around to face Negi, "hey, have you decided on a place to stay yet?" she asked.

"No… um…"

"It's ok, if you stay with me that is," Asuna interrupted him.

"Eehh?" Negi asked.

"Well…" Asuna twirled her hair in between her fingers, "…I may have said a bit too much back there…" she looked at him with a small wink, "if you keep trying hard you'll be a good teacher one day too."

Naruto smiled as he watched the scene, it really was something that warmed his heart as well as gave hime some relief. Negi had always been a handful, often times when Naruto would return from one of his jobs or missions he would be tasked with watching the boy to give Nekane some time off from it. The red head was a walking natural disaster, though on the plus side he always managed to get into perverted situations that allowed Naruto to meet new woman; he called it the Negi effect. Still it was nice to know someone was willing to help take care of his brother.

"Hey Kono-chan, Asuna," Naruto called out using Asuna's real name. the three turned around, Konoka sporting a blush at the new nickname and the other two wondering what he wanted. Naruto gave them one of his real smiles, "thank you… for being willing to look after my little brother."

Konoka's cheeks began to heat up even more while Asuna also began sporting a blush at Naruto smile; however both gave him a nod. As the three left Naruto wondered if he should have told them about Negi's little sleeping problem, "Nah they'll find out soon enough," he mused with a smirk.

ACHOO!

"KYAA!"

"You did it again!"

"I'm sorry!"

Naruto chuckled as he continued on his path, pulling the envelope out of his pocket as he looked to see who he was rooming with.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Negi and Naruto have made a crash landing in Mahora Academy and it seems that Naruto's finally found himself in what could only be heaven. For those of you who are curious about Naruto claiming to be a Kage level Ninja he really doesn't know, I put him there because he combines his magic abilities with his ninja abilities and is very good at Tai and kenjutsu. So let me know what you think about this chapter.

i have a question for every one, should Ayaka get a pactio sooner than she does in canon and if so when do you want her to get it.


	3. Chapter 3

**So it seems pretty much everyone wants me to give Ayaka a pactio with Negi soon, so I will be doing that though when I do I'm not sure but it will probably be before the Kyoto trip.**

**For all those who are afraid Naruto is gonna baby Negi do not worry, Naruto believes people need to fight their own battles in order to grow so he won't be interfering unless he thinks Negi needs him to.**

**Also Chachamaru and Mana are officially in the harem which is now.**

**Konoka**

**Setsuna**

**Evangeline**

**Kaede**

**Nekane**

**And the possibility of Zazie since she seems to be getting popular.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima or Naruto.**

**Chapter: 2**

It was the day after Naruto and Negi's first day of school and one Naruto Uzumaki was sleeping peacefully on a futon, dreaming about Ramen, woman and how great it would be if the two were combined when...

SPLASH!

"WAH!" Naruto jumped as he tried to get up, only to find out his limbs had been twisted within his sheets some time during the night. Naruto tumbled down out of the bed; he rubbed his eyes as he tried to get both the tiredness away and the water out of them. When he did he looked up at the person who was responsible for getting him wet, only to look at them for a second before trying to go back to sleep.

"Come on get up Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto groaned but otherwise ignored the annoying voice that is until the person speaking jumped on top of him.

"Alright I'm up I'm up," Naruto grumbled as he stood up went to the closet and picked out his suit for the day, a black suit with an orange undershirt and black tie. The blond walked over to the bathroom to take a shower, he closed the door and locked it before turning on the shower and waiting for the water to heat up. Naruto took off his clothes and when the water was to his satisfaction stepped in.

As Naruto began to scrub himself down he thought about his two roommates, and felt a cold chill run down his spine. Of all the people he could have been paired with he got the Naratuki twins, Naruto could not help but let out a slight shutter as he remembered how ecstatic they were to have him rooming with them. While he did not dislike the two, in fact their pranking and somewhat loud and excited attitude reminded him of his own they were also very… cuddly. Several times last night he had woken up to either one or both laying right on top of him, he really hoped they were just doing that as a prank. While the girls were cute, the very thought of being with the two in any romantic fashion was highly disturbing and made him feel like a pedophile.

Finishing his shower he got out and dried himself off before getting dressed, looking himself over in the mirror he nodded in satisfaction and came back out into the living room. Moving into the kitchen Naruto made himself some Ramen and slurped it up in one go, before tossing a goodbye over his shoulder and heading over to the door. When he stepped outside he was surprised to find Kaede standing there with a grin on her face as if she was waiting for him.

"Hey Naru-chan," Kaede said with her cat like smile, "how did you sleep de-gozaru?"

Naruto shuddered, "don't ask…"

"That bad?" Kaede questioned with a giggle knowing that the two could be a handful.

"Bad doesn't even begin to describe the nightmarish hell I went through last night," Naruto answered her as they walked outside of the dorms.

"Well I know what would make you feel better, de-gozaru," Kaede said as she opened one of her eyes in amusement.

"Oh?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I was going to go for a light jog," Kaede said, "and was wondering if you would like to join me de-gozaru?"

Naruto looked at her in thought before he grinned, "I don't see why not, but I think we should make it a little more exciting by offering in some wagers and make it a race."

"Oh…" Kaede opened one of her eyes in amusement, "upping the stakes, what will I get if I win de gozaru?"

"Hmm," Naruto held his chin as if in deep thought, before he held up a finger. "Whatever you want! Money, a foot message, a date, a full body message…"

"I think that last one would be more of something for you," Kaede said in an amused tone; though the prospect did sound appealing, several images of Naruto running his hands over her naked body appeared making her blush before she shook it off_. _The narrowed eyed Kunoichi looked thoughtful for a moment, "very well if I win you will owe me a favor."

Naruto nodded, "ok than…" he paused before another grin came onto his face, "and if I win… you owe me a date."

A light blush spread across Kaede cheeks, still the way she saw it, it was a win-win situation for her, "Deal de-gozaru."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"_T… Takahata sensei, I… I made you some tea," Asuna said as she held out a cup to her not so secret crush, "it's really good."_

_Hmm, that's a… love potion isn't it?"_

_Asuna blushed._

"_You know you don't need to use a love potion on me."_

"_Ehh?"_

_Tahakata closed in on her and she did not noticed how much shorter he seemed up close. He brought his face to hers as he cupped her cheeks in his hands, "because I've already fallen in love with you… from the very beginning."_

"_Takahata sensei…" She mumbled as she stared into those beautiful blue eyes and looked at his spiky golden hair… wait!_

"_I'm glad you enjoyed our kiss enough to come back for seconds Asuna," Naruto said as he brought her mouth to his._

Asuna's eyes flew open with a start, that's when she noticed that she was hugging not the man of her dreams, or even the blond who had stolen her first kiss; it was the blonds' little brother who had somehow ended up in her bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"KKYYYAAAA!"

Naruto stopped as he heard the loud scream he had recognized from Asuna's voice and grinned, "I wonder how she liked her wake up present?"

He looked ahead only to notice that his lapse had allowed Kaede to catch up and be slightly ahead of him, "Hey that's cheating! Wait up!"

Kaede looked back at him with a smirk, "sorry Naru-chan but you should know there is no such thing as cheating when it comes to ninja." with that she raced off with Naruto following not far behind.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto pouted as he made he arrived at the academy, his little stop at hearing Asuna scream had given Kaede just enough of an edge to beat him. Of course he was positive she would not do anything humiliating… at least not to humiliating. He sighed as he made his way through the corridors, ignoring the looks, whispers and giggles he was getting as he berated himself for not paying attention during something as important as a race with such a good bet.

Naruto's mood instantly went up when he saw his little brother had not only survived the night but seemed to be in perfect health. However he also noticed one blond Shotacon had walked up to him, Naruto's brother instincts kicked in.

"Good morning Negi sensei," Ayaka said as she helped place Negi's book in a shoe locker, "I'll show you the way to the class room."

Before Negi could respond he was picked up from behind as Naruto cried mock tears, "that's so nice of you, being kind to my little otouto… I'm so moved!"

"Naruto Nii-san," Negi whined in embarrassment as his brother seemed to have one of those moments. He offered Ayaka a smile, "thank you Iincho-san."

"Please sensei, call Ayaka," she said with small blush and smile as she led them to homeroom, "did you sleep well?"

Naruto watched the blond Shotacon as he tried to figure out her threat level; however instinct soon made him forget that as he ducked under a pair of hands that tried to put him in a choke hold. Spinning around he found an angry Asuna glaring at him, he gave her an innocent smile, "ah Asuna I trust you slept well?"

"Don't give me that!" Asuna growled angrily, "why didn't you tell me that Negi couldn't sleep without being in someone else's bed!"

"You know I forgot all about that…" Naruto paused in thought before sly grin came onto his lips, "so did you enjoy cuddling with my little brother?"

"That's it!" Asuna growled as she lunged at him, only for Naruto to dodge.

Naruto laughed, "Now now I know it's not quite me but I figured this way you could be closer to me…"

Asuna stopped as a large blush spread across her cheeks, his words having brought back her dream last night.

Naruto noticed this and turned to look at Konoka, "So how did you sleep last night Kono-chan?" he asked the girl with a smile.

"I slept very well thank you," she said with a small blush at hearing the handsome young man's nickname for her. "… at least until Asuna found Negi in her bed," she finished thoughtfully.

"I am so sorry my brother caused you so much pain, my fair maiden," Naruto said in mock seriousness. He gently took her hands in his and gave them a kiss, causing Konoka's blush to intensify, "let me know if there is any way I can make it up to you."

"HEY PERV!" Asuna growled making Naruto hide behind Konoka, "why are you apologizing to her! I'm the one who was nearly molested in her sleep!"

Naruto grinned as he peaked out from behind Konoka, "are you sure it wasn't the other way around?"

"WHY YOU!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So the new sensei is rooming with the Naratuki twins eh?" asked the tall, busty and tanned beauty known as Mana Tatsumiya, looking at the black haired girl across from her. "I feel sorry for him then."

"Yes," Setsuna replied ignoring the last comment, "and Negi sensei is rooming with Konoka-OJ- san and Asuna," Setsuna said correcting her suffix.

Mana noticed but chose not to comment, "So I'm guessing you don't know much about him then?" she asked.

"I could get a little bit of a feel for him while in class yesterday," Setsuna said with a frown. "He has very high levels of both magic and ki; in fact I haven't even sensed that much power from Takahata sensei and Naruto sensei was suppressing his power. Also I sensed small traces of demonic energy coming from him; it was too small to be noticeable but…"

"Hmm, interesting so he has demonic energy and is obviously a mage of some kind," Mana mused to herself. "We can also assume that he is not related to Negi sensei, of course given that he has an added sure name that was obvious but... I wonder if we can trust him."

"Kaede seems to trust him…" Setsuna frowned as she thought to er conversation with the resident Kunoichi yesterday at the party, "though it could have something to do with him being something of a ninja like her. I don't know if we should trust him just yet though."

"A ninja you say, "Mana tapped her chin in thought before she shrugged, "we'll just have to watch him and make sure he is not a threat." she moved back to her seat as next to Zazie Rainyday.

Setsuna nodded as she went back to her seat.

As soon as Negi walked in Naruto grabbed the eraser that fell from the door, absently taking note the pout coming from the Naratuki twins. _Great so those two were the ones behind these pranks hmm…_

"S… stand," Nodoka called out, each girl stood up as the two sensei's entered class, "bow."

"Good morning senseis!" the girls called out.

"G… good morning," Negi said, still somewhat nervous about his job. Though he decided that he had to do his best, "well then, let's begin. Please open your books to page 76."

Naruto watched as Negi began reading, he scanned the class as he stopped listened to Negi with half an ear. Seeing nothing amiss he decided to find out where Akane was, _'Akane-chan, where were you, you didn't show up last night?'_

'_**Sorry naru-kun I was… busy…'**_

Naruto sighed knowing it meant she had probably just eaten an entire family of rabbits, _'it's ok, and where are you now?'_

'_**I'm actually coming up into the class room at the outside window closest to the front.'**_

Naruto gave a mental nod as he stood up and moved over to the window, a few of the girls took note of this but did not do anything. Opening it up Naruto saw Akane sitting right by the sill; he gently lifted her up into his arms. Turning around he saw a few of the girls staring at him and the fox with blushes and hearts in their eyes, Naruto put a finger to his lips to keep them from acting out in class. He went back over to his seat and sat down, Akane curling up in his lap as he began to stroke her ears which he knew she was hyper sensitive in.

He went back to watching the class which, particularly Asuna who was once again fighting with Negi. Ayaka had offered to read, but Asuna not wanting to be upstaged by the blond had decided to try instead. This had ended up with nearly all of the class making fun of her, Naruto frowned at that. If there was one thing Naruto would never do even at the cost of death, it was make fun of someone for their deficiencies. Naruto knew that Asuna her lack of knowledge was most likely the fault of someone not teaching her at a younger age, if Naruto had not met Akane when he did he most likely would have been the same.

"Y… YOU! I TOLD YOU THIS MORNING NOT TO GET ON MY BAD SIDE!"

Naruto snapped out of his reverie when he heard Asuna's shout, he looked up to see the girl shaking his little brother back and forth. Naruto was just about to go up and stop her when he noticed the Negi effect beginning to come into play and decided this would be punishment for her.

Naruto grinned, "Here it comes…"

ACHOO!

Naruto watched as All of Asuna's clothes were ripped off, once more leaving the girl in her panties. _You know she really does have a nice figure…_

'_**Humph," **_he heard Akane's voice in his mind. _**'It's nowhere near as good as mine."**_

'_Yes well she is only a young teenage girl… one can't expect her to have a figure like yours. Still…' _Naruto mused with a smirk, _'you sound jealous.'_

He heard a grumble in his mind and chuckled as he took one last discreet look at Asuna's nice form, before standing up. He walked over to Negi and put a hand on his shoulder, "why don't I take it from here… you could probably use a break."

Negi nodded and went over to the chair Naruto had just vacated, Akane jumping onto him and nuzzling into his lap.

Naruto picked up the book and flipped it open, "Ok class we'll start where Negi left off before that… interruption, please turn to page 87."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haah…" Negi sighed as the two brothers once again found themselves by the statue, "I've done something terrible to Asuna-san again."

Naruto sighed as lightly ran his hands through Akane's fur, "I don't think I can really blame her this time kiddo… I mean you did just strip her in class."

Negi winced, "she was glaring at me for the rest of the class period. She's not happy with me at all…"

Naruto put a hand on his shoulder, "that's true; I thought she was going to fillet you in class." Naruto trailed off when he saw Negi get more depressed and ruffled his hair, "try not worry, just give her some time to cool down and I'm sure she'll forgive you."

Negi looked up at his hero with a smile, "thanks Naruto Nii-san…"

Naruto smiled before he noticed that Nodoka and two other girls that Naruto recognized from his class, "ummm… Negi sensei."

Negi looked to the source of the voice and noticed the girls in his class, "ah… yes?"

"Excuse us sensei," said a girl with long black hair and glasses, "we have some questions about today's lesson."

Negi smiled, "ah, certainly, let's see… your Saotome Haruna from seat 14 aren't you?"

"Ah, it's not me. It's this girl," Haruna said as she pushed Nodoka forward, said girl gaining a rather large blush.

Naruto frowned for a moment as he wondered what the girl was doing before it hit him and he suddenly cursed himself for his stupidity; it was obvious the girl was crushing on his little brother. _You know she may be good for him_, _I wonder how I could get them together…_

"Miyazaki-san you've changed your hairstyle," Negi said with a smile, "it really suits you!"

Haruna instantly made herself known as she grabbed onto Nodoka's face and brushed some of the hair away to reveal the shy girls eyes. "Doesn't it? Doesn't it just? Don't you think it's cute?" Haruna said with a happy grin. "She's such a cute girl, but she never shows her face!"

Nodoka's blush intensified to the point where Naruto was almost certain the girl would spontaneously combust, before that could happen though she let out an 'eep!' as she ran off. The other girls following her, "were sorry about this sensei!" they yelled as they chased after the poor girl.

"What was all that about…?" Negi asked, Naruto sighed at his brother's density with woman. "What about her question?"

_There was no question _Naruto thought though he did not say it out loud, instead he said, "You know she's a nice girl." he looked over at Negi and grinned, "Maybe I should hook the two of you up ne?"

Negi blushed, "N… Naruto, don't talk like that I'm a teacher!" he paused for a moment, "u-n… if only everyone was as well behaved as her… when you compare her with Asuna-san."

Naruto chuckled, "aww Asuna-chan's not that bad, just a little short tempered." Naruto unsealed some ramen and began to eat, absently feeding small bits of the meat to Akane. Naruto turned his attention back to Negi whom he had noticed had somehow gotten himself of seven colored magic pills and was currently chanting over a beaker with some of them in it.

"Negi, are you making an illegal love spell?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"Ummm… no?" Negi said with a sheepish expression on his face.

Naruto held his stern expression for about a minute before changing it into a grin, "you know I don't know whether to be reprimanding you for doing something this, or be proud of you for finally breaking a rule." he ruffled his little brothers hair, "I'll let you do this, but you need to make sure your careful; these things can get out of hand if used improperly."

Negi nodded, excited that he may be able to help Asuna and earn her forgiveness.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Asuna-san! Asuna-san!"

Naruto chuckled at Negi's ecstatic expression as he watched the red head run up to Asuna, where he began to talk excitedly.

"What do you want!" Asuna asked with a slight growl.

Negi's smile did not leave his face, "I did it, I actually did it!"

Asuna went from angry to confused, "you did what?"

"Love potion," Negi replied, "the love potion."

Asuna stood up and began to walk away, "I told you I don't want it."

Naruto sidled up to Konoka as Negi ran off to follow Asuna, the cute brunette looked at Naruto and giggled a bit, "how are you Naruto-kun?"

"I'm well," Naruto smiled, "and you?"

"Good," Konoka said as she looked over at Negi, "it seems Negi-kun is happier now."

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, he never stays down to long," Naruto wiped a few mock tears from his eyes, "he's just like his Nii-san."

"That's good," Konoka giggled again, she looked at him for a moment before tilting her head. "So who are you rooming with Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blinked, "huh? Oh! I'm rooming with…" he trailed off as he let out a shudder, "the Naratuki twins."

Konoka tilted her head to the side as she looked at him before giggling, "Aw there not that bad are they?" she asked in a cute voice.

"Bad has nothing to do with it," Naruto said, "They somehow found their way into my futon which is in another room entirely, several times last night. Each time I threw them out they would come back; it almost feels like divine punishment…" Naruto felt his skin craw just at the thought of those two.

Konoka felt a bit of jealousy that the two twins had actually gotten into Naruto's bed, even if only for a little while. "I may be able to talk to grandfather and see if you can live with someone else…"

Naruto blinked as he looked at her before smiling, "you don't have to, I really don't want to cause any trouble…"

"It wouldn't be any trouble!" Konoka said, "Who knows maybe you can even live with me!"

Naruto grinned, "Oh would you like me to live with you Kono-chan?"

"Well," Konoka blushed a bit, "it would be nice since I would be able to get to know you better…"

Naruto smirked as he closed the distance between him and Konoka, "I think you just want to do what the Naratuki twins got to do…"

Konoka looked away with a large blush, causing Naruto to smirk. At least until he felt some killing intent, turning around to the source Naruto found it in the form a girl with pale skin and dark brown hair done up in a pony tail on one side of her head causing several bangs to fall on the other side of her face. She had brown eyes which had been set into a fierce expression until she noticed Naruto looking at her then turned her head to the side; she also had a boken however the thing that got him was that he could sense demonic energy coming from her. It was easy to tell she was a Hanyou or half demon, though he could not sense the type.

"Hey Kono-chan," Naruto nudged Konoka's shoulder, "who is that?"

Konoka looked to where he was indicating and Naruto saw her normally bright eyes gain an odd sadness that looked completely wrong on her face. "That's… Setsuna Sakurazaki…"

Naruto frowned, "you know her?"

Konoka looked at him for a moment before nodding, "back when we were little the two of us were good friends, but after I came here we stopped seeing each other. When I had found out she had transferred as well I was so happy because I had my best friend again but…"

"I see," Naruto said frowning at the thought of Setsuna ignoring and hurting Konoka, "if you want I could talk to her…"

"You will!" Konoka asked her face doing a literal 180 as it suddenly seemed to gain sparkles around it as she smiled.

Naruto chuckled at her look, "of course! What kind of knight in shining armor would I be if I didn't look after my hime?"

Konoka turned a bright red again as Naruto called her princess however the smile was still in place, "thank you!" the brown haired girl lunged at him as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Though surprised Naruto returned the hug, before Konoka let go she planted a kiss on his cheek just shy of his lips. Naruto touched the spot she had kissed him as he turned red, he looked at Konoka who also had a light blush as he ignored the increasing killing intent from Setsuna. Shaking his head Naruto grinned at Konoka, "will I get a kiss every time I help you?"

Konoka raised a hand to her face to hide her blush as she giggled, "maybe…"

"You drink it!"

Naruto's head snapped around and saw Asuna about to shove the love potion down Negi's throat, muttering a quick 'damn it' he rush over to Negi and pushed him out of the way. Unfortunately this also made Asuna throw the bottle in the air and Naruto trip over her legs, Naruto opened his mouth as he groaned; only to gag as the bottle went into his mouth. Naruto began coughing as soon as the love potion went into his throat, "Negi… you so… owe me."

"Nii-san!" Negi cried as Naruto stood up, "are you alright?"

"Aside from that bad taste I'm good," Naruto looked at Asuna, "you know that wasn't very nice Asuna-chan."

Asuna blushed a bit, "it's not my fault." she brushed herself off, "besides nothing's happening see."

Naruto frowned, "well Negi was always god awful at potions."

"Naruto-kuuun," Naruto stiffened as he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his neck. Turning himself around he saw Konoka with an expression of love and adoration on her face, "I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile now but… you're really hot!"

Naruto blushed as Konoka's breasts began to push themselves into his chest, normally this would have been great except one it was from a love potion and two… she apparently wasn't the only one affected.

"Hold it right there!" Ayaka slammed her hand down onto the table, "what do you think you're doing Konoka-san?" she stalked up to Konoka who was currently trying to meld herself into Naruto, "that kind of conduct towards a teacher is inappropriate, and further more…" just when Naruto thought she was going to berate her for being so forward with a teacher she knelt down on one knee as she stared at Naruto with the same look she usually gave Negi as she held out s bouquet of roses. It was really creeping him out, "sensei, please accept these…"

Naruto turned his head and noticed that all of the other girls were stalking towards him as well; before he knew what was happening Misa, Modoka and Sakuroko had jumped on him.

"Let's take of his clothes shall we?" they all yelled.

Now a part of Naruto was really looking forward to this, however another part knew that it was not real emotion and wanted nothing more than to run; unfortunately for him the bigger part wanted to run. Acting quickly Naruto used a replacement to switch himself with Negi, there was a large puff of smoke and when it cleared the girls were surprised to find a half naked red haired 10 year old rather than Naruto.

"Consider this part of your punishment for making me run from a bunch of girls," Naruto said from the door way as he ran out.

"NARUTO-KUN!" the girls ran as they gave chase, leaving Asuna and Negi alone.

Asuna looked at Negi smugly as he was in just his underwear, "now you know how I feel." Negi looked at her before putting his head down, Asuna sighed, "come one get your clothes back on, we have to catch your idiot brother before something back happens."

Said brother was currently running down the school hallway as the girls of class 2A chased him, "I can't believe I'm running from a bunch of beautiful girls." Naruto cried anime tears at the blasphemous thing he was being forced to do. Oh Negi was so going to pay for this.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked to his left and blinked, Konoka was right alongside of him wearing rollerblades. Naruto absently wondered where she got them before picking up the pace; he turned around a corner than ran through. He shut the door and put an ear to the door.

"Um… sensei what are you doing?"

"Gah!" Naruto turned around and came face to face with Ako who was currently looking at him oddly, though Naruto noticed she did not have the look that the other girls had... yet. "Oh Ako-chan right? Listen do you think I could stay here, I'm being chased by some of the girls."

Ako looked at him with a small blush, for some reason Naruto looked even more handsome then he usually did. "Of course Naruto sensei."

"Thanks Ako-chan," Naruto said as he moved past her and looked at where he had landed himself. There was a decent sized bed with a curtain to surround it and give people privacy, near the door way were several cabinets containing what Naruto realized were medical supplies. A little further was a door that had a plaque with the name Shizuna on it, Naruto turned to Ako. "Say Ako-chan what exactly are you doing here in the nurses office, are you feeling sick or something?"

"No sensei I... I work here," Ako said as she tried to still her heart which felt like it was trying to beat its way out of her chest.

Naruto blinked, "wow I didn't know that. So do you like working here Ako-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room.

"Well it's alright," Ako said as she followed him her breathing getting a little heavier as she untied the few buttons on top of her shirt as she began to feel a little hot. "I really just wanted to do this to get over my fear of blood..."

"It must suck to be afraid of something like that," Naruto said as he went over to the windows. "So I hear you're the head of the soccer club..."

"Umm... yes," Ako said as Naruto turned around to look at her.

That was when he noticed how close Ako was as she began leaning towards him, "U-um Ako-chan what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he backed away from the girl.

"W...hat am I sensei?" Ako said in a confused tone as she closed in on him again. Not looking where he was going as he backed up found himself falling on top of the bed, with Ako following right behind him as she straddled his waist.

"A-Ako-chan could you please get off me?" Naruto asked as tried to squirm out from under her, only to find that her legs were extremely strong for such a young girl.

"I'm sorry sensei..." Ako said as her eyes became half lidded, "I'll get off of you in a second..."

_Gah! Must resist..._ Naruto shook his head furiously as he tried to get away from the love struck girl. He looked from her face and moved down his eyes widening as he saw that the three upper buttons were undone, giving him a nice view of her cleavage. _Oh kami this is not good, _Naruto thought as he found his lower regions reacting to the view of her blue bra and the supple and perky... twins they held.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Suddenly the door to the nurse's office was kicked in and Ako was so surprised she fell off of the bed, hitting her head on the floor and getting knocked unconscious. Naruto looked at the door to see Asuna standing there with Negi behind her, "Oh Asuna-chan I knew you cared!" Naruto jumped off the bed and lunged for her with odd sparkles surrounding his persons and hearts in his eyes, "for saving me I'll give you all those hugs and kisses I know you dreamed of having with me!"

SMASH!

Naruto suddenly found himself on the floor as Asuna put her foot on his head an angry and embarrassed blush on her face, "a-as if!" she growled at him before moving towards Ako and picking the girl up.

"Are you alright Nii-san?" asked Negi.

Naruto stood up and brushed himself off as if nothing had happened, "Yes I'm fine," he looked at Negi, "you however are in big trouble."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Umm… when are you going to untie me?" Naruto looked at the red head that was currently over his lung over his shoulders. He was currently walking back to the dorms with Asuna and a confused Konoka.

"I'll let Asuna decide," Naruto said, "this is your punishment for making have to run from cheerleaders, CHEERLEADERS NEGI!" Naruto shouted at the end, "that's grounds for life imprisonment for me, making me do such a blasphemous thing," Naruto once again began crying anime tears.

"You know you didn't have to," Naruto looked at Asuna who had come up along side of him, "I'm actually surprised you did run from them."

Naruto sighed, "Normally had it been in normal circumstances I wouldn't have run." a serious frown crossed Naruto's surprising Asuna who gained a small blush at the serious look, "however those girls were not in their right mind. Not only would I have been taking advantage of them, but the 'love' they had was not real. I may like to flirt but I would never take advantage of someone like that, if something is going to happen with someone it will be because they love me for me… not some fake love from a bottle."

Asuna stopped as she gaped at Naruto; she had never expected to hear such a profound speech come out of him. It was the kind of speech she would have expected to hear from Takahata sensei, she blushed at the thought of a serious Naruto. She could not help but entertain certain… thoughts on the blond enigma.

"Hello Asuna…" Naruto waved his free hand in front of her face, making the girl extremely flustered.

"Oh what?" she asked as she looked at him, only to blush and avert her eyes.

"I said I'm going to go see the headmaster and was wondering if I could trust you to drag Negi back to your dorms?" Naruto asked.

"Uh… sure but why do you need to see the headmaster?" Asuna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Personal reasons," was Naruto's cryptic answer.

"Fine whatever," Asuna huffed as Naruto gave her Negi.

"Thanks!" Naruto said as he walked away leaving the two of them to head over to the dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoeman Konoe was sitting in his office doing his paper work and wishing for a distraction from it when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" he called, eager to look at something other than the papers on his desk.

The door opened and Naruto walked in, stepping in front of the old man's desk.

"Hohoho Naruto-kun what can I do for you?" Konoeman asked as he looked at the blond teen.

"I was wondering if I could transfer rooms?" Naruto asked him.

"Oh is there a problem with who your rooming with now?"

"Yes as a matter of fact," Naruto said in an annoyed tone, "last night I had the twins slip in to my bed at least six times. On top of that at least one of those times one of them tried put their hand in my pants, it is the creepiest thing I have experienced and I need to move."

"Hohoho but doesn't Asuna-kun have the same problem?" Konoeman asked in reference to Negi's sleeping habits.

"That's completely different old man," Naruto said, "Negi needs to be near a sister figure in order to sleep. I get the feeling these two are doing it on purpose, no one no matter how much they sleep walk would move into someone else's bed six times!"

Konoeman thought about it for a moment before getting out a slip of paper and giving it to Naruto, "This is a list of the other students in your class who are currently living alone."

Naruto gave a sigh of relief as he took the slip of paper, "thanks old man," he said as he left the office looking at the paper to see who he could room with.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto met up with Akane near his dorm, who had berated him for not thinking rashly about what happened today. Acting fast Naruto went to his room and sealed up all of his stuff before heading out and looking for the room of the person he wanted to live with, finally finding it Naruto stopped and knocked on the door.

After waiting a little while the door opened and Kaede popped her head out, smiling as she spotted Naruto. "Hello Naru-chan, can I help you de-gozaru?"

"I hope so," Naruto replied, "the old man gave me a list of students who were dorming alone so I could find someone to room with."

"Ah!" Kaede said as she opened a single eye, "and you were hoping I would let you live with me de-gozaru?"

"Yes, so can I?" the blond asked in a hopeful voice.

Kaede looked thoughtful for a second before grinning widely and opening her door, "of course De-gozaru."

"Thanks," Naruto said with a smile as he walked in, "I'll make it up to you somehow."

"It's no problem Naru-chan," Kaede said as she went back to the kitchen where she was cooking.

Naruto created a kage bushin and gave it the scrolls of his things, the clone nodded before unsealing the contents and putting his stuff up. Moving into the kitchen Naruto looked over Kaede's shoulder to see what she was cooking, "wow that smells really good," he said as he moved his hand near it, only for Kaede to smack it away.

"Now now I don't want getting your dirty hands in my food, just wait until it's done de-gozaru." Kaede asked in a playful tone.

Naruto pouted as he made sniffing noises, "Meanie," he said before suddenly brightening. "Still it smells absolutely amazing; I didn't know you could cook."

"Well I do make a pretty mean meal," Kaede said as she stopped stirring and put some bread in the oven, "is there anything special you would like me to make de-gozaru?"

"Hmmm…" Naruto said in thought as he scratched his chin before laying his chin on Kaede's shoulder,

"Nothing particular, but if I could get a side order of you that would be nice."

"So I'm just a side order," Kaede giggled before she turned around and affected a mock hurt look.

"I suppose you could be desert," Naruto said as he eyes her up and down.

Kaede blushed as she and Naruto moved into the room where Naruto had set up a futon, Kaede looked at the clone that was moving around in amusement before sitting on the futon with Naruto. As soon as Naruto sat down Akane jumped onto his lap moving in a circle before laying down, Kaede giggled as the two pet and scratched Akane behind the ear, "hello there little one, de-gozaru."

Naruto grinned as he pet Akane as well, "I don't think I properly introduced you two have I?" Naruto asked rhetorically,

"Kae-chan this is Akane-chan, one of my best friends and someone who has been with me as long as I can remember." _even longer then I can remember, _he did not say his thoughts out loud, "Akane-chan this is Kaede Nagase."

Kaede opened her eyes in amusement, "hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, de-gozaru." Akane licked Kaede's hand making the narrow eyed Kunoichi giggle.

Naruto set Akane in Kaede's lap as he stood up and went to the closet his clone had just filled, grabbing a pair of swim trunks and a towel. "Hey, Kae-chan I hear you guys have a bath house here so I'm going to head over to there before any of the girls get there and take a bath."

Kaede blushed a bit as images of a naked Naruto ran through her head, but true to form she just giggled.

"Ok de-gozaru, would you like me to help wash your back?"

Naruto blinked, "you know…" he said in thought, "that's not a bad idea." he gave the girl a grin; "perhaps I could even return the favor…" he trailed off suggestively.

Kaede grinned as she grabbed her own suit and towel, "well then let's go de-gozaru!"

"Wha" Naruto blushed when Kaede grabbed his hand and began leading him down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto whistled as he got a look at what had to be the largest and most beautiful bath house he had ever seen, "nice digs…"

"It is rather impressive isn't it?" Kaede smiled, "because we have the largest student populace we also get the largest and best bath, de-gozaru."

Naruto looked over at Kaede, "so is there a place for me to change?"

Kaede gave him a sly grin, "you could just change right here…"

Naruto blushed, "I- I'm being serious…" Kaede giggled and Naruto pouted at being on upped in there contest.

Kaede pointed over to a set of small rooms, "over there is where you can change de-gozaru."

Naruto nodded and went over to the rooms, closing the door he got changed into an orange swimsuit. When he got out he saw that Kaede was already changed into a somewhat risqué 2 piece blue bathing suit with white floral patterns. He took a moment to admire the Kunoichi's beauty, she had a very toned body but was still able to keep her generous curves; curves that he would not have expected to see on a middle school student.

Kaede had noticed this and used the moment to look at Naruto, who she saw had a body that most people twice his age could never even hope to gain. It was extremely well muscled, but the muscles were lean and hard like cheetah or some other kind of powerful predator rather than big and bulky.

"Like what you see Naru-chan," Kaede gave him a grin.

"I would be lying if I said no," Naruto replied as he walked over to her with a soap bar in hand and grinned, "So do you want me to wash your back first?"

Kaede played along with her own grin, "that would be nice de-gozaru."

Naruto smirked as the two got into the giant bath, Kaede sat in front of Naruto who lathered up his hands before rubbing them across Kaede back. Deciding to get the narrowed eyed Kunoichi back for getting one over him earlier, Naruto added chakra to his hands as he began to message her back.

Kaede released a shiver as she moaned, "that feels… good… de-gozaru…"

Naruto grinned, "I'm glad you like it, I simply add chakra to my fingers and make them vibrate. It's something I used to do to Negi's cousin whenever I came to visit them after a job."

"So… you didn't… live with them de-gozaru?" asked Kaede.

"I did for about a year," Naruto answered as he put more soap on his hands before continuing, "however I graduated from the university in only a year after I began to live with them and have been running jobs for them while Negi and Nekane Negi's cousin went."

"I see," Kaede replied, "so why are you here with Negi-bozu de-gozaru?"

"Added insurance," Naruto said, "Negi despite his intelligence is still just a 10 year old kid. I'm here to help him adjust and make sure that he has someone familiar with him, plus I pretty much told them I was going to come no matter what they said." he paused, "I made a promise to Negi's father that I would protect his son… I intend to follow through on that."

Kaede opened her eyes as she looked back at Naruto, which was probably the first serious thing she had heard him say. There was obviously more to this young man than simple good looks and charm, she smiled at the thought of finding out more. They continued like that for awhile, Naruto was about to tell her it was his turned when the two heard voices coming down the hall.

"What are you so embarrassed about? Your just a kid!"

Naruto and Kaede looked at each other for a moment before moving to the far side of the bath, finding a place to hide for a moment.

"Come on takeoff those clothes!"

Pretty soon Asuna came out in a black bathing suit with a naked Negi; she then proceeded to throw him into the pool. That was when Naruto decided to make himself known, "hey Asuna-chan! What are you doing stripping my brother of his clothes!"

Asuna's eyes widened in shock as she turned to see Naruto and Kaede looking at her with identical amused grins, she was about to say something when she noticed Naruto state of dress. His chest was bereft of a shirt showing lean, hard muscles that only come with a lot of exercise. She blushed as she watched several drops of water trail down his well defined pectoral muscles and then over his washboard abs.

Unfortunately for her Naruto noticed this and gave her his foxy grin, "like what you see Asuna-chan?"

Asuna blush increased tenfold at being caught staring, "d-don't be ridiculous! Anyway what are you two doing here! And together no less!"

Naruto and Kaede looked at each other before shrugging at the same time, "she was just showing me to the bath houses," Naruto answered. "More importantly I hope you are not trying to molest my little bro, isn't sleeping with him enough?"

"I- I'm not trying to molest him!" Asuna said with an angry blush, "I'm just trying to get him to take a bath!"

"Well Negi has always hated bathing…" Naruto mused to himself before he looked over at Kaede who gave him a nod, "We'll help you."

After several minutes and a lot of struggling Naruto, Kaede and Asuna were washing off one Negi Springfield who had finally ceased trying to get away.

"I appreciate you making Negi take a bath," Naruto gave Asuna a smile; "Nekane and I always had loads of trouble trying to get him to take one."

Asuna felt cheeks go to her face as she looked away, "I-I didn't do it for you," she replied. "I only did it cuz he was starting to smell bad."

Naruto chuckled, "of course."

After that they talked for awhile and Naruto learned that like him Asuna's parents were dead, apparently Konoka's grandfather had been helping the girl. But she did not want to be dependent on him, something Naruto could understand and so had taken up doing a paper route job to earn money for tuition. Naruto was actually impressed with her desire to pay her way instead of mooching off of others, something he himself had learned the value of when he was living on his own in Konoha.

This story had also affected Negi like most sob stories do and the two had gotten into something of a fight, since Asuna did not want any form of pity from her 10 year old teacher. Fortunately or unfortunately the fight was stopped when voices were heard outside, voices which all four of them recognized. The four quickly hid behind a few branches that were hanging over the bath house, Naruto made sure he was turned around not trusting his nose to bleed out on him at the sight of all the beautiful girls. His desire to peak got especially bad when the girls started talking about who had the largest breasts, which somehow ended up leading to the girls getting into a contest to see who's breasts were the largest with the prize being Negi and himself.

"Are you ok, de-gozaru?" Kaede whispered with a small giggle as Naruto tried to hold his nose which was starting to bleed.

"Y-yeah…" Naruto replied, "I'm fine." _think unsexy thoughts think unsexy thoughts._

Unfortunately Asuna and Negi had tried to make break for it and ended up tripping over each other, the end result being Asuna straddling Negi. This of course led to a fight with Asuna and Ayaka, which somehow or other led to Negi to using his wind magic on Asuna. Asuna's breasts soon grew extremely large before exploding and when Naruto heard the noise he couldn't help but look to see what was going on. The last thing Naruto saw before being blown back from a nose bleed, were the nude bodies of class 2-A.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up to the feeling of someone licking his cheek; opening his eyes he saw that it was Akane.

'_**We are going to have a long talk about what happened in the bath house Naru-kun…'**_

Naruto shivered at the tone of her voice, _'it wasn't my fault, I just went to relax!" _he tried to explain, _'I didn't think the girls would have come in so soon."_

'_**I'm not buying it,' **_Akane huffed.

"Oh so your finally awake de-gozaru."

Naruto looked up to see Kaede standing over him with a grin, "well that adventure didn't turn out as expected, de-gozaru." Naruto blushed at the mention of their adventure, Kaede giggled, "come on dinners ready."

Naruto stood up and went over to the table, sitting down in one of the seats as Kaede dished him up a bowl stew and some bread. Naruto thanked her before eating a bit, though he was not quite as hungry as normal since his mind was on something else.

"Kae-chan?" Naruto asked getting the narrow eyed Kunoichi's attention, "What do you know about Setsuna Sakurazaki…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto appeared in his mindscape the moment his body went to sleep, where before it was a large sewer thanks in part to the seal that housed Kyuubi; it was now a large grassy plane with a lake and water fall off to the side.

"I'm glad you could make it Naru-kun."

Naruto paled as he turned around and saw Akane decked out in shinobi style garb and carrying a sword, because their minds were connected they could still both enter the mindscape but rarely ever did. The only reason they went in was because A) Akane wanted certain… needs fulfilled or B) Akane was pissed and he was going to get it. "N-now Akane-chan what happened at the bath house wasn't my fault," Naruto began to back up with his hands in front of his face as Akane began to advance.

"Maybe not," said Akane as she held the blade in a loose grip, "however you still should have known something like this would happen, therefore you must be punished."

Naruto screamed as he ran through his mindscape Akane hot on his trail, too bad there was no one else to hear it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ho hah! Done! So I bet none of you expected those two to be his first roomies eh? Any way I thought it would be different, though I didn't want him to love with those two for long. I tried to find out someone to have him live with but I could really only think of Kaede, at first I was going to do Setsuna and Mana or maybe just one of the two but I can do more things with Kaede then the other two. Any ways let me know what you think!

Also make a note that some of this based off of Naruma, mainly the hallway scene and Naruto and Konoka's talk at lunch is very similar to that story, I found it difficult to write something out for these scenes and still follow canon; to be honest I had not even realized I had taken stuff from Naruma until I re read the chapter. However the rest is my own, I'm going to try and make my story diverge more from taking Naruma work despite how awesome it is but you may see it in here from time to time since the stories are following the canon.

Any way I appreciate all of you reading and reviewing my story!


	4. Chapter 4

**God of Stuff: yeah it does seem kind of average, but you also have to know that I am trying to follow canon. So things aren't going to really diverge for awhile yet. They will just not yet.**

**The story is bland (sorry but you did not give an actual name): look at the above reason for why the story seems bland so far. As for Kyuubi, well she is a demon I figured she would be prone to violent mood swings, especially being stuck in that fox form for now. Now if you're asking for the differences between my story and others, at the moment there isn't much of one. I plan to follow the canon, but the story will diverge the further along it goes. As for grammar I do appreciate you telling me, when I write I don't have word so I am forced to use a different program, which is not as good and does not have grammar checks just spelling.**

**Weixuan18: thanks for that, I actually find it odd because when write, I usually have the manga out so I find spots to put Naruto in, and then I read it and I find out that I ended up writing something from Naruma (This may have something to do with the fact that I've read the story at least 18 times now, I practically have it ingrained into my head).**

**So Harem so far:**

**Konoka**

**Setsuna**

**Kaede**

**Evangeline**

**Mana**

**Chachamaru**

**Zazie**

**Akane**

**Nekane**

**Possible harem choices:**

**Theodora**

**Sayo**

**Chizuru**

**Ku Fei**

**Ako**

**Misa**

**Yuuna**

**Akira**

**Asuna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Naruto**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto eyes snapped opened, blinking a few times he sat up with a yawn as he stretched. He looked over to his left where Akane was sleeping right on the pillow next to his head; he smiled as he scratched her lightly behind the ears, earning a light purr from the sleeping vixen.

"Good morning Naru-chan," Naruto looked up to see Kaede making breakfast with her usual smile. "Did you sleep well de-gozaru?"

Naruto yawned again as he stood up, "well enough I suppose…" he looked at Kaede, "how do you get up so early?"

"Habit'" Kaede answered with a giggle, "Come on Naru-chan eat up so we can get to class."

Naruto gave her a pout before eating breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"2-A's Baka Rangers have assembled!"

Naruto and Negi looked at the girls in class 2-A who had been dubbed the baka rangers, for getting the lowest test scores in class. There was Yue Ayase, Baka Black, Makie Susaki, Baka Pink, Ku Fei, Baka Yellow, to Naruto's surprise Kaede who was Baka Blue; last but not least was Asuna Kagurazaka who was Baka Red and had the lowest test scores in class.

"Who's a Baka Ranger!" Asuna shouted in an indignant tone. "So I can't study, so what. This schools just an elevator school anyway! It's not like I can't go to high school!"

"But Asuna-san," Negi said with a smile that was very reminiscent to one blond teacher. "Takamichi would be sad at how bad your English grades were."

Naruto began to wipe fake tears from his eyes, "Negi look at how your manipulating Asuna-chan like that, I'm so proud."

Asuna growled at Naruto but could not hit him or anything because had hidden behind Kaede, "F… fine…" Asuna sighed, downtrodden. "All I've gotta do is take this class right?"

Negi went to the front of class as Naruto began to go around the five girls, trying to help them understand the concepts better. Pretty soon all the girls with the sole exception of Asuna had passed.

"U-um I guess that only leaves Asuna-san," Negi said as Asuna handed in her paper. He sweat dropped when Asuna only got a 1, "I… it's ok! Once I've tutored you, you'll make 8/10 in no time! It took me 3 whole weeks to master Japanese you know!"

Naruto sweat dropped as Negi's practically humiliated Asuna by telling her it took him several years less time to master Japanese, than it took for her to get her bad grades in English. Naruto walked up to Negi and placed a hand on his shoulder, "why don't you let me take it from here?"

Negi stopped his tirade, "Huh? But are you sure Nii-san I thought…"

"You've done an excellent job Negi," Naruto gave him a proud smile, "I think you deserve a break, don't worry I'll help Asuna-chan."

Negi smiled at the praise he got from his brother, "ok!" he scurried out of the room.

Asuna looked at Naruto with a blank expression, "so what are you gonna humiliate me too…"

Naruto sighed as he took a seat next to her, "not at all, I'm going to help you do better on this test." he took a pencil and some paper, "now then your main problem is your going about English the wrong way…" Naruto began his small lecture, which was a lot less complicated so that Asuna could understand it.

Asuna watched and listened to Naruto as he helped her with each problem, making sure she knew the content and understood it's applications in a much easier way then Negi. _I'm surprised, _she thought as she looked at Naruto who was helping her with the last question. _I mean sure he's said a few thing that were pretty deep; but I never he would be able to help me like this; _she found herself blushing as she looked at Naruto.

Neither of them noticed Takamichi looking into the room and smiling as he saw Naruto helping Asuna. _Looks like the Headmaster was right to give Naruto-san a spot here, when we were told he would be coming as well. _He would have to thank the blond for helping his former students like that, he looked back at the two before leaving.

"Asuna-chan," Naruto said snapping the girl out of her day dream.

"Wha!" Asuna said with a small blush, "I'm sorry did you say something?"

Naruto gave her his foxy grin, "now Asuna-chan you can look at my handsome face all you want after we finish this ok?"

Asuna growled at him but was forced to comply as he helped her with the last question, earning her a 9/10.

Naruto sighed as he watched the girl leave, out of all the girls in class she was the biggest handful, _even with all the studying she just did she'll likely forget it until she actually applies it in real life. _Looking around Naruto and frowned when he spotted a semi translucent girl wearing a blue uniform with white hair who had yet to leave, she was currently sleeping.

"Um… ghost-san, wake up?" he said unsurely as he walked up to her and tried to wake her up.

Said ghost opened her eyes as she rubbed them tiredly, she looked up at him and Naruto noticed she had red eyes that were actually pretty alluring. "Can… Can you see me?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"Of course," Naruto said with a grin, only to feel a chill as the ghost passed through him when she tried to hug him.

The ghost looked down at the ground as several translucent ghost like tears began to come out of her eyes; Naruto winced knowing what it was like to be alone. He wondered if there was some way to help her when an idea came to him.

Sayo couldn't help but feel awful, someone was finally able to see her and she couldn't even touch him. It wasn't fair, she had been alone for so long and now that she had the chance to not be alone she couldn't even do something as simple as giving someone a hug. Her crying was cut short as Naruto pulled her to him and let her bury herself in his chest, for a moment she was completely shocked that someone was actually touching her. Not just touching but hugging her and of all the people it was her classes extremely handsome sensei.

She looked up at him with big innocent eyes, "How…"

"Ara?" Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion, "how what?"

"How are you touching me?" she asked.

Naruto grinned as he stepped back for a bit, Sayo looked disappointed for a moment before she noticed the blue glow coming from Naruto. "Well I figured since you're a ghost that would mean you're a spirit, which technically means you're made out of spirit energy or magic. Now you can't tells anyone this, but I'm a mage so all I did was bring out my magic energy and cover my body." With the explanation over Naruto gave the girl a grin, "so… uh I don't think I got your name…"

"My name is Sayo Aisaka," Sayo looked hopeful, "since you can see me can we be friends?"

"Of course," Naruto told the ghost as she smiled and hugged him again happy to have her first friend.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost time for P.E. for class 2-A and four of the girls were hitting volley ball back and forth to each other to pass the time.

"Hey it's been 5 days since Negi-kun and Naruto-kun arrived," Makie said as she bumped the ball off of her head, "what does everyone think about them so far?"

"Negi sensei? He's not bad being cute and all…" Akira replied as she tossed the ball to Yuuna. "As for Naruto-kun," a small blush spread across her face, "he's definitely cute, though he can be a tad childish at times. Still he's definitely a good teacher, and he's really smart…"

"That's because Negi-kun and Naruto-kun are really giving their best with the whole teaching thing," Yuuna said as she hit the ball over to Ako before she blushed, "and you are soo right about Naruto-kun, he is so hot!"

"But still… next year's exam year isn't it?" Ako asked as she caught the ball, "is it really ok to be relying on a child teacher? Even Naruto-sensei is only a year older than us."

"So what?" Yuuna asked rhetorically, "This place is an escalator until University!"

"But in the end Negi-kun is only 10 years old," Makie said, "there's some stuff you just can't talk to him about like you can with Takahata sensei!"

"But you know…" Yuuna thought with a blush, "We could ask Naruto-kun."

Makie blushed at the thought of talking with Naruto-kun, which caused her to hit the ball in the wrong direction sending it over to a group of girls. Makie went over to grab the ball only for one of the girls to pick up the ball, causing Makie to gasp as she recognized who those girls were.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Negi sensei, Naruto sensei!"

The two boys turned around from their paperwork to spot Shizuna smiling at them, "ah! Yes?" Negi asked as the buxom young woman walked up to them.

"How are you two coming along in your teaching?"

"Were doing good," Naruto responded before Negi could make a comment, "were still getting use to things around here, but I think with a little work we can get it." He looked at Shizune with a small smirk, "and what have I told you about me calling sensei, Shizuna-_chan_?"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun," Shizune said with a small giggle, "still it's good to hear you two are doing well."

Before Naruto or Negi could respond Ako and Maki ran into the teachers' lounge, "WAH SENSEI'S!"

"T… there's a fight in the school grounds!" said Ako who had a band aid on her head.

"Take a look at this wound," Maki pointed to the scrape on her hand, "please help us Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei!"

"Who would do such terrible thing like that!" Negi said as he stood up.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Negi go outside and break up the fight." he walked over to the girls and gently took them by the hands, "I'll be over as soon as I help them with these injuries." Naruto gave neither Negi nor the two blushing girl's time react as he led them out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared at the large fight scene that reminded him of one of those high school movies, Asuna and Ayaka were in the midst of it, ducking it out with the high school girls. Negi was over on the side trying to stop the fight, while waving his arms frantically over his head. Yuuna was on the ground holding her stomach, obviously from some kind of injury. Naruto sighed, the old man had really given Negi a hard job with this, _I suppose I should help him out now._

"What do you girls think you're doing!"

The girls stopped fighting to see Naruto standing there with a frown on his face, however that did not last long as the high schoolers blushed and surged towards him. Like with Negi they began to cuddle up to him, rubbing against him with their breasts and running their hands over his body.

"Kyaa! Look at him!"

"Hello handsome could I get your number!"

"Would you like to go on a date this me!"

Naruto blushed as the high school girls pressed around him, his teenage driven body going into over drive as he felt several of the girl's ample breasts rubbing against him. Naruto closed his eyes, _I somehow feel I am going to regret this but I have to stop them!_

"Stop!"

As if by magic everyone stopped what they were doing as soon as Naruto spoke, it was something Naruto had learned he could do. People who are very charismatic can make others follow or listen to them, simply by using a commanding voice and giving off a strong aura. Naruto rarely ever did this, as he preferred to just flow with life. But he had to help Negi and his students right now. Naruto walked out of the crowd of stunned girls, the first thing he did was go up to Yuuna.

He kneeled down next to the girl, who felt heat coming to her cheeks as he looked her over.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked in a concerned voice.

Not trusting her voice Yuuna merely nodded as Naruto stood up offering his hand, the black haired girls blush increased as she took it. Naruto pulled her up and looked over her once more, "I'm glad you're not hurt," Naruto as he smiled at her. Yuuna swayed on her feet as she tried not to pass out, as several fantasies of Naruto rescuing her coming into her mind.

Naruto turned around and looked at the high school girls with a serious expression, "as high school students don't you think it would behoove you to be more mature and set an example for your underclassmen?"

The high school girls bowed their heads down, Naruto sighed as he turned his attention to Asuna and Ayaka. "Also you two should know that fighting is not approved of in this school," Naruto looked at each girl in turn. Ayaka put her head down, somehow this boy had made her feel ashamed of herself.

Asuna however was looking at Naruto with a blush as he was once again in a more serious state, _he's acting like Takahata-sensei!_

Naruto turned back to the high school girls, "why don't you lovely ladies go somewhere else, I would like to talk to my students in a more private setting."

The older girls blushed at the small compliment and left, while they started talking about the hot blond sensei.

Naruto turned back to the girls and began to give them a bit of scolding, telling them that they should have found another way to resolve their conflict. While this was happening Negi was watching his brother in amazement. He had tried so hard to get the fighting to stop but it had not done anything, and may have made things worse, "Negi."

Negi looked up as Naruto walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "I didn't see much of what you did, but you need to try a little harder to get others to listen." Negi put his head down, "hey now don't get so down, it takes confidence and experience to get others to listen to you," Naruto encouraged. "Give it some time, also try to get others to solve their problems without resorting to violence ok?"

Negi nodded as he became encouraged and psyched up with his brothers words, "thanks Nii-san, I'll do better next time, I promise!"

Naruto chuckled as he ruffled his brothers hair, "I know you will!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you guys see Naruto sensei!" Ako asked having gotten there just in time to witness him stop the fight, "He was so cool wasn't he?"

"I know," Yuuna said with a blush, "I've never seen that side of him before."

"Now there's someone we can rely on!" Akira said as she realized there was far more to Naruto then met the eye. _Maybe I could eventually find out more about him in a more… intimate setting, _she thought with a blush.

"Did something happen?" asked Konoka as she took off her shirt.

"We got in a fight with the seniors," Asuna replied as she pulled her shirt over her head, blushing a bit as she remembered what happened afterwards.

"Eeeh? Again?" one of the pink haired Lolita twins of class 2-A Fumika Narutaki asked.

Her sister Fuka smirked, "you'll get beaten up again."

"But Negi-kun was just a bit pathetic back there, huh?" said Ako as she put her P.E. shirt on.

"Ah, but he's only 10 years old so there's really no helping it…" Makie said as she sat on a bench, "That's probably why Naruto-kun is with him."

"What's with you girls!" Ayaka yelled, "Making fun of Negi-sensei like that!"

"Eeh…but it's true," Yuuna placed a hand behind her head in a sheepish expression.

"He's only 10 years old," Ako said with a nervous smile, knowing how Ayaka gets about Negi.

"It's going to be the end of the term exams soon, so a teacher you can actually discuss stuff with would be… well… you know…" Ako said.

"Hmm… I want someone who's cute and helpful," Yuuna replied with a blush as she thought about a certain blond haired teacher.

Akira smirked, "isn't that why we also have Naruto-sensei?"

Several of the girls blushed, Naruto had shown them a new side today. None of them had ever seen him so serious before, most had thought he was just a play boy; I mean sure he helped them in class and it was obvious he was smart and had confidence. But they had never seen him be anything beyond that before, it made many of them feel flushed at having someone who could be at two ends of the spectrum; playful one moment, serious and protective the next.

"Hey come one!" Asuna said, "It's volley ball on the roof!"

All talking ceased as they made their way to the roof, only to find the high school students holding a captive Negi, who was hidden behind one of the high school students.

"Well we meet again," said Eiko the lead high senior, "what a coincidence."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoeman listened as Naruto gave his report on the fight, as well as Negi's inability to stop it. "Hmmm…" the old headmaster stroked his chin as he looked at Naruto, "hohoho I can see where this would be a problem."

Naruto nodded, "unfortunately despite his intelligence, Negi is still just a ten year old boy. Because of this his students don't take him seriously, he simply does not have the commanding presence of someone like Takamichi or myself."

"Do you feel this is a cause for concern?" asked Konoeman.

Naruto shook his head, "no Negi just needs an example to follow and he should be fine. Whenever I got back from my travels and visited him, I noticed that he would try to emulate things I would do." Of course Naruto remembered that not all of the things Negi tried to emulate were good, like the time he tried to create Naruto's brand of magic. The results for that catastrophe had been rather… explosive. "… So I think he should be good, I showed him how to handle situations like that fight and he his smart enough to come up with a way to avoid such things in the future."

The headmaster nodded, "very well, informs me of any more developments."

Naruto nodded, "you got it old man," Naruto left the door to see if Negi needed any help substituting for P.E..

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing here?" Asuna growled as she glared at the high schoolers.

"We're here because we've got self recreation time." Eiko replied with a condescending smile, "What about you?"

"We're here to play volley ball!" Asuna said.

"Hmm," Eiko smirked, "seems we've got a double booking here."

"Wh-," Asuna started only to notice their captive, "Negi what are you doing here? And where is Naruto?"

"Uh… you see their P.E. teacher didn't come… so I had to fill in," Negi waved his arms back in forth in one of the senior student's grips. "Naruto Nii-san was going to do it himself but the head master called him up for something."

"Anyway, this time we were first," Eiko smirked, "So why don't you just back off Kagurazaka."

"You!" Asuna growled, "You guys did this on purpose!"

"There's a court right next to your dorm," Ayaka said as she crossed her arms, "and you still come to our roof?"

"Heh, is that all you've got to say this time… you bunch of babies," Eiko gave them a condescending grin.

Pretty soon the high school students and middle school students began to fight, Negi looked around frantically as he tried to find a way to deal with this problem. His brother had helped him last time, but he knew he couldn't become reliant on his brother; he wanted to make Naruto proud to call him his little brother and live up to Naruto's and his father's title. The answer soon came just not in the way he expected.

ACHOO!

The high school girls who were close to him had their skirts lifted up from Negi's sneeze, revealing their panties. The girl holding him was forced to let go, allowing Negi the opportunity to get free.

"Ah!" Negi said as he dusted himself off, before he looked up at Asuna, "Asuna-san! No matter what your dispute is violence is wrong!"

All the girls looked shocked at his short yet profound speech, several namely Nodoka and Ayaka found themselves blushing at how mature he sounded. Before anyone could reply a familiar voice spoke up, "Good job Negi!" all the girls turned around to see Naruto smirking at them. "I can see you took what I said to heart, I'm proud of you!"

Negi smiled as Naruto gave him a nod of encouragement, he turned back to the girls, "well then, how about this." he held up his pointer finger, "we'll have a sporting contest between the two classes to solve this dispute. This way we can all gain some needed experience and there is no need to fight."

Naruto ruffled his brother's hair, "you know that's not a bad idea."

"Agreed," smirked Eiko as she held up a volley ball, "this sounds kinda interesting. If we seniors lose, we'll leave here with no quarrels and we'll never bother you guys at lunch time again… how does that sound?"

"E-even if you guys say that," Ako spoke up with a frown, "our ages and bodies are totally different!"

"Hmm you have a point there," Eiko put a finger on her cheek, "you guys are no match for us at volley ball." she gave them a smirk though only Naruto seemed to pick up on its underlying meaning, "alright we'll take a handy cap. How about we play dodge ball instead? There's 11 of us, we'll take on all 22 girls on your side."

Naruto could instantly tell where this was going and that 22 girls would not be an advantage, with so many girls it would not only be hard for them to maneuver but it meant that the seniors could possibly take out multiple girls in one throw. However before he could say anything Asuna spoke up, "all right your on!"

Naruto sighed and resisted the urge to face palm, thinking was really not that girl's strong suit.

"Just one condition…" Eiko said with a smirk as she went over and wrapped an arm around Naruto, pulling him too her and leaning her head on his shoulder. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but did not do anything yet. While another high schooler wrapped her arms around Negi. "If we win were taking your cute little sensei and his hot brother as our teachers! How about it?"

"Ehh? You're going to take Negi-kun and Naruto-kun!" Makie squealed in shock, as the girls looked shocked and angry at the thought of the seniors taking their teachers.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"GO, GO, GO, let's go 2-A!" yelled the cheerleaders Misa, Modoka and Sakurako, as they and a few other girls were on the sidelines.

"Aren't we going to help them?" asked the resident gunslinger Mana Tetsumiya. Not that she really cared, but it did seem appropriate to help them.

"This is pointless," Setsuna grunted with a disgruntled look on her face.

"Now don't say that Set-chan!"

Setsuna suddenly found herself blushing as Naruto appeared sitting right next to her, pulling her into an intimate hug. As Naruto set his head on Setsuna's shoulder, the young swordswoman could not help but remember how they had met.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback…_

_In a small clearing just outside of Mahora, the sound of grunts and shouting could be heard. It had been about an hour since Setsuna had started this day's training, practicing her sword Kata's and stances. She continued to move throughout the place she had claimed for her training, her movements were graceful and precise not even hinting at the deadly nature it held._

"_**Zanageken!"**_

_A wave of energy was launched from her sword, however before it could get even five feet another wave sliced right through. Setsuna was forced to jump to the right in order to avoid the attack, only to stop wide eyed as she felt a blade pressed against her throat._

"_Not bad Setsuna Sakurazaka."_

_Setsuna's eyes widened even more as she realized she recognized the voice, "N-Naruto-sensei."_

_The blade that was against her throat left, allowing her to turn around to see Naruto Uzumaki grinning at her._

"_What are you doing here?" Setsuna asked._

"_I wanted to talk to about Kono-chan," Naruto said as his face turned serious._

_Setsuna's eye went wide for a fraction of a second, right before they narrowed in suspicion. "I'm not gonna tell you anything about Konoka-Oujo-s… san," the young girl corrected at the last second._

_Naruto smirked for a second before turning serious again, "yes you will, I want to know why you keep ignoring her. I heard that you and she were once friends, if so why do you pretend like she doesn't exist?"_

_Setsuna blinked in surprise that was not what she had expected him to ask her. However she still would not tell him anything, "that's none of your business sensei."_

"_When it hurts one of my students and precious people, it is my business." Naruto paused as he looked at her, before a smile crept onto his face, "how about this, we'll spar. If I win, you will tell me why your ignoring her."_

"_And if I win?" Setsuna asked as she got into one of the stances for the Shinmeryu._

_Naruto once again left her shocked when he got into an almost identical stance, the only difference was the position of his sword. _

_Naruto smirked, "you won't."_

_Flashback end…_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Setsuna had lost their spar, badly in fact. She had not managed to land one hit on Naruto the entire time they had sparred, it had in all honesty been a humiliating experience. After that Setsuna had been forced to tell Naruto everything about why she was here, and her past with Konoka. In turn the blond had promised not to tell Konoka about the reason, out of respect for Setsuna's desire. However that did not mean that he was not going to try and get the girl to talk to Konoka on her own.

"N-Naruto-sensei," Setsuna said with a small stutter as the redness of her face, refused to recede.

"So how are you feeling today Set-chan?" Naruto asked with a grin as he pulled the girl even closer, getting an 'eep!' from said girl.

"G-good," Setsuna said as she looked away from Naruto. She was unsure what to do in a situation like this, a part of her wanted to slash off his balls with her sword. But that part was getting cut off by the other side, which enjoyed the feeling Naruto's arms gave her.

"Oh my look at Setsuna-san's face!" Kaede said with a giggle, "I think someone has a crush on Naru-chan de-gozaru."

Setsuna turned her head to Kaede and tried to glare at the narrow eyed kunoichi, however because of how red her face was and the fact that Naruto was still cuddling to her, the glare was rendered completely ineffective.

"So where's my hello Naru-chan?" Kaede asked with a pout, "Do you not want to be with me anymore de-gozaru."

Before she could even blink Naruto was right next to her, "I'm so sorry Kae-chan." It was now Kaede's turn to blush, as Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, while rubbing his cheek against hers. "Please allow me to make it up to you for ignoring like that, perhaps with a full body message…"

As Naruto continued to suggest things he could do to make up for ignoring the his fellow ninja, with his suggestion getting increasingly perverted; one of them even being to allow her to eat ramen off of his body. Neither noticed the jealous glare from Mana.

"Naruto-Nii!"

Naruto looked up to see Negi calling him, sighing the blond let of Kaede and stood up. Walking over to Negi, the older mage stopped in front of the younger one. "What's up Negi?"

"Well I was just wondering…" Negi started nervously, "aren't you going to play, I mean you're more athletic than I am…"

Naruto smirked, "now now Negi this was your idea remember, besides if I did this the girls would never learn to respect you because I would have to bail you out every time. This is your chance to prove that you can be a teacher they can depend on!"

Negi seemed to gain a fire in his eyes, "Your right Nii-san! I have to do this for my class!"

"Atta boy, now go get them!" Naruto cheered, only to watch as Negi was smacked in the back of the head by a ball.

"Hey!" Asuna yelled as she jumped up and caught the ball, keeping Negi in the game. "Stop being such a brat!" the orange head through the ball at one of the high school girls, knocking one out.

"All right!" Ayaka smirked, "let's get this little fight over and done with!"

"OK!" Asuna said as a confident look spread across her face.

Negi waved his hands frantically behind the two, "Auu… it's not supposed to be a fight!"

"One out for the high school team," the ref called out, "10 members left!"

"All right!" Asuna cheered.

"Way to go, Asuna!" Makie cheered, "There's definitely no one better at a time like this!"

"This will be a walk in the park!" cheered Yuuna as she gave Asuna a high five.

"A… A… Asuna-san! This isn't supposed to be a fight!" Negi said in a pleading voice.

"Your just getting in the way! Go sit in a corner somewhere!" Asuna complained, "You'll just end up getting injured at this rate!"

"Were gonna win this dodge ball match no matter what!" Ayaka said with a smirk.

Asuna pointed at the seniors, "Don't take us lightly just because were younger than you or you'll be sorry!"

Naruto sighed as he listened to the girls, they would learn soon enough. He was just about to go sit down next to Kaede again, when a dark skinned hand grabbed his hand. Turing his head Naruto saw that it was the dark skinned beauty Mana Tetsumiya, "um… can I help you Mana-chan?"

"Sensei why don't you sit with me," Mana said in a voice that told Naruto she was not giving him an option.

Naruto was just about to reply when Kaede grabbed his other hand, "I think Naru-chan was going to sit with me, de-gozaru."

Naruto began to sweat as the two girls glared at each other, he was not quite sure what was going on between the two. However he knew that whatever it was, it would not be good for his health.

"Girls," he said getting their attention, "why don't I just sit with both of you?"

The two girls looked at each other for a moment, nodding they dragged him with them before sitting down with him in between the two. Naruto tried desperately to ignore both the feeling of their more than ample breasts that were pressing against his arms, as well as the tension that he could feel in the air. _I think I can actually SEE the tension it's so thick, _Naruto mused to himself. In an effort to ignore the growing urges of his teenage body, Naruto turned his attention on the volley ball game.

"Hmm, not bad…" Eiko smirked, "is what I'd like to say but you guys still don't get it. It seems your little kid teacher and that hotty over there are soon gonna be ours." she picked up a volley ball and cranked her arms back, "here I come kiddies! Ultimate death-blow technique!"

Eiko launched the ball at the younger girls, "TAKE THIS!" 3 of the girls were hit with that single throw and making the ref call them out.

"3 people out from class 2-A!"

"One more!" said Eiko as she threw another ball, getting several more girls out.

"Come on guys!" yelled Ayaka as she tried to get her class' fighting spirit up, "This is really important! Keep your eyes on the ball!"

"But we can't move like this," Kazumi class 2-A's reporter said. "It's too crowded."

As if to prove her point her along with three other girls were hit with another single throw, "that's 4 people out from class 2-A!" the ref shouted again as she changed the score board.

"Just a minute! Having more people on your team in dodge ball is actually a disadvantage!" Asuna yelled, as she finally realized why the seniors suggested dodge ball.

Naruto groaned as she finally realized what was going on, however she must have heard because she turned to glare at him. "YOU KNEW THAT DIDN'T YOU!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "of course I did and had you not been so gung ho about accepting her terms I would have been able to warn you."

"Hehe so you've finally realized," Eiko laughed as she held up a ball, "if you brats all cluster up like a bunch of monkeys, it's only natural you can't dodge!"

Pretty soon every one tried to get away only for Eiko to smirk, "you think I didn't anticipate this?" she reeled back her throwing arm, "now who's next?" she threw the ball and ended up hitting Fumika.

Eiko smirked as she threw another ball that went for Nodoka, who had turned around. The ball was just about to hit when Asuna came in front of her and caught the ball with one hand, while the other pulled Nodoka behind her. "Honya-chan are you alright?" Asuna asked without taking her eyes off the seniors.

"A… Asuna-san! Thank you!" Nodoka said.

"Don't turn on them, or you'll be targeted for sure," Asuna said.

"Thank god for Asuna's Baka power," Yuuna cheered as she pumped her fists.

"Here I come!" Asuna called out as she threw the ball, "I'll show you the true power of middle schoolers!"

Eiko smirked as the ball came to her, right before she caught it with one hand.

"Asuna-san threw it at full Baka Power and she just blocked it with one hand!" Makie spoke in shock.

Asuna looked back at them and growled, "God damn it! Shut the hell up about Baka Power!"

"Hmph, Baka Power or not," Eiko spoke with a small shake of her head, "to think that that's your true power… how pathetic!" Eiko gave the younger girls a grin, "your little group of monkey's never had a chance against us from the start! Behold our true identities!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the seniors reach for the hem's of their skirts, "quick Negi close your eyes! Don't look at the light!"

"Huh?" Negi replied dumbly as he turned to Naruto.

Eiko and the others ripped off their school uniform and Naruto sighed in relief to see that they were wearing gym uniforms under it. However he soon found himself cursing, as he realized he did not get to see anything.

"Kantou's regional dodge ball championship team!" Eiko smirked.

Silence.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "um… no offense or anything but, isn't it kind of childish to be in a dodge ball club at your age?"

The girls in class 2-A seemed to agree with Naruto statement, as they began to make similar comments. Eiko got a tick mark on her forehead, as she continued to listen to the younger girls berate her and the other seniors.

"S… shut up! Who asked you guys anyway," Eiko threw her hand back, "these little monkeys are starting to annoy me! Vivi! Shii! Get ready for the triangle attack!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the odd name for what seemed to be some kind of offensive strategy.

"Negi sensei! Please be careful! I will lead the defense," Ayaka spoke up in passionate voice.

Naruto sweat dropped as Ayaka began insulting the other team, only to get smack right in the head with a ball. Naruto sighed, that girl really needed to get her priorities straightened out. The senior's began to throw the ball to each other at increasing speeds in a triangle formation, pretty soon the girls of class 2-A were getting sent out left and right. Eventually Negi's team lost so many members, that they had lost their numbers and were now tied with the senior's.

"It's now 10 to 11!" the Ref shouted.

"It seems like they somehow caught up to our handicap," Ako spoke in a worried voice.

Makie was also worried, "at this rate… are we going to lose?"

"Hm…" Eiko smirked, "looks like the only ones left are the little kiddie's and the slow pokes."

"So that would make Kagurazaka-san the next target," Nodoka spoke. Asuna clenched her fist as Konoka placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Shii! Use that technique!"

Shii launched the ball into the air, Naruto raised his head as he watched it move into the sun making those from Negi's team blinded if they looked at it. Eiko jumped up, "Special Death blow! Solar Strike!" Naruto felt the high school girl channeling some chi into her attack and would have been impressed, had it not been aimed at one of his student's.

The attack hit Asuna dead on the back, the orange haired girl fell down with a yelp of pain. "One more time!" Eiko spoke of as she launched the ball at the prone form of Asuna.

Only for a hand to grab it before it hit the fallen form of Asuna, for a moment everyone was silent as Naruto pretty much just appeared right in front of Asuna. Everyone looked over to where he was, which had been nearly 40 yards away from the orange haired girl and wondered how he had gotten their so quickly.

The high school students, especially Eiko took a step back as Naruto leveled a glare at them, "I had not realized that you seniors were so spiteful. She was already out," Naruto spoke in a cold tone. "If I see you do something like that again, I will make sure that you girls have to forfeit, got it!"

Eiko gulped and nodded as Naruto turned to Asuna, he gave her a smile as he held out his hand. "Are you ok Asuna-chan?" he asked.

Asuna felt her cheeks heating up as she grabbed his hand, "y-yes I'm alright, thanks," she said as Naruto helped her up.

Naruto was about to reply when he felt Negi about to cast a spell, he was just about to hit the boy for doing something like that when Asuna did it for him. "Hey brat," she hit him on the head, "don't get any stupid idea's! You're just as bad as they are if you use violence! Weren't you the one who suggested a sports contest!"

Naruto smiled as Asuna turned Negi's own advice on him, he was glad the kid had met someone he could trust. Aside from the fact that Naruto knew he might not be able to be there for Negi all the time, he also knew that having someone like Asuna would help him since the boy had always been used to having a big sister figure. Negi seemed to have gained some confidence from Asuna as she gave him a small speech about winning a match fairly to make it a true victory, and even without the orange haired girl Negi began to rally the girls.

Naruto led Asuna out of the dodge ball area letting her lean on his side, "you know I don't need your help," she said though there was no malice to her words.

Naruto smiled, "I know but I want to help you…"

Asuna blushed before turning to him, "listen about me hitting your little brother…"

"Don't worry about it," Naruto interrupted her, "truth is I was gonna hit him myself for that." he gave her a smile, "I'm glad to know that he can depend on someone like you."

Asuna found herself blushing and quickly looked the other way.

"Fufu… you just don't know when to give up," Eiko smirked. "You guys are going to lose for sure! Hehe… it was pointless for middle schoolers to try and go up against high schooler in the first place…"

"FIVE SECOND RULE!"

Everyone was silent as they turned to Nodoka who blushed at all the attention she was suddenly getting, "t… the rule book says that it's an offense to hold the ball without throwing it for more than five seconds!"

However it seemed that the seniors were not going to let this go, "Wh… what the hell are you talking about! You don't even have the rule book!"

"Ah, actually I always carry a compilation rule book with me!" Nodoka said as she held out a rule book. The senior's girl's sweat dropped but had no choice but to relent.

"Akira-san it's up to you!" Nodoka said as she tossed said black haired girl the ball.

"Actually you're not meant to pass between team mates either," Yue spoke up as she sipped a juice box.

Akira threw the ball and managed to hit one of the senior's, "all right!"

"D…don't get cocky over a weak throw like that!" one of the girls yelled as they threw the ball at the 2-A girls. It headed right for Ako who ended up kicking the ball, which hit one of the seniors.

"Oh!" Yuuna said with a smile, "that's our soccer manager for you! A break through shot!" Yuuna grabbed a ball and jumped up in the air as she sent it sailing towards one of the girls, hitting her in the back.

"Yuuna's in the basket ball club isn't she?" Konoka asked with a smile.

One of the senior girls was just about to catch a ball when one of Makie's ribbon's wrapped around it, the girl swung it around hitting three of the seniors and taking them out of the game. "Makie-san is amazing too!" Konoka spoke in awe, "she's in the gymnastics club!"

"Hey!" Eiko began waving her hands from the side lines, "Don't tell me that's not against the rules too!"

Naruto who was sitting in between the gunslinger and kunoichi again chuckled as he watched the game, "this is getting rather interesting. It almost makes me want to join in myself."

"Aw are you saying you rather play dodge ball then be with me? De-gozaru," asked Kaede as she leaned into his sweat.

Naruto blushed and was just about to respond, when Mana spoke up from his other side.

"I think what he was going to say is that he would rather spend time with me," Mana declared as she grabbed Naruto arm again, pressing it into her breasts.

In response Kaede did the same thing to his other arm, and the two proceeded to glare and or smirk at each other. Naruto was unsure whether to consider this heaven or hell, _this must be some kind of karma_, he thought lamentingly.

Ku Fei came up with two balls in her hand and launched them at two separate girls, "Chinese double attack!" they hit as the girls let out a shriek.

The time ran out and Negi's team won 3 to 10, however as class 2-A began to celebrate Eiko launched a chi channeled ball at Asuna.

"Asuna-san look out!" Negi cried as he ran in front of the ball to take the hit.

Only for Naruto to catch it before it could hit either of them, Naruto looked at Negi with a smile, 'I'm pleased to see the length your willing to go to protect your student's kiddo." Naruto looked at the seniors and smirked, "you know it's not very nice to throw a ball at someone when they're not looking. I think that deserves some punishment, don't you Negi?"

"Y…yes!" Negi said.

For those who were sensitive to magic everyone could feel the aura of well contained power that began to surround Naruto, an unseen wind picked up as Naruto hair began to fly around his face. A small green glow covered the ball, almost unnoticeable unless you were looking directly at it, Naruto smirked, "let me show you girls how a ball is really thrown!" Naruto threw the ball which literally looked like a miniature commit as it traveled straight through the group of senior girls, shredding their clothes from the sheer intensity of the of the throw and leaving them in nothing but their panties. Naruto allowed himself a small moment to admire the now practically nude seniors, before speaking. "You know it's not very appropriate to be running around outside in your undergarments," Naruto gave them a smirk, "I suggest you leave."

For a moment there was nothing more than stunned silence, as the seniors ran off of the roof. Naruto turned around and put a hand behind his head in a sheepish expression. "Maybe I over did it?"

"You think?" Asuna said with a smirk, she could forgive him for doing something perverted this once. "still I'm not gonna complain those girls deserved that."

Naruto chuckled as he ruffled Negi's hair, "you did good out there otouto, you were able to solve this little problem quite well. I'm proud of you!"

Negi grinned with a light blush at getting praised, the girls around them were beginning to cheer for Negi. They lifted him up and began to toss him into the air, cheering as they won a great victory and got to keep their teachers. Naruto smiled as he took a step back, it was his brother's time in the spot light for now.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he stretched himself out in the bath house, which was thankfully empty. He smiled as he thought of how well Negi was adapting to life as a teacher, especially being a teacher to a bunch of girls as eccentric as class 2-A. However Naruto knew that the upcoming test would determine whether or not the he would be staying, if the class did not do well in the exam's Negi would no longer be able to teach here. Negi was just starting to get use to and enjoy his time here and Naruto would be damned if he didn't get to stay.

"So many issues," Naruto said with a sigh.

"I thought we would find you here, de-gozaru!"

Naruto turned around to see Kaede, and surprisingly enough a blushing Setsuna, both of whom were in bathing suits. For a moment Naruto wondered why Mana was not here, since he was sure she would come if for no other reason than to not get upstaged by her rival.

"I'm hurt that you weren't thinking of inviting us, de-gozaru," Kaede said with her usual smile.

Naruto chuckled, "I wasn't sure you two would be interested in joining." Naruto eyed them with a grin, "however I would be more than happy to be in the company of two women as beautiful as yourselves."

Kaede giggled as she sat in the tub right in between Naruto's legs, Setsuna following in with a blush as she watched Kaede do that. "How about another back rub Naru-chan?" Kaede held out a bar of soap.

Naruto smirked as he took the soap from her, "you must love the feel of my hands on your body Kae-chan." he looked over to Setsuna who was looking at him with a blush, as soon as she noticed him looking back she looked away the redness on her cheeks spreading across the rest of her face. "Like what you see, Set-chan?" Naruto asked grinning as her blush deepened, "if you would like I could wash your back too."

"u-uh… n-no I'm… fine," Setsuna replied with a very uncharacteristic stutter.

Kaede moaned as Naruto chakra covered hands rubbed against her back, "you don't know what you're missing out on de-gozaru…"

Setsuna blushed again as she found herself imagining herself being in Kaede's place, however she quickly shook off the thought.

Naruto grinned after fifteen minutes of giving Kaede her back rub, wrapping his arms around the scantily clad girl Naruto whispered in her ear. "My turn Kae-chan."

Kaede shivered but refused to be beaten, as she grinned at him, "now who's the one who wants who's hands on their body de-gozaru."

Naruto smirked as he switched places, "yeah but I will freely admit it," Naruto said in a teasing voice.

Kaede merely hummed as she began to rub soap onto Naruto's back, grinning as a devious way of payback came to her. She pulled Naruto back into her and began to rub her barely covered chest against him, causing Naruto shiver. "Awww does Naru-chan like that," Kaede said as she opened one of her eyes.

"I'm so gonna get you back," Naruto spoke with a slight stutter.

"You're welcome to try," the kunoichi shot back.

Watching them from the side was Setsuna, who looked like she was about to pass out from blood loss as the continued speaking with innuendo's.

after the two finished washing each other backs, Naruto turned to the swordswoman and tried to pry Setsuna out of her shell. "So Set-chan, why isn't Mana-chan with you?"

"She's busy at the Tetsumiya shrine," Setsuna replied, letting Naruto realize why Kaede had invited Setsuna now.

"I see, so how did Kae-chan manage to drag you here then?" Naruto asked.

Setsuna blushed as Kaede giggled, "I have my ways de-gozaru…"

They were silent for a moment before Setsuna spoke up, "Naruto-sensei…"

"No sensei," Setsuna blinked as she looked at Naruto who had spoken, "we are not in class so I am not your sensei. Just call me Naruto."

Setsuna blushed, "right… Naruto, I was wondering, what was that style I saw you use? It was very similar to my Shinmeryu."

"That's because some of it is of the Shinmeryu style," Naruto replied, "my own sword style is known as Ryuken. However it did not have the chi based attacks that Shinmeryu has, so I decided to learn it and combined that style to create an entirely new one." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "it doesn't have a name since I've always been horrible with naming things. But it's a good style."

Setsuna nodded as she could attest to that.

"If you want we could spar again sometime," Naruto said with a smile.

"I would like that," Setsuna said as she looked away with a blush.

"I've never heard of Ryuken de-gozaru," Kaede commented as she added herself into the conversation.

Naruto gave her a small smile, "nor will you, I'm the last practitioner of that style… it's one of the things my mother left me."

The two girls were silent at that, neither one knowing what to really say. Soon voices were heard and Naruto and the two girls looked up to see class 2-A entering.

"Hey Naruto nii-san, Kaede-san and Setsuna-san are already here!" Negi said in surprise.

Naruto grinned as he waved at them, "good evening ladies, your all looking quite beautiful today!" he smirked as he received several blushes from his compliment, "would you girls like to join us? I'll even wash your backs, Kae-chan here says I give pretty good back rubs!"

"KYA! I WANT A BACK RUB!"

More than half the class was on him, as they demanded him to give them back rubs. Naruto held in his grin at feeling so many scantily clad bodies rub against them and had them come one at a time by seat number. Naruto once again thanked the god's of the holiest grail of Ramen, for sending him and his little brother to such an amazing school.

XXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter done, I'm not sure what to think about this chapter. While some of what I had was different from other stories (Aka Naruto being the one to stop the fight, and Kaede and Mana fighting over Naruto), at least as far as Naruto is concerned (Note Naruto protecting Asuna is not my own and from Naruma, I was wondering how else to do that, but with how protective Naruto is I could not see any other way to go about this part). I do know that because almost all of that was canon based, it's much harder to diverge from it. Next chapter should be a bit more different though.


	5. Chapter 5

**IMNOTCRAZY1: You are talking about the same teasing and flirty Kaede as in the anime right? The same one who got into a small (I don't know what those large cans are called) and took a hot bath with Negi naked? Because if you are then I don't think she's that OC, maybe a little but not like what you are saying.**

**Shigyakuteki Hyousha: thanks I do plan on being careful with the harem since I agree with you about that. The only reason I'm actually going big is because this is supposed to be a harem manga, so I figured hey why not? But yeah, I actually plan on having chapters unrelated to the anime that show Naruto spending time with the girls in his harem outside of the storyline.**

**s: I am currently writing… er… re- writing the next chapter for the bleach story. I'm having some issues figuring out how I want it, I always end up doing what another story already did (granted it's a challenge issued by Challenger so I know that stories will be similar, but I am trying to make mine… well better I guess).**

**Legendary gamer: if I told you that I think it may ruin some of the story. You'll just have to read more to find out =D.**

**Greed: it will, but Naruto's half demon side is a little different then Setsuna in that because he was not born half demon you cannot actually figure out what he is until he uses his powers.**

**ToxicManipulator: Most of the conversations in the story are actually taken directly from the manga, I do know that some are similar to Naruma but they are still different. You will have to tell me which ones are similar (though I think my last chapter diverged a lot from Naruma compared to my first three).**

**Harem:**

**Konoka, Kaede, Setsun, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Zazie, Mana, Akane, Nekane, Ku Fei**

**Possibilities:**

**Theodora, Chizuru, Ako, Yuna, Akira, Asuna, Misa, Sayo**

**Disclaimer: so I don't own Naruto or Negima.**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto was enjoying his time in Negi's class as his little brother took his turn teaching the girls. Naruto himself had decided to bring a book for him and Sayo, the cute apparition, to read. Said girl currently had her arms wrapped around his neck as he continuously channeled his magic energy around his body so she could touch him; which Sayo took great pleasure in doing. He knew several people who could feel energy were currently staring at him, but he didn't really care. He had grown much closer to the girl, understanding how she felt having always been alone himself backing when he was in Konoha. Even though they may have been different circumstances, the pain of loneliness was the same. Naruto had told himself a long time ago that he would never let someone else feel such an empty feeling as long as he could help it. He waited until Sayo let him know she was done with the page before turning it.

Naruto looked up at Negi with amusement as the boy tried to get Makie to translate for him. It was sometimes easy to forget that Negi taught English, which for some reason was one of the harder things to learn for a lot of Japanese students. Naruto was unsure why, being of Japanese descent, sort of, he had learned that as long as you had someone who knew the material well and students who were willing to follow along and listen than it was quite easy to learn.

Of course Ayaka seemed to be more than eager to help Negi translate, most likely to gain his little brothers affections. Naruto sighed he had been meaning to speak with her lately, but had not been able to find the time yet. Due to him helping Negi teach class, subbing for a few other classes and helping tutor a few of the girls. Not to mention the paper work…

Naruto turned his head when he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Sayo looking at him, Naruto gave her a sheepish grin and turned the page. The young ghost smiled as she set her head back down on Naruto's shoulder and continued reading, an unnoticeable blush on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I see… so Negi-kun is doing well…" the old headmaster brought a hand to his beard.

"Yes Mr. Principle," Shizuna said, "he gets along great with his students, and he does his best with the course… you wouldn't think he was 10 years old. As the guidance councilor I'd have to pass him as a teacher."

"I see and how is Naruto-kun doing?" Konoeman asked.

"Despite his somewhat laid back attitude he actually seems to really excel at teaching," Shizuna smiled, the teen had definitely impressed her. "Often times he would act as a motivator for Negi or giving the young boy a break and teaching the class himself. I have seen him tutoring some of the girls in class 2-A after class as well. The girls seem to enjoy having him with them, especially since they seem more comfortable talking to him about some of their more personal problem's than they do Negi. I honestly don't think you could force him out of here without the girls starting an uprising."

The old man with the odd shaped head chuckled, "hoho, that boy never ceases to amaze me. Despite the fact that they are not related, that boy is so much like his adoptive father Nagi, one might think he was that man's reincarnation." Konoeman stroked his beard in thought, "still I would like to give them one last test…"

"Let us set one more task for them to clear," Konoeman decided, "one fitting for a child genius and a well known prodigy…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Negi were walking along the hall with Yuna and Makie, Naruto currently in a discussion with a blushing Yuna about basketball. Makie was humming a happy tune, and Negi was in thought as he looked at the other classes. "All those other classes seem to be working really hard…" Negi said.

"Ah! That's right!" Yuna said as she stopped her conversation with Naruto, "it's almost time for the end of the term exam for us middle schoolers."

"It's next Monday, Negi-kun!" Make added her input in her typical cheerful voice.

"Heh… end of the terms exam's eh?" Negi mumbled with a shocked expression, "must be pretty tough…" he trailed off as if he just remembered something, "Wait a second, 2-A has to take those exams as well! Is it ok just to slack off like this!"

Yuna just waved it off, "ahaha… our school is an escalator school, so it doesn't really matter…"

Makie smiled as she slapped Negi on the back, "especially 2-A… we're always the worst class in the year, but somehow it all turns out ok…"

While Negi looked like he was about to freak out, Naruto noticed an odd looking trophy. It had what looked like a golden bouquet on top of a plaque stand. "What's that flower trophy for?" Naruto asked.

"Ah…" Makie said as she saw where Naruto-kun was looking, "that goes to the class that does the best in the test."

Naruto and Negi looked at each other and it was clear that both brothers were of like mind on this, somehow they were going to get that trophy.

Naruto watched in amusement as Negi tried to rack his brain for some kind of magical solution to get the trophy, it was one of his little brothers few faults. The kid was a pretty damn good mage for being so young, but he thought magic could solve everything.

"Negi sensei, Naruto sensei."

"Ah! Yes! Shizuna sensei!" said Negi in surprise.

Naruto gave the older woman a pout, "Shizu-chan, remember what I said about that honorific."

Shizune giggled, "Sorry Naruto-kun, I guess I forgot."

Naruto just sighed, "Well try not to forget, having such a beautiful lady calling sensei just feels wrong."

Shizune blushed a bit before getting to the task at hand, "The principle told me to hand this to you…" Shizuna held out an envelope.

"Eh? What is it? It looks important," Negi took the envelope and Naruto saw that it said 'Teacher in Training Negi Final Task' on it. _Uh oh, _Naruto sweat dropped as he watched his little brother go into full mage mode as he no doubt began to imagine himself fighting dragons and saving princesses. Negi opened the letter only to find that his final task was to bring class 2-A up from being the worst class.

Naruto ruffled his little brother's hair; "this should be a piece of cake for you Negi!" said boy looked up at his brother, "if this is all that is then this should be easy." Naruto gave his little brother a grin, "Besides weren't we just thinking of making class 2-A the highest scoring class in Mahora!"

Negi smiled with a little more confidence than he had a moment ago, "right!"

As Maki and Yuna came up to Negi and tried to peek at his letter Naruto looked at Shizuna, "I take it I can only help a little on this test?"

Shizuna smiled, "the head master would actually like you to evaluate your little brother to determine if he is ready or not."

Naruto grinned, "at least I know that this job will most likely get more interesting…" he looked over at Negi who was trying to keep his test away from the two girls, "with such an odd class and my brothers penchant for trouble nothing will ever get boring."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahem!" Negi said as he stood in front of the class, "All right! Everyone, please listen up!"

All of the class settled down, Naruto took a seat as he pulled out his book, Sayo coming up a long side of him as she went into the same position as before. He smiled at her, getting a smile in return as he opened the book to the page they had stopped at.

"Today we'll be having a big cram session for the homeroom period!" Negi shouted with frantic excitement. "It's almost time for the end of the term exams!" he began waving his hands about furiously as he spoke, Naruto sighed as he figured Negi would have a bit of a panic attack but knew he would have to learn to deal with it. "Uh… um… actually something really bad will happen if we're the worst class in the year again! Everyone let's give it our best shot and study as hard as we can!"

"Negi sensei, that's a wonderful suggestion," Ayaka spoke with her hands in a prayer sign as she looked at him in adoration.

"Haa! I've got a suggestion!" Sakurako one of the cheerleaders shouted as she raised her hand.

"Yes, Sakurako-san?" asked Negi glad to know that someone had an idea for studying because he was stumped.

"Let's do an English phrase study!" her happy voice resounded through the room. "Yakyuken!"

Naruto fell off his seat with a crash as he heard what the girl was suggesting, a large blush spread across his face as images of seeing all the girls nude bodies again. A small trickle of blood began to dribble down his nose.

"Are you ok sensei?" Sayo asked worriedly as she caught the book.

Naruto wiped off the blood, looked at her and smiled, "uh… yes I'm fine and please just call me Naruto," he sat back in his seat and grabbed the book from her hands. She smiled and gave him a nod as she went back to reading.

"Well then let's begin!" Negi said with so much great enthusiasm that Naruto fell off his chair almost as soon as he got back on it.

He looked apologetically at Sayo, "excuse me for a second I think my little brother needs some help." he made sure no one noticed as squeezed the cute apparitions hand, earning a small blush and smile.

He walked up to Negi who was looking over the chart, Naruto was pleased to see that Konoka was near the top of the chart, well a part of him was disappointed that she would not strip, but he would not let that get to him. However almost ¾ of the class were at the lower half of the chart and the dubbed Baka Rangers were at the bottom. Out of instinct Naruto caught an object that was coming at Negi; looking at it Naruto blushed as he noticed it was someone's bra. Both boys turned their heads with the same expressions on their face to see the five Baka Rangers stripped down to their panties with both Makie and Asuna without a bra.

Negi gaped and grew extremely flustered as Naruto blushed and discreetly admired Kaede and Asuna who were the two girls with the best figures out of the five.

"Wh… What the heck are you all doing!" Negi screamed.

Sakurako answered in a happy voice, "If you can't answer you have to strip! It's Yakyuken!"

"Seriously Negi you need to get better with your Japanese so you don't have this kind of miss hap," Naruto said. He glanced at the almost nude girls again as the Baka Rangers were posing, _though I would miss seeing this…_

"Just as I thought…" Negi groaned, "These five did the worst…"

"So what do you think we should do?" Naruto asked.

Negi looked at him in thought, "well there is that forbidden magic that can make a person smart for three days…"

Naruto smirked, "however it has a side effect that makes everyone go PA! In about a month… still it might be worth it."

"Don't tell him things like that! " They were suddenly both hit in the head by Asuna who proceeded to drag Negi out of the room to scold him.

Naruto groaned as he sat up, "now I remember why I usually dodge her attacks. So that's what Baka Power feels like…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was once again relaxing in the bath house, something he had come to enjoy. Of course it had absolutely nothing to do with the beautiful young teenage girls in bathing suits, absolutely nothing… yeah right. Naruto looked over at Kaede who was sitting next to him like she usually did, she noticed him looking and opened one of her eyes, "like what you see Naru-chan?"

Naruto returned her look with a smirk, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

"What about me Naruto-kun?"

"And me!"

"Am I also beautiful Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto looked around to see several girls crowding him as they asked what he thought of their bodies. Naruto was once again reminded that these girls, even the ones who were not magically aware were anything but normal, and he loved it. He gave them his most charming smile, "every single one of you girls are beautiful beyond description…"

The girls blushed at that as many began to fantasies about themselves and their blond teacher.

"ASUNA! ASUNAAAA! BIG NEWS!"

Naruto turned around to see Konoka coming towards the orange head with a worried expression.

"Eh? What is it, Konoka?" Asuna asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Actually there's been a rumor going around the school," Konoka said in worry, "the class that scores the lowest in the next exam will be, broken up!"

"EH!"

As the girls started speak out their disbelief Naruto frowned in thought, this rumor had the old man's scent all over it. Naruto knew from the last time he had taken a job for the old headmaster that he always wanted to test the people working for him. _I wonder…_

He stopped thinking when he felt all of class 2-A's eyes on him, blinking he looked up. "Er… can I help you?" he asked.

"Is it true Naruto-kun?" Konoka asked with a somewhat teary voice, having come to like the two. Negi was like her little brother and Naruto was… well she wasn't sure yet, but like the other girls she had entertained more than a few fantasies about him.

Naruto sighed; there was no way he could lie to such a cute face, "not from what I heard it's not." before anyone had a chance to sigh in relief Naruto spoke again, "it's possibly worse."

"What could be worse than breaking up our class-aru?" asked Ku Fei as she tried not to blush while looking at Naruto's muscles.

"Negi and I were given a final test…" Naruto paused for a moment, "if class 2-A fails to bring themselves up from the worst class Negi and I will no longer be allowed to teach you and will have to leave."

"WHAT!"

Naruto winced as his enhanced hearing caused a ring in his ears at the loud voices; the girls began to freak out. It seemed none of them wanted the two to leave which pleased Naruto; this may be the motivation they need to get into gear.

"If it comes to this…" Yue spoke up as she drank her juice box, "then maybe we'll have to go look for 'that thing' after all."

Naruto and everyone else turned their attention to Yue; Naruto was wondering what she was talking about while everyone else wanted to know what they could get that would help them with the exam.

"What!" Asuna yelled, "what is it! Do you have a solution!"

"You guys know about library island right?" Yue asked as she took a sip of her juice box. "It's where our expedition club go's."

"I think the old man told me about that once…" Naruto looked thoughtful.

"Yeah!" said Asuna, "that giant building that floats in the middle of the lake right? I've heard it's a pretty dangerous place."

Yue nodded. "The truth is, deep within Library Island there is a 'magic book' that makes the reader more intelligent."

Naruto could feel a head ache coming on as he listened to the girls talk, he knew where this was going.

"Let's go!" Asuna shouted, "To Library Island!"

Naruto sighed, "She really needs to learn to think before she speaks," he muttered.

"It sound like quite the adventure," Kaede mused, she looked at Naruto and opened one eye, "are going to go with us de-gozaru?"

Naruto smirked at her, "of course! You don't think I'd leave such lovely ladies to brave the dangers of library island alone do you?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood in the water and looked at the stone entrance to Library Island; it reminded him of some of the medieval ruins he had explored during his travels. With him were the Baka Rangers, Negi whom he noticed was still in his pajama's and looked half asleep, Konoka, Nodoka and Haruna. He once again found himself wondering if this was a good idea or not, even if they found such a book often times the price to pay for the knowledge gained was not worth it. They could only pray that the book was not of that nature.

"So this is Library Island," Konoka mused as she looked somewhat worried. "Is this really ok? The lower levels are off limits to middle school… I heard there's all kinds of traps down there…"

"No problem!" Asuna reassured Konoka before Naruto could say anything, "I'll take care of it."

Naruto noticed Konoka still didn't look convinced; he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Kono-chan; I'll make sure to protect all of you."

Konoka blushed as she returned his hug, "thanks Naruto-kun," she looked up at him and smiled feeling much more reassured.

"EHH!"

Naruto turned to Asuna who was doing an excellent impression of a fish, "something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah your brother sealed off his magic," Asuna said in a dead pan voice.

Naruto sighed, "Looks like things just got a lot harder…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and the others listened to Yue's small history lesson as they traveled down the spiral stair case leading to the underground section of the library. Apparently this place had been built during World War 2 and was used to store valuable knowledge; Naruto assumed it was so that if something happened the knowledge would not be lost. Apparently they had ended up storing so many books that they were required to make plans and build an underground section of the library.

They finally made their way to the library and Naruto could not suppress a whistle, "Wow this place is impressive!"

The place was huge, much larger than it looked from the outside; scattered throughout the area were shelves upon shelves of books. Staircases littered the area creating something of a maze and several large trees were spread out amongst the place as well.

Negi looked ecstatic, "Wow! There's so many books! This is amazing!"

Naruto looked around and could actually feel some excitement and adrenaline pumping through his system; it had been a long time since he had been on a treasure hunt. In fact not since that time he had gone exploring ancient Mayan ruins a few years back, it would be nice to go on an old fashion treasure hunt. Naruto looked over at Negi who had just grabbed a book.

CLICK!

An arrow shot out of the crevice Negi had created heading straight towards the red head and would have gone into his head, had Naruto not snatched it out of the air. "Negi try not let your curiosity get the better of you," the blond looked at his brother, "you don't want to end up like that cat in the saying do you."

Negi paled as he frantically shook his head.

"Good," Naruto said as he snapped the arrow in half, "unlike cats you don't have nine lives."

Yue took out her head set, "this is Yue. We've reached basement level three."

Nodoka's voice came back to her, _"roger! Give it your best shot!"_

"Roger," finished Yue turned the headset off and put it away for the moment.

"Bye the way…" Negi looked around worriedly, "ah… uh… just why are we coming down here?"

Yue explained it too Negi who was gaping at her, "E… EEEEH! There's a magic book down here that makes people smarter!"

"That's about the size of it!" Konoka replied with a bright yet somewhat sheepish smile.

As Negi began to complain to Asuna about how she told him not to use magic for things like this, Naruto walked up to Yue who was holding a map. "So Yue-chan how far do we have to go to get to this book?" he asked.

"I secretly took this map from the club room, it's suppose to be a treasure map," she said as she looked at the map. "Right now we're here," she pointed to a place on the map, "if we go down to basement floor 11, and head along this underground passage, it seems we'll reach the book."

Naruto hmm'd as he looked at the map, "it looks like it will take 4 hours for the round trip. Right now it's 7:00 pm so…"

"We should make it back in time for bed right?" Makie interrupted Naruto. "Thank god, we've got classes tomorrow."

"Ok! If this works out, we can stop them from getting rid of our sensei's," Asuna said to herself. "We're coming to get you magic book!"

"This place is scary after all!" Makie looked around wearily, "maybe we should go back!"

"No problem!" Konoka said cheerily, "leave it to us professional's!"

Naruto grinned as placed an arm around the cute brunette's shoulder, "just leave it to us! We'll make sure nothing happens to you," he looked at a blushing Konoka, "right Kono-chan?"

"Right!"

Ku Fei was happily bouncing up and down, "it's gonna be like a picnic-aru!"

"Well then let's go!" Yue said, it was probably one of the only times he had seen her enthusiastic about anything.

They soon began to make their way towards their destination; Naruto who had been worried about protecting the girls soon found out that there was no need. Each one was pretty good about protecting themselves; Makie who had fallen down when a trap was sprung loose, used her ribbon to keep herself from falling and pull herself up. When Makie had stepped on a panel that caused a book shelf to fall towards them, Ku Fei had used her Chinese martial arts to destroy the shelf while Kaede had used her ninja reflexes to catch every single one of the books. It was just a reminder that this school and specifically the girls in this class were anything but normal.

In fact the only person Naruto found himself watching out for was Negi, who without his magic was near useless. He hauled the kid up after nearly falling from the shelf they were on, "please be more careful Negi. Without your magic you really are only a 10 year old boy," Naruto sighed.

Thankfully Negi also had Asuna; between the two of them they were able to keep Negi from doing anything stupid. "Your hand is freezing! Are you cold?" Asuna asked as she helped him up onto a book shelf.

"Ah… Just a little," he said, shivering a bit.

"It's because we brought you along in your Pajama's," she sighed as she took off her coat and put it on him, "look… here put this on." she looked up only to find Naruto giving her a grateful smile, Asuna looked away as a blush stained her cheeks.

"Asuna considering you said you hated kids, you've sure been kind to Negi-kun lately, haven't you?" Konoka said with a bright smile, "so, why the change in heart?"

"Eh… well, there's no helping it is there?" she asked as the image of a smiling Naruto caused her to blush again, "this guy lost his ma…" she stopped herself just before she could let out that Negi was a mage.

Yue took out her head set as Nodoka contacted them, "_this is the above ground team. There's a rest stop right ahead of you, so please take a break soon and have your packed lunches."_

"All right!" Kaede said with a smile.

"We've been waiting for this aru!" Ku Fei shouted as she ran to the rest stop.

As the group sat down to eat Naruto opened up his bag, there was a small puff of smoke and Naruto pulled out several lidded bowls of steaming hot Ramen. Opening it up the blond ninja mage grinned as the steam and smell wafted through the air, god how he loved the food that kami had granted them to be able to taste a little slice of heaven. Breaking a pair of chopsticks Naruto began to eat. Everyone else stared at him as he dug into the bowls of noodly goodness.

"How is your food still hot?" Asuna asked a she watched him slurp up his ramen.

Naruto swallowed and looked at her with a grin, "magic," was his simple answer as he winked at her, making the orange head blush and glare at the same time.

"Is that right?" Kaede asked with a grin as she took a look at the bottom of one of the bowls he was eating from. She noticed several strange patterns on the bottom of the bowl written in ink, causing her smile to grow. "Seal's de-gozaru?" Kaede asked as she looked at Naruto with one eye open.

Naruto gained a sheepish grin as he nodded, "ahaha…"

Kaede grabbed one of the bowls, causing Naruto to glare as she began eating. "Mmm, ramen," Kaede moaned in between bites as she licked her lips, "and it's Miso too. You have pretty good taste Naru-chan; Miso has always been one of my favorites."

Kaede soon found a blush spreading across her face; Naruto had taken her hands in his own and was softly caressing them as he brought them to his lips. The look of absolute love and adoration he was giving her causing her blush to increase, "Kae-chan?" Naruto asked in a voice that was filled with love.

"Um…yes?" Kaede asked unsure what he wanted.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he asked causing all conversation to halt.

"EEHH!" everyone shouted as they looked at the two.

"Well… um… not really de-gozaru…" Kaede replied; her face turning beat red as Naruto's closed in on her.

"Oh…" Naruto said as his face continued to get closer, "well what would you do if I said it now?"

Kaede felt her breath hitch as she tried to come up with something to say, she looked into Naruto's eyes, then his lips, both of which were closing in. rather than actually speak she felt herself being drawn in, closing her eyes as their lips got closer.

It all came crashing down when Asuna started yelling.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing idiot!"

"What?" Naruto looked at the orange haired girl as he blinked, "do you even know how hard it is to find a girl who loves ramen as much as I do?"

"BAKA!" Asuna growled with an angry blush as she swung at Naruto.

Said blond merely dodged her attack, "hey there's no need to be jealous Asuna-chan," Naruto said with a laugh. "Tell you what; if you eat some ramen with me I'll be sure to give you a nice smooch too!"

Asuna growled as a blush spread across her cheeks, she took several more swings Naruto but he just continued to dodge, laughing all the while.

They soon started off again, climbing onto the book shelves as the made there way across the library. Walking through freezing cold water, and repelling down a giant book shelf as they made their way towards the magic book. Finally they had gotten to a small tunnel where they began to crawl through; Naruto was behind Konoka and had to hold in a blush at seeing the girls round yet firm ass.

"Y… Yue-chan, are we there yet?" Asuna asked trying to get her mind off of how dirty her clothes were.

"No…" replied Yue who was somehow able to speak around the flashlight in her mouth. "Just a little bit farther to go."

"Stop complaining Asuna-chan," Naruto said as he held in his blush and nose bleed as he blatantly stared at Konoka's panties, "you need to relax or you'll get your panties in a twist."

"Shut up you!" Asuna growled, "You're lucky I can't move backwards or I would beat the crap out of you!"

"You know just for that mean comment I'm not going to give you a kiss even if we eat ramen together," he flinched as the girl turned around with a murderous expression and hid behind Konoka. When she turned back around Naruto gave Konoka a smile, "thanks' for protecting me Kono-chan."

Konoka giggled, "You're welcome Naruto-kun."

"Say Konoka would _you _like to get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked with a charming smile.

Konoka blushed at his insinutation.

"Our sempai's from the university branch of the club can't fit into spaces like these," Yue said as she ignored the others. "This means that we the middle school club are the first to explore places like this."

She looked back at them, "it's a testament to the athletic ability of the Baka Rangers that we made it this far. Congratulations." she pointed to a grate, "come the book is up a head."

They lifted up the grate and found themselves in a large room with two stone golems, one with a hammer and one with a sword.

"A… A-Amazing! This place is unbelievable!" Asuna shouted, "is this for real!"

"I've seen this place before aru!" Ku Fei shouted, "On my brothers play station! It's the last boss chamber-aru!"

"It's the vault of the magic book," Yue stated with a small smile, "we made it."

"To to think such a place was right under our school!" Asuna laughed as she looked around.

"Look! There's the book!" Negi shouted as he pointed to the alter in front of the doors. "That's the legendary book of Merkisidek!"

Naruto frowned in thought, "you know this is the first time I've seen it, I wonder what it's doing in Japan?"

"You mean… it's the real thing?" Asuna asked in shock.

"Real thing!" Negi shouted in disbelief, "This is a magical text of the highest level! It's true that you might become a bit smarter by reading it, but it's not so simple as…"

"Negi-kun really knows his stuff doesn't he?" Konoka asked.

"Well then let's go!" Asuna shouted as she and the other girls ran off towards the book with the sole exception of Konoka who was standing next to Naruto.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted as he tried to stop them, "a book of that much importance is bound to have traps guarding it!"

He, Konoka and Negi ran after them as they tried to get the girls to listen, only for the bridge they were walking over open up making them fall down into a pit. Naruto cursed as he grabbed Konoka who was the closest to him, holding her as he landed on his feet. He and Kaede were the only ones that landed on their feet. He looked at Konoka and smiled, "you ok?"

A hint of red came to the young girls cheeks as she nodded, feeling the extremely well defined muscles of Naruto's chest as he held her. "y-yes," she said as Naruto set her down.

Asuna rubbed her head before looking at the ground, "this is…"

"…Twister," Makie finished as they looked at the twister board under them.

"OH HELL YEAH, THIS GAME IS AWESOME!" Naruto shouted as he pumped a fist into the air, causing the others to look at him oddly.

"HOHOHO…"

Everyone looked up to see the two stone golems had come alive and were now facing them, "If you want this book you'll have to answer my questions first! Hohoho!"

Naruto frowned as he heard the familiar laugh, _I see so that's his game._

"Wh-wh-what the hell! The statues are moving!" Asuna yelled in shock.

"First question," the golem said, "what is the English translation for difficult?"

"E-everyone calm down!" Negi said, "It'll be ok! If you answer the questions properly, we should be able to get out of this trap!" he pointed to the twister board, "just press the corresponding translation letters for difficult!"

Thus began the game of twister, Naruto and Negi helped out where they could. Though Naruto was having a hard time from keeping himself from a nose bleed as the girls got into more and more provocative positions. Finally came the last question the translation for dish, they managed to figure out that it was Osara, unfortunately it was then that Asuna made a mistake pushing down on ru instead of ra.

"Baka red!" Naruto yelled as the golem with the hammer smashed the board they were on, sending the group falling down into the a whole.

Naruto cursed as he tried to think of a way out of this, he looked over to see Asuna and Negi right next to him. Using his wind magic and chakra he pushed himself over to them, grabbing each of them around the waist. "Asuna get on my back and hold on tight! Negi get on her back and hold on!" Naruto shouted past the rush of wind.

When the two managed to do as told Naruto pushed himself over to the wall where he shot off like a rocket towards the next person in line. He grabbed Yue by the waist and had her get onto the left side of his back, next he went over and grabbed Ku Fei who held onto Yue. Bouncing off another wall he launched himself at Konoka, "hold on tight!" Naruto called to her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Konoka wrapped her arms around his neck as Naruto came to another wall and launched himself at the last person.

"Kaede!" Naruto shouted to get the Kunoichi's attention as he latched his other arm around her waist. "Hold onto me!" Kaede nodded as followed Konoka's example.

Naruto looked towards where they were falling and noticed that they would hit the hard soil which could kill or at least seriously injure them. Naruto noticed that the area was somewhat of an island and surrounded by water, calling upon the wind to give him one last push they flew away from the land.

_This is going to hurt like a bitch…_

SPLASH!

XXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on down there!" Haruna asked.

"P-please reply," Nodoka said into the head set.

Silence.

"Awawawa! What should we do! What should we do!" Haruna began to freak out.

"We've got to contact someone," Nodoka reasoned, "but everyone's asleep at this hour!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

As they hit the water hard, the girls and Negi coughed and spluttered a bit while trying to get their bearings. "Is ever body alright!" Negi asked as he finally got himself to stay afloat. He soon received replies from the girls that they were all ok; he was about to breathe a sigh of relief when Konoka spoke up.

"Where's Naruto-kun?"

Negi and the girls looked around and could find no sign of the blond haired shinobi, "You don't think he…" Asuna trailed off unable to finish the thought.

"Nii-san!" Negi called out, using his hand as a microphone. "Where are you!"

Everyone soon began to get worried as Naruto didn't call out to them, "maybe he's just playing a joke," Asuna tried to suggest.

"Look!" Yue said as everyone followed to where she was pointing, only to see Naruto face down in the water.

"NARUTO-KUN/NII-SAN!"

Kaede and Asuna swam over to him and turned him over, grabbing each of his arms they pulled him to over to the small island he had gotten them away from. Laying him down they checked for a heartbeat, "He's not breathing," Asuna said shocked that Naruto who had been so playful just risked his life for them and was now…

"No…" Konoka said as she started to cry.

"We have to do CPR," Kaede said, knowing at least a little about these things. "Only I don't know how to do it…"

"I can," Asuna said with a determined look, "Everyone stand back!"

Negi and the girls with the exception of Konoka and Kaede who for some reason refused to leave him stepped back. Watching as Asuna got to work, only Negi was not shocked by what had transpired here. Sure Naruto was a great guy and he had always helped them and listened to their problems when needed despite his playful attitude. But to be willing to go as far as to give your life for others…

"1... 2... 3..." Asuna began; plugging his nose she put her mouth over the blonds and breathed into him. "1... 2... 3..."

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Naruto grunted as blood flew from his mouth as someone punched him in the gut hard, he fell to the ground as people surrounded him. This had happened many times in the past, through each time Naruto would remain stoic and silent; never giving into their desire to hear him scream. Normally they would get bored after awhile and leave, this time however was different. In their eyes the Kyuubi was getting too powerful and the Sandaime was not doing anything about it, they had decided to take things into their own hands._

_Naruto who had been stoic up until than had his eyes widen as a scream tore its way through his throat when he felt the burning and stinging sensation of a pitch fork being shoved into his gut. More things began impaling him ranging from kunai and shuriken to swords and lances. The pain became more and more unbearable; it was then that something inside him snapped. Power burst forth causing everyone to freeze, it was not the power of the Kyuubi but it was far stronger than anything they had ever felt. _

_Naruto eyes glazed over as he held out his hand, "ULTIMA!" the moment the words his lips the world exploded before his eyes. Naruto closed his eye lids as the intense light blinded him, when he opened them they began to widen. Where once there was a lot of people in a pristine street that had only been stained by his blood, there was now nothing but a giant crater. It was as if the entire place had been annihilated from existence._

_Naruto began to seize up as he realized what he had done; he had killed them, all of them. He had used his power to kill them, in his desperation he had called upon a spell that he had been told about but not been taught to use. He looked at his hand which was lightly steaming, 'I'm a monster…'_

_Akane being aware of her hosts growing mental instability began to speak up, __**'Kit listen you are not a monster, this was self defense.'**_

_However Naruto wasn't listening, 'I killed them, I'm a monster a demon just like they said…'_

'_**Kit listen to me you are not a monster!'**_

'_I can't believe it, what am I gonna do now! I just killed all those people, oh kami what am I gonna do now! Even Jiji won't protect after he sees what a monster I've become! I have to get away! I HAVE T-'_

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto began to cough up the water that had filled his lungs as he took in a breath, much to everyone's relief.

"W… where…"

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto felt a weight on his chest and looked down to see a shivering Konoka. "I… I was so worried!"

Despite his hand feeling like led Naruto lifted it up and began to run it through Konoka's hair, "sorry…"

"Idiot!" Asuna growled as she wiped a few tears from her eyes before anyone could notice, "don't worry us like that again, you hear me!"

Naruto managed a weak grunt, "I… is every one ok?"

"Everyone is fine," Naruto felt his head being lifted up and set on something soft. Looking up he found himself staring at Kaede who actually looked worried, "you really gave us a scare de-gozaru."

"Sorry," Naruto looked down at Konoka who was still on his chest, she lifted her head up to look at him and Naruto saw tears running down her face. He gently wiped them away, "you know… crying doesn't suit you…" Naruto smiled as he fought the urge to pass out as his head spun. "I'd much rather see… you smile." he looked at Asuna, "look after… Negi for me…kay?"

Asuna nodded, "sure idiot…"

Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes, his breathing evened out and he went back to sleep.

"Nii-san…" Negi stared at his brother; _Naruto nii is trying his hardest to protect everyone! _Negi's eyes gained a determined look; _I've got to do my best too! _"Everyone Naruto nii-san wouldn't want us to get down; we need to try our best for him so we can pass this test!"

The girls nodded as Negi began taking them off to study; only two remained.

"So…" Kaede decided to strike up conversation with Konoka, "you like Naru-chan too de-gozaru?"

Konoka blushed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the school Ayaka and the other girls of class 2-A were studying hard so that they would not lose their teachers. Knowing what would happen should they fail they were working twice as hard as normal to bring up their grades.

"At any rate we're going to study properly until the exam's, and pull this class out of the last ranking!" Ayaka who had taken to leading in Negi and Naruto's absence shouted. "Even you guys over there who don't bother trying!" she pointed to some of the girls.

Just then the door slammed open and in came Nodoka and Haruna.

"Everyone we've got a big problem!" shouted Haruna.

"Negi sensei, Naruto sensei and the baka rangers have gone missing!" Nodoka screamed frantically.

"EEHH!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up a little later and noticing Negi helping the girls study decided to join in, between the two of them the girls were getting a little better. They would occasionally get text books from the area; though Negi found it weird that not only did they have all the books they needed but also a good food supply.

"But it's a little strange isn't it?" started Negi, "the circumstances are pretty convenient considering we're supposed to be underground. Not only do we have all the text books, but also a toilet and kitchen… it even comes with food supplies."

Ku Fei smiled as she nibbled on a meat bun she found, "the accommodations here are very nice-aru!"

"Warm and surrounded by books," Konoka sighed happily as she leaned back on a sun tan bench reading, "this really is a paradise."

"I wouldn't mind staying here for the rest of my life," Yue agreed sipping on a non fruit drink.

"I know what you mean."

Both of them turned around to see a smiling Naruto, "Naruto-kun!" said Konoka as she got up and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

Naruto grinned as he returned the hug, "me too… sorry for worrying you."

"It's alright," Konoka replied as she sat back down, "as long as you're ok."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, before gaining a mischievous grin. Moving up he sat in the chair Konoka had been occupying and pulled said girl with him, making it so they were sitting so close that their bodies were touching. It was then that Konoka noticed his state of dress; Naruto was only wearing his pants which were rolled up his calves. Konoka blush increased as she noticed how close she was to Naruto's defined and muscled chest and abs. Naruto wrapped an arm around a blushing Konoka's shoulder as he looked down at her, "you mind if I read with you?" he asked giving her his most charming smile.

Konoka blushed a shade that would have made a certain Hyuuga in Konoha jealous, not trusting her voice she simply nodded. As they continued to read Konoka smiled as she got more comfortable, she scooted herself a little closer to the blond as their bodies practically melded together. Konoka began to stop reading the book as a few fantasies about her and Naruto doing several naughty things together while here filled her mind. She might have actually gotten her wish if they hadn't heard a scream.

"That was Negi," Naruto said, he had not been able to understand what Negi was saying so he was unsure of whether or not he was in trouble.

"We should go see if he needs help," Konoka said as Naruto nodded though regretful that he would not get to cuddle with Konoka any longer.

The two quickly went off towards where they last heard Negi, when they got there they saw that Negi was in fact not in any kind of trouble… at least not the kind that they thought he was. Naruto felt his face start to burn as he looked at Kaede, Ku Fei and Makie who were currently bare as the day they were born and cuddling into his little brother and screaming about how ecchi he was. Had Naruto not been so caught up in the sight he might have been jealous, as it was he was sent flying back with a nose bleed.

The girls ran over to him hoping he was ok, only to see him with swirl eyes, blood coming down from his nose and a perverted grin on his face. "I think he saw a little too much de-gozaru," Kaede giggled.

Ku Fei blushed at the thought of Naruto seeing her like this, "I wonder if he found me attractive-aru…" she muttered with a blush.

"Hmm…" Kaede opened one eye as she looked at the now unconscious blond teacher, "maybe I should have some fun de-gozaru."

A little while later Naruto sat up and groggily rubbed his eyes, "ugh… what hit me?" he muttered to himself. Naruto stiffened as he felt a pair of rather soft and bountiful breasts press against his back, a head settled on his shoulder and a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

"Did Naru-chan enjoy the show?" Naruto heard the voice of a familiar narrow eyed Kunoichi, "looks like Naru-chan is even more Echi then Negi-bozu, de-gozaru."

"Uh… um…" Naruto tried to speak but all that came out of his mouth was incoherent gibberish, of course all he could think about was that Kaede had the one of the nicest chests he had ever felt. "I… uh…"

"KYA!"

Naruto's mind instantly snapped back when he heard Asuna's scream, "sorry Kae-chan as much as I would love to stay in your extraordinarily amazing chest I need to make sure Asuna's not hurt!"

As Naruto took off Kaede blinked as both eyes opened, a large blush staining her cheeks as she registered what Naruto said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto continued running as he closed into the area of the scream, he could feel his little brother's magic signature and knew he had to make sure that the two were not in danger. What he came upon was danger of a different sort, a naked Asuna was currently straddling Negi with their lips almost touching. Naruto knew it was wrong but he had no way to resist.

When he got close to them he cleared his throat to get their attention, "Wow Asuna, I didn't know you were into doing Echi things with my little brother…" he grinned as Asuna began to sputter with a beat red face, "it looks like Ayaka isn't the only Shotacon in class ne?"

Asuna for a moment could only gape as what Naruto said came to her mind, however when she finally got enough sense she looked murderous. "YOU PERVERT!" she got up and tried to hit him, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD EVER DO ECHI THINGS WITH NEGI!"

Naruto dodged the attacks with relative ease as he smirked and resisted a blush that threatened to cross his face, "I didn't know you were into giving free shows Asuna-chan."

Asuna stopped what she was doing to look down, her eyes widened as she saw her state of dress or rather her state of undress. "KYA!" she tried to cover herself up as she looked for her towel.

Naruto decided he had teased the girl enough today; he picked up her towel which was lying nearby and set it on her shoulders. "Here, I apologize I shouldn't have teased you so much."

"…whatever," Asuna looked away so he wouldn't see her slightly red face, "just don't expect a thank you."

"Of course not," Naruto said with a smile.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

The three turned around to see Konoka running towards them, "What is it Konoka!" Asuna asked.

"We've got trouble!" Konoka said as she led them to where Kaede and the others were at. When they got there it was to see Makie being held in the large hand of the golem with the hammer.

"Somebody help!" Makie shouted as she tried to get free, "Negi-kun, Naruto-kun, Asuna-san!"

"T-That giants back again!" Asuna shouted with wide eyes.

"It's a golem Asuna-san!" Negi corrected, "It must have fallen down with us!"

"Ho ho ho," the golem laughed as it waved the fist with Makie in the air who was screaming for help. Negi tried to make a stand as he made an attempt to cast a spell, only to remember that he had sealed off his magic. Naruto sighed at his brother, not only would that have given him away but it was not a wise attack when the person you were aiming for had a hostage.

"Kae-chan!" Naruto called out, "let's show them how this is done, shinobi style!" he received the standard De-gozaru before he attacked. With impressive speed he appeared right next to the golem and sent a chakra induced fist to the creature's stomach, several large cracks appeared in its stomach but Naruto wasn't done yet. He jumped up smashed a foot into the arm holding Makie, the entire arm was destroyed.

Makie screamed as she was sent flying, only for Kaede to jump into the air and catch her bridal style. Before they even hit the ground Makie used her ribbon to latch onto the book and bring it to them. "KYA! We've got the magic book!" Makie shouted happily as she held the book to her.

The group soon ran down a corridor as they tried to look for a shortcut, Naruto was keeping pace with Konoka who was in the front. They ended up finding a door that had an English translation question that needed to be answer before you could go through. After Ku Fei opened it they ran in and came across a very large spiral stair case.

"What is this! A spiral stair case!" Asuna shouted

"Can we even climb this!" asked Konoka as she tried to see how high it went.

"I am officially no longer surprised by anything in this school," Naruto said as he looked at Kaede, "What do you think Kae-chan? Looks like this would be a good place to create and obstacle training course."

"It's definitely big enough, de-gozaru," Kaede said with a smile.

The golem suddenly crashed through the wall, "running time!" Naruto shouted as the group began to run up the stairs.

"Eeeeeh… this is harder than training at the club!" Konoka huffed as she ran.

Naruto looked back at her with a grin, he wasn't even breathing heavy, "I'll be sure to remember that when I sub P.E. for you guys."

"Sounds fun de-gozaru," Kaede said with her usual smile.

"You guys are terrible," Makie whined with a huff.

"It's futile!" the golem yelled as it chased them up the stairs, "you'd better give that book back!"

Ku Fei and Makie pulled down their eye lids, "we're never gonna give that book back-aru!"

Kaede did the question for the next door and they began to run again, each time they ran into a door one of the girls would hold the book and they would get the question right. As they continued running up however Yue tripped on a root and fell.

"Yue-chan!"

The girls all shouted out, before any one could say anything else Naruto scooped the girl in his arms and took off. "Continue running!" Naruto said, ignoring the blushing girl in his arms for the moment. They continued moving up getting each question right as they climbed higher and higher. None of them paid attention to the golem who was getting farther and farther away. Finally they made it to the top where they reached…

"An elevator!" Asuna yelled.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "well this is an elevator school," Kaede looked at him and both nodded in agreement.

"Enough with the bad puns," Asuna growled, "Let's get on!"

Every one crammed themselves in, Naruto taking a quick second to enjoy the feeling of Kaede and Konoka's bodies as they pressed against him. "Alright let's get out of here," Naruto pressed the up button.

PING!

'**This elevator is over loaded'**

"Gah, god damn computers!" Naruto yelled.

The girls soon began freaking out as they tried to figure out what to do, the girls soon began coming up with excuses as to why it wouldn't work. Asking each other how much they ate, Naruto shook his head at them. However it seemed Asuna had a solution.

"Everyone drop everything your holding even your clothes! Look if I just put my leg outside the buzzer stops! All we need to do is lose a little weight!"

Pretty soon all the girls were stripping and Naruto found himself blushing as the girls were soon in nothing more than their panties. Eventually even that went out of the elevator, Naruto failed to hold in his nose bleed, thankful that he had at least not passed out; this became even harder not to do when he found himself somehow getting his face pressed into both Konoka's and Kaede's chest. _Oh Kami! I think I just reached heaven!_

"It's no good after all-aru!" Ku Fei shouted.

"I don't have anything left!" Makie cried as she tried to cover her chest.

Negi jumped out of the elevator as the Golem came into view, "I'm getting off!"

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto grabbed Negi by the shirt and threw him back into the elevator, "Take care of him!" Naruto turned to look at the Golem and smirked as he brought out the book and wagged it at him, "looky, looky I've got the booky!"

"NARUTO-KUN!" the girls shouted as the elevator doors closed.

For a moment there was nothing but silence, then.

"You know you have got to be the craziest old coots I've ever seen," Naruto chuckled.

"Hohoho, so when did you figure out it was me?" the giant golem asked.

"Honestly I knew you had something to do with this the moment rumor about the class with the lowest score breaking up came," Naruto shrugged. "However the clincher was when you first laughed, you're the only person I've ever met who has that odd laugh."

"Ho ho ho, I should have figured you would have gotten that," the old man said.

"So how are we going to do this?"

"Well…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Baka Rangers of class 2-A and Negi managed to get to the class just in time to take the test; most of the girls were too tired to take it however. Thankfully Negi's magic had returned and with a little spell they were able to take the test. The group that went however was worried about Naruto, many wondering if he had made it out alive as they had not seen him since they got out.

The next day were the day of the results and Naruto still had yet to show up, however while many of the girls were curious it was overshadowed to see how well they did. Negi and Makie were wearing similar expressions of nervousness, Ku Fei had several Food vouchers that she was using to gamble with, the others in the class were in various states of interest or nervousness.

"I wonder if Naruto-kun is ok." Konoka said in a worried voice.

"Hmmm, knowing Naru-chan he should be ok," Kaede replied as she looked away from the board. "He's pretty strong de-gozaru."

"I would have felt it if Naruto-nii died," Negi said positive that he would have at least felt something, "besides it will take more than a golem to stop him."

Konoha smiled, feeling reassured that Naruto was ok.

Everyone quieted down as the announcer came up to announce which class had gotten which place, "in first place second year… class "e" second year class F, with an average of 80!"

Makie, Asuna and Ku Fei face faulted at finding out they did not get first place.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I guess 2-A didn't make it to first place after all," Sakurako said as she placed some food in her mouth. "And I had 50 food vouchers riding on it to…"

"I told you it was impossible," Modoka said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"In second place… second year class "e""

"Yes! Come on!" Makie shouted as she held a fist to her face.

"Class S with 79.8 points!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"In tenth place, 2-M!"

"We're in tenth place already!" Ayaka shouted as she Chao, Asakura, Chizuru and Satomi as the five of them watched the event on Chao's computer.

"At eleventh place, 2-C!"

"Un… sorry…" Chao said with a sheepish smile.

"At least they showed up," Asakura mused as she spotted the dubbed Baka Rangers in the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"He… hey 2-A hasn't appeared at all," Makie spoke in a worried tone.

"C… calm down there's still three more classes to go," Asuna tried to reassure the other girl, though she was not feeling very confident right now.

"Third last in 22nd place, 2-P with 70.8 points!"

Several of the girls began to freak out knowing that if they did not get the next place they would be last.

Asuna and Konoka looked over at Negi with a worried expression.

"And the second last class…" all of class 2-A held their breaths, praying that they would get that place so they could keep their teachers. "Class K with an average of 69.5!"

They were last.

Negi became distraught as he ran out of the building; he ended up packing his stuff and getting ready to leave. He knew that class 2-A had tried their best, that was all he could ask for, now he was going to have to go back home, he could only hope that Naruto would be able to catch up soon. Negi made his way to the train station, where he was about to get on when he was stopped by Asuna.

"NEGI!" Asuna yelled as she tried to catch up to the child teacher, Negi turned around as Asuna came up to the entrance gate. "I… I'm really sorry! It was because of us! Because we failed the final exam! Because I threw away the magic book! Because I…"

"No… that's not true… it's no one's fault," Negi replied as he looked at Asuna. "It wasn't right to use something like magic book anyway. In the end I'm still not qualified to be a teacher."

"Negi…"

"I'd like to thank everyone from the class," Negi continued, "especially you five. Even though it was for a very short time, I had fun."

Asuna looked at him in shock, "j… just a minute! Are you just going to give up like that! And what about Naruto! Do you think he's going to just give up when he comes back and hears of this!"

She couldn't say anything else as Negi tried to run, instead she simply jumped over the entrance gate and grabbed onto Negi from behind.

"You idiot!" Asuna yelled as she got Negi in a headlock, "I told you not to go!" Negi tried to struggle out of her grip, but Asuna lock was iron clad. "I was angry at you for doing nothing but stupid, childish things. But one thing I admired you for was having a clear goal and trying to achieve it!"

Negi stopped struggling and looked at Asuna in shock.

"Negi-bozu!"

The two turned around to see all of class 2-A running towards him; Negi struggled out of Asuna's grip and ran, not wanting to face his former class like this.

This was the scene that Naruto found when he got there.

"Oi! Negi where do you think you're going!"

Everyone stopped as they looked at Naruto, who had a large smirk plastered on his face.

"YOU IDIOT!" his smirk fell as Asuna came up behind him and smashed her fist into the back of his head, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, WORRYING USE LIKE THAT!" she yelled at him.

Naruto winced as he stood up rubbing his head, he recovered quickly and turned to Asuna with a raised eye brow, "you were worried about me, Asuna-chan?"

Asuna halted what she was doing as she blushed, "we… I… well of course I was… I mean you're our teacher and… uh."

As Asuna tried to come up with an excuse about why she was worried, Naruto turned to Negi. "Where do you think you're going Negi?"

Negi looked down, "I failed my final task Naruto-nii, I was supposed to raise class 2-A's grades but I failed…"

"Yeah about that…" Negi along with everyone else looked at the blond. "I went over the test scores with the dean awhile ago and it seems they made a mistake with a few tests." Naruto took out a sheet of paper and cleared his throat, "'ahem' Makie-chan got a 66!"

"EH! No way!" Makie cheered.

"Next are Fei-chan with a 67 and Kae-chan with 63." Naruto tossed the two girls a quick wink causing one to blush and the other to widen her smile. "Haruna-chan was a 81, Nodoka-chan a 95, and Kono-chan a 91 so we have no problems there." Naruto turned to Asuna who was the last one, "and finally Asuna-chan… congratulations you got a 71!"

Asuna looked stunned for a moment, "Then…"

Naruto grinned, "that's right, not only did class 2-A not get last… class 2-A is officially the top scoring class!"

All of the girls began cheering, Negi looked stunned, "but w… we didn't even have the magic book! How…"

Naruto grinned as he held the book, "oh you mean this…" he looked at the stunned Negi and Asuna. "It seems the old man just wanted to see what you would do in this sort of situation and find out if you could act like a teacher by putting your students ahead of yourself." Naruto ruffled his brother's hair, "congrat's kiddo, I think this deserves a celebration!"

Negi smiled as Asuna gave him a grin.

Naruto went over to some of the other girls to congratulate them, deciding to let his little brother bask in his well earned praise.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was a typical day for Naruto as he made his way to class, after the two had been inaugurated as 'official' teacher's to the school they had been greeted even more enthusiastically then they were after the dodge ball incident. Consequently Ku Fei who had watched when Naruto smashed up parts of the golem had asked if they could ever spar some time, he had of course agreed as he could use a good sparring partner. This led to the girl glomping him and Naruto had blushed at just how good of shape she was in and to once again praise the ramen Kami for sending him to this school.

In the class it was even more entertaining, as the girls had presented the two of them with the flower trophy for top class and praised them. Ayaka stood up from her seat, "this victory shall be sealed in the hearts of 2-A for a thousand years to come, I'm proud to be class president!" she got down and kneeled to Negi like a knight would to their lord, "please continue looking after us Negi-sensei!"

This had led to the Naratuki twins suggesting that they have a 'topping of the class party' in celebration. Everyone cheered except one girl Naruto noticed, though he didn't pay attention to it as he looked brought his hand up to lightly squeeze Sayo's after she had finished cheering with the rest of class and gotten back into her usual place of hugging him. Naruto grinned a party definitely sounded nice…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Naruto entered the seal and called Akane to talk about his dream.

"Naruto-kun?" Akane said as she spotted him, a serious expression on his face.

"That wasn't a dream I had at Library Island was it?" Naruto asked.

Akane winced, dues to being bonded with him she knew what he was talking about. "Naruto I-"

"You did something to make me forget why I ended up here in the first place didn't you?" Naruto asked in an accusing tone.

"I had no choice!" Akane cried as several tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, "you were becoming increasingly unstable! Had I not done you that… had I not done that your mind would have been destroyed!"

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "I… I do understand that…" he looked over at the red headed goddess that had been with him all his life. "However that does not explain why you didn't tell me later on. Did you think I would not be able to handle it?"

"No!" Akane shouted, "I just… I didn't want you to be bothered by the memories…" she looked up at him with a pleading expression, "I didn't…"

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes; he really _really _wanted to be angry at Akane right now. However getting angry over something like this and possibly ruining the relationship he had with the only person who knew everything about him and accepted him was not something he could do. Walking up to her, Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Sorry," the blond said in a soft tone, "I guess I overreacted."

"No," Akane sniffed, "I'm sorry, I should have told you when you got older. I was just so worried about you."

Naruto lifted her face to his, "how about we just say we're both sorry and call it even?"

Akane nodded as she grabbed Naruto's hand and gave it a kiss, "thank you."

Naruto smiled, bringing his head down to meet hers as Akane brought her head up. The two met in a kiss, Akane wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck while he tightened his hold on her waist. The two spent the rest of the night expressing and renewing their relationship within the mindscape.

XXXXXXXXXX

So this is the next installment up. First I am giving the credit of the Break scene in Library Island to DarkMasmasterSigma and Naruma. I was trying to think of something else to do with Naruto, maybe have him hit on Konoka and have Asuna try to beat the crap out of him for that, but Konoka got plenty of 'playtime' with Naruto so I thought this would work (Plus it's just funny as hell). I did change it so that it's not an exact copy of Naruma, so I hope it's not terrible. Hmmm… the beginning is also similar to Naruma, but that's also because a lot of what happened is canon. Everything else though is mine, or canons. Anyway I hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harem is finalised:**

**Konoka, Kaede, Setsun, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Zazie, Mana, Akane, Nekane, Ku Fei, Chizuru, Asuna, Yuna, Theodora, Asakura and Sayo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Negima.**

**Chapter 5**

Deep in a mountain clearing the sound of battle could be heard, it was the weekend and Naruto had gone with Kaede to her little training spot up in the mountains. As Naruto battled he continued to analyze the young Kunoichi, she definitely had talent and was like he had originally thought around mid to high chunin. Her combat mainly seemed to focus around using kunai, her giant fuma shuriken and trickery with what seemed to a different version of the kage bushin than his own. Naruto had found out that unlike his, hers would not expel with just one hit unless it was a powerful blow. Though unlike his, she could not learn what they learned so it was a fair trade in his opinion.

Naruto ducked under a kick, grabbing Kaede's leg and tossed her into a tree where she dispelled signifying her as a clone. He was soon pierced with multiple kunai only to transform into a log, Naruto appeared right next to Kaede hiding spot forcing her to come out as he began a taijutsu battle. Naruto picked apart and battered her entire defense as he used the style of combat he had created. It was an unusual style that combined the high speed movement of the humming bird style that was used by one Minato Namikaze and the more unpredictable style called monkey style which he had gotten when looking around old man Hokage's library. Kaede found keeping up with the style an impossible task as Naruto completely battered her defense, she eventually found herself lying on her back.

"You really are good Naruto-chan, de-gozaru," though she still had her smile she was taking deep breaths signifying the amount of effort she had exerted to keep up with the blond.

Naruto grinned as he picked the narrow eyed Kunoichi up in a bridal carry, "you're not bad yourself Kae-chan." he walked over to the small camp fire they had created, leaning against a log Naruto set Kaede in between his legs. Putting his hands on her shoulder's he began to give her one of those messages she loved so much, he soon created a clone who began to message her feet.

"You're getting really good at this de-gozaru," Kaede moaned slightly as she leaned into Naruto's touch.

"Well," Naruto smirked, "I have been quite a bit of practice."

"You know you enjoy it," Kaede gave a fox like grin that Naruto himself often wore.

"Oh I don't deny that," Naruto said with a laugh, "actually being asked to handle the body of such a beautiful young woman like you is quite the privilege.

Kaede laughed as a small blush spread across her face while she enjoyed the message.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was eating with Kaede and Setsuna, which had started to become a regular occurrence on the weekends. Every Saturday morning Naruto and Setsuna would spar; afterwards the blond shinobi/mage would always drag her to the apartment he shared with Kaede for breakfast. Often times he would go over to her dorm and get her even when they were not sparring, surprisingly enough she seemed to actually look forward to these times as Naruto had found her standing outside her dorm room the last few times he had gone over to pick her up.

Like always Naruto was telling the two about some of the more embarrassing stories of things that Negi's done, like the time Naruto had taken him, Nekane and their friend Anya camping and Negi had ended up sleeping with a naked Anya when he tried to get into Nekane's bed and accidently moved into hers. Or the time he had found a skunk in one of the fields outside of the academy and thought it was a cat, only to get sprayed and was forced to stay outside of their house for nearly a week before the smell dissipated. Kaede laughed at that, while Setsuna cracked a small smile.

"So Se-chan," Naruto said making the young woman blush since she still was not use to the nickname, which Naruto had taken to calling her. "I was wondering if you wanted to spar with me and Kaede up in the mountains sometime."

Setsuna blinked as she thought about it, it would be nice to have someone to practice with, that and she was curious about the blond teacher. "We could do that Naruto sensei."

Setsuna felt a rather hard flick to her nose and looked up to see Naruto looking at her, "how many times have I told you to call me Naruto when we're not in class?"

Setsuna blushed, "s…sorry Naruto se- Naruto," Setsuna corrected when she saw him making flicking motions.

"Good," Naruto said, happy again as he fed some meat to Akane. Said vixen made happy purring noises, tearing into the meaty treat with gusto.

"I wonder how Negi-bozu is doing, de-gozaru?" Kaede mused as she took a sip of the broth for the soup she made.

"He's with the Naratuki twin's at the moment right?" asked Naruto, remembering when the two Lolita ninja's had dragged the child genius off.

"Mmhmm," Kaede replied.

Suddenly a familiar voice began to shout.

"J… JUST WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Negi-kun I want a detailed explanation!"

"AAAHHN! T… this is all a misunderstanding!"

Naruto and Kaede began to snicker.

"He seems to be doing just fine," Naruto said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's such a nice day!" Negi said, strolling along the sidewalk, "the perfect day for an outing!"

Naruto chuckled; "it is isn't it…" he looked over at Konoka, "though I was hoping to have Kono-chan all to myself today."

Konoka blushed as Asuna gave Naruto a growl.

"Don't even think of trying anything perverted here!"

Naruto affected a mock hurt expression, "why Asuna-chan I am shocked and appalled that you would think something so little of me! When have I ever given you a reason to make you think I was a pervert!"

Asuna's eyebrows twitched, "how about like all the time!"

Naruto pouted for a moment before brightening, "whatever! Anyway what if Kono-chan wants me to be with her and that way? Hm?" he saddled up to a now beat red Konoka, "what do you think Kono-chan? Why don't we just ditch these too and…"

"Pervert!"

Asuna tried to hit Naruto, but he ducked under the swipe and laughed at her as he ran around Konoka's other side. Konoka giggled at Naruto's antics, though a small blush spread across her face again as she thought of what Naruto had said. This continued until the four made it to a large castle.

"This house is sure big," Negi commented as he looked at the mansion he was walking to in awe. "It's like a castle!"

Naruto gave a hmm in thought, "it is nice, though many of the castles in England are larger than this. Still I would definitely love to live here."

Naruto looked at the other three people he was coming with, they had been convinced by Asuna to visit Ayaka for some reason. Naruto knowing the girl was a shotacon did not feel right leaving the boy in Asuna and Konoka's hands, not that he did not trust them, but given the class presidents thing for his little brother Naruto thought it would be best to have someone help keep an eye on Ayaka.

"Negi-sensei!" Naruto and the others turned to see Ayaka walking towards them in a very nice and expensive looking dress. Ayaka waved at Negi as she ran towards them, "Welcome! Thanks for comin…" she stopped when she saw the other three with Negi and fell over.

"T… thank you," Negi said as she scratched the back of his head with a sheepish expression on his face, a habit he picked up from Naruto.

"Hello Iincho-san!" Konoka said in a cheery voice.

"What's with you?" Asuna asked as she crossed her arms, "don't fall all over the place so early in the morning, Iincho-san."

"W… why is Asuna coming along on a home visit!" Ayaka asked with an angry look on her face, she had been hoping for some alone time with her child sensei.

"Calm down," Konoka said as she tried to placate the girl, "and what about you? Why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm his guardian! Guardian!" Asuna replied as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Um… what am I then, chopped liver?" asked Naruto, who was ignored by the two rivals.

Asuna placed a hand on Negi's head, "if I let this guy go by himself, who knows what you might do to him."

"ARGH! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ayaka shouted as she threw a kick at the orange headed girl.

Asuna ducked under the kick and began to fight with Ayaka, "WHAT! THAT'S HOW IT IS!"

"Ooh boy," Naruto sighed as the maids, Konoka and Negi tried to stop the fight.

Thankfully it was over after the two calmed down and no one was injured. Ayaka soon began to give the four of them a tour, starting with the gardens.

"Wah! What a big garden!" Negi commented as he looked around, seeing the large lake with a fountain in it.

""It doesn't stop here, this is just the front garden," Ayaka replied with a smile, pleased to see her sensei liked her house. "Well then sensei, why did you decide to visit me today?"

"Umm… because today is…" Negi looked over at Asuna who was furiously shaking her hand in front of her face. He looked back at Ayaka as he decided on his answer, "Ah, no… I wanted to get along with the president of our class a bit better and so…"

Naruto groaned and palmed his face as he spotted sparkles appear in Ayaka's eyes, _that was the wrong thing to say to her Negi…_

Ayaka clapped her hands together as a large smile came over her face, "E… Eh! Well that's! I'm so overwhelmed with happiness, Negi-sensei! So happy I'm feeling dizzy!" she put a hand to her head in emphasis, right before pulled Negi close and began to run a hand over his head. "I completely understand! I won't bother taking it slow with Negi-sensei anymore… if it's alright we can head into a deeper relationship right now!"

Naruto sweat dropped as Ayaka began walking off with Negi. He looked over at Konoka, "is she always like this?"

Konoka looked at him with a smile as Asuna ran to catch up, "pretty much!"

Naruto sighed, looking at Konoka he put a smile on his face as he linked one of his arms with hers. "Well, let's catch up before she tries to molest my little brother."

Konoka blushed as Naruto and her began walking, "r-right!"

Ayaka began showing them, or rather Negi around; and the first place she went to was… her bedroom.

"This is my room," Ayaka said as they stepped over the threshold of her room.

"It's so big!" Negi said, of course everywhere else he had seen here was pretty large, so he supposed it should not have been a surprise for him.

While Naruto made sure Ayaka didn't try to pull a shotacon move on his brother, Asuna and Konoka went out to the balcony.

"Heh, the view hasn't changed a bit since we were in primary school has it?" Konoka commented.

"Could you please not go out on the veranda on your own Asuna?" Ayaka asked with an annoyed look. She turned back to Negi and put a smile on her face, "Negi-sensei you like herb tea don't you?"

"Ah, yes how did you know?" Negi asked.

Ayaka snapped her fingers and Naruto sweat dropped as a butler and maid came in with several dozen different kinds of tea.

"I've obtained teas from several different plantations," Ayaka said, "please have whichever you like!"

Naruto walked up and chose some plain jasmine tea, blowing on it a little as he took a sip.

"There's also plenty of deserts here sensei," Ayaka snapped her fingers again and Naruto had to jump out of the way as several maids rushed in with a large seven layer cake.

"I think she's overdoing it a bit," Naruto commented as Asuna began yelling at the girl.

"This is delicious Iincho-san!" Negi said with a smile as he took a sip, "I love herb tea because Onee-chan always used to make it for me!"

"Ara…" Ayaka said with an odd expression on her face, Naruto was the only one who seemed to spot the small flash of emotion that crossed it. "You have an older sister?" she asked.

"Ok, ok let's leave this rich idiot on her own so we can go take a swim, we came all this way after all," Asuna said as she began to walk away.

"There's a pool here Negi-kun!" Konoka said as she grabbed Naruto by the hand, "Come on Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled, "alright! I love swimming anyways," he ignored Ayaka's shout of all the things she still had to show Negi.

Naruto and the others made their way into a large pool area, walking over to one of the shower rooms the blond changed into a pair of orange swim trunks. He walked out and grinned as he saw the three girls come out, Asuna and Konoka were wearing a one piece bathing suit while Ayaka was wearing a two piece bikini. Naruto had to admit that Ayaka was a beautiful looking girl, he sighed, _it's too bad she's a shotacon…_

Asuna and Konoka jumped into the pool with a splash, grinning Naruto leapt in as well.

"Negi-kun! Iincho-san! Want to race!" Konoka asked as her head came out of the water.

"No thank you," Ayaka replied, "Asuna is as fast as a Kappa."

Konoka looked at them before shrugging, turned around she was about to ask if Naruto wanted a race. She found herself blinking when she did not see him anywhere, "Naruto-kun! Where are you!" she scratched her head, "that's weird… I could have sworn he was- eep!" she shouted out as a pair of arms wrapped around from behind, lifting her up.

"Looks like I've got you Kono-chan!" Naruto said with a laugh.

"And I've got you!"

Naruto gave a shout as Asuna pushed his head into the water, forcing him to let go of Konoka.

"Hey don't leave me out of it!" Konoka said as she tried to help Asuna as she began to wrestle with Naruto.

However the blond was not going to go down without a fight, when Konoka tried to jump on his back, Naruto ducked under the water. Konoka ended up crashing into Asuna, they both fell into the water as Naruto appeared next to them and grabbed them both, lifting them by the waist and dunking all three of them under water. As the three of them continued to play, Naruto heard a shout from Ayaka.

"WH… WHO WOULD WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH HER! WE'RE ENEMIES! ENEMIES!"

Naruto kept one ear open to Negi and Ayaka's conversation as he swam, raced and wrestled with Konoka and Asuna. He became particularly interested when Negi asked about one of the rooms he saw in the window. Naruto noticed Ayaka got that same face she had when Negi mentioned Nekane, several pieces began to fall into place.

"Would you like one of my cookies?" Ayaka asked as she pulled a batch of cookies from… somewhere.

_I swear to kami, it's like women have some kind of pocket dimension where they store anything they need, _Naruto thought to himself.

"Wah! I love cookies!" Negi exclaimed as he began to eat them, "Mmmm there delicious!"

"Here," Ayaka offered him some more cookies, "these are nice too! They're very crunchy!"

Naruto sighed, _looks like she found one of Negi's weaknesses, great now I'll have to be even more careful when she's around him…_

"Gotch'a!" Konoka shouted as she landed on his back.

"Wha!" Naruto yelled as the two fell into the water with a splash.

"Here, have some more tea. I cultivated these herbs myself so I don't know how it tastes so…"

Negi took a sip of the tea Ayaka offered, "you made this Iincho-san! Wow that's amazing!" he paused as he realized something, "ah, I'm eating these all by myself, would you like to have some too?"

Ayaka just smiled as she leaned on the table, "Negi-sensei?"

"Yes?" asked Negi, "what is it?"

Ayaka's smile grew into a grin, before Negi knew what was happening he was shoved into the bountiful assets of Ayaka as she gave him a hug.

"Damn lucky brat," Naruto mumbled under his breath as he saw Asuna and Konoka, one looking shocked while the other looked angry.

"Can I be your big sister instead!" Ayaka asked.

Naruto felt a frown mar his features as he heard that, the cogs in his mind turning as he came up with a theory behind Ayaka's shotacon behavior.

"HEY YOU SHOTACON GIRL!"

Naruto looked up just in time to see Ayaka get hit with a flying kick from Asuna.

"Wh… you've really done it this time Asuna," Ayaka yelled as she rubbed her cheek.

The two rivals soon began to fight again, Naruto was torn between stopping the fight so they would not get hurt, and letting it continue since cat fights were hot. He sighed as his conscience got the better of him, _stop the fight it is…_

"Ladies! Could you two please not fight anymore!" Naruto said as he pulled both girls apart.

"Argh! That's it you've really made me mad now!" Ayaka shouted at Asuna, even as Naruto pried the two off each other. "Get off my property and go home!"

"Ok, ok I get it I'm leaving," Asuna said as she began to walk off.

"A-asuna-san!" Negi said as she, Konoka and Naruto began to walk out of the pool area.

"It's ok," Konoka reassured the boy, "there always like this."

Asuna stopped and turned to him, "Negi, it's all up to you from here."

"Ahh… ok…" Negi responded as the three others who came with him began to walk off. Negi turned to Ayaka, "Asuna-san said to me today that we should come to cheer you up! She was the one who asked me to come see you!"

"Ah!" Ayaka said in surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ayaka lost a little brother didn't she?" Naruto asked as he, Asuna and Konoka walked off the property.

Asuna's eyes widened, "when did you figure it out!"

Naruto looked at her and shrugged, "well my first clue was the way Ayaka reacted when Negi mentioned Nekane-chan, this odd look crossed her face and then again when Negi asked about the room. To be honest it wasn't that hard, especially after asking Negi if she could be his big sister."

Asuna sighed, she had forgotten that despite his perverted nature, Naruto was still scary smart. "When we were kids Ayaka used to brag to me all the time about how she was going to be a big sister," Asuna grew a prominent frown as she continued, "but then when the time came for him to be born…"

"… I see," Naruto said, "I'm guessing you had us come over because today would be her little brother's birthday?"

Asuna just gave him a nod.

"Well then I suppose if it will help, I'll let Negi stay here without a chaperone for today," Naruto replied, a part of him wished he would be the one saying here without a chaperone. He looked over at the two girls, _I suppose it doesn't matter since I still get to be with two beautiful girls like them. _"Anyway!" Naruto said as he changed the subject, "why don't I take you girls out to get something to eat?"

Konoka smiled as she latched onto his arm, "I'd like that!"

"I suppose," Asuna said slowly, "if your treating."

"Of course," Naruto replied with a smile, "what kind of man would I be if I didn't pay when I took two beautiful girls out on a date."

Both girls blushed a pretty shade of pink.

"T… this isn't a date!" Asuna shouted with a stutter, "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"You don't want this to be a date?" Naruto asked before shrugging. He turned to Konoka who was still on his arm, "what about you Kono-chan? Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Konoka blushed a bit, but there was a smile on her face as she thought about going on a date with Naruto. "… I would like that," she said in a soft voice.

"H… hey! Konoka you can't be serious can you?" Asuna asked, a startled look coming on her face.

Naruto looked at Asuna with a grin, "of course she is, that's ok though Asuna you don't have to wait up for us. Since this is a date and all it wouldn't be right if you came too."

"WHAT!" Asuna shouted before she ran to catch up with them, "no way am I letting Konoka go anywhere with a pervert like you! I have to stay and make sure you don't try anything funny!"

Naruto gave the orange headed girl a smirk, "you sure you don't just want to me with me?" he saw Asuna's face get read and decided to give her another push, "maybe your secretly jealous that I'm going on a date with Kono-chan and want to try and get me all to yourself. You know if you wanted me that badly all you had to do was ask."

"Why you…" Asuna growled as she clenched her fists, right before jumping at him, "I'll kill you!"

"Can't kill what you can't catch!" Naruto laughed as he picked up Konoka bridal style, getting an 'eep!' and a blush as he ran off, Asuna hot on his heels.

"Get back here! NARUTO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking to his dorm after finishing his morning workout, Akane perched on his shoulder, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck. He sighed as he wiped some of the sweat from his face, _man that was hard…_

'_**It may be difficult but you're getting better,' **_Akane said, hearing his thoughts.

'_I suppose so…' _Naruto frowned a bit as he thought of his routine, '_still I didn't think it would hurt that much.'_

'_**What did you expect?' **_Akane asked rhetorically, _**'you can't expect to use something that powerful and not have some kind of consequence. Still your doing better and will eventually get used to it, so I wouldn't worry.'**_

'_Right as always Akane-chan.'_

Naruto walked into his dorm room to see Kaede up and in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning Kae-chan!" Naruto greeted the narrowed eyed kunoichi.

Kaede looked over at him with a grin, "morning Naru-chan, you're up early de-gozaru."

"I was out training," Naruto said as he walked over to the closet, grabbing an blue suit with an orange undershirt, "anyway I blame you for getting me on this stupid schedule."

"Now don't blame me for things like that," Kaede replied as she flipped a pancake, "after all I was just doing you a favor de-gozaru." Kaede looked back over at him with one eye open in amusement, "besides at least I don't have to dump any cold water on you anymore."

Naruto shivered, Kaede had done that several times when he refused to get up. "You're so mean Kae-chan," Naruto sniffed as he gave a pout.

Kaede merely smile at him.

"Anyway I'm going to take a shower," Naruto looked at Kaede with a grin, "would you care to join me?"

Kaede blushed a bit but kept up the act as she gave a mock sigh, "I would love to Naru-chan, however I'm afraid I have to stay here and make sure the food doesn't burn. Maybe next time de-gozaru."

Naruto shrugged, "if you say so, I'll leave the door unlocked," he gave his fellow ninja a wink, "just in case."

Kaede blushed as Naruto went into the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In another dorm room Negi was sitting at a small table, with his feet propped under his backside. Meanwhile Konoka was cooking breakfast, while Asuna was getting ready to start her newspaper run.

"The new term starts tomorrow doesn't it?" Negi said to himself as he put his elbows on the table and his head on his hands. A part of his mind began to race as he thought of the different teaching methods he and Naruto should use. His thoughts were interrupted by a delicious smell as Konoka came up to him with their breakfast.

"Thanks for waiting Negi-kun! Here are your fried eggs! It's an English style breakfast!" Konoka said as she set their food down.

Negi cut off some egg and put it on his fork, taking a bite he smiled, making sure to swallow before he spoke. "Mmm it's delicious Konoka-san!"

"Really Negi-kun?" Konoka asked, a part of her mind began to wander as she replaced Negi with Naruto, she blushed a bit thinking of the blond. She shook the thought off for now, "Yah, I'm so happy to hear that Negi-kun!"

"Um…Scru… Mph…" Asuna didn't even bother to sit down as she stuffed her face before running towards the door to begin her job.

"Asuna always just eats and runs," Konoka said as said girl grabbed the door knob.

Asuna turned around, "well, sorry," she said before remembering her job and leaving.

Negi smiled as he took another bite, "ah, this is really delicious Konoka-san, you'll make a great wife one day!"

"Oh Negi-kun!" Konoka pulled out her hammer and lightly bopped him on the head as she blushed, her thoughts once again turning to Naruto; whom she had been thinking about a lot recently.

The two finished her breakfast and Konoka put away the dishes before starting on doing the household chores. Deciding to help Negi went with her as she did the laundry for the towels and clothes, Konoka folded them up into two stacks. Giving one to Negi and grabbing the other stack before they began walking back to the dorm.

Konoka looked behind her to see Negi struggling a bit with his load, "are you alright? Is it too heavy?" she asked.

Negi shook his head, being careful not to let the bandage that was covering where Konoka's hammer hit fall. "I'm fine," Negi replied.

Negi and Konoka put the towels away in the closet. Konoka grabbed a rag and some cleaner, while Negi grabbed the vacuum. As the two of them began their separate cleaning duties, Konoka turned to Negi, "thanks, as always Negi-kun."

"It's no problem," Negi replied as he continued to vacuum, "I'm a lodger after all." Negi turned back to his vacuuming as his thoughts drifted, _not only is Konoka-san good at cleaning, laundry as well as cooking, but she's always so nice! What a great person! _"Although her sense of humor is a bit rough," he mumbled to himself. _U-n, she's totally different from the super strong and rude Asuna._

Just then the door swung open and in walked Asuna, "I'm home! Hey Negi!"

Negi's eyes widened as he freaked out, afraid she might have somehow heard his thoughts, "WAHH! I'M SORRY!"

Asuna gave him a suspicious look, "what are you all flustered about?"

"I-it's nothing!" Negi shouted as he shook one of his in front of her, "What did you want to see me about!"

"It's this!" Asuna pulled out a letter, "it's air mail from England, it even says 'from the magical academy'!" she pointed at the address, which did indeed say that, "what would you do if someone saw! You're so careless!"

"Ah! Your right!" Negi said as he held a finger to his chin.

Negi took the letter, it was a standard magical letter addressed to him and Naruto. "Hmm… I should also give it to Naruto, but if I know him he's probably out somewhere training so I'll just give it to him later…" Negi pressed the play button and an image sprang to life.

It was Nekane, "hello Negi," the miniature Nekane waved. She paused for a moment and both noticed a rather large blush take her features, "hello Naruto-kun, it's been quite awhile. I hope you two are doing well."

"Wah! It's from Onee-chan!" Negi said with excitement in his voice.

"Wah! Amazing!" Asuna said as she looked at the magical image of Nekane, "I guess that's mages for you! So she's your sister," Asuna looked at Nekane, "why was she blushing when she greeted Naruto?"

"I hear the two of you have officially become teachers!" Nekane continued, "Congratulations! But the real challenge begins here, so don't let your guard down Negi, and stick close to Naruto. There is still a lot that you can learn from him," Nekane paused here for a moment. "By the way, it may be too early for you, but I was wondering if you have found your partner yet? They say a mage naturally attracts his partner, so he or she may be somewhere to you even now. I pray that you find a wonderful partner during your training period."

"Partner?" Asuna asked with an odd inflection in her tone.

"Come on Onee-chan that sort of thing is still way too early for me!" Negi said with an embarrassed smile.

"Also," they both turned back to Nekane who had another blush on her face, "Naruto… I know that you will most likely find multiple partners besides me…"

"What!" Asuna shouted as she registered what Nekane was saying.

"… I do understand that it's just who you are, but please don't forget about me. Ok?" the image phased out.

"Hey what the hell was she talking about Negi!" Asuna grabbed Negi from behind and put him in a headlock. "Is she talking about a girl friend, and what's this about Naruto having multiple partners huh! Is he some kind of polygamist or something!"

"Eh! No… I-it's not like that!" Negi choked out before getting Asuna to let go. He rubbed his throat for a moment, sighing he decided to explain what a partner was. "There is a legend told amongst those in the world of mages. It's a story about the savior of the world. She was a great mage, and it was said that she had a courageous knight to protect and assist her."

Asuna looked thoughtful as Negi continued, "in accordance with that story, even today, those mages who go out into society take with them a partner who supports them. A 'mages disciple' you could say. Partners are especially important for the magister magi. Those without even one partner would look pretty silly."

"Eh… a partner huh," Asuna stroked her chin with a thoughtful look, "so, it has to be a girl for you and Naruto right? Do they have to match up in couples?"

"Yes male mages usually have a beautiful girl with them, and female mages have handsome men," Negi answered. "Ah, these days it seems quite popular to get married with those partners."

Asuna's eye brow twitched as she grabbed Negi's cheeks and pulled, "so it is like a girlfriend then, isn't it? And that still does not explain why she said Naruto will have more than one partner."

Negi winced as she pulled his cheeks particularly hard when she said that, but he steeled himself and did his best to explain. "Well Naruto is something of a special case, to be honest many people in our society already consider him a magister magi. He has always been particularly strong, people with more potential than others sometimes have more than one partner."

Asuna began pulling Negi's cheeks harder, "oh and is Naruto going to marry all the girls he becomes partners with huh!"

"Ack! Asuna-san that hurts!" Negi cried out as she began to actually hurt with her pulling.

This would have continued but Konoka who had heard the last few bits came up behind Asuna.

"Eh… So Negi-kun and Naruto-kun's real purpose for coming to Japan was to find a couple of girlfriends?" Konoka asked. In truth this would make what she and Kaede talked about in Library Island so much easier.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback…_

"_So…" Kaede decided to strike up conversation with Konoka, "you like Naru-chan too, de-gozaru?"_

_Konoka blushed, truthfully she was not one hundred percent sure what she felt for the blond teen. She would not deny that he was handsome and had many other good qualities that she found desirable. He was kind, intelligent, strong and just now proved how brave he was, he was a bit of a flirt but that just made him more desirable, he also had a serious side and desire to help others. The more she thought about him, the more she wondered if she did like him._

"_Well," Konoka's blush spread a little further across her face, "I don't know, I mean I know I like him. But I don't if I 'like' him like that."_

"_You know your blush says otherwise, de-gozaru," Kaede opened one eye in amusement. She looked down at the sleeping Naruto, running her hands through his hair, which despite being wet had a soft feel to it. "I know that I like him, to be so willing to risk himself for others makes him a more then worthy boyfriend." 'The fact that he is also a ninja who is stronger than me and willing to help me train is just a bonus.' she did not say that aloud though._

_Konoka looked at Kaede before turning her attention to Naruto, reaching out she began to gently run her hands across his whisker marks. She was surprised to feel that they were actually there and not like some kind of tattoo, the whiskers were rougher than the rest of his skin, sort of like a scar. She smiled when she heard Naruto begin to purr and lean into her hand, 'kaiwaii!'_

"_Well if you do like him," Kaede began, "I get the feeling that it will take more than one of us to handle someone like Naru-chan." Kaede opened one eye to look at her, "if you want, I might be willing to share."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoka had spoken with Kaede several times and both agreed that if Naruto like them they would be willing to share, of course if any more girls wanted in they would have to talk to her and Kaede first.

"Well our class has nothing but girls!" the brunette continued where she left off, "there's thirty people, so you've got a wide choice!"

"Ah n… no, like I said, it's not like that…" Negi tried to explain, he opened his eyes and realized Asuna was not the one talking.

Both Asuna and Negi jumped away in surprise.

"WAAAH! Konoka-san!"

"Konoka! S-since when were you listening!"

"Somewhere from the middle…" Konoka put a finger to her cheek, "by the way, what's in that letter?"

"Nothing!" Negi shouted as he hid the letter, "absolutely nothing!"

Konoka looked at the two for a moment before smiling, she turned to the door and cupped her hand in a microphone. "Everyone! I heard that Naruto-kun and Negi-kun have come to find themselves some girlfriends!" she wondered if she should have added Naruto's name, but realized they would add his name anyway so shrugged it off.

"That's not true!" Negi shouted, "I came here to be a teacher!" _Though I'm sure Naruto-nii wouldn't mind getting some girlfriends here._

"I'm sorry Negi-kun," Konoka turned around and waved her hand in a placating gesture, "I was just kidding. Asuna-san, grandfather is calling so I've got to go."

"Eh? Not that again," Asuna mumbled as Konoka walked off.

"That's right," Konoka said as she waved good bye.

"That?" Negi wondered, "What's that?"

"Nothing," Asuna sighed, "*phew* that was shocking."

Negi scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I was wondering what I would do if my cover was blown."

The two went inside, thinking they were in the clear.

They never noticed the two people hiding behind their door.

"Did you hear that?" Fumika asked her twin.

"I heard," Fuka answered.

They had to tell everyone about this.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haah! That was close," Negi sighed to himself, "if everyone found out I was a mage, I'd get recalled. The principal said that unreliability gets you turned into an ermine."

"Negi!"

Negi turned around, "ah, Naruto-nii! Good morning!"

"Morning squirt!" Naruto said as he ruffled his brother's hair.

"Nii-san!" Negi whined as he pushed the older mages hand off and tried to fix his hair.

"So are you ready for school? It's starts tomorrow you know?" Naruto said.

"I know that Naruto-nii," Negi replied, "don't worry I'll be ready!"

"That's good," Naruto said with a smile, "because you won't be seeing me as much."

Negi's eyes widened, "what? Why? You're not leaving are you?"

"No nothing like that," Naruto laughed, "the school's P.E. teacher quit, so I'll be subbing that class until they find a replacement."

"Ah," Negi said in understanding. He paused for a moment as he and Naruto began to hear a rumbling noise, "do you hear that Nii-san?"

Naruto frowned, "I do…"

"NEGI-SENSEI! NARUTO-SENSEI!"

"Eh!" the two brothers turned around to find all of the girls of class 2-A running towards them.

"Pease make me your partner!"

"I'll be with you Negi-sensei!"

"Naruto-sensei be with me!"

"Me Too Prince Naruto!"

"Prince?" Naruto wondered before paling as they found themselves surrounded.

All of the girls came up and tried to grab at them, asking the two all kinds of questions that has Naruto becoming more and more confused by the second.

"When will the ball be held!"

"Is that girlfriend? Or Fiancé?"

"You two are looking for partner's right?"

Finally Naruto had heard enough, "run for it!" Naruto shouted as he took off.

"Uwah! This is bad!" Negi ran after his brother.

However that did nothing to stop the girls as they surged towards them, trying to catch up.

"Negi what the hell did you do this time!" Naruto shouted, he just knew that Negi was somehow at fault for this. _They mentioned something about a partner, could they be talking about a mage's partner? And how did they find out about something like that?_

"I think they heard Asuna-san and me talking!" Negi yelled as they continued to run.

However no matter what they did the group of girls stayed on their tale. Naruto realizing this decided that some sacrifices needed to be made, he grabbed Negi and tossed him back to the group of girls.

"WAH! Nii-san what are you doing!" Negi cried as the girls latched onto him.

"I'm not sure what you did but this is your fault so you need to fix it!" Naruto yelled as he ran off, the girls with Negi now in tow continued to follow him.

Naruto turned around a corner, the girls made to follow, only to find no one there.

"Prince Naruto!"

"Huh?"

"He's gone!"

"Where did he go!"

"Let's look for him!"

As the girls began to search for Naruto, said blond gave a sigh of relief as he hovered nearly a hundred feet above them. He ignored Negi's cries for help as he flew off.

"I swear that brat is going to get me killed one of these days," Naruto said to himself as he set down at the school, where he assumed he would be safest. "Still," he mused, "death by female smothering does not sound like a bad way to go."

'_**So says you,' **_Akane's voice mumbled as she popped out of his coat.

'_Aww come on, don't be like that Akane-chan,' _Naruto said in a mental whine, _'you have no reason to be jealous.'_

'_**I'm not jealous,' **_Akane huffed.

'_Yes you are,' _Naruto said with a smirk, _'I know you, but seriously you shouldn't worry, since if I do get smothered you'll be right with me!'_

'_**Gee,' **_came her sarcastic reply, _**'that makes me feel so much better.'**_

Naruto was about to respond when a voice cut him off.

"EH!"

Naruto turned around and for one of the few moments in his life, found himself breathless. Standing before him was Konoka, her hair had two bows in it that kept her bangs out of her face. She was wearing a dark blue kimono with pink floral designs, a pink obi was tied around her waist in a bow at the back. She was also wearing a light amount of makeup that accentuated her natural beauty.

"K-Kono-chan?" Naruto asked as he stared at the girl with wide eyes.

Konoka smiled at him, "what's going on? You surprised me back there, suddenly appearing out of nowhere like that."

Naruto grinned at her as he brought himself back under control, "it's magic," he gave her a wink.

Konoka giggled as she hit him on the head with a mallet, "oh, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto rubbed his head, _Kami where the hell does she keep that thing? _He shook the thought away as he addressed her, "I actually just climbed down from the roof. So what are you doing here? And why do you look so…"

"So what?" asked Konoka as he trailed off, twirling a strand of loose hair in between her fingers as she tried not to blush under Naruto's gaze.

"I'm not sure," Naruto said, Konoka put her head down, wondering if he did not think she was beautiful. "I was trying to find a word that described your beauty right now, but I don't think there is a single word in the dictionary that could describe how beautiful you are."

"Naruto-kun…" Konoka mumbled as she held her cheeks in order to hid her massive blush; not that it did much good since it had gone well past her neck.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

Konoka was about to answer when they heard several voices shouting.

"Konoka-Sama!"

"Where are you!"

Turning they saw several Yakuza like figures in expensive looking suits, running around calling for Konoka.

"Why are they calling for you Kono-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Ah! This isn't good!" Konoka shouted, she grabbed Naruto's hand and they began to run, "Naruto-kun, let's get out of here!"

"As you wish," Naruto said, Akane realizing what was about to happen hopped back into Naruto's suit. Naruto scooped Konoka into his arms and put on a burst of speed, leaving nothing more than a trail of dust in his wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see," Naruto said as he and Konoka hid out in the room for class 2-A, "so the old man is trying to get you married by setting up marriage interviews?"

"That's right, Grandfathers hobby seems to be arranging marriage interviews," Konoka said as she sat on one of the desks. "He's always recommending people to me left and right. He says I'm already in my second year of middle school and so I should have a fiancé. We were meant to take photo's for the marriage interview today, but I ran away halfway through."

"I see," Naruto said with a smile, though inwardly he frowned at the thought of someone marrying Konoka.

'_**You mean someone that's not you.' **_Akane snickered

'_Oh quiet you.' _Naruto said not denying what the kitsune demoness said.

"That must be tough, having to deal with your old man like that. So I guess he has several people that he selected as possible candidates?" the blond asked, trying to get his mind in focus.

"He has tons!" Konoka said as she stood up and pulled out a large stack of pictures, "take a look. I've got so many photos of potential partners."

Naruto took a look at a few and raised an eyebrow, "well you do have a eclectic collection, there's doctors, lawyers… it seems just about every well off to do men in all of Japan is in here."

"Yeah, but I don't like any of them," Konoka said with a frown as she looked at one. "The age gap is so big that some of them are double my age!" Konoka sat back down on the desk, "we're still children, don't you think it's too early to decide on a future partner?"

"To be honest I don't know," Naruto said as he sat down next to her, "I don't think age really makes a difference for finding a partner. It could be now, it could be several years from now that people find their partners. I know some people who met in middle school, fell in love and had children, so really it all depends on us and whether we feel there is someone with us who is a worthy partner."

Konoka found herself staring at Naruto as he spoke, a blush spreading as her face began to heat up. Times like these were rare for Naruto, though whenever he spoke it was always so impassioned and sounded so wise. She knew there was far more to Naruto then met the eye, a part of her hoped she would be able to find out more.

The two stayed in silence for awhile, sitting close enough that they shoulders were touching. Konoka decided to be a little bold and leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder, she smiled when she felt the blonds arm wrap around her waist.

"So if you don't like the partners your grandfather gave," Naruto spoke up after several minutes. Konoka lifted her head from Naruto's shoulder to look at him, "then who would you like as a partner?"

Konoka felt her face heat up, "w-well I… I think I like…"

"Go on…" Naruto said with a smile as he began to lean towards her.

Konoka stared into Naruto's eyes and felt as if she was being pulled towards him, "well… he's…"

"Yes?" Naruto brought up a hand and began to caress her cheek.

Konoka began to bring her face closer to his, "I like…"

Both Naruto and Konoka closed their eyes, their lips almost touching as the two were about to kiss; however like all good things, it eventually came to an end.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO KONOKA YOU PERVERT!"

"Kyah!"

Konoka was so surprised she jumped up, smacking Naruto in the face and sending them both falling to the ground. Naruto groaned as he hit the floor, opening his eyes he found Konoka's face merely inches from his own. However they were no longer alone in the room.

"HEY! What do you two think you're doing!"

Konoka jumped off of Naruto with an 'eep!', they both turned to see an angry Asuna standing in front of them.

"I knew I should have kept an eye on you, you pervert!" Asuna shouted.

_I was sooo close! _Naruto mentally cursed, he swore even more when he heard Akane laughing in his mind. Naruto groaned, _could this day get any worse?_

"HE'S OVER HERE!"

The door busted open and the girls of class 2-A and Konoka's bodyguards tried to shove their way inside in an attempt to get to Naruto.

"KONOKA-OJOU-SAMA!"

"I FOUND HIM!"

"PRINCE NARUTO!"

_I should have known, _Naruto mentally cried as the girls began to get in. He did not know whether to sing in joy or cry his eyes out as the girls of his class began to smother him in between their breasts.

"PRINCE NARUTO PICK ME! PICK ME!"

"WAH ME TOO!"

"KONOKA-OJOU-SAMA WE WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE THIS TIME!"

Naruto eventually decided on a mixture of both as he began to pass out from lack of oxygen, _I am so killing Negi for this…_

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

**I'MNOTCRAZY: Konoka has not called her that since their time in Kyoto since they don't talk anymore, and Naruto is a male so it's different then when Konoka calls her that… well maybe not that different since I'm sure there may some kind of relationship going on between her and Konoka but you know what I mean.**

**Anon: I kind of agree, but that will just make it better if I can actually pull it off.**

**Bakapervert: Yeah it is really big, too big in my opinion. I know you read my Shippuden story so you know that I actually feel harems should be no more than four or five women at most since I feel it ruins plot. I'm really only doing this because 1) Naruto is a pervert that would make Jiraiya proud so it fits with his character, 2) these girls are anything but normal and with how many sexual situations they get into with Negi in the manga, I don't think they would really mind, and 3) this is a harem manga, the whole thing kind of revolves around Negi and the perverted things that happen to him and the students so it works. Otherwise I would cut like six of the girls out of the harem (I might even have to do that if I can't get it to work, but we'll see)**

**Bahamut knight: I'm kind of saddened too, but I don't think Naruto should get every girl he meets. Shizuna is going to be that older woman that Naruto likes but could never get, I think it opens a few comedic moments.**

**Disclaimer: if you guys don't know that I do not own Negima or Naruto by now then there is no helping you.**

**Chapter 6**

It was the start of a new school year at Mahora Academy; Naruto, Negi, Asuna and Konoka were on the bus, heading towards school.

"The new term is finally starting," Asuna said as she held onto the trailing, excitement in her voice. "We'll be 3rd year students from now on right?" she asked as she turned to Naruto.

"Yep," Naruto replied as one of his arms held onto a rail, with Konoka holding onto the other arm, "you sound excited?"

"I know I'm excited!" Konoka said as she gave Naruto and Negi a brilliant smile, "please take care of us again Negi-kun, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto gave her a grin, "you don't even have to ask something like that Kono-chan, you know I'll take care of you," Naruto pulled the girl a little closer.

"Hey!" Asuna shouted as she saw what her blond sensei was doing, "don't even think of doing something perverted to Konoka idiot!"

Naruto looked away from the blushing brunette and towards Asuna, "why Asuna-chan I don't know what you mean, I would never do something perverted to Kono-chan… unless of course she wants me too."

"Grrr!" Asuna growled, she really wanted to pound the blond's smug looking face in, unfortunately for her they were on a train so she could not give Naruto his dose of female righteous fury.

_I should be able to handle this teaching job easily for one more year, _Negi thought to himself as he ignored the typical byplay between the other three, _I'll get to become a great Mage! _"Alright I'm gonna do my be-"

He was interrupted when the bus hit a bump, jarring the passengers. Negi ended up falling right into Asuna's breasts, thankfully, for Naruto, the blond was holding onto Konoka so she did not fall into his little brother as well.

"You ok Kono-chan?" Naruto asked as Konoka released her tightened hold on him.

"Y-yes, sorry about that," Konoka replied with a slightly flushed face.

Naruto gave the cute brunette a grin, "no worries, besides I rather like it when you grab onto me like that."

Konoka felt her face heating to epic proportions, thankfully Asuna was too busy berating Negi about how he's gonna get fired if he keeps falling into girls breasts as was his curse, or blessing, depending on how you looked at it, to notice.

"By the way," Konoka said a little louder to get Negi and Asuna's attention, "is it really ok for Negi-kun and Naruto-kun not to look for a partner?"

"Eh… a partner?" Negi asked with a nervous expression. "No way Konoka-san, it's still too early for me to get a partner!" Negi said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "For now I'll just do my best as a tea… ah… ah…"

_Oh no…_ Naruto thought as he recognized the Negi effect coming into play, the blond shinobi/mage had two options, the first was too let Negi do his thing, allowing him to see Konoka and Asuna's panties, not a bad sight at all for him. Or he could be a gentleman and take the blow for them, in the end Naruto decided which one it would be, _gentlemen it is…_

"ACHOO!"

Naruto appeared right in front of Asuna and Konoka as Negi sneezed, Naruto now stood in the train in nothing but a pair of Ramen themed boxers. Naruto sighed as he looked around and noticed several girls had already passed out from nose bleeds, he looked over at Konoka and Asuna, one had a large blush and a small trickle of blood coming out of her nose, and the other was also blushing, her hands covering her face, but Naruto could see her peaking out of it. Naruto turned a stern look on an embarrassed Negi.

"Negi, you owe me a new suit."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Third year! Class 3-A!"

Negi and Naruto watched in amusement as the class cheered for them, well Negi was embarrassed and Naruto was amused.

"Um… I'm the formal teacher for the third year class A. my name is Negi Springfield, I'll be your teacher from here until March next year, and it will be a pleasure teaching you all."

Naruto chuckled from his chair as everyone in class started shouting, pulling out his book the blond waited until Sayo calmed down enough to latch back onto him before opening it. As class started Naruto kept an ear open, listening to Negi teach, he was quite proud of the fact that his little brother seemed to be much more comfortable as his position of teacher. It seems that all of the trials the young mage had been through paid off.

A knock at the door interrupted the class, Naruto and Negi looked towards the door to see Shizuna standing there smiling at them.

"Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei, today is the health check up, please tell everyone in 3-A to prepare accordingly," she said.

Naruto felt a grin coming on as he saw Negi look at Shizuna in surprise, he knew what was coming.

"Ah! That's right, is it here?" Negi questioned as he closed the book, "understood Shizuna-sensei!" he looked towards the class and began to wave his arms, "w… well then everyone, we're having a health check-up so… uh… er… everyone please prepare to take off your clothes!"

Naruto began to chuckle as the girls stared at Negi with large blushes on their face.

"NEGI-SENSEI IS SO ECCHI!"

Naruto watched as Negi ran out of the room screaming, "Uwaah! That's not what I meant!"

Chuckling Naruto closed his book, sending Sayo an apologetic smile as he walked out of the room. He looked over to see Negi standing outside of the door with an embarrassed look on his face.

"You know Negi, you really need to learn to think before you speak," Naruto said as he placed on hand on his little brothers head. "Seriously, your worse than me when it comes to these things."

"I know that Nii-san, I'm trying really hard but-"

"Sensei's!"

Naruto and Negi both turned to see Ako running towards them with a frantic expression on her face.

"We've got a problem! Makie-san is… Makie is…!"

The two were just about to ask the frantic girl to calm down when the door and windows to class 3-A opened up.

"What!"

"What happened to Makie!"

Both Naruto's and Negi's eyes widened as the sight of the practically nude females of class 3-A filled their view. Negi found himself blushing, his ten year old mind and body trying to comprehend what he was looking at. Naruto on the other hand had much more immediate and problematic reaction, he had not had his mental defenses up and was thus, unable to cope with the sight of all the hot teenage girls in nothing more than their panties. The blond shinobi/mage was sent sailing back with blood flying out of his nose, he landed in a heap several feet away.

"Ahhh! Nii-san!" Negi as well as the rest of the class ran up to Naruto.

When they got their they saw blood trickling down his nose, his eyes had swirls in them and there was a large perverted smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened to her Shizuna-chan?" asked Naruto, his mind working at speeds that would probably short circuit most minds.

"It seems she was found sleeping in Sakura Lane," Shizuna answered him.

_Sakura? _Naruto mentally questioned as he remembered a girl with that name in his original world, who was always screaming and yelling about her 'Sasuke-kun'. _Now why in the world would anyone want to name a street after that banshee?_

"Sakura lane…" Negi mumbled as he held his chin in thought.

Naruto and Negi moved to the edge of the bed, reaching out with their magical sense, both were able to feel the slight magical energy that surrounded the gymnast club member. While Negi was trying to figure out what it meant, Naruto was trying to figure out who it could be.

_This magic is weak, but I definitely recognize it as the kind of dark magic that comes from a vampire, _the blond thought to himself.

The two of them were knocked out of their thoughts when Asuna decided to speak up.

"You two are being awfully quiet," she said as they turned to look at her, "what's the problem."

"There's no problem," Naruto responded before Negi could say something that may endanger their positions as mages, "Makie is just a bit anemic." Naruto looked over at Negi, "I trust you can handle things from here? I have to go see the headmaster and then get ready to sub for P.E. today."

"Of course Nii-san," Negi said, nodding in agreement.

Naruto gave his kid brother and the rest of the class a smile as he left, walking out the door he left just as Negi told Asuna he was not gonna be with them for dinner tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hohoho I see, a vampire you say?" Konoeman asked, absentmindedly stroking his beard.

Naruto frowned at the old man, "I know you know something about this old man, stop being so cryptic."

"Hmmm…" Konoeman mumbled, "I may know something about this, however you do not need to worry, all will reveal itself in time."

Naruto's hand twitched as his desire to summon Masamune grew, instead he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, mumbling about 'stupid old people and their cryptic way of speaking'.

"What about my other request?" Naruto finally asked.

"You mean your marriage proposal to my granddaughter yes?" Konoeman asked, receiving a nod. "I of course approve, you are a fine young man, besides I have an odd feeling that you and her already have something a relationship starting."

Naruto knew that the old headmaster knew far more then he let on, but decided to let it go for now. "Since you approve, I would like to eventually be allowed to teach Konoka about magic."

Konoeman adopted a serious look, "that is quite the thing to ask Naruto-kun, her father brought her here specifically to keep her away from all things magical…"

"In the hopes that she never has to deal with its problems right?" Naruto interrupted with a scowl, "no disrespect to her father, but if he thinks that will keep her out of the magical world then he's a fool." Konoeman raised an eyebrow but stayed silent as Naruto spoke, "anyone with even a small amount of magical awareness can sense that girl's power. It's even stronger then what I remember of Nagi's when I met him, and almost on par with my own." Naruto looked at Konoeman, it was one of the few times the old headmaster had ever seen the boy so serious, "do you seriously think that leaving Konoka in the dark will protect her? If anything that makes her a bigger target, because she won't be able to protect herself when people start coming after her."

Konoeman sighed, "I do agree with you… However her father will not like this," Naruto opened his mouth to protest but the headmaster raised a hand, "however I will allow it, but I want you to wait until you feel you must reveal the magical world to her. Do I have your word?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good then it is all settled," Konoeman said, his peaceful aura returning as the conversation became less serious.

Naruto grinned, "I guess so, however just remember that this is Konoka's decision ultimately. If she does not want to marry me, I will not force her to."

"Hohoho I don't think you'll need to worry about that," Konoeman said, "however, I do know that you are a polygamist as well. And while I will not stop a relationship with you two, I would ask that you do not hurt my granddaughter in any way because of this."

"Don't worry old man," Naruto reassured the headmaster, "I'll make sure she knows that before anything happens between us. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to my P.E. class," Naruto tossed a two fingered salute as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked at the girls from class 3-A, who were all in their P.E. uniforms. This was his last class of the day, and something he had been looking forward to for the entire day.

"Alright ladies I would like all of you to follow me outside, I have something special that I set up for you girls today."

The group of girls looked at each other in idle curiosity, wondering what their sensei had planned for them today. Following him outside they found themselves stopping in a clearing that was normally empty, only right now the clearing had a rather large obstacle course in it. From a giant wall to climb, tires that they would have to jump through, a pulley, a robe over a pit of mud and many other contraptions that made them wonder what they would be doing.

"I have decided that each day for P.E. we will be doing something different," Naruto said as he looked at the girls. "Each time we will have a specific task I will set for you, whether it is an obstacle course," here he gesture at the obstacle course set before them. "Or some other tasks like laps and what not." Naruto paused for a moment as he looked at the girls, "now then these tasks are also going to be a competition between you girls. Like this course for example, the one who finishes it the fastest will get a 'reward'."

The girls looked at him before speaking in excited voices.

"What is the reward sensei?" Ayaka asked.

"I'm glad you asked Ayaka-chan," Naruto said with a dazzling smile that turned at least half of the girls into a blushing mess. "There are two prizes to choose from, the first is this," Naruto held out his hand.

The girls all went in to get a closer look, when they did several, like Ayaka squealed as they saw a picture of Negi Springfield at the age of eight. The voices got even louder as several felt determined to get that picture.

"What's the other prize Naruto-sensei?" Akira asked, wondering what else their blond teacher had.

Naruto gave them another smile, "the other prize…" he paused here, watching in amusement as the girls leaned in. "The other prize will be to get a date from me."

"KYA!"

The girls shouted as they began running the obstacle course, leaving Naruto coughing as dust filled his lungs. The only one who was not charging was Asuna, who was too busy glaring at Naruto.

"*cough* wait *cough*…" Naruto wheezed as he tried to clear his lungs of dirt, "I didn't even say go!"

"I can't believe you would use your teaching position to get a date with your students you pervert!" Asuna growled, "That's low even for you!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "ok first off I don't need to do this to get a date with any of those girls. Except for Ayaka, I'm pretty sure that if I asked any of them I would be able to get a date. I'm merely using this for extra motivation," Naruto gave Asuna a slight grin, "now if your done being jealous, I really need to get those girls back so I can actually start this test."

Naruto chuckled as he left a sputtering and red faced Asuna.

It took quite a while to get the over excited class to calm down long enough to get them back to the starting line, so that he could officially start the test.

"Are you girls ready?" Naruto asked, all of the girls shouted about how ready they were, causing Naruto to chuckle, "alright then… start!"

This time when the girls made dust tracks, Naruto used his affinity with wind to keep himself from choking. The blond had a hard time keeping a lecherous grin off of his face as he watched the girls run around the obstacle course, watching as several key parts of their anatomy moved up and down. _Kami there is no way that middle school girls should have those! _

When all of the girls had finished the obstacle course, Naruto favored the with a grin, "well it looks like the winner of this competition is Zazie!" That had actually been a large surprise, especially since both Kaede and Mana had participated in this. Though he figured Kaede didn't care as much since she lived with him, and spent time with him almost every day… _and it's not like she couldn't get a date with me if she asked._

He shook the thoughts off, "so what would you like Zazie-chan, a picture of an eight year old Negi, or a date this weekend with yours truly?"

"…" Zazie pointed to him.

Naruto nodded, "alright then does this Saturday sound good?"

"…"

"Cool so what time would you like me to pick you up?"

"…"

"6:00 in the morning?" Naruto questioned, "Wow you get up early Za-chan, but I can do that for you."

Some of the girls just watched the two… converse, wondering how Naruto could understand what she was saying, when she didn't even speak.

"Alright that's all for today, the rest of you girls will have to try again next time," Naruto said, causing many of the girls to 'awww' in disappointment.

Naruto chuckled as he dismissed them, this was definitely a great way to start the school year.

_Now I just have to make sure Negi doesn't do something stupid tonight and my day will be perfect…_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nodoka, Yua, Haruna, Asuna and Konoka were all walking back to their dorms after school, making their way past Sakura lane.

"I wonder if a vampire really will appear?" Haruna wondered out loud.

"A rumor like that has to be fake," Asuna said, not believing that such a thing as a vampire would appear at Mahora despite already knowing two mages.

"You're right," Nodoka said as she tried to convince herself that there was no vampire, especially since she had to take this route since she had a late meeting for the library expeditionary club that as head of, she had to prepare for.

"Well, I'm going home first, Nodoka," Haruna said as she waved to the girl.

"All right!" Nodoka said as she waved back, turning her attention to the empty street, "Sakura lane…" The timid book worm shook her head as she began walking down the street, watching as paper blew by her from the breeze. "T… the wind sure is strong today," she said out loud, mostly to keep herself from feeling frightened. "I'd better hurry along…"

She continued walking, humming the mantra 'I'm not scared ' to herself in a soft sing song voice. As she continued walking she stopped and gasped; standing on a light post a little ways away was a cloaked figure.

"Seat number 27, Miyazaki Nodoka isn't it?" the figure asked in a slight British accent, "sorry, but I'll be taking some of that blood of yours."

The figure leapt off the light post, lunging towards Nodoka.

"KYAAH!"

Nodoka screamed and fainted from fright.

Had she stayed awake awhile longer she would have hear Negi's shout.

"Hold it right there!" Negi shot towards the cloaked figure on his broom, "what are you doing to my student!" Negi brought a hand off the broom and began to channel his magic.

"Resu-Teru Ma-Sukiru…" a faint glow surrounded Negi's hand as he hopped off his broom, "eleven spirits of the wind, become a seal and bind my enemy! Arrows of wind!"

Several arrows shot out of Negi's hand and towards the cloaked figure.

"He's figured it out already?" the figure mumbled in surprise as it reached into its cloak and pulled out a vial, throwing it at the incoming spell, "frozen barrier."

The two attacks collided and entered a stale mate.

"She blocked my spell!" Negi said in surprise. _There's no mistaking it, the culprit is a mage!_

Negi ran over to Nodoka, checking to see if she was alright before turning his attention to the mage. Said mage had her hat blow off, revealing a face he recognized.

"Eh... You… you're from my class…" Negi said in shock, "Evangeline-san!"

"He he," Evangeline laughed, "it's the beginning of the term after all, so let's exchange formal greetings, sensei. Or should I say… Negi Springfield." Evangeline brought her finger to her lips licking off the blood that was on it, "to have such power, despite only being ten… it's just what I would expect from that man's son."

"What are you blabbing about?"

Evangeline's eyes widened as a voice spoke up behind her; turning around she came face to face with none other than Naruto Uzumaki-Springfield. _I didn't even feel him sneak up on me! _Evangeline thought in shock.

Naruto took in the entire scene with a grin, "the only reason Negi has even half the power he does is just cuz he studies too damn much."

"Naruto-nii-san!" Negi shouted in surprise and relief.

"I leave you alone for one day and look at what happens," Naruto said, shaking his head with a bit of a pout on his face. "Seriously Negi you need to learn to stay out of trouble," both Negi and Evangeline watched as Naruto disappeared, only to reappear next to Negi. "Though I suppose I should be proud, after all it's not every day that my little otouto spends his time with two lovely ladies," the blond looked over at Evangeline, "even if one of them is a bit of Lolita."

"W-What did you call me!" Evangeline growled out, she had only watched this boy from afar, having spent most of her focus on Negi, but he was already starting to get on her nerves.

Naruto gave her a grin, "I'm sorry I suppose that was rather rude of me… forgive me for insulting you _Chibi-chan…_"

"T-that does it! No one insults me and gets away with it!" Evangeline took out two vials and threw them at the two brothers, "freeze lance!"

Negi's eyes widened as he held out his hand and yelled out a counter spell, "DISARM!"

Naruto looked at Negi, about to congratulate him on his quick thinking, only to find himself blushing as he saw a practically nude Nodoka in the younger mages arms. He quickly got over it and smirked at his little brother, "Why Negi, here I thought you were trying to counter Eva-chan's spell, but I guess I was wrong and you were really just waiting for an excuse to strip Nodoka-chan here of her clothes."

Negi looked at his Nii-san in confusion before looking at Nodoka, his eyes promptly widened, "M-Myazaki-san are you alright!"

"What was that sound just now!"

"Ah! Negi! Naruto!"

The two mages turned to see Asuna and Konoka running towards them, both however, stopped when they saw Negi's… situation.

"Ah! Negi-kun is the vampire!" Konoka shouted.

"AH! No! this is a misunderstanding!" Negi shouted. He turned his attention back to where Evangeline was, only to find her leaving, "AH! Wait!"

"E… eh, wasn't that…?" Asuna shook her head, she could have sworn that was a girl in her class.

Naruto sighed, "Asuna, Konoka, we're leaving Nodoka in your care." The blond grabbed onto Negi's staff and Negi himself, "take care of her for us!"

Naruto put on a burst of speed, using his magic to increase it to inhuman levels.

"Uhwah! There so fast!" Konoka said.

"Negi! Naruto! Wait!" Asuna shouted out.

Neither of the two paid attention to the girls shout, Naruto set Negi down and had him use his wind power to keep up.

"Negi," Naruto said, getting the younger mages attention. The blond gave his little brother one of his rare serious looks, "I'm going to be following your lead on this, since I was sent here as your support. I expect you to do your best with this."

Negi looked at his brother in shock, before setting his face in a determined expression, "don't worry Nii-san I won't fail you."

"I know," Naruto replied with a smile, the smile left him as he felt an attack coming, "MOVE IT!"

Naruto pushed Negi away before jumping away himself just as a large explosion took place where they were.

"Negi! You go on ahead while I deal with this!" Naruto said.

Negi looked at Naruto before nodding and taking off.

Naruto put a pleasant smile on his face as he spoke, "you can come out now Cha-chan."

Naruto looked over to his left when he heard a rustling of leaves, out stepped Chachamaru Karakuri, a girl with green hair and weird looking antennae like things where her ears would be.

"Naruto-sensei," Chachamaru said in a plain voice.

"Cha-chan," Naruto said with a smile, "you're looking as beautiful as ever, unfortunately I don't really have time to play with you. I regret it, but I have to go after my little brother." Naruto clapped his hands together, "so how about I make it up to you later, say a date sometime next Tuesday?"

If Chachamaru was confused or flustered in any way she did not show it, "I am sorry Naruto-sensei but I do not understand. However, I cannot let you help Negi-sensei, please forgive me," Chachamaru bowed at the end.

Naruto sighed, "Well I suppose I can forgive, just this once at least." He gave her a grin, "after all what kind of man would I be if I didn't forgive such a beautiful girl like you."

Chachamaru tilted her head to the side, giving him a slightly confused look.

"Well shall we begin?" Naruto asked, getting into his taijutsu stance, "after all I need to help my little brother and you're in the way."

"Very well," Chachamaru said, aiming the cannon on her arm at him.

She fired.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi continued chasing Evangeline, finally catching up to her, "THERE SHE IS!"

"He's fast," Evangeline muttered to herself, catching sight of Negi closing in, "speaking of that. It seems his specialty is wind."

Evangeline continued running until she got to the bridge, she jumped off and let her cloak spread out as she flew through the air.

_She can fly without a broom or staff like Naruto-nii! _Negi thought in shock, _she's no ordinary mage._ The ten year old teacher jumped onto his staff and began flying after her. He couldn't let her get away, his Nii-san was counting on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto dodged another blast from the girl's canon, "your aim seems to be getting better," he complimented. He dodged another blast, "though I hope you don't think this will be enough to stop me."

"I do not believe something like this would stop you at all sensei," Chachamaru replied, "that is why I brought you here."

"So your shots were meant to lour me to this place?" Naruto asked before grinning, "you're not gonna try and have your way with me are you? I have to admit you're a lot bolder then most girls I've met."

Chachamaru ignored the blond's talk, "I apologize for doing this sensei," as she bowed to him Naruto realized what she was talking about. A seal lit up under his feet, paralyzing him and leaving him unable to move.

Naruto frowned, "I see, so you set me up in the hopes of trapping me here." He looked over at her, "you do realize this won't hold me?"

"It is not meant to hold you for long," Chachamaru replied, "it's just meant to give Master enough time." She bowed to him again, "I apologize Naruto-sensei," several rockets came out of her back and Chachamaru was launched into the air.

Naruto looked at the seal and sighed, "I guess she didn't know sealing was one of my specialties." Naruto began to call upon his power, watching as the seal became completely overwhelmed and broke. "Now to get to Negi before something bad happens to him," Naruto used his magic and blasted into the air, homing in on his brother's location.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto managed to find his brother, the only problem was Evangeline looked like she was trying to suck him dry. Naruto was just about to intervene and send the blond packing when Asuna came into the picture.

"Hey you freaks!"

Evangeline turned only to see a foot flying into her face, both her and Chachamaru were sent flying.

Naruto blinked in surprise as he felt Evangeline's barrier break, _did Asuna just negate Eva-chan's magic… _If she could negate magic it would explain why Negi's memory erase spell didn't work on her, he would have to keep an eye on Asuna to prove his hypotheses.

"What do you think you're doing to my house guest!"

Evangeline got up with a few tears leaking out of her eyes, rubbing the cheek that Asuna kicked.

When Asuna got a good look at the two her eyes widened, "You guys are from my class! What's the matter with you? Don't tell me you guys are behind these attacks! And you'd even go so far as to torment a child, I won't let this go without an explanation!"

"How dare you kick me, Asuna Kagurazaka," Evangeline said as she held her cheek, "I… I won't forget this!"

"Wow she popped you a good one huh?"

"Kya!"

Evangeline jumped back in surprise as Naruto appeared right next to her, "You… how did you escape that seal! I spent all last year working on that seal!"

Naruto gave her a grin, "now now Chibi-chan, you should know a good mage never reveals his secrets."

"Grr! Damn you!" Evangeline growled, "Just wait, I'll make sure to get you! Both of you!"

Evangeline and Chachamaru jumped off the building.

"Hey wait!" Asuna shouted, "This is the 8th floor!"

"Don't bother," Naruto said behind her, "their already gone."

Asuna whirled on him and Negi, "what's with you two! Trying to catch the bad guys without even waiting for me!" she pointed a finger at Naruto, "and you! Leaving your brother to face someone like her! What would have happened if I wasn't able to get to Negi in time to help him!"

A rain cloud suddenly appeared over Naruto's head as he crouched on the ground, "I would have thought of something…"

Asuna ignored Naruto's posturing as she whirled on Negi, "seriously you need to be more… h… huh? Your neck is bleeding, isn't it? A… are you ok Negi?"

Negi looked at her with tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Wah!"

He latched onto Asuna, smothering his face in her bosom as he cried. They both missed Naruto's grumble of 'lucky brat' due to Negi's crying.

"J… just a minute!" Asuna flayed around, "what's wrong? Ah! That's dangerous were on a roof!"

Naruto watched the scene of Asuna trying to comfort Negi with a small smile, the kid would be fine. He used his magic to float off the ground and began flying back to his dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"There has been some unforeseen interference," Evangeline mumbled, "that boy is stronger than I thought, to be able to break my barrier. I guess rumors about him being strong are true… still it changes nothing, as long we can distract him and the brat doesn't get a partner we still have a chance."

"I doubt that barrier will work on Naruto-sensei again, master," Chachamaru said.

Evangeline looked at her loyal servant, "do not worry, I'll come up with another plan to take care of that blond idiot." Her eyes narrowed as she thought of the teen who reminded her so much of _him._ Oh yes, she would was going to make him pay.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning on the way to school Naruto and Akane found an interesting sight.

"Please put me down! What will I do if Evangeline-san and her friend is there!" Negi shouted as he flailed about while being carried fireman style by Asuna.

"Is he still frightened from yesterday?" Naruto asked as he came up beside Asuna and Konoka.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" Konoka greeted the blond teacher with a smile.

"Good morning Kono-chan," Naruto said as he gave the girl a smile, "you're looking quite beautiful today!"

Konoka blushed a bit while Asuna gave a growl, "don't go acting perverted so early in the morning idiot!"

Naruto just gave the girl a grin, "I think your just jealous that I complimented Kono-chan on her beauty and not you." Naruto's grin widened a bit as Asuna turned red and began sputtering about how it wasn't true. Naruto turned his attention to Negi and sighed, "You know Negi, you can't let something like this scare you."

"B-but Nii-san…"

"No buts Negi," Naruto interrupted the boy as Asuna set Negi down and opened the door into the classroom.

"Good morning everyone!" Asuna said as she walked in, pulling a reluctant Negi.

"Ah good morning Negi-kun! Naruto-kun!" Maki greeted as Akira had a hand on her head.

"Good morning!" Yuna greeted before noticing the look on Negi's face, "huh! What wrong Negi-kun?"

Naruto smiled as he went up to the basketball player, "nothing, he just had a little accident with someone yesterday and is a tad scared. So how are you this morning?"

"Oh! Naruto-kun I… um… good," Yuna fumbled to find something to say to her blond teacher.

Naruto smiled at the girl, "you know you don't have to be so flustered with me, I won't bite…" He closed until their faces were close to touching, "unless you want me to that is."

"Uhhhh… I… well…" Naruto grinned as the poor girl fumbled over her words.

"WAH!"

Naruto turned around as he heard Negi scream, Chachamaru was right next to the boy talking about something. Naruto walked over to them, "is there a problem Cha-chan?"

Chachamaru turned to Naruto and bowed, "there is no problem Naruto-sensei, I was merely telling Negi-sensei that Master will not be attending class today."

"I see," Naruto said, he gave the girl a smile, "thank you for informing us."

Chachamaru bowed and left for her seat.

Naruto went over to his spot and sat down, opening his book as Sayo came over to him. Naruto watched the class with Akane as Sayo continued to read. He shook his head at how pathetic Negi looked, _seriously you would think that it was the end of the world or something with the face he's making._

'_**Well it's not every day that a vampire tries to suck your blood,' **_Akane commented.

'_I know that Akane-chan,' _Naruto said as he turned a page, _'but still I mean he had to deal with demons trying to kill him when he was a lot younger than this. A vampire despite being more powerful than those demons should not be able to scare him so easily.'_

Akane merely hummed in response instead of speaking.

"S… sensei I have finished reading!" Ako said as she held her book in front of her.

"Eh!" Negi snapped out of his depression and looked at Ako, "Y… yes good work Izumi-san." He paused for a second, "um… I know it's abrupt but I've got a question for you. If Izumi-san were to choose a p… partner, you would turn down a 10 year old boy right?"

Had Naruto not expected something like this he would have fallen out of his chair, as it was he decided to watch the show.

"T-that… sensei, this is so sudden!" Ako said as she waved her free hand back and forth. "That'd be somehow… hard, 'cause I've only reached the 3rd year so far…B… but I mean, I don't have any specific boy at the moment so…"

"Ha…" Negi sighed before turning his attention on Nodoka, "how about you Myazaki-san?"

"Eh… Ehh…! Hyah?" Nodoka blushed and stuttered as she tried to get her bearings, "um… that's…" Nodoka put a hand to her face and Naruto was once again reminded of a certain blunette in Konoha. "I… ah… um… I…"

"Negi-sensei!" Ayaka shot up from her seat with stars in her eyes and sparkles around her, "it would be super ok with me!"

Ayaka was suddenly pushed away as Kazumi Asakura came up to him with a grin, "Negi-sensei, I have some welcome news for you. Because our class is so spaced out, I'd say 4/5ths of them don't have boyfriends. So… if you're looking for a girlfriend you have 20 onee-chans to choose from."

Negi's eyes widened, "No! I'm not! That's not what I mean!"

Naruto watched in amusement until Negi walked out in embarrassment, Asuna followed behind him a little bit later. Naruto sighed and stood up as Akane hopped onto his shoulder, he was just about to leave when the girls bombarded him with questions.

"What's going on with Negi-sensei?" Akira asked.

"Is Negi-kun ok!" asked Sakurako.

"I've never seen Negi so depressed," Makie commented.

"Girls!" Naruto said, getting their attention, "Negi is fine, he's just going through a rough point in his life."

"Does it have to do with him looking for partners?" asked Haruna, hoping to get some inspiration for her manga.

"No… Negi is having different issues," Naruto said with a frown, he did not want to give the girls a reason to try and throw themselves at Negi again.

"But he was asking about partners so…" Yuna blushed a bit as Naruto turned to her, "what about you um… Naruto-sensei?"

"You mean am I looking for partners?" Naruto questioned, getting a blush from several of the girls in class. He smiled, "I don't go out of my way to look for a partner, I think that if someone is truly meant to be my partner it will happen." He looked at all of the girls and gave them a wink, "but that doesn't mean that I don't know when a potential partner comes my way."

Several of the girls blushed, Kasumi being the reporter she was came up to him and tried to get more information. "The way you said that Naruto-sensei, could you have found a potential partner in one of these girls."

Naruto just smiled as he made eye contact with several girls around the room, getting a small blush from each. "Perhaps… now if you'll excuse me, I need to see how my otouto is holding up."

Naruto left the room missing the whispers as the class made a plan to cheer up Negi.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked up just in time to catch some of Asuna's conversation with Negi.

"… That girl wouldn't pop out and eat you," she was telling the young mage.

"Even if you say that," Negi began.

"You never know," Naruto said as he made his way towards them, "for all you know she could."

Asuna growled as Negi began to tear up again, "you're not helping!"

Naruto ignored Asuna as he walked up to Negi and put a hand on his shoulder, "you shouldn't worry so much otouto. The next time Evangeline comes I'll be there to help you," Negi looked up at Naruto to see the ever famous smirk on his brothers face. "Don't forget who I am squirt, there's no way someone like her vampire or not could beat me, let alone the two of us."

Negi smiled a bit feeling relieved from his brothers words, he was about to say something when-

"Naruto-chan!"

The three turned to say Kaede walking towards them an ever present grin on her face, "I was wondering if you could help me with something, de-gozaru."

Naruto looked at his fellow ninja and grinned, "Sure," he turned to Negi and Asuna, "I'll see you two later ok?"

"Ok nii-san," Negi said.

Asuna however glared at him, "if you do anything perverted…" she let her threat hang in the air.

"Why Asuna-chan I'm hurt," Naruto mock pouted, "you know I wouldn't dream of doing anything perverted unless my dear Asuna-chan was with me!"

Asuna's face became a deep red as she spluttered for several seconds in both rage and embarrassment, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Ah! Protect me Kae-chan!" Naruto screamed as he jumped into Kaede's arms.

Kaede looked amused as she started running, "you know you owe me for this de-gozaru…"

Naruto grinned as he looked at her, "what would you like me to do?"

"I'll tell you when I think of something," Kaede replied as she took to the roof, leaving Asuna behind to not even notice Negi being taken away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he tried to lift the blindfold from his eyes, "you know when you said I owed you, I thought you would want something a little more… enjoyable."

"It will be once we get there," Kaede replied in a slight singsong voice, "don't be so impatient de-gozaru."

Naruto just sighed again, already knowing where they were heading as he could smell the chemicals for the bath house; it didn't hurt that she had him change into his swim trunks. He was about to speak again when Kaede suddenly shoved him into the water.

Naruto sputtered and coughed as his head surfaced when he heard another splash. He took off his blindfold and turned his head to find Negi also rising from the water.

"So they got you too?" Naruto asked as Negi turned to see him.

"Nii-san what are you doing here?" Negi said sounding surprised.

Naruto was about to speak but didn't get the chance when several other voices spoke up.

"Welcome Naruto-sensei, Negi-sensei!"

The two boys turned around and blinked at the sight before them, one gained an embarrassed look while the other had to hold in a massive nose bleed. In front of them were the girls of class 3-A, all of them wearing skimpy bathing suits. Above them was a banner that said 'Party to cheer up Negi-sensei.'

_Kami I really love this school, _Naruto thought, though he wondered why he was here if this was to cheer up Negi.

"Erm… I wonder what's going on here?" Naruto wondered out loud.

Negi's thoughts were even more jumbled, "wh… wh…"

"Ehehehe it's because Negi-kun looked so depressed. Everyone decided to hold a party to cheer you up!" Sakurako shouted in her cheerful voice.

Before either of them knew what was happening the girls crowded around them, the only two who did not were Chisame and Setsuna. Naruto tried to listen to the girls as they shouted different things, talking about candy and amasake.

Negi sniffed a bit as a smile came on his face, "ah, everyone, to go all this way just for me… thank you very much!"

Naruto did not bother paying attention as Ayaka came up to Negi and began trying to gain his affection. Instead he turned to the other girls.

"So if this is a party to cheer up Negi, why exactly am I here?" he asked.

"We didn't want to make you feel left out Naruto-sensei!" Sakurako said, "Besides your also a prince so we thought it was only fair to…" she trailed off as she heard Ayaka speaking to Negi.

"… An intelligent, beautiful and wealthy person like me would be perfectly qualified to…"

The two boys were soon swarmed by the over reactive girls who did not want to be beaten by Ayaka, many offering to wash their hair or their back. Naruto stiffened when both Mana and Kaede came up on either side of him.

"Why don't you let me give you one of those back rubs you love so much de-gozaru?" Kaede asked as she tried to lead Naruto away from the throng of girls.

"I think he would like it more if he allowed me to wash his hair," Mana suggested with a glare as she tried to lead Naruto in the opposite direction.

The two girls began giving each other challenging looks as they tried to pull Naruto with them, said blonde crying anime tears as they yanked him back and forth. _I just know this is somehow karma, _Naruto thought to himself.

Thankfully help arrived in the form of Konoka.

"Hey, hey Naruto-kun," Konoka said as she came up to him.

Naruto looked at the brunette walking up to him, Konoka was in a two piece bikini this time rather then that one piece he had seen her in at Ayaka's house. While her body was not as voluptuous as Kaede's or mana's, Naruto would never deny that she was easily one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met. _Kami I'm gonna need a cold shower after this…_

While Kaede and Mana were arguing over who would get Naruto-sensei, Konoka latched onto his arm. Naruto gulped as he felt his arm being pressed into her supple yet firm breasts, "C'mon Naruto-kun! Why don't you let me give you a back rub!"

Kaede and Mana watched in surprise as someone else got Naruto away from them, "I think she just snatched him from us, de-gozaru…"

"So it would seem," Mana replied as she looked at Kaede, after a moment she stuck out her hand, "truce?"

"Hmmm…" Kaede looked at the hand before agreeing, "Very well, de-gozaru."

The two went over to where Naruto was sitting with Konoka, they had already been joined by Yuna, Akira, Ako, Ku Fei, Zazie, Asakura and surprisingly enough Setsuna, though she was really only glaring at Naruto as she watched Konoka rubbing his back.

As for the young blond himself he was unsure whether he should melt as several of the girls there actually gave him a message, or if he should remain ramrod straight as he kept switching between the two. To make matters worse Naruto's male anatomy was reacting to all of the female attention, it became even worse once Kaede and Mana came up to him.

Mana began to pour some water on his head and gently messaged his scalp, secretly admiring how soft his hair was.

Kaede message his chest while Konoka got his back.

Naruto felt his body tingling from all of the sensations, _screw the cold shower, I think I'm gonna have to lay in a tub of ice!_

"KYAAAAH! A MOUSE!"

Naruto was unsure whether to be grateful or hateful as the girls leapt up and began running as they heard that.

Looking into the water Naruto caught a glimpse of white fur before it took off, _that fur, and that presence are very familiar…_ The blond did not have much time to ponder it as he saw what he now recognized as a very familiar ermine took off several of the girls bathing suits, including Konoka's. For a good long couple of seconds Naruto marveled at the brunette's beauty, however the sight of a very nude Konoka was far too much for the young blond and he was sent flying back with a large nose bleed.

Girls of class 3-A-4, Naruto-0

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto awoke to the feeling of his head in someone's lap with said person running their hands through his hair.

"Ugh," Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes to find an amused Kaede staring at him, "Kae-chan." Naruto felt a weight on his chest and looked down to see an exasperated looking Akane, though it was hard to tell seeing as how she was still in her fox form, "Akane-chan." Naruto raised a hand and scratched behind her ear, smiling as Akane purred. After a while he looked up at Kaede, "what happened?" Naruto questioned.

"You don't remember?" Kaede asked.

Naruto shivered, "no I do… Do you know how that happened?" he asked, referring to how Konoka and several others lost their clothes.

"It was an ermine apparently, de-gozaru," Kaede said, never stopping her hand as it continued to run through his hair. "Mana was right," she mused to herself, "it is soft de-gozaru."

'_Do you think…' _

'_**Yes,' **_Akane answered his question, _**'there can be no doubt it was him.'**_

Naruto nodded and decided he was too tired to deal with that perverted ermine, he would deal with him tomorrow. Naruto closed his eyes and made himself more comfortable on Kaede's lap, "whatever, I'll deal with this crap tomorrow…"

"Are you gonna sleep like that?" Kaede asked as she opened one eye in amusement.

Naruto smiled, "unless you want to join me and Akane-chan down here, then yes."

Kaede blushed at the thought of sleeping with her sensei, she would continue this debate well into the night until the choice was taken from her when she too fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter finished, I really don't have anything to say other then let me know what you think. I'm gonna hit the sack now.**

**Oh I've been getting MS to drop Yuna from the harem and add Akira instead. I can't decide whether or not to do that so I am going to leave it to you the people (this is a democracy afterall... i think) what ever there is a poll on my profiel so look it up and Vote!**

**Pokemaster signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**First things first, I know that a lot of people want me to add both Akira and Yuna to the harem. However, I am not going to do that, my harem is already huge, larger then I had intended, so I don't want to deal with the hassle of having more girls. That's why I want just one of them.**

**Vandenbz: Well Naruto is a pretty big pervert in this story, so if he's not prepared those girls may end up killing him. Yeah, I don't think Chachamaru understands male/female relationships yet.**

**Lexardus: hehehe my bad, that was chapter six. I just got my numbers mixed up.**

**DragonMaster4381: it may, but I really want to keep Theodora, I have yet to see her in a pairing with Naruto, except for one story and I think it was discontinued.**

**Junky: When Naruto says that Konoka has as much power then him, I am talking about raw magical energy (Note that this is without Naruto using his demonic energy, so it's only his human magic, with Kyuubi's power there is no contest in their level of magic, but his demonic energy is not known in the magical world because he is keeping it a secret). Remember when Konoka's dad said that she had more magical energy then Nagi. That's what I mean.**

**Bakapervert: Naruto is a little bit vain, there is a reason for this that I will go into eventually. Here's a hint, think of how canon Naruto was an idiot, it's essentially the same thing with this Naruto's perverse and vain attitude.**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto frowned as he walked on his way to class, this time with just Konoka and surprisingly Kaede, who normally got up early was with him.

"Hey Kono-chan, where is Negi? And where's Asuna-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked over at the cute brunette.

"Negi-kun is sleeping in today, he looked exhausted and I couldn't wake him," Konoka said, "and I'm not sure where Asuna is, she just told me to go ahead without her."

Naruto's frown deepened but he shrugged it off; the kid had probably been up all night worrying about Evangeline being there or something. Naruto opened the door to class, letting Konoka and Kaede through first.

"Good morning class!" Naruto greeted.

"Good morning Naruto-sensei/kun!" the girls all shouted in greeting.

Naruto smiled, he really had grown to love the girls in this class and not just in the perverted fashion, they had become something of a family to him.

"Naruto-sensei," Ayaka said as she stood up, "where is Negi-sensei?"

"Negi is going to be a little bit late today," Naruto said as he set his stuff down. Akane hopped off Naruto's shoulder and found a nice spot on the table to sleep on while Naruto began to teach. "Ok class I want you to turn to page 365, Misa, you'll be reading the first lines today."

"Yes sensei," Misa stood up as she grabbed her book.

This went on for half an hour as Naruto switched girls after they read their lines. Almost all of them seemed to have gotten the hang of English, with the exception of the baka rangers who while having improved, had not improved as much as he would have hoped.

_Though I am pleased to see Kae-chan is doing better, _since she was living with Naruto, Kaede had him there to help her. It also helped that he had ways of… motivating her.

When all of the girls had read, Naruto gave them time to do some free studying while he went around and helped them if they had problems or questions.

"Sorry I'm late class."

Everyone turned their attention to the door as Negi opened it and walked in.

"Good morning Negi-sensei/kun!"

Naruto looked over at Negi and grinned, "good morning squirt, get enough beauty sleep?"

"Ni-nii-san," Negi said, embarrassed at being caught sleeping in. Truth was he had been up late last night with Chamo, trying to find a pactio partner.

Naruto shrugged, "well whatever, we're doing free study for the moment, so if you want go around and help some of the girls in class."

"Ok," Negi said as he began walking around and checking the girls for spelling and other errors, while Naruto did the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto grinned as he watched the girls running laps around the school yard. Many of them looked like they were about to fall from exhaustion but they still kept going. Why? Because the prize was either a picture of Negi when he was younger, or a date with Naruto.

Naruto grinned as the first girl crossed the finish line, waiting for the others to finish before speaking.

"So it looks like Ku Fei is actually the winner today," Naruto said, watching as Ku Fei cheered while everyone else grumbled. "So Fei-chan, what would you like as your prize?"

"I would like to spend a day with Naruto-sensei aru!" Ku Fei said, pumping her fist in the air. "We can have awesome all day sparring session!"

Naruto blinked for a moment before shrugging, ever since Ku Fei had heard he could fight she had been wanting to spar with him. He would have done it sooner, but with the Evangeline issue there had not been enough time. "Well alright then, I'll meet you at the martial arts Dojo around 8:00 this sunday. Is that ok?" asked Naruto.

"That's fine aru," Ku Fei said, smiling at finally getting to fight Naruto sensei.

Naruto nodded, "well, class is over so I'll see you girls tomorrow."

Naruto walked off as the girls headed to their lockers, he had another appointment with the headmaster today.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hohoho well done Naruto-kun," Konoeman said, "the girls of your P.E. class seem highly motivated recently."

Naruto gave the aging headmaster a grin, "of course! I'm an excellent motivator," Of course, he did not tell the old man he was bribing them to do work harder with dates with him and pictures of Negi when he was younger. But what the old man didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

"Hohoho, that's good to hear," Konoeman stroked his beard absently, "how is your English class progressing.

"As good as can be expected," Naruto said, "the only ones in class who are still in a lower grading are the dubbed Baka Rangers, but there no longer failing at least."

"Good, good," Konoeman said, "that will be all Naruto-kun, thank you."

"Sure, no problem old man," Naruto said as he turned around and left.

As he was walking back to his dorm Naruto came upon an interesting scene. Negi and Nodoka with Negi looking confused while Nodoka was passed out. Asuna was also there and was yelling at an… ermine?

"It can't be him can it?" Naruto muttered to himself as he made his way over to them, "Negi, Asuna-chan what's going on?"

"Naruto-nii!" Negi said, spotting his older brother figure walking towards them.

Naruto nodded to Negi before another voice shouted out, "Naruto-Sama!"

Naruto turned and was surprised when his suspicion of who was under Asuna's hand was confirmed, "Chamo?"

"Heh," Chamo smirked as he managed to wiggle his way out of Asuna's grasp. He shook his head and took out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a few puffs, "of course, who else would I be?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto, watching as Asuna snatched the cigarette away and put it out.

"I'm here to help my aniki of-" Chamo did not get the chance to finish as Asuna smashed him into the ground again.

"Like hell you are!" Asuna growled, "The only reason you're here is because you did something bad to Negi's Onee-san and fled here!"

Naruto frowned, "what did he do Asuna-chan?"

Asuna looked up and showed Naruto the letter from Nekane, "it says he has 2000 counts of stealing underwear."

"Chamo," Naruto said in a creepy voice. Chamo looked over at Naruto and paled to see the teenage teachers face covered in shadow so that all he could see was a creepy smile. "Did you steal Nekana-chan's underwear?" Naruto asked.

"U-uh now Naruto-Sama I-I had no choice," Chamo said with a gulp. "T-The truth is I-I have a sister with a weak constitution and uh…"

Naruto grabbed Chamo by the scruff of the neck, bringing the ermine up to Naruto's face so that Chamo could see the blond's eyes, which were now a deep blood red with black slits running down the middle. "You know you can't sucker me with those terrible excuses you have. I have no personal problems with your perverseness, but I'm going to give you one warning, do anything like that to one of my partners and I will make you regret it."

"Partners!" Asuna questioned with a bit of a growl.

Chamo merely gulped, "h-hai Naruto-Sama." He knew he had gotten off lucky with just that warning, and that was only because he did not know Nekane was one of Naruto's partners.

Suddenly Naruto was forced to duck under a swing from Asuna. He dropped Chamo and hurriedly backed away from the now angry girl, "what did I do this time?" Naruto asked, not really sure what he had done to earn her ire within the last few minutes.

"What the hell do you mean partners!" Asuna growled as she stomped towards him.

Naruto backed away a bit, "I mean partners, as in plural, you know more than one. While it's uncommon for a mage to have more than one partner it's not unheard of. Usually it's done as a provisional contract, so mages in training like Negi can have more than one partner before finding their true pactio partner. I'm a little different then Negi since I'm not a mage in training." Naruto looked at Asuna who had stopped advancing towards im, glad to see she was not about to hit him yet, though she did look ready to. "Since I'm a full fledge mage, I can create permanent pactio's with others but the number created, depends on the power of the mage. I already have a partner with Nekane, Negi's Onee-chan, however I also plan on creating several more with a few of the girls here."

He looked at Asuna again and quickly realized his mistake as he saw steam coming out of the orangette's ears.

"You… you!" Asuna growled, "You really are nothing more than a damn pervert!"

Naruto grinned as he ducked under Asuna's kick, "I take offense to that, I just have a healthy amount of admiration for the female figure." Naruto's grin widened, "by the way… you must really like those panties."

Asuna got an angry blush as she saw red, "NARUTO!"

She smashed a fist right into her blond teachers face. Only for Naruto to turn into a log.

"GOD DAMN YOU NARUTOOOO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Naruto grinned as he ran up alongside Asuna, Negi and a rollerblading Konoka.

"Good morning you guys!" Naruto said in a cheerful voice.

"Good morning Naruto-kun/nii-san!" Negi and Konoka greeted. Asuna who was still angry about yesterday refused to greet him.

"Aww, you're not still mad about yesterday, are you Asuna-chan?" Naruto asked with puppy dog eyes.

Asuna just hmphed and looked away, mumbling about stupid blond teachers and stupid underwear stealing rodents.

Naruto blinked before turning his eyes on Negi and Chamo, "what does she mean by 'underwear stealing rodents' Chamo?"

Chamo gulped a bit as Naruto leaned over him. "W-well I was cold so I… I really just grabbed some underwear to keep warm," Chamo whispered, "yeah that's it, to keep warm."

"I see," Naruto murmured as he turned to Konoka, "Kono-chan did this ermine with Negi steal any of your underwear this morning?"

Konoka blushed a bit at Naruto blatantly talking about her under garments, but pushed the admittedly perverted images that gave her aside. "You know I don't know Naruto-kun," Konoka tapped her chin a few times, "there were so many around him that I couldn't even tell which was mine. And we didn't have time to sort them out this morning."

"I see," Naruto said, turning back to Chamo with a glare, an aura of dread surrounding him. "If I find that you've even touched Kono-chan's panties, I'm going to skin you alive."

Chamo paled, knowing that Naruto always went through on a threat. The last time he had been on the receiving end of Naruto's ire, Chamo had been locked up in the locker of a Sumo wrestler, filled with sweaty, smelly undergarments.

He still had nightmares from the experience.

"H-Hai Naruto-Sama," Chamo said, "won't happen again."

"Good," Naruto smiled, his terrifying aura vanishing. He and Chamo normally got along very well, having an overly healthy interest in the opposite gender. However, when it came to women that Naruto actually felt something for, he would become very protective of them. Even though he liked to joke around, he would not allow himself or anyone else to actually do something of a lecherous nature unless it was what said girl wanted.

Naruto looked at Negi as he looked around worriedly, "you're not still scared of Chibi-chan are you Negi?"

Negi put a hand behind his head as an embarrassed, yet worried look crossed his face. "Well…"

"Ne, Naruto-Sama, who is this Chibi-chan?" asked Chamo, not having heard about this yet.

Naruto was just about to explain when a voice spoke up behind them.

"Good morning Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei."

The two brothers turned around to see Evangeline and Chachamaru.

"E-Evangeline-san!" Negi back away a bit.

Naruto looked at the Evangeline, then Chachamaru. He gave the green haired girl a smile, "Cha-chan, you're looking as beautiful as ever, how are you this morning?"

Chachamaru bowed, "I am doing fine Naruto-sensei. And how are you doing?"

Naruto grinned, "Well now that I've gotten to see your beautiful face, I'm doing much better."

Chachamaru blinked in confusion, not really sure what she should do about Naruto's compliment. "I… thank you Naruto-sensei."

Evangeline ignored the odd by play between Naruto and her servant as she smirked at Negi, "so I guess you're just going to let me skip class again today Negi-sensei," Evangeline said with a smirk. "Hehe, it has been fun since you and the idiot became a teacher."

Before she could say anything else Naruto appeared in front of her and ruffled her hair, much to the vampire's consternation. "Aww I knew you loved us Chibi-chan!" Naruto gave the small blond a grin.

Evangeline's eyes widened for a moment as Naruto's image overlapped with the image of another man who had the same grin._ T-that grin is the exact same as his! _She shook the thought off and scowled as she swatted his hand off her head. "You're so lucky we're in school right now idiot or I would ravish you for calling me that."

Naruto's grin widened, "oh my, you wish to ravish me, that's so kinky Chibi-chan. Unfortunately, I'm not into child rape, so you'll have to find someone else…"

Evangeline's face burned red with embarrassment and rage, "Why you! I'll-" She stopped mid rant and took a deep breath, remembering that she did not come here to fight the idiot… yet. That would have to happen after she regained her full powers, that way she would stand a chance against him. She looked back over at Negi and smirked, "I hope you don't get too comfortable, things are just getting started Negi-sensei. Also don't even think about asking Takamichi or the headmaster for help. We wouldn't want more of your precious students to get injured would we?"

Negi's eyes began to tear up. The young teacher/mage quickly turned around and ran away.

"Negi!" Asuna yelled as she watched the boy leave, "Negi wait!"

As Asuna ran after Negi, Naruto turned to Evangeline.

"Now that wasn't very nice Chibi-chan," Naruto said with a frown.

Evangeline scowled, "call me that again and I will kill you."

Naruto just grinned, "You know if you keep being so mean to your sensei's I'm gonna have to give you detention." Naruto went into a dramatic thinking pose as he tapped his chin, "hmmm… maybe some spankings would put you in a better mood…"

"WHAT!" Evangeline yelled as she whirled on him, her face red enough to make a tomato look pale. She pointed a finger at him, "you… you!"

Naruto grinned, "Yeah I think a spanking would do you some good. Unless of course you want me to do something like that to you," Naruto said just loud enough for her to hear, "so tell me Chibi-chan, are into that kind of stuff?"

"You!" Evangeline growled, "You…! You're just like him!" She turned around and stormed off.

Chachamaru gave Naruto a bow before following after her master.

Naruto watched in confusion, "I wonder who she was talking about?" he muttered to himself. Naruto shrugged as he walked up the stairs just in time to see Asuna kiss Negi on the head within a pactio circle.

Naruto whistled, causing Asuna and Negi to snap their attention to him. "Wow," Naruto said as he grinned at Asuna who was now blushing, "and here I thought Ayaka was the only shotocan around here."

"I… I'm not!" Asuna tried to defend herself, "I-I was just making a contract with Negi to help him, you damn pervert!"

"You call me a pervert, and yet you're the one who's kissing my little brother," Naruto shot back with a grin.

"I- that's not-" Asuna growled, "damn you!"

"Ah! Ane-san, what's with the kiss on the forehead?" Chamo suddenly shouted, "that's so half hearted!"

"W… what's wrong with that!" Asuna shouted with an embarrassed blush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto found himself staring at Chachamaru as she sat on her calves, making some tea for Evangeline and the group she was with. She was wearing a dark blue traditional Kimono with light blue floral patterns on it. Wrapped around her waist was a red obi that contrasted against her kimono. Her hair was also being held up. All in all Naruto thought she looked…

"Beautiful."

Beside him Asuna growled, "Is that all you think about! You're the biggest pervert I've ever met! And stop ogling Evangeline-san!"

"Ok first off I'm not ogling Chibi-chan," Naruto defended himself; "despite the fact that I do think she is quite cute. I was ogling Cha-chan."

Asuna's eyes twitched, "you say that like it makes a difference!"

Naruto shrugged, "maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. No need to get jealous…"

"Jealous!" Asuna shouted, looking like she was about to pound Naruto into the ground.

"Could you to stop arguing," Chamo said, "we're supposed to be spying on those two."

"Right/sorry," the two said in unison.

Naruto and the group watched as Evangeline and a now normally dressed Chachamaru began walking back to their home. Before they could get far Takamichi called out to them.

"Hey Eva…"

"What do you want?" Evangeline asked with an uncaring expression.

"The Principle is calling you," Takamichi said as he caught up to the pair, "please come by yourself."

Evangeline sighed, "I see… tell him I'll be there right away." She turned to look at Chachamaru, "Chachamaru, I'll be back shortly, don't go wandering where there are other people alright?"

Chachamaru bowed, "of course master."

"So what did you do this time?" Takamichi asked as he and Evangeline walked away, "were you up to no good again?"

"Oh shut up!" Evangeline growled, "This has nothing to do with you!"

As Evangeline left, Chachamaru began walking off. The group followed the green haired girl as she went to a store, coming out a few minutes later with a bag in her hand before walking down the street.

"Look at this," Chamo said in an excited voice. "Chachamaru's all by herself now! This is our chance aniki! Take her out in one shot!"

"Why would you even think of doing something like that Chamo?" asked Naruto, a frown marring his features. "Attacking someone who isn't fighting back isn't right."

"I… I don't like this," Asuna said, for once agreeing with Naruto, "Attacking someone for no reason isn't right. And a classmate no less… still this is the person who attacked you and Maki-chan right? I guess we should do something."

Naruto shook his head, "I hope you're not actually thinking of trying to hurt her, we-"

Naruto was stopped as he and the others watched as rockets formed out of Chachamaru's back, letting her fly into the air and grab a balloon that had escaped a little girls grasp. Asuna and Negi gasped in shock as Chachamaru gave the balloon back to the little girl, who thanked her profusely.

"C… Come to think of it… Chachamaru-san… what kind of person is she?" Negi wondered as he stared at the green haired girl in shock.

"If what we just saw is any indication, a really kind one," Naruto said with a smile.

"Well, she must be a robot right?" Chamo said, "Just what I would have expected of Japan! They even have robots that go to school!"

"That does make sense," Naruto said, "she's still hot though."

"You would think that wouldn't you!" Asuna growled.

The continued spying on Chachamaru, to see her carrying an old woman up a flight of stairs.

"Wow she really is a good person," Naruto mused.

"It- it must be a trick!" Chamo said.

Their attention was diverted when several shouts were heard over at a bridge.

"This is bad! What should we do?"

"We should call the police!"

"That kitten is right in the middle of a storm drain!"

The group turned to into the storm drain to see a small kitten in a box that was floating down the drain. Negi looked like he was about to do something, when much to Asuna's, Chamo's, and Negi's surprise, and Naruto's growing admiration, Chachamaru waded into the storm drain and rescued the kitten, causing the crowd to cheer.

"What the hell!" Asuna nearly shouted, "She really is a good person! And she's popular with the towns folk to boot!"

Negi was crying, "She's… great!"

"I'm telling you it's just a trick!" Chamo said frantically.

Naruto shook his head, "I somehow doubt that…"

They continued to follow Chachamaru, kitten now in hand, or on her head. She eventually led them to a back alley. She set the bag down and pulled out cans of cat food and a bowl, placing the food in the bowl as several cats began coming out of their hiding spots. The cats began to eat the food; some would rub themselves against Chachamaru, while others hopped onto her and lay down.

Both Asuna and Negi were crying at the beautiful scene. "… She's such a wonderful person…!" Negi said as he hugged his staff to his chest.

Naruto continued to watch Chachamaru, somehow finding his cheeks heating up as he saw the content smile on her face.

"J… just a minute you two!" Chamo shouted as he tried to get them back on track, "She's the one targeting Negi-aniki's life! Get a hold of yourselves!" Asuna and Negi turned to Chamo, "there's no one watching now! This is your chance! Harden your hearts and take her out!"

"B… but…" Negi tried to defend why he didn't want to kill Chachamaru.

"I guess there's no helping it…" Asuna said. She turned to Naruto, "what do you think Na…" no one was there, "where did he go?"

She shook her head as she and Negi went to confront Chachamaru.

"Hello Negi-sensei, Asuna-san," Chachamaru said as she stood up. "I let my guard down there, but I will be your opponent!" she said as she took off the toy winder on her head.

"Um… Chachamaru -san," Negi said as he gripped his staff, "would you mind not targeting me anymore?"

"I'm sorry Negi-sensei," Chachamaru closed her eyes, "but to me master's orders are absolute."

"Uuun… I guess there's no helping it," Negi said as he took out his pactio.

"I see you have Asuna Kagurazaka as your partner," Chachamaru said, "a good choice."

"Activate the contract for 10 seconds for the minstra magi of magister Negi, Asuna Kagurazaka!" Negi said.

Asuna felt Negi's magic flowing through her as she shot of like a rocket. Chachamaru came in with a punch, but Asuna swatted it out of the way the back of her hand. The orange haired girl came in and managed to force Chachamaru back.

Meanwhile Negi was chanting a spell, "Ras Tel Mascir Magister, 11 spirits gather unto me and strike my enemy. 11 arrows of light!"

Negi launched 11 light arrows, all of which streamed towards Chachamaru who was caught off guard.

Chachamaru calculated the amount of damage she would receive for this attack, and realized that it would destroy her completely. She closed her eyes as she accepted her fate; it was because of this she had not noticed the person who had jumped in front of her.

"Ras Te Mascir Magister," Naruto began his chant as he channeled magic through his sword. Kami how he hated these spells, but his brand of magic was simply too powerful and too destructive for something like this. "Gather unto me and become my shield, Protect!"

A barrier formed right in front of the arrows and forced them to destroy themselves as soon as they hit, leaving Chachamaru unharmed.

When Chachamaru did not receive any damage she opened her eyes and was surprised to see Naruto in front of her, his sword in hand glowing with the after affects of channeling his magic through it.

"Naruto-sensei, why did you save me?" she asked, confused.

"Naruto-nii…" Negi mumbled as he stared at the powerful barrier that had protected Chachamaru.

Asuna was too shocked to say anything.

Naruto turned to look at her with a smile, "what kind of man would I be if I didn't do what I could to save a girl as kind and beautiful as you…"

Chachamaru blinked for a moment as she began to feel an odd heat rise in her. She ran a quick scan to see if she was overheating or if there was some other problem, but became confused when no problem registered.

"Cha-chan," Naruto said, getting the ganoids attention. "I apologize for what my little brother tried to do to you."

"It's alright Naruto-sensei," Chachamaru said, trying to ignore that odd heat, "I am unharmed thanks to you."

"Still I feel kind of bad," Naruto said, "I would like to make it up to you… are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Chachamaru asked in confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did you do that!" Chamo asked as he, Asuna, Negi and Naruto made their way to their dorms.

Naruto looked at Chamo and sighed, "first off attacking her wasn't right. Second off she's my student, I couldn't let her get hurt."

"I think you just protected her in the hopes of getting some," Asuna mumbled.

Naruto turned a glare on her, actually making the girl flinch. "Do not question my integrity, I may act like a pervert but I do hold a great amount of respect for women and would never do anything perverted without their consent." Naruto ran a hand though his hair, "besides, Negi was about to dispel his attack anyway, had I not done that he would have been hit by his own spell."

The group turned to Negi who looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well…"

Chamo smirked, "I guess, that is Aniki for you."

Naruto stopped at his door, "I'll see you guys later."

Walking in the blond found Kaede sitting at the table with food already there, absently petting Akane.

"Were you waiting for me to get home?" asked Naruto as he sat down, smiling as Akane jumped into his lap.

Kaede pouted for a moment as she watched Naruto start to scratch Akane behind the ears, before smiling. "Of course, what kind of roommate would I be if I didn't wait for my favorite sensei, de-gozaru?"

Naruto gave Kaede a grin, "thanks! You always know how to make this ninja feel special!" he wiped a fake tear from his eye.

Kaede giggled, "I'm just good like that de-gozaru."

Naruto moaned as he slurped up the noodles from his bowl, "have I ever told you how much I love you?" he asked, tears streaming from his eyes as he ate the noodly goodness that Kami had seen fit to bestow upon the earth.

Kaede giggled with a small blush, "Several times, though it seems to only be when I make ramen…" she gave him a small pout.

"What?" Naruto asked in mock shock, "I could have sworn I said it more times than that." He gave a dramatic sigh, "I'm so sorry Kae-chan, is there any way I could make it up to you?"

Kaede just smiled as she opened one of her eyes, "well, one of your messages would be nice."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"There you are," Naruto said as he sat down next to Chachamaru at the table outside of the café he had asked her to meet him. "Sorry I'm a little late, I was… busy."

"It's alright Naruto-sensei," Chachamaru said, though she felt a little confused about why he was doing this for her, spending time with her despite the fact that they were enemies. Then there was that weird heat she was feeling. "Though you really didn't have to do this…"

"None sense," Naruto said with a smile. "Besides, even if I don't have to do this, perhaps I want to."

Chachamaru tilted her head in confusion, "but why?"

"To spend time with you of course!" Naruto said with a smile.

Chachamaru began running another diagnostics on her system as she began to heat up more. She once again found nothing wrong with her; she couldn't help but wonder what was causing this odd heat.

She forced herself to ignore it as Naruto began to talk to her, asking about her life before he came to the school. She told him about her creation, and serving her master Evangeline.

Naruto was a little saddened to hear that she did not seem to really have done anything for herself, but told himself he would help her out by hanging out with the gynoid more often.

"Chachamaru…" Chachamaru and Naruto turned to see Evangeline and Hakase walking towards them. "There you are…" Evangeline trailed off as she noticed Naruto. Her eyes narrowed, "what are you doing here?"

Naruto just smiled, "it's such a pleasure to see you too Chibi-chan, your looking quite lovely today." Evangeline scowled at the nickname, and hid her blush at the compliment. "As for what I'm doing here," Naruto shrugged, "I was taking Cha-chan out on a date of course!"

"WHAT!" Evangeline shouted, "who gave you permission to take her out on a date!"

Naruto tilted his head, "does she need someone's permission to do that?" he turned to Chachamaru, who seemed to be a little red in face despite the fact that she was made of metal. He turned back to Evangeline and smiled, "I see what's going, there's no need to be jealous _Eva-chan_, if you wanted a date with me, you should have just asked."

"W-Why the hell would I want a date with an idiot like you!" Evangeline growled, an angry blush staining her cheeks.

Naruto just grinned, "Your blushing."

As Eva began to sputter, Naruto stood up and smiled at Chachamaru. "Thanks for letting me take you out today. I had fun."

Chachamaru watched as Naruto walked away. Why did she have this sudden urge to ask him if they could do this again? And what was with this odd heat that she felt on her face?

As Naruto turned a corner he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto blinked as the memories of his clone hit him, a smirk came to his face.

"…?" Zazie looked at him with a tilted head.

Naruto gave the girl a smile, "nothing, just thinking about something good, Zazie-chan."

"…?"

"It's a secret," Naruto replied, an ear to ear grin on his face.

"…"

"Now don't give me that look," Naruto said, "it wouldn't be a secret if I told you. Though that pouting does make you look cute."

"…"

Naruto had picked the girl up around 6:00 this morning for their date, which he had to admit had been one of the more… interesting dates he had been on so far.

"…?"

"Of course," Naruto said with a smile, "I always loved circuses and yours was definitely one of the cooler ones I've seen. You're really good at your acrobatics." Hearts suddenly appeared in Naruto's eyes, "and you looked so cute in that outfit!"

Naruto grinned a bit as he finally saw the nearly emotionless Zazie blush. Their date had started off with Naruto taking Zazie to out to breakfast. After that she had taken him to the 'nightmare circus' and Naruto got to watch her perform some amazing acrobatics, and had even gone so far as to join her.

Right now Naruto was leading her through the forest, lightly gripping her hand as he used his other one to push away a few branches. Finally they had reached the clearing he had found awhile ago; the clearing had a beautiful crystal clear lake in it. Naruto had come here a few times after he found it with Kaede and Akane to go swimming, though Akane never did as she did not like getting her fur wet.

"Here we are," Naruto said, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a scroll and set it on the ground. There was a small puff of smoke, and when it cleared Zazie saw a picnic basket sitting on top of a blanket.

"…?"

"It's a ninja art," Naruto answered her question as he opened the basket and pulled out some plates and utensils. "It's called sealing; I learned it when I was younger."

"…" Zazie sat down as Naruto pulled out several baskets of various food from the basket.

"Yeah it is pretty useful," Naruto said, grabbing a rice ball and munching on it. _Gonna have to thank Kono-chan for making me this food. _"You don't seem too surprised by my ability."

"…" Zazie took a bite out of a jelly filled rice ball, munching on it with a thoughtful expression, well thoughtful for Zazie anyway.

"Huh, well I suppose at this school it's not much of a stretch to have seen things more shocking then this," Naruto said.

"…"

"Yeah, I love this school too."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

While Naruto was spending time with Zazie, Negi was getting himself scolded by Chamo.

"B… but Chamo-kun, Naruto-nii is right, and Chachamaru-san is my student after all," Negi tried to defend himself.

"You're being weak!" Chamo said, waving his arms (legs) around furiously. "Naruto-nii I can understand, but you! Aniki's life is in danger isn't it? She's not just your student, she's your enemy!"

"Just a minute ermine-perv, that's going a bit too far isn't it?" Asuna ignored Chamo's shout of 'the name is Chamo'. "Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san have been our classmates for two years, you know. I don't think they'd seriously be aiming to kill him."

"Weak! Ane-san is weak too!" Chamo opened up a computer and pulled up Evangeline's profile. "Take a look at this; I did some research on Maho-net last night."

Negi and Asuna moved closer to see Evangeline's picture and profile on the page.

"15 years ago Evangeline had a $6,000,000 bounty on her head in the world of magic! It's true that she has never been recorded as having killed children, but she's an absolutely evil person whose name is feared, even in the world of darkness!"

"WHY THE HELL IS SOMEONE LIKE THAT IN OUR CLASS!" Asuna shouted as she closed the lab top.

"That, I don't know but…" Negi was not sure what to say.

"Anyway," Chamo continued, "if they seriously intend to come at us, there'll be trouble. They might even cause trouble for ane-san and the other dorm residents."

Negi just looked at the ground, worried.

"Wait!" Asuna said, "But what about the idiot? I mean…"

"You mean Naruto-sama?" Chamo asked with a smirk, "he's really the only reason I'm not scolding aniki any more than this. Naruto-sama is well known as a powerful mage in the magical world, many people call him the reincarnation of 'the thousand master' because of the power and skill he has."

Asuna looked surprised, "hey Negi isn't the thousand master…"

Negi nodded, "yeah… my father…"

"So you're saying that the idiot is actually one of the most powerful people in the world?" Asuna asked, shocked that the blond who acted like nothing more than a perverted idiot, could actually be hat strong.

Chamo shrugged, "he's at least as powerful as Evangeline-san."

"Then why hasn't he done more to help?" Asuna asked in frustration.

"Because he said I won't grow if he solves all of my problems," Negi said. Asuna turned to look at Negi. "He said he would help me, but that I had to grow on my own or I would never get to be as powerful as him and tou-san…"

"Negi…" Asuna said as she thought about that. It made sense, and certainly sounded like something the more serious side of Naruto would say.

Still didn't mean she had to like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ducked under a punch from Ku Fei, coming up and delivering an uppercut. Ku swatted the fist aside, spinning around as she launched a kick at Naruto. Turning his body at the same time as he grabbed her leg, Naruto spun around and launched Ku at a wall. Ku flipped so that her feet hit the wall, she kicked off and came back at Naruto.

The two of them had been sparring for nearly three hours, not stopping for even a little rest. Naruto was actually surprised at how much energy the female martial artist had.

_She doesn't have my demonic stamina, _Naruto thought as he ducked under a kick. _So where the hell is she getting all this energy? _He used his arms to push Ku's foot higher into the air and knocking her off balance.

He had to admit the girl was an impressive fighter. She seemingly never made the same mistake twice, he had managed to feint a high kick before taking her legs out from under her, it had only happened that one time and he had only needed to try again once to learn that it would not work a second time. Every minute they fought Ku Fei seemed to get just a little bit better, and even though he was not going all out, he was getting quite a work out.

Finally Naruto found an opening in her guard. Blocking her left hand, Naruto spun around, ducked under her right hand, and elbowed her in the gut. Naruto stepped back as Ku Fei fell to her knee's trying to get some air back into her lungs. Kneeling down, Naruto channeled the little bit of healing magic he knew and gently rubbed Ku Fei's back until she could breathe properly again.

"You ok Fei-chan?" Naruto asked.

Ku Fei nodded, "that was a really good fight aru! I don't think anyone has ever pushed me so hard before!"

Naruto grinned as he helped the girl up, "well I am a bit of a martial arts expert!"

"I don't recognize that style aru," Ku Fei said as she scratched her head, "what is it?"

"It's not so much a set style as it is several different styles combined," Naruto explained, "I use a mixture of Kendo, Muay Thai, Judo, and I'm sure you recognized bits of your thousand years of Chinese martial arts."

Ku Fei nodded, "it's a really good style aru! Had I know you were this good I would have asked you to spar when you first got here!"

Naruto chuckled, "well at least you know now right?" he looked up at the large clock on the wall, "it's around noon…" The blond teacher looked back at Ku Fei, "say I'm getting pretty hungry, want to go get something to eat?"

"Eat?" Ku Fei asked as she blinked at him, "like a date?"

Naruto tapped his chin a few times before grinning, "Would you like it to be a date?"

Ku Fei blushed, "w-well, I don't know… I've never been on a date before so…"

Naruto looked appalled, "a pretty girl like you has never been out on a date? I guess I'll just have to fix that!" Naruto grabbed Ku's hand and dragged the now blushing girl out of the dojo, he let go as they came to the locker rooms so they could take a shower and change before going to get some food.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi sat next to Kaede with a towel wrapped around him while his clothes were hanging on a string behind him so they could dry. He had left his dorm a little while ago to clear his thoughts, and try to come up with a way to defeat Evangeline without endangering any of his students.

However, rather than find a nice place to think he had ended up crashing into a tree and fell into a stream. He was grateful that Kaede had found him when she did.

"So you left the Dorms on Saturday to come here and train?" Negi asked as he looked at Kaede.

"That's right," Kaede said, leaning back on her hands, "I normally come up here with Naruto-chan to train, but he's been busy." Kaede left out the fact that he was basically going on dates with two of their students this weekend, she didn't think Negi could handle that. "By the way, can't you tell what I'm training for?" Kaede asked with a grin.

"Is… isn't this Ninja training?" Negi asked, he had seen his nii-san in clothes similar to hers when he had done ninja training.

Kaede gave him a grin.

"So what are you doing in these mountains, Negi-bozu?" Kaede asked.

"Eh…" Negi looked down at the ground. He did not want to admit that he was having doubts about his abilities.

"Well, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to de-gozaru!" Kaede said. After a while she looked over at him, "Negi-Bozu, do you want to come train with me for a while?"

"Eh?" Negi said in surprise. Suddenly his stomach rumbled, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"Hoho…" Kaede laughed as she held up a finger, opening one eye in amusement. "First, the basics of self sufficiency, de-gozaru! Try to catch one of those trout's, de-gozaru," Kaede pointed to the lake where several trout were swimming around.

"Ah!… ok!" Negi said, after all, how hard could it be to catch a few fish.

"Trout's are very wary fish." Kaede told a now dressed Negi. "They'll run as soon as they hear footsteps, de-gozaru."

"Then… how do we catch them?" asked Negi.

Kaede grinned, giving Negi a very bad feeling.

He had seen those grins on Naruto when his older brother was going to do something stupid, or something that would inevitably lead to a dangerous situation… for Negi.

Usually it was both.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he entered his dorm room, he felt like the walking dead. After taking Ku Fei out to eat, he had sparred with her for four more hours. Four hours! He did not even know how that girl was still able to move after that, he could barely even move despite his healing factor.

He looked around and noticed that aside from Akane lying on his bed, the room was empty.

Naruto walked over to the bed, kicking off his shoes and taking off his shirt. He crawled into the bed, rolling over so he was on his back. As soon as he did, Akane hopped on top of him, lying down on his chest.

"**You look like shit," **Akane spoke in an amused tone.

"Hey! I don't look that bad," Naruto pouted, "I'm just so tired… that Ku Fei is a fucking stamina freak, people who thought I have energy have never met her."

Akane gave him a grin, **"I'm pretty sure I wear you out far more then Ku Fei could."**

Naruto blushed, "that's a completely different kind of worn out and you know it."

A grin formed on Akane's vulpine features, **"complaining?"**

"Hardly," Naruto said, looking away so she would not see the blush he had as he thought of the things they did in the mindscape. "Who could complain about that?" He yawned, "I'm too tired to bicker with you right now Akane-chan."

"**Hmph," **Akane pouted, **"you never seem to have time for me anymore."**

Naruto gave her an apologetic smile, scratching her behind the ears. "I'm sorry; you know I've been busy. But I'll make it up to you."

"**You better," **Akane said with a yawn.

"Mmm…" Naruto mumbled as he closed his eyes, "I promise…"

The two eventually went to sleep, neither noticing the person at the door listening to the conversation.

"I should have known Naruto-chan was a mage too," the figure said, "it makes since his younger brother is as well, de-gozaru…"

Kaede couldn't help but think that things were going to get interesting now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Finished! For those of you are who are wondering, no he and Akane have not had sex. They've gotten close and are intimate but have not done anything _that_ perverse (Making out and petting is as far as they've got). Naruto despite being perverted felt that he is too young to actually have sex when they spend time together in the mindscape. And Kyuubi wants to wait until she has a physical body before getting that intimate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo! Not much to say since a lot the people reading this said the same thing. First, I am glad people seemed to like Naruto's way of… motivating the girls to do better and the dates. Also the I'm pleased with the reactions people had to Naruto's and Chachamaru's date.**

**On a side not, I do realize there are a lot of problems with this story, grammatically. The problem is my Beta has been working on fixing the earlier chapters of my Namikaze's Return story and given how long the chapters are, still isn't quite finished yet. I plan on going in and fixing these errors up with him when I can though, so don't worry.**

**Now! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclamer: I only wish I owned Negima and Naruto. Then I would be able to combine them and Naruto would really get all the love he could possibly need.**

**Chapter 8**

Naruto felt an odd sense of contentment as he continued to lie in the bed, his mind half asleep. He didn't know why but there was an odd warmth on top of him that seemed to emanate from the pillow he was holding. He frowned a bit since he did not remember grabbing onto any pillows, but soon chalked it off to grabbing it in his sleep. He tightened his hold around the oddly shaped pillow, his mind only briefly noting that it was not shaped like a pillow, nor did it feel like a pillow.

_Whatever._ He thought with a sleepy sigh as he snuggled with his pillow.

Until it moaned.

Startled awake by the sound of a low, feminine moan on top of him Naruto creaked an eye open. The first thing he saw was the ceiling at the top half of his perception and a mop of red covering the bottom half. Soon enough he noted that it was hair. His eyes traveled further down and found a face that was too beautiful and perfect to be considered human. His eyes began to widen as they traveled even further down to see the body attached to the face and he awoke with a jolt as he realized who was on top of him. It was Akane.

A very _very _naked Akane.

Finding himself in this surprising situation, Naruto did the first thing he could think of.

He screamed.

"WH-WHAT THE HELL!"

A now fully dressed Akane looked at Naruto in amusement. "I don't see why you're complaining I thought you would like the wake up call."

Naruto blushed a bit. "It had nothing to do with the way I woke up."

Akane giggled as she looked down at the school clothes Kaede let her borrow. They were a little strained around her chest but would do for now. "Aww, I'm sorry I startled you Naru-kun. I was only trying to make you _feel good_."

Naruto blushed and shuddered at the seductiveness of Akane's words. Asuna had often wondered why he was so perverted. What neither she nor anyone else really knew was that it was because of Akane, who had taught him all he knew, including the art of seduction. It was something that only Naruto knew, but Akane was a pervert even larger then he was.

"Um… excuse me." Both Naruto and Akane turned to a look at a confused and oddly flustered Kaede. "You two still haven't told me who this is… and what she was doing naked in your bed, de-gozaru."

"Er… right, sorry." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, uh, technically you already know each other…" Kaede raised an eyebrow. "This is Akane." Naruto said seeing her confused look.

Both of Kaede's eyes opened in surprise as she looked from Naruto to a grinning Akane. "You mean… the fox?" she asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yep, only Akane's not actually a fox."

"I think I can guess that from seeing her." Kaede replied, regaining some of her wit. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, both you and Negi-bozu are mages."

Naruto looked surprised. "How did you know we were mages?" he asked.

"I was training Negi-bozu up in the mountains this weekend." Kaede shrugged. "I saw him summon a staff and fly off."

Naruto face palmed. "Negi never was good at hiding things. I swear with amount of trouble he gets into I'm honestly surprised others haven't found out." Naruto looked over at Kaede. "How did you know I was a mage?"

"Well, your brother is a mage so it made sense for you to be one." Kaede replied. "Also I heard you and Akane-san talking last night…"

_Odd, I didn't sense her._ Naruto thought with a small frown. _Of course I wasn't really trying but I can normally sense these things._

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Well I guess that makes sense." He sighed. "Being a ninja, your better at reading in between the lines then most."

"Of course." Kaede said with a smirk. "You should know that Naruto-chan."

"Now that we've finished playing twenty questions, can we eat? I'm starving." Akane said as she eyed the food that was set on the table.

"Sure." Naruto replied. "We need to hurry up anyways. You and I need to go to the headmaster to see about setting you up as a student here."

"I suppose if I'm going to stay with you, I'll have to." Akane said with a sigh. "Oh well." she continued cheerfully as she began piling on food. "At least the food is good!"

Kaede watched in slight amusement as Akane began stuffing food in her mouth. "And I thought Naruto-chan at a lot…"

"I see…" Konoeman said as he scratched his bald head, staring at a distinctly uncomfortable Naruto, and a grinning Akane. The latter latched onto the former. "So Akane is actually a demon… lord?" Naruto nodded. "Who was sealed inside of you at birth and taught you about magic, but somehow escaped and is now you're…"

"Life mate." Akane supplied with a grin, her grin widening when she noticed Naruto's increasing blush. "As will all girls who become Naru-kun's wife."

"… I see." He looked at the pair again. "And I suppose you will want her to be a student in your class Naruto-kun?"

"If it's not too much trouble old man." Naruto said, shuffling his feet a bit. While he knew Akane would eventually be able to shift to her human form, he had not expected it so soon. This was gonna make things awkward…

"I can do that. After all, you have helped me quite a bit in the past." Konoeman said as he looked at the pair. "However, I expect both of you to keep from being too… intimate in front of your classmates. Also, you will have to-"

"Inform Kono-chan." Naruto interrupted. "Yeah I know. Don't worry, I already said I was going to tell her about this anyways."

"Very well then." The old headmaster nodded. "I also assume she will be staying with you and Nagase-kun?"

"Of course!" Chirped Akane. "After all, I need my plushy to sleep at night!"

In emphasis she grabbed onto Naruto, whose face had turned even redder. For whatever reason she could always make him feel like someone had dunked in face in lava… in a good way.

Naruto a opened the door to class 3-A, holding it open for Akane to come in.

"Class I would like all of you to meet a new student who will be joining us!" He called out to the girls, getting them to settle down and look at the new comer in curiosity. Some wondered who she was, others wondered how she was so beautiful, and others still narrowed their eyes as they sensed demonic energy coming from her.

"This is Akane and she will be joining us for the foreseeable future." He continued as Akane gave everyone a cheerful wave. "I hope you all make her feel welcome."

"KYA! NICE TO MEET YOU AKANE!" most of the class yelled out.

Naruto turned to Akane. "Why don't you go take a seat next to Kono-chan."

Akane grinned. "Sure thing Naru-kun." She said as she made her way over towards Konoka who gave the red head a bright smile.

"Before we begin, have any of you seen Negi?" asked Naruto, wondering where is little brother was and if he had gotten into some kind of trouble.

"He was here Naruto-sensei." Ayaka said as she stood up. "However I believe he went to Evangeline-san's cottage to deliver a note."

"He said something about a challenge this morning!" Konoka put in helpfully.

Naruto blinked a bit before a sigh escaped him. _Great, knowing Negi he went over there to give Evangeline some kind of challenge to keep from skipping class. Well… he should be alright for now. Evangeline is human at the moment so her powers should be drastically weakened._

"Then I suppose we'll just have to start class without him." Naruto said. However being reminded of Evangeline, Naruto remembered something else of importance. "Oh! And Aya-chan, I want you to stay after class for a moment so I can talk to you."

Ayaka looked at him in surprise, blinking for a few seconds before she responded. "Um… sure Naruto-sensei."

The other girls began to whisper, wondering what their sensei could want with Akaya.

"Good." Naruto said with a smile. "Now please turn to page 286..."

Later that day Naruto and Akane met up with Negi who was coming back from Evangeline's house.

"Oi! Negi!" Naruto yelled as he saw the boy coming from the forest.

Negi looked up and saw Naruto next to a red haired girl waving at him. "Nii-san!" he said as he ran up to him.

"What's this I hear about you issuing a challenge to Chibi-chan?" Naruto asked, giving him a look all older brothers give their little brothers at some point in time.

"Well… yes I did." Negi said sheepishly. "But I decided to keep it for now since she was sick."

"Sick?" Naruto said in surprise. He didn't think vampires could get sick. _Then again right now she is human… _"So what happened?" he asked.

"W-Well…" Negi began to explain what had happened at Evangeline's house. Including the part about him taking care of her and seeing her dream about Nagi.

"What did you say!" Naruto shouted, startling both Akane and Negi.

"Um… that I saw her dream of my father…?" Negi said.

"No not that!" Naruto said. "You said something about Cha-chan being in a made outfit! I can't believe I missed that!" Naruto's shoulders slumped and he began to cry anime tears. "That's so not fair! I want to see Cha-chan in a maid outfit too!"

Negi sweat dropped at his brother not even seeming to care about what he had found in Evangeline's dream.

"Don't be angry Naru-kun." Akane said as she leaned against him. Squishing Naruto's arm between her breasts. "You know if you want, I can where a sexy maid outfit for you…"

Naruto's mind instantly went down the gutter as he imagined Akane in a maid outfit, serving him ramen among other… things. He grabbed onto his nose to keep himself from passing out, making Akane giggle and Negi to look confused.

"Hey Nii-san… who is this?" Negi asked, having never seen her before, though her presence was familiar.

Naruto sighed, this was going to take some explaining…

The next day Naruto, Negi and Akane came to class at the same time.

"Stand!" Nodoka said as the two teachers entered the room. The class stood up as Akane went over to her seat next to Konoka. "Bow! Sit!"

"Ah. Thank you!" Negi said as Naruto moved to his seat near the front of the classroom. The blond smiled as Sayo floated over to him. "Class is about to begin!"

Naruto ignored the class as he pulled out a new book for him and Sayo to read. It was one of the few items he kept from his other world. The book was called 'The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja.' a story about a ninja named Naruto who went on to create peace, though the book was unfinished. Naruto was knocked out of his reading when he heard Negi shout.

"Waaaaaa! Evangeline-san!" Naruto looked up to see Negi waving his arms frantically as he looked at Evangeline with a shocked expression. "W… what do you want? I can't challenge you to a duel right now! I'm always available after class but…"

Naruto along with most of the girls in class sweat dropped. The girls were left wondering if something was wrong between the two, while Naruto once again sighed at how Negi seemed incapable of keeping a secret. _He's lucky most of these girls don't seem to think about how odd the things he sometimes says are, or how odd the things that happen around him are. If they did Negi would have revealed his status as a mage several hundred times over by now._

'_**He is quite terrible at keeping secrets isn't he?'**_ Came Akane's amused voice over their link.

'_Terrible doesn't even begin to cut it.'_ Naruto replied. _'Honestly for a genius mage he really is quite dense and naïve at times.'_

'_**Kind of like a certain blond gaki I met a few years back.'**_ Akane said with a mental giggle.

Naruto sighed at the reference, knowing 'who' she was talking about.

Looking up Naruto turned his attention to Evangeline to see what she would say.

"You took care of me yesterday." She mumbled as if that said everything. "I thought I might come to class."

"Eh…" Negi said in surprise, though he also seemed happy. "Is that so?"

Before Negi or Evangeline could say anything, Naruto decided to speak up. "That's so nice of you Chibi-chan." He grinned at Evangeline as she turned red and glared at him. "I never figured you would come to class just because he played doctor with you."

"WHAT!" Evangeline and a few other girls in class shouted (Cough Ayaka Cough). Evangeline glaring daggers at Naruto, with Ayaka glaring daggers at Evangeline for having played doctor with HER Negi-sensei when she hadn't. The rest of the girls were left wondering about when Naruto gave Evangeline her nickname.

"Now, now Chibi-chan, no need to get excited." Naruto said with a grin. "I was just commenting on how nice it was of you to come to class because of that."

"Call me Chibi-chan again! I dare you!" Evangeline said through gritted teeth.

"Now don't get angry Chibi-chan." Naruto said. "Think of it as a term of-"

"RAAH!" Evangeline had leapt from her desk and tackled Naruto to the floor where she tried to strangle him. "You stupid, idiotic, foolish- I'm gonna kill you!"

Naruto laughed even as Evangeline tried to choke the life out of him. "Gak! You know you've got a strong grip for a loli! ACK!"

"Y-Y-YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU'RE JUST LIKE HIM!" Evangeline shouted. "YOU ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! DEAD!"

Almost half the class after that was spent with Negi and the girls trying to pry Evangeline off of Naruto.

Meanwhile Akane continued sitting at her desk, a bowl of popcorn appearing out of nowhere. _**Now this is entertainment…**_

"… Well…?" asked Evangeline as she watched Chachamaru hack into the school mainframe. It was after class and as soon as school had ended, she and her loyal servant had broken into the computer lab.

"It is as we expected." Chachamaru replied after downloading the data they were looking for. "The Thousand Masters curse is in the form of a barrier upheld by another master. In order to encompass the entire campus, this barrier consumes massive amounts of magic energy."

"Hmm… and to think I had no idea for over a decade." Evangeline mumbled, bringing a hand to her chin in thought. "But for a mage to rely on electricity hmm… he's a pretty high tech person, isn't he?"

"I am also a high tech person…" Chachamaru said.

"Well, that's that." Evangeline said as she and Chachamaru stood up and left the lab. "Now we can finally execute our ultimate plan right?"

"That is correct master." Chachamaru replied.

"Alright then." Evangeline said, a grin forming on her face. "It'll all go as planned tonight! Hehe, when I think about the shocked look on that boys face…" Grinning the small blond vampire jumped up onto a higher part of the roof, laughing maniacally. She stopped for a moment and looked back at her servant. "Something you want to say Chachamaru?"

Chachamaru looked somewhat startled. "No… um… that is… I'm very sorry master!" The gynoid apologized. "Negi-sensei has already made a provisional contract with a partner."

"What!" Evangeline said in shock. "Why didn't you tell me about this! Who's his partner!"

Chachamaru felt an odd heat as she remembered she had forgotten to tell Evangeline because she had been spending time with Naruto and it had for some reason slipped her mind because she had been thinking of him. "… The partner is Asuna Kagurazaka. I… don't know why I didn't report this master. I'm sorry."

"Hmm. Well whatever!" Evangeline said. "It doesn't matter if he has a partner or not! The only people we need to worry about now is the blond idiot and that red head he's with."

"You Naruto-sensei and Akane-san?" Chachamaru asked, feeling the warmth coming back to her at the mention of her blond teacher.

Evangeline nodded. "I did some research on him. I suppose it's fitting, given how much he acts like him, but the idiot has been called 'the reincarnation of the Thousand Master'." The vampire frowned. "If he is as strong as I think, we may even need some help dealing with him, or at least, some help distracting him while we go after Negi."

"You are thinking of asking Chao for assistance?" Chachamaru asked in realization.

Evangeline nodded. "She should have something that should at least keep that idiot occupied for a while. Hopefully it will give me enough time to enact my plan."

"And what about Akane-san?" Chachamaru asked.

"It's obvious that this Akane is the fox that had been with Naruto since they got here." Evangeline said. "She's clearly a demon, and a decently powerful one if her growing Yokai reserves are any indication, possibly even a very powerful, though we will not know until her powers stop growing. If she joins in the fight, our chances for completing our goal will not be very good…" she paused. "However, I sense that, like me she does not have her full powers back, so the chances of her helping Negi and the idiot are slim." Nodding to herself Evangeline grinned as she began to walk off. "We have five hours before the operation starts. Let's go Chachamaru!"

Evangeline jumped into the air, only to smack her foot against an extrusion on the building.

"Ah, master…" Chachamaru said as Evangeline fell face first on the ground.

"Ow ow ow!" Evangeline complained as she sat up and rubbed her nose.

"Ah… master, your nose is bleeding." Chachamaru said, trying to calm down her master.

"Uguu! Humans can't even fly, this is so inconvenient!" Evangeline complained. "Grrr! This is all the Springfield families fault. Just wait! After tonight's plan, I won't have to wait for the full moon to get rid of Negi and that idiot! Tonight I'm going to drain his blood and lift the curse!" Evangeline stood up as she continued her rant. "The queen of the night who bears the "Gospel of Darkness" is going to roam the town tonight!"

"Master, your nose is still bleeding…"

Asuna stared at the red head who was with her, Naruto and Negi.

"So you're telling me this is the same Akane as the fox who was always with the idiot?" she asked, feeling the need to clarify.

"Yep!" Naruto said as they walked around the campus. He looked over at the orangette. "You seem surprised."

Asuna sighed. "Somehow I feel I shouldn't be… after all, nothing with you two is ever normal."

"Normal is soo overrated." Akane commented as she took the time to enjoy her ability to be in her human form. "If everything and everyone was normal this world would be a really boring place!"

"I'm so glad Evangeline-san came to class!" Negi said, changing the subject as even he was still trying to get used to the knowledge that Akane was now in her human form again. "It's all thanks to Naruto-nii. Nagase-san, Chamo-kun and of course, Asuna-san!"

"Oh hoh!" Naruto said. "That's right, Kae-chan said something about you training with her in the mountains last weekend. Hmmm… I'm going to need to do some training with her this weekend as well." Since he had gone on his two 'dates' last weekend, he felt it was only right that he spent some time with Kaede and Akane this weekend, especially Akane since she had not been in her human form outside of his mind for a long time, since before she had been sealed into him in fact.

"Huh!" Asuna asked as she looked at Negi. "What did I do?"

"Well did give him a contract." Naruto said, smirking as he looked at her. "Even if it was a half assed one."

"Grrr! Quiet you!" Asuna growled, an angry blush on her face. She looked back at Negi and sighed. "Well, whatever. I guess that means I won't have to hang out with you anymore because of that stupid contract thing right?"

"Y… yes… sorry about asking you to do that Asuna-san…" Negi said.

Naruto frowned as he heard the depression in his little brother's voice. He knew that Negi really liked Asuna, she was kind of like Negi's sister now figure now, almost as much as Nekane was. _Speaking of Nekane, I really should see about maybe visiting her…_

'_**Well you can contact her with your pactio you know.'**_Akane said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. _'I know that… but talking through a pactio isn't the same as actually spending time with someone in person._

'_**True.'**_ Akane said with a mental shrug. _**'But there is not much else you can do at the moment.'**_

Their conversation stopped when the group saw a bunch of girls crowding around a stand that said 'Blackout Sale'.

"What's going on?" Wondered Negi as he watched the girls crowding around the stand.

Four of the girls at the stand turned around and saw them.

"Ah… Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei." Greeted Haruna. "Don't you know sensei? There's going to be a complete blackout from 8 to 12."

"Ah! Really?" asked Negi, surprised since he did not remember hearing about this.

Naruto tuned out the conversation when he spotted Konoka behind and to the left of Nodoka.

"Hey Kono-chan!" Naruto greeted with a smile as he and Akane walked up to the girl. "Getting ready for the blackout I'm guessing?"

Konoka gave Naruto a large smile. "Hello Naruto-kun! Yeah I am, we have this blackout twice a year, so I got used to doing this since Asuna always forgets!"

Naruto chuckled. "She would forget wouldn't she? You know blackouts can be pretty scary…" Naruto leaned down so that their faces were so close their noses were almost touching. "Would you like me to come over and keep you company?"

Konoka blushed. "W-well… that would be nice… but I don't think Asuna would let you…"

That's true." Naruto sighed. "She would probably try to beat the crap out of me and then she would kick me out…"

"And if Naru-kun came I would have to come as well." Akane added, a smirk adorning her beautiful face. "After all, this will be the first time I get my plushy outside of the mindscape." She said, only loud enough for Naruto's enhanced hearing to pick up.

'_You're such a vixen.'_ Naruto said through their link, a blush adorning his features.

'_**So, I don't hear you complaining.'**_ Akane shot back.

"_Yes well. Who could complain abou-'_

"Ah! Hello Akane-san!" Konoka said, interrupting the pairs mental conversation as she just noticed the red head who was slightly behind Naruto.

"Hello Konoka-chan." Akane said with an almost motherly smile, she really did like this girl. _**She was the first one on my list…**_

The three continued to talk until Shizuna came up to them.

"Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei, we will be leaving the dorms to you." She said as she smiled at them.

Naruto and Negi looked at each other before nodding. "Ah, yes/ Sure thing." The two replied at the same time.

Naruto looked down at his little brother. "I'll take the south side of the dorms if you want to go north Negi… that way we can cover more ground."

"Alright Nii-san!" Negi said. He looked over at Asuna and Konoka. "Well then, I'm going to go have a look around!"

"Ok!" Konoka said, waving to the two brothers.

"Give it your best!" Asuna replied, turning around to leave.

Akane looked at Naruto and gave him a smile. "I'll see you when you get done… don't wait too long Naru-kun, now that I have my body back, I'm going to want _my_ plushy."

Having finally gotten used to Akane's teasing in her real human form, Naruto smirked. "Would you like me to make a Kage Bushin?"

"No." Akane said. "That's alright, besides it's not the real you, so it wouldn't be the same." _**I can't have Naruto around while I talk to Kaede about her growing relationship with Naruto…**_Akane smirked. _**That, and I don't want to ruin the surprise we'll have for him when he gets home.**_

"Well alright then." Naruto said. "I'll see you later tonight."

He tossed a wave over his shoulder before leaving.

Night time soon fell on Mahora Academy.

Akane sighed a bit as she set up the candles at the dinner table, while Kaede cooked some food using her new fledgling skills in sealing to create a hot plate.

_**Man this sucks.**_ Akane complained a bit to herself. _**I just get my human body back, and Naru-kun has to go out on patrol… Maybe I should have taken his offer of making a Kage Bushin for me.**_ She grumbled a bit before looking over at Kaede as she brought the food. _**Well, at least I can get this out of the way…**_

For a few minutes the two ate in relative silence. Kaede because she wasn't quite sure what to say, she had been living with Akane for a while now, but was still kind of getting used to the fact that she had at one point been a fox. And Akane because she was thinking about the best way to approach the subject she had in mind. In the end she decided to just be straight forward about it.

"So Kaede-chan." Akane began, getting the kunoichi to look up from her food. "Tell me, what do you think of Naru-kun?"

Kaede blinked for a moment, before blushing as she saw Akane's… lecherous grin?

"The sky doesn't look so good does it?" asked Konoka as she and Asuna looked out of their window.

"Your right!" Asuna said, it did look pretty… ominous, she guess was the right word. She soon lost interest in looking at the sky however, and decided to go to bed. "I'm going to sleep now Konoka." she told her brunette roommate as she climbed into her bed. She smiled a bit as she lied down. _There's no Negi in my bed tonight…_

"Un. Good night Asuna." Konoka said, still looking out the window.

The sound of typing filled the room as Chachamaru continued working on the computer. "The electricity to the barrier has stopped… hacking back-up system… successfully completed." She continued to type on the keyboard at speeds that humans would never be able to hope to compete with. "Conditions are optimal! Your power should be returning master!"

Standing outside on top of a tall clock tower, Evangeline gazed out across the academy she had been trapped in for a decade. A fanged smirk came to her face. Tonight was the night she finally freed herself from this prison.

Holding out her hand several magical strings shimmered into existence. "And now to begin…"

**This chapter was a tad shorter then I intended. I was actually going to add the Eva/Negi/Naru fight scene, but I have yet to get it the way I want it, so it will be in the next chapter. Sorry to all those who wanted action in this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Negima. I do however own this crossover created from Naruto and Negima so there!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 9**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Uuuh, the dorms are pretty scary when their pitch black, aren't they Chamo-kun?" Negi mumbled as he and his partner and friend Chamo made their way around the north side of the student dormitories. "I wonder how Naruto-nii-san is doing."

"Don't worry about Hige-sama aniki," Chamo said from his perch on Negi's shoulder, "he isn't considered one of the most powerful mag'es in the world for nothing. You should focus more on yourself."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Negi turned his light from side to side as he moved, making sure that his eyes missed nothing while they searched to make sure nothing was amiss.

A few moments later Chamo stiffened and began to swivel his head around, "Chamo-kun? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Aniki! Can't you feel some kind of weird magic power?" asked Chamo as he began looking down the hall, "it started up the moment the power went out!"

"Eh…" Negi frowned in thought, "could it be some kind of monster?"

"I don't know, but it's big!" Chamo replied, "Could it be that Evangeline-san has…?"

"Ehh!" Negi's eyes widened at the thought of Evangeline causing this disturbance in magic power, "but she's reformed now!"

"Aniki, you're too damn nice!" Chamo scolded as they made their way to where they felt the power source, "there's no way someone like her would give up so easily!"

"But Naruto-nii said that being nice and compassionate is a good thing in a mage," Negi tried to defend why he was always so nice. It was one of the things that Naruto had told him, that a mage should always show compassion even to an enemy, by giving them the same chance as everyone else. After all, you never know what would happen in the future; your enemy today could become your friend tomorrow.

Chamo rolled his eyes, "Hige-sama has the power and strength to back it up, your still young and need all of the advantage you can get!"

"But…" Negi stopped and looked to where a small burst in magic energy was. Shining his flashlight over to the source of power, he saw that it was Makie. A very naked Makie.

Negi felt his face heat up as he began to freak out, "MAKIE-SAN! W-w-wha..? You shouldn't walk around outside naked like that!"

However Makie either did not notice or did not care to notice her state of undress as she likewise ignored Negi's words, instead opting to give him a fanged grin, "Negi Springfield. Evangeline A.K. McDowell hereby formally challenges you to a duel. Come to the baths in ten minutes."

"Why is Makie talking about Evangeline-san!" wondered Negi. It was odd enough that Maki was walking around outside the dorms naked, but now she was talking about Evangeline challenging him, bringing a whole new level of surreal-ness to the situation.

"I've got it Aniki!" Chamo whispered in Negi's ear, "she's been bitten by Evangeline-san! If you get bitten by Shinso vampire, you will fall under their control!"

"Eh! No way!" Negi shouted in surprise. He looked over at Makie only to see her jump off the side of the building.

"We will be waiting for you little Negi!" Makie said before pulling out her ribbon from… somewhere, where was unknown since she was completely naked and did not seem to have in on her previously. She jumped off the balcony side and used it to swing from the pipes and other outcroppings on the buildings, making her way to where Negi realized the baths were.

"Wh…wh…wha…" Negi watched Maki swing away in shock.

"That was no human feat!" Chamo exclaimed as he too watched Makie slowly disappear into the night. "that Nee-chan is a half vampire now!"

"T… that can't be!" Negi shouted as he tried to deny his friends words, "when I examined Maki-san there was only an after trace of magic left! There was nothing off about it no matter how you look at it!"

"Having her magic sealed turned out well for Evangeline-san after all; she was able to hide it without you noticing aniki!" Chamo waved his arm frantically as he thought about what this would mean, "I don't know how she did it, but somehow Evangeline-san has gotten her powers back during the black out! This is bad aniki!"

Negi placed a hand on his chin as he tried to think logically about the situation, _and I thought Evangeline-san had decided to turn over a new leaf and start attending school. To think she would even use her own classmates like Maki-san… this is terrible, I have put my students in danger through my own carelessness again…_

His thoughts were interrupted when Chamo started speaking again, "A-a-aniki, we've got to get in contact with Hige-sama and Asuna-ane-san and use their help and the provisional contract you and ane-san created to beat this threat!"

"Un… got it!" Negi took out his phone and began to scroll down the list of names. However as he got to the name of Asuna he paused. He couldn't always call upon her for help; he had gotten Asuna in enough danger throughout the year because he had been unable to do anything on his own. The ten year old mage in training shook his head; he would not rely on Asuna for this.

He began scrolling again and got to Naruto when he once more paused. If he called his older brother then Negi had no doubt that the situation would be resolved easily, but then he would be using Naruto to fight his battle for him. _Nii-san always said that sometimes you have to take matters into your own hands and face conflicts head on, otherwise you can never gain the strength needed to accomplish your dreams._

He could not call either of them. This was something he had to do on his own.

"No I can't Chamo-kun!" Negi said as determination to succeed under his own strength came into his voice, "I'm going to do it by myself!"

Chamo looked at Negi like he had grown a head out of his ass, "Ehhhh! What the hell are you saying aniki!" He didn't honestly think he could defeat Evangeline on his own did he? That was crazy!

"It'll be ok," Negi reassured as he ran around the corner before dragging out a large bag that was labeled 'vs. Evangeline-san,' "I've actually been preparing for something like this since yesterday."

Chamo sweat dropped as he watched Negi ruffle through the back, "… where did you get all that stuff?"

Negi put two straps around his shoulder, one containing vials for defensive spells, while the other held magical gernades. Next he pulled out an antique gun that Naruto had given to him for his ninth birthday, and loaded it with magical bullets. Finally he pulled out a long trench coat with a hood that contained several magic staffs strapped to the inside, as well as a large bat and another staff that had a ring on the top. He attached the staffs to his back before getting on the one his father had given him and flying off.

"I'm telling you aniki, it's hopeless!" Chamo cried out as they began to fly towards the bath houses, hoping that he could bring Negi around and understand the gravity of the situation they were now in. "No matter how much stuff you take, you won't be able to beat her! At least think about calling for back up!"

"No!" Negi shook his head, "I'm not gonna ask Asuna-san for help, and I can't always go to Naruto-nii either! I need to do this on my own! To prove that I can be a great mage!"

_Of all the times for him to get a backbone! It has to be when he's going to be facing against a Shinso vampire! Damn it aniki!_ Chamo shook off the thoughts as he tried to convince Negi that this was not the kind of situation he was ready for, "but not only has she got her powers back, but she's got her partner Chachamaru!"

"No!" Negi shouted, "you just don't understand! I'm out of here!"

Negi increased his speed, which actually managed to knock Chamo from his perch on the red heads shoulder, "Evangline-san!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Back where Negi had first taken off Naruto jumped down from his perch on the roof, "it seems like Negi's starting to understand the meaning of strength." The whiskered blond ran a hand through his hair, "and at the same time, he's still going about it the wrong way. Looks like it's time for me to get some back up."

Two clones appeared next to Naruto before jumping off and heading towards the bath houses in order to make sure Negi did not do anything stupid.

Naruto ran into the dorms and made his way to one dorm in particular, when he got there the blond knocked on it a few times hoping that the person he wanted would come out.

His prayers were answered as a few seconds later Ayaka came out of the dorm in nothing but a pair of loose fitting p.j.'s, "Ara? Naruto-sensei," the blond rubbed her eyes as she looked at him with a tired expression, "what are you doing here?"

"Remember when I asked how far you were willing to go to help my otouto?" asked Naruto.

Ayaka's eyes widened.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback…_

"_You said you wanted me to stay after school for something sensei?" asked Ayaka as everyone else left._

_Naruto looked up from the papers he was grading and smiled, "that's right, I wanted to talk to you about your feelings for my little bro Negi."_

_Ayaka's face turned red enough to make a tomato seem pale, "that's… well it's… it's not like…"_

"_Ayaka," Naruto held up a hand to forestall anything the girl said as a rare serious expression crossed his face. "I am not going to say anything about your Shotacon tendencies; honestly I don't care about that. What I want to know is just how far are you willing to go to help Negi?"_

_The blond class president looked at Naruto in surprise for a few minutes before answering, "I would give anything to help Negi-sensei."_

"_Anything?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "would you be willing to give your all to help him? Would you willingly go to hell and back to keep him safe? Are prepared to possibly sacrifice your life for him?"_

_Ayaka gaped at her sensei. Where was all this coming from? Sacrifice her life? "Naruto-sensei, why are you asking me these things?"_

"_Because until I have a clear answer on to those questions, I will never let you get close enough to Negi to be considered as anything more than a student," Naruto spoke in a voice that could cut through steel._

_For nearly ten minutes Ayaka just stood there, staring at the whiskered blond as she thought about what he was asking her. She had only known him and Negi for a little over a year now. Could she really say that she would give her life for Negi? Would she be willing to do all of the things Naruto had just asked her for him?_

_She looked at Naruto for a moment before an image of Negi came to her mind, "of course I would."_

_Naruto raised both eyebrows in surprise as he felt no fluctuation in her heart beat or voice, meaning she was not lying. "And what about when he grows up? I know right now you like him because he is young, but he won't always be ten you know."_

"_It doesn't matter," Ayaka said in a determined voice, "I would give my all for Negi-sensei."_

"_Good," Naruto smiled as he stood up, "Then this Sunday I want you to meet me by the Tatsumiya shrine, there are a lot of things I have to tell you before I can let you into Negi's life as more than a student."_

_Flashback end…_

XXXXXXXXXX

That Sunday she had met up with Naruto where he proceeded to inform her of the existence of magic. Of course Ayaka had not believed one word he said, at least, not until he launched a fireball at a boulder and destroyed it. After that and her suffering through several fainting spells Naruto managed to tell her about mages and their pactio partners

Inclding how a pactio was formed.

Just that had induced several powerful and perverted images that had caused her to pass out from blood loss.

It had taken several hours before he could wake her up without her passing out again.

"Of course I remember," Ayaka said, "Are you telling me…?"

"Yes," Naruto answered, "Negi is going to need a partner _'or two' _to help him right now. He's currently going to fight a vampire who has hidden herself amongst the school."

"A VAM -OOMPH!"

Naruto covered Ayaka's mouth with his hand, "Shhh. No one else knows about magic or vampires don't go yelling it out to the world. K?" When Ayaka nodded he let go of her, "now go get dressed so we can go after Negi before he does something stupid."

Ayaka nodded as she rushed inside to get dressed, too excited about the fact that she was going to be helping her Negi-sensei to even really register Naruto's words. She came out a second later in a pair of jeans, a turtle neck sweater and… a bat? Yep, it was a bat, a rather ornate… golden bat, but a bat none the less.

"Ayaka-chan, why are you holding a bat?" Naruto asked with a sweat drop.

Ayaka blinked as she held up the bat, "to help Negi-sensei of course."

"Put the bat away, you won't need it for this and it won't help against what we're about to face anyways," Naruto sighed, really this girl was so weird sometimes.

Ayaka looked like she was about to protest but thought better of it and put the bat back in her apartment.

"Good, now let's go," Naruto said as he began rushing out of the hall with Ayaka on his heels. However as they made their way outside, the blond mage was forced to grab Ayaka and jumped away in order to dodge a high powered laser bolt that hit the ground he and his fellow blond had been standing on.

"Well that was close," Naruto said in a jovial tone as Ayaka looked at the black, steaming mark on the ground with wide eyes.

A buzzing noise caught the pair's attention and they looked up to see six robotic females floating above them. Naruto could easily tell they were robotic, judging by the metal parts and the fact that where their hands should have been was an assortment of weapons ranging from guns, to swords to one that even looked like a bazooka. They looked to be younger then Chachamaru and had the words 'Chao Bao Zi' written on their chest plates.

"Say… you girls wouldn't happen to be related to Cha-chan would you?" asked Naruto.

In response they aimed their weapons at him and Ayaka.

"N-Naruto-sensei!" Ayaka shouted in surprise.

"Relax," Naruto brought his right arm out to the side in a flicking motion, making his Nodachi, Murasame appear. A grin made its way to his face, "I've got this."

The robot holding the Bazooka like weapons fired, revealing that it was her who had shot the laser beam a bright red flash came out of the large gun. Naruto waited until the laser was upon him before smacking it with the back of his hand, sending it careening back and destroying the Bazooka.

A second later he disappeared, reappearing right next to one of the other robots and placed his hand against its chest, "thunder." a bolt of lightning shot from his hand and into the robotic female, short circuiting it and sending it crashing to the ground.

The other robots managed to track him when the lightning bolt was discharged, and turned on him with their weapons before firing them. However Naruto had seemingly disappeared again, this time reappearing within the center of their formation.

For a second nothing seemed to have happened and Ayaka, who was currently staring at the robots and her now floating sensei wide, shocked eyes, wondered if they had just not noticed him. Her questions were answered when as one, all of the robots fell apart, each of them falling into several different pieces.

A second later Naruto was right in front of her again, his sword now back to the summon dimension he had placed it in and a grin on his face, "So what did you think?"

Ayaka could only stare at him, wondering if she might actually be in over her head.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where is she…?" Negi wondered as he held his staff close and waded into the waters of the dorm bath house, "let Makie-san go…"

"Fufu," an odd chuckling noise came from slightly above him, "I'm right here, little boy!"

Negi looked up to see Chachamaru, Yuna, Akira, Ako and Makie all wearing maid uniforms, and a blond woman who looked to be about sixteen that he did not recognize.

"Where is your partner that idiot brother of yours?" asked the woman as she held up a hand with black manicured nails, "you came here all by yourself? What admirable courage."

"Y-you are…?" Negi's eyes widened as he saw the blond woman, causing said woman to smirk, "who are you!"

The blond face-faulted before getting back up and dispelling the illusion, "it's me! Me!" Evangeline shouted, pointing to herself as she was now in her original form.

"AH!" Negi's eyes popped out of his sockets in surprise as he recognized Evangeline.

"I know it's before the full moon," Evangeline said as she got herself back under control and gave an odd smile. "But tonight we are going to settle this. I'm going to take as much blood as I need boy!"

"I won't let you do as you please!" Negi shouted, "if I win today, you have to stop committing evil acts!"

"We'll see," Evangeline smirked as she pointed at Negi, "now go!"

Akira, Ako, Maki and Yuna jumped off the gazebo they were standing on and into the water, as they prepared to attack.

"That's unfair… your controlling your own classmates!" Negi complained.

"Unfair?" Evangeline asked in a rhetorical fashion, "You think so? Well that's because I'm an evil mage!"

The four girls came closer to him, giving him those odd blank smiles that signified they were being controlled by Evangeline's magic.

"Sensei."

"Come play with us sensei."

"Show us what you're made of us sensei."

Evangeline grinned as she saw the fear on Negi's face, "hehe, I'm going to make you regret coming here all by yourself. Do it… my servants."

"Understood master!"

The four converged on Negi and began to yank and pull on his clothing.

"Let's get… those clothes off!"

"Uwahhh! Isn't this what usually happens anyways!" Negi yelled as the girls began tearing the items and clothing he had on off.

"Ahh! No! That staff is my most treasured collection item!"

"A…Awawawa… don't do that!"

As the girls continued grabbing at his clothing two of the bottles on Negi' person flew into the air and released their contents. A second later a fierce wind blew from the bottles and stripped both Akira and Ako of their clothing, though Makie and Yuna managed to jump out of the way. The explosion of wind also sent Negi skidding along the ground until he managed to right himself.

He grabbed onto his staff and began chanting a spell, "Ras tel Mascir Magister aer et aqua facti nebula illis somnum brevam," Negi thrust out his staff towards the girls, "Nebula Hypnotica!"

Akira and Ako were struck by the spell and passed out, falling onto Negi who managed to catch them. "I'm sorry Ako-san, Akira-san! I'll find some way to cure your vampirism after this is all over!"

"Hmph… not bad, looks like it's time for the real thing," Evangeline wrapped her cloak around her in a dramatic fashion, "Chachamaru!"

"Yes," Chachamaru leapt off the Gazebo and towards Negi, "I'm sorry Negi-sensei."

Evangeline held her hand up in the air and began to chant, "Lic lac la lac lilac…"

Negi was forced to jump out of the way as Chachamaru slammed into the water where he had been, creating a small geyser to shoot up. At the same time Evangeline began to chanter he spell. "7 spirits of ice, gather unto me and slash apart my enemy…"

"This is bad, if they all attack at once I'm finished," Negi said. He continued back pedaling from their attacks, having no idea that he was getting closer and closer to a window.

"Chew on this!" Evangeline grinned as she held out her hand, "magic projectile barrage, 17 arrows of ice!"

"UWAH!" Negi cried out as the window and wall he had found himself up against exploded, sending him flying down.

He looked up as he fell to see the ice arrows coming at him. Negi managed to pull himself onto his staff and control his descent, before shooting off. He pulled out his gun and turned his head so he could shoot the arrows out of the sky.

"Hmmm… a magic gun, those are pretty rare," Evangline commented as she and Chachamaru flew after him.

"The destruction of the projectiles is confirmed," Chachamaru spoke up, "it seems Negi-sensei is a collector of antique magic items."

"An outfit of antiques is nothing to laugh at," Evangline said, "However if I can strip him of most of them…"

The two continued taking off in pursuit.

XXXXXXXXXX

The two Naruto clones that had been watching the battle between Negi and Evangeline appeared next to Ako and Akira. Both of them took off the trench coat they had taken to wearing and covered them up before lifting the girls in a bridal carry.

"Let's get these girls back to their dorms and cure their vampirism," Clone A said.

The other one nodded before sighing, "this sucks, we've got two beautiful girls in our arms and their not even awake for me to flirt with!"

The other clone rolled his eyes, "shut up. The boss would kill you if he heard you talking about flirting with them. You know how he gets when we do that."

"I don't see why…" The other clone mumbled as they walked off, "I mean I'm a clone of him so it would be the same thing as if he was flirting with them."

The other clone rolled his eyes, "whatever, cure now, perv later."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile the real Naruto just managed to miss Negi, however he did find Yuna and Makie knocked unconscious from their battle with Negi. "Damn, it looks like she's using the girls in our class to fight against Negi," Naruto created two clones, "Go take them to their rooms and cure them of their vampirism."

"Got it," The clones said as they lifted the girls up and flew off.

"What are we going to do Naruto-sensei?" asked Ayaka.

"We're going to follow Negi, what else?" asked Naruto as he used his acute magical awareness to follow the trail of magic energy Negi was leaving behind.

"Naruto-sensei! Ayaka!"

The two blonds turned and looked at the person who had called to them in surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Clone Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow as he finally finished curing Akira of her vampirism, "few, that was harder then it looked. Boss always made curing people look so easy. Though I don't have as much magic as the original."

Naruto looked at Akira before standing up, "well that's one problem down, and the other clone should have finished curing Ako-chan's vampirism so it looks like my work is finished. Time to inform the boss. I wonder if he managed to catch up with Otouto and Evangeline before they started fighting."

The clone puffed out of existence, leaving behind nothing to signify the he had ever been there.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Icy Explosion!"

"Ahh!" Negi cried out as the explosion of ice sent him flying out of control.

_s-such incredible power, there's no way I can compete with her, _Neg shook the thought away, _just a little bit further… to that place._

Negi continued flying until he got to the bridge, "I see it!"

However as he continued making his way towards the large bridge, Evangeline was busy chanting another spell. "Spirits of ice I summon thee! Be as to fill the very air! Bring the frozen earth and rivers from the kingdom of arctic night… frozen earth!"

Just as Negi was setting down on the bridge, a trail of ice shot into the ground and exploded in icy spikes that sent the red head flying.

"I see, this bridge is built on the limits of the academy district which I can't leave," Evangeline said as Negi skid along the ground. "You thought you could escape by leaving the academy? That's a pretty petty strategy don't you think sensei?"

Evangeline smirked as she began to stalk forward, feeling she had won, "And this is check mate."

"Uuug," Negi huffed as he looked at the blond vampire stalking towards him, _just a… little bit further…_

Suddenly the ground under Evangeline and Chachamaru lit up, and several magic strands shot up and wrapped around the two, preventing them from moving.

"W-what is this!" Evangeline shouted in shock, "a field of binding?"

"Yay! I did it!" Negi shouted as he began to jump up and down, "hehehe, I've caught you now Evangeline-san! You won't be able to move anymore Evangeline-sand, and that means I win. Now be a good girl and give up, and please stop doing evil things ok?"

"That wasn't bad, little boy," Evangeline complimented, "I'm impressed." However it was their the compliments ended as the blond vampired started laughing.

"Hey what's so funny!" Negi asked, "you know as well as I do, that once your trapped it's very hard to break out!"

Evangline gave Negi a fanged grin, "your right, normally speaking, this would mean I lose. Chachamaru."

"Yes, master," Chachamaru's eyes began to flash as numbers appeared in them.

"Wha…?"

The bonds around the two broke and Evangeline grinned, "I've suffered here for years, did you really think I wouldn't have a counter measure for a trap like this?"

"Eh…? No way! That's not fair!" Negi began to cry anime tears at how easily his binding spell was countered.

"I really don't understand how it works either," Evangline admitted with a shrug, "something to do with the power of science I guess."

"Ras tel ma-" Negi tried to chant a spell, but before he could even finish his initiation key, Chachamaru took his staff from him and gave it to Evangeline.

Evangline looked at the staff, easily recognizing it, "Hmph. It's that man's staff," she looked at a second longer before tossing it over the side.

"AH!" Negi ran over to the side of the bridge and tried to find his staff. Tears sprang to his eyes when he couldn't find it, "That's mean! That was my most treasured possession!"

He charged at Evangeline and began, only to be held back by Chachamaru. "That was really mean Evangeline-san I should have won! Unfair! Let's have another match one on one!"

As Evangeline listened to Negi a tic mark appeared on her head, right before she slapped him hard enough to send him to the ground. "Real men don't pick fights and cry over them! Are you prepared to admit your loss over them! Your father would have laughed off something like this. Hell! Even that blond idiot you call a brother would have probably done the same!"

Negi held a hand to his cheek where a large red hand print was, "but still…"

He was cut off as Evangeline yanked him up b his shirt, "you did well today, boy. Recklessly coming here all by yourself. Now then, I'll be draining your blood now."

"Ah…" Cachamaru tried to get the attention of her master, "um… master… Negi-sensei is still only ten years old, please don't do anything terrible to him…" what she didn't say but wanted to was that Naruto would not like it if they killed his little brother, and for some reason the idea of him being mad at her caused her circuits to run cold.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on killing him," Evangeline gave a fanged grin, "you see, I've also taken an interest in the boy and his idiot brother."

"Really? I'm so pleased you're interested in me Chibi-chan."

Evangeline's eyes widened as the familiar voice came from directly behind her. She only had time to turn her head before Naruto smashed a fist into her face, using his magic to smash through her barrier and send the blond girl flying back, "Now Asuna!"

"Right! Chamo!" Asuna shouted as she threw Chamo towards them.

"Ermine flash!" Chamo shouted as a large flash of light blinded everyone on the bridge.

Asuna ran towards Negi when Evangeline tried aiming a spell at her, only for Naruto to get in her way, "Fire!"

As Evangeline was forced on the defensive, Asuna ran over to Negi and grabbed him, pulling him towards a hiding spot where Ayaka was waiting. And the moment Negi was there she grabbed him in a forceful hug and smothered him into her bosom, "oh Negi-sensei I was so worried about you!"

"Mpph Mph Meph!" Negi said in a muffled voice.

"Hey shota-girl! Get your mitts off of him so we can hurry up and do this pactio thing!" Asuna growled in an angry voice.

Ayaka stopped smothering the life out of Negi and turned to Asuna, "what are you talking about? The only person who will be getting to be Negi-sensei's partner is me!"

"Uwah! Asuna-san, Iincho-san," Negi said, "What are you two doing here?"

"Chamo came and got me, he told me what you were doing idiot!" Asuna hit him on the head.

"Ow!"

"What were you thinking, trying to fight Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san alone! You keep overdoing it! Boys who are stubborn in situations like this aren't cute you know!"

"… In situations like this?" asked Negi with tears in his eyes.

"And you would know what a cute boy is…" Ayaka mumbled under her breath, "You like old men like Takahata-sensei."

"Shut it Shotacon girl!" Asuna growled before turning back to Negi, "Look, if you come to me and ask I'll help you. It's not trouble at all! And we'll find a way to deal with Chachamaru-san and that problem child…"

"And don't forget about me Negi-sensei!" Ayaka butt in, "I'm here to help too!"

"Why are you here anyways?" asked Asuna, "how do you even know about this?"

"I saw Negi-sensei flying away and managed to catch Naruto-sensei and get the information out of him," she used the excuse Naruto had told her to. "I thought that would be obvious, but I guess a hairless ape like you wouldn't be able to figure it out," Ayaka said in a haughty voice.

"Grrrr, you! You want to go!"

Negi looked at the two of them and interrupted before another Ayaka vs. Asuna battle could begin, "Asuna-san… Ayaka-san, please help me defeat Evangline-san!"

They both stopped and looked over at him.

"O-of course Negi-sensei!" Ayaka said with a rather prominent blush.

"Grrr!" Asuna growled before shaking any violent thoughts away, "You don't even need to ask that, I already said I was going to help."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You've managed to ruin my plan!" Evangeline yelled at the smirking blond before her.

Naruto gave a shrug, "don't think you're so special. I've ruined the plans of many an evil mage, you weren't the first and you won't be the last." He gave a large foxy grin, "though you definitely are the cutest chibi-chan, even if you are a loli."

"WHY YOU!" Evangeline growled, "Chachamaru!"

"Yes master!"

Chachamaru burst towards Naruto who stood there as he waited for her to come. As soon as the robotic girl came close and tried to throw a punch, Naruto disappeared. "Wha…"

"Your gonna have to do better than that Cha-chan!" Naruto laughed as he pinched the gynoids butt, causing said female robot to let out something that sounding surprisingly close to an 'eep!'

"Frozen Earth!"

Naruto looked over to the left to see a trail of ice spikes heading for him. He smirked as he summoned his sword and swung, unleashing a blast of magic energy. "Fire blade!" the energy burst into flames and tore through the ice spikes, continuing on towards Evagneline who gasped in surprise.

"What!"

She jumped out of the way only for Naruto to appear in front of her, "Tri fire!"

Three fireballs appeared around the blond and flew at Evangeline, who dodged to the left. She looked back at him and was about to cast another spell when one of the fireballs hit her in the back, thankfully Naruto had weakened the power of his spell so that it just smacked her around or he would have burnt her clothes off.

That honor belonged to Negi after all.

Evangeline looked behind her and saw the other two coming back at her. She jumped away and floated in the air, only to watch in shock as the fire balls came back at her. She tried to dodge the fireballs some more, but no matter where she went they always came back. "Damn it! What is this! Is he tacking me by my magic presence?" she shook her head as she realized it did not matter and she had to destroy the fire spell so they could no longer follow her, "Lic lac la lac lilac…"

Meanwhile on the ground, Naruto twisted his body to left as Chachamaru came at him with another punch. "Olay!" He shouted with a laugh as he slapped her on the butt, causing another squeak.

"N-Naruto-sensei!" Chachamaru stuttered as she touched her rump, feeling that unusual heat again. Only this time it felt like her body was going into a melt down from overheating.

"Hehehe, Cha-chan, you look so cute getting all flustered like that!" Naruto said with a grin.

Chachamaru tried to shake off the heat that was rising in her systems as she charged at him again. She came at him with a fist, only for Naruto to swat the attack away before twisting around her and flicking her on the forehead.

She tried to come in again, this time with a kick to his mid-section. However Naruto merely grabbed onto the leg and once again, did something that had absolutely nothing to do with combat. He began to rub circles on her thigh, making her feel as if someone had shocked her leg with a lightning spell. "N-Naru… what are you doing?" she squeaked.

"What?" asked Naruto in an innocent voice, "do you not like it?"

"No… um… I… well…" Chachamaru found that her voice box seemed incapable of producing more than one syllable words, and so gave up trying and instead tried to get back on track with this fight. She jumped in the air and spun around in an attempt to kick Naruto in the air.

That too ended up failing as Naruto disappeared. She landed back on her feet and looked around for the blond; only to gasp in surprise again as a pair of arms encircled her waist. "Beautiful and deadly, your such a perfect combination Cha-chan," Naruto whispered in her ear, causing several jolts run through her metal body. "You know, we should just forget all about this fight and go somewhere else, what do you say?"

"I… I… I… I…" Chachamaru was unable to come up with a response as smoke began to pour out her ears. Had she been thinking clearly, she probably would have found it odd that she could actually feel a jolt run through her at his touch since she was a robot and therefore, should be unable to actually feel anything like that. Or that Naruto was currently channeling lightning through his fingers to produce that particular effect.

However none of that registered as she began to feel her body overheat.

"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing to my servant!" came the welcome shout of Evangeline, allowing Chachamaru to get some kind of distraction from her currently overloaded system.

Naruto looked at the blond and smiled, "what do you mean Chibi-chan?"

Evangeline gained several large tic marks on her head, "I mean, what the hell do you think you're doing with my servant! Let go of her!"

"Why?" asked Naruto with that smile that was utterly infuriating to Evangeline still in place.

"Why? WHY!" Evangelined screamed, "Because she is my servant and I say let go of her! That's why!"

"But what if she doesn't want me to let go of her," Naruto countered as he placed his head on Chachamaru's shoulder, "you don't want me to let go do you?" he asked as he looked at the gynoid. "Go on, tell Eva-chan that you feel perfectly content right here?"

"Uhhh…" once again smoke began to pour out of her exhaust system as she tried to come up with the proper response. However, for some reason she was still not able to think properly, even with her master screaming at her to get over to her so they could finish Naruto off.

She was saved again, this time by someone else.

"What do you think you're doing pervert!"

Asuna kicked Naruto in the face, sending him flying off Chachamaru and giving her the chance to reboot her motor functions and rush to her master's side.

"Ow! Asuna-chan, what was that for!" cried Naruto as he rubbed his cheek.

Asuna just glared at him, "I thought you said you were going to give us a distraction to help Negi-sensei, and instead I find you perving on the enemy!"

"Yeah well they were distracted weren't they?" asked Naruto, "I don't see what the big deal is." The blond smirked at Asuna, "Unless your jealous, is that it Asuna-chan?"

As the orangetter sputtered out denials the whiskered blond then turned serious, "I take it you two girls made a proper contract with Negi?"

"Of course Naruto-sensei," Ayaka said before Asuna could, "I would never do anything with Negi that was not done properly."

Naruto and even Asuna sweat dropped at the odd comment that made no sense what so ever, before shrugging it off.

Their talk was interrupted as Chachamaru and Evangeline made their appearance renown, "Don't think that just because you have us outnumbered that I'm going to lose here!"

"Heh," Naruto snorted, "don't be so full of yourself chibi-chan, there is no way you can defeat all four of us. Especially when you and Cha-chan had so much trouble with just me."

"Grr! That's because you caught me off guard! That's all!" Evangeline snarled at the blond. She soon calmed herself before smirking, "why don't you show me this amazing power I've been hearing so much about then mr. reincarnation of the thousand master… or perhaps I should call you the Kage Mage."

Naruto smirked, "I would but this is Negi's fight, I'm just the backup unfortunately." The whiskered blond turned to his little brother, "you ready Negi?"

"Hai nii-san!" Negi said as he activated his contracts, "Actiate the contracts for 90 seconds for the ministra magi of magister Negi, Asuna Kagurazaka, Ayaka Yukihiro!"

"Alright, Asuna-chan, Ayaka-chan, you guys take on Cha-chan, while Negi and I take on the loli," Naruto smirked when Evangeline gained several tic marks and an angry blush.

Chachamaru surged forward as Evangeline began chanting for a spell, heading the orangette and the blond. She came in with a punch that Ayaka was forced to dodge, jumping back as Asuna came in and tried to attack. But the female robot took her attacks and matched them, however this gave Ayaka the opportunity to come in behind Chachamaru.

She attempted to kick the girl in the back, only for Chachamaru to jump to the left and spin away. As she spun away the two came back at her, Chachamaru dodged the punch from Asuna as well as the kick from Ayaka. After she finished dodging the attack, Chachamaru stuck out both of her hands and flicked the two in the head.

"Robot forehead flick…" Asuna gave a pained groan as he rubbed the small bruise on her forehead.

"That hurt," complained Ayaka.

"Want me to kiss it and make it all better!" came a yell from Naruto who was fighting Evangeline with Negi.

Asuna growled with an angry blush staining her cheeks, "Shut it you!"

At the same time Negi had just finished his chanting and sent several arrows of light, which crashed into the ones Evangeline had sent and cancelled them out. Naruto used the opportunity granted to cast his own spell, "Blizzard!"

A large white storm of ice and wind erupted from Naruto's sword and moved towards Evangeline who began chanting, "lic lac la lac lilac 29 spirits of darkness!" 29 arrows o black energy shot towards Naruto's spell and 10 of them ripped through it, allowing the other 11 to continue onto Naruto.

"Reflect!" Naruto called as the arrows came towards him. A white barrier that looked like crystal appeared around him and the arrows bounced off harmlessly before going straight back towards Evangeline.

At the same time…

"Sagitta Magica Serius Fragterius!" Negi chanted as he held out the small beginner's wand he was forced to use now that his fathers was no longer with him. "22 arrows of thunder!" his arrows joined in the ones that Naruto had reflected, forcing Evangeline to call out her own chant.

"Lic Lac la Lac Lilac 30 arrows of darkness!" the arrows deflected what they could but 13 of them continued on towards Evangeline, forcing her to evade the attacks.

"Hahahaha! That wasn't bad at all! You two are doing well!" Evangeline laughed.

Both she and Negi began to chant; in the meantime Naruto looked at the two as he mused on what he should do. _Maybe I should attack right after Negi, she would not be able to block any of my spells so soon after using one as powerful as the one she's about to cast… but that would be pretty underhanded, though I AM a ninja._

As Naruto continued to ponder the merits of a sneak attack his pervert senses began tingling, _I sense Negi's about to do something awesome so I think I'll just watch the show._

"Thunder Tempest!" Negi called out, unleashing a large blast of lightning at Evangelin just as said vampire finished her own spell.

"Blizzard of Darkness!"

The two attacks clashed and Naruto watched from where he was, smirking when Negi pushed more power into his attack, braking the wand he was using in the process. The attack washed over Evangeline, crashing into her and creating a large cloud of dust.

When it cleared it revealed her to be just fine. She looked down at Negi with a smirk, "you've done it now brat!"

However anything else she might have said was cut off as Naruto began laughing, "What are you laughing about idiot!"

Naruto grinned at her, "oh I was just wondering if you had some kind of voyeuristic streak or something."

"H-her clothes came off!" Negi exclaimed.

Evangeline looked at herself to see that she was indeed naked, she looked back at them with a murderous expression; "you'll all die!" she began chanting a powerful spell.

"Master!" Chachamaru shouted from where she was in her own battle, "you mustn't! Come back to the bridge!"

However her warning came too late as the power to the school came back on, including the power to the seal that held Evangeline in place. Said blond let out a pained scream as her powers were sucked right back out of her.

"Master!" Chachamaru yelled out as Evangelined fell off the bridge. She was just about to go after her master, when a black and blond blur leapt over the bridge.

"Y-you I-idiot!" Evangelined spoke in a weakened voice as Naruto dove down after her. This moment reminded her so much of how she had met Nagi, she remembered how he had helped her, as well as how he had cursed her. Sticking her in this school and promising to come back in twelve years' time, only to break that promise and get himself killed.

"Liar…" she muttered to herself as several tears escaped her eyes. It was at this time that Naruto grabbed onto her, flipping around as he landed on top of the water's surface, sending a small ripple as he held Evangeline in a bridal carry.

"Wow, that was a close one huh?" asked Naruto with the grin that he was so famous for.

Evangeline was forced to look away as she felt a cast amount of heat rush to her cheeks.

"Master!" Chachamaru called out as she flew down towards them. She landed on the ground and looked at the pair in relief, "thank goodness."

"… Why did you save me?" asked the still blushing Evangeline.

Naruto gave her his patented foxy grin, "how could I not save such a beautiful girl! Besides, your Negi's and my student, what kind of teacher would I be if I let you fall to your death?"

"Idiot," Evangelined mumbled while trying to ignore that blasted warm feeling his words invoked.

"Besides that…" Naruto utilized his magic to fly back onto the bridge, "we won… so HA!"

"Y-You brat!" Evangeline shouted as she began thrashing around to get out of his arms. As she jumped down Chachamaru came up and covered her with her cape.

"Yay! Now you have to stop doing bad things and attend class!" Negi said happily.

"Fine!" Evangeline growled, "It's true I owe a debt for today!"

"Alright!" Negi cheered before he started writing something on the class roster, "I'm writing 'I win' in the class roster!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT FOR?" Evangelined shouted as an angry blush crossed her face. She was just about to attack Negi when Naruto latched onto her, "let me go! I'll kill him!"

"Now now Eva-chan, you promised to stop doing bad things remember," Naruto whispered in her ear. Evangelined gasped as his hot breath hit her. "In any case, you really shouldn't have been thinking such private thoughts when you were plummeting into the water, someone might have picked up on them after all."

"W-what?" Evangeline shuddered as goose bumps appeared on the back of her neck.

Naruto chuckled as he let go of her, "you're lucky it was me, I won't tell anyone… and if you're good, I may just break the curse Nagi placed you under."

Evangeline's eyes widened, but when she turned to question Naruto on what he meant, she saw that he had disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he entered his dorm room, "what a day… though it was nice to see that Negi's gained some more strength."

"You must be quite proud of him," a familiar voice spoke up before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck.

Naruto smiled when he felt a pair of impressive assets press against his back, he tilted his head and smiled when he saw Akane giving him a grin very much like the one he often wore.

"Akane-chan, I take it you already know what's happened then?"

Akane smirked as she latched onto his arm and led him into the room where Kaede was sitting and looking at the pair with one eye open in amusement. "Of course, with the amount of magic you three were casting it's a wonder the whole school doesn't know."

She stopped Naruto as soon as he was fully in the apartment. Said blond looked down when he saw a light appear under him and saw a pactio circle. He looked back up and saw both Kaede and Akane grinning at him.

"I take it you two had your talk?"

"Of course," Akane replied with a grin.

"So… who's going first then?" asked Naruto as Kaede walked up.

"Me de-gozaru," she said before pressing her lips up against his.

"Pactio!" Akane called out as a flash of light covered the two ninja. She was forced to wait several more minutes as the two decided to do more kissing then necessary to form a pactio.

When they finished Akane stalked up to Naruto, "my turn!"

She pounced on Naruto, ravishing the inside of his mouth as they began a rather heated kiss. The two completely ignored Kaede's call of 'pactio!' as they moved into their own little world. Eventually Akane simply pushed Naruto down onto the floor and straddled his waist as she continued making out with him.

Nearly twenty minutes later the two still hadn't finished and Kaede began to pout, "When will it be my turn again de-gozaru…"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Here we are, another installment. Let me know what you all think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Negima, just figured you should know. You know, I was thinking recently. Have any of you ever noticed that harem stories in Japanese animation are usually about some average joe with no special abilities? Seriously, you've got Tenchi Muyo, a story about some loser kid who somehow get's all these hot women chasing after him, Rosario + Vampire, with that Tsukune kid who is just your below average high school student and now its Negima, where all these girls are chasing after a brat. I don't get it, I would think that someone like Dante from Devil May Cry would be way better for a harem story than these people.**

**Sigh, well, whatever, at least I can make Naruto awesome and have a harem of hot women in my fanfics...**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"I see, that's quite an impressive feat," Konoeman mused as he rubbed his bear in thought. He looked over at Naruto who had a rather large smile on his face, not unusual as the whiskered mage usually wore a smile. However, this one came from what he, Kaede, and Akane had done last night, as well as the wake up call they had given him this morning. It was probably the best wake up he had ever gotten to date.

Shaking his head Naruto put in some effort to pay more attention as he heard the headmaster speak, "Even though Evangeline-san wasn't at full strength, to be able to fight her with minimal assistance on your part is good, it shows that Negi-kun is growing."

"Especially for his age," Naruto agreed, pleased to see how his little brother was growing and gaining strength. "Though to be fair to Eva-chan, I don't think she was really trying. It seemed more like she wanted to have fun than anything else." The blond shook his head, "anyways, that's not really why I came here."

"Oh?" Konoeman raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Naruto had come in this morning, leaving the class to Negi to give his report. The headmaster with the oddly shaped head wondered what else the blond wanted to talk about.

"I was hoping to get a technical read out of the barrier and seal that keeps Eva-chan in Mahora," Naruto said, he chuckled at the surprised look on the headmasters face. It was pleasing to know that he could still surprise people like the headmaster who usually had an uncanny knack for knowing things they shouldn't.

"Are you sure that's wise Naruto-kun?" asked Konoenam carefully, "Nagi sealed Evangeline-san here for a reason you know?"

"He also promised her he would lift the curse in fifteen years," Naruto shot back, "and then got himself killed. Nagi is no longer here to keep his promise, and Negi isn't strong enough or knowledgeable enough to break the seal. But I am."

"Well you ARE the most premiere Seal Master," Konoeman mused, gaining a thoughtful look. "You do know if anything bad comes of this I will be holding you responsible?"

"I wouldn't expect any less," Naruto said, "though I don't think you'll have to worry. Despite all of the things she's done I don't believe she's truly evil, just lonely." Konoeman watched for a moment as the young magisters eyes glazed over, it was only for a second but he could see a deep seated pain within those eyes. Naruto obviously had some kind of understanding of what Evangeline went through, though how that was possible the Headmaster couldn't even begin to guess.

"Very well," Konoeman sighed, there really was nothing he could do to stop the blond Magister. Once Naruto set his mind to something it was damn near impossible to get him off course. It was just another odd similarity between him and Nagi. "I'll get you a read out sometime in the next few days."

"Thank you," Naruto stood up, "well I'd better head to class; by now Negi's probably already announced the school field trip to Kyoto."

* * *

Naruto was walking through the hall when he spotted Negi, looking at the card he was holding in his hand. "Negi!" he called out, making the young red head turn and look up at him.

"Ah, Nii-san!" Negi shouted in surprise, "where were you this morning?"

"I was just talking with the old man," Naruto replied airily, waving away Negi's concerns. He looked down at the card his little brother was holding in his hands. "Is that your contract with Asuna-chan?" Negi's blush was all the confirmation the blond needed and he chuckled as he ruffled the kids hair, "ah, my little otouto got his first kiss, his first TWO kisses in fact, at the same time! They grow up so fast!"

"N-Nii-san!" Negi whined as his older brother wiped an errant tear of pride from his eyes.

"Naruto-kun! Negi-kun!" at the sound of the shout Naruto and Negi turned to see Asuna and Konoka coming up behind them.

"Good morning Kono-chan," Naruto said with a smile, he was feeling particularly bold this day, maybe it had something to do with his wake up call this morning? Not that he particularly cared, the young blond preferred to just go with the flow when it came to most things in life, and this was one of them. He slipped an arm through one of hers.

"G-good morning Naruto-kun," Konoka said with a blush, unconsciously moving a little closer to the blond.

"Hey! Keep your hands off Konoka!" Asuna growled at him.

"Now now, no need to be jealous Asuna-chan," Naruto said mildly, his smile still in place. "I have another arm that's free for you if you want it." Asuna blushed, a fierce scowl on her face as she looked away.

"Naruto-kun, Negi-kun, we're going shopping for the trip," Konoka said with a smile, still on Naruto's arm. "Do you two wanna come with us?"

"Could I invite Akane-chan?" asked Naruto, "she needs some more clothes anyways."

"Sure!" Konoka replied with a bright smile. She really liked the red head, Akane was always fun to talk to, she just had this odd combination of muschieviousness and motherly instincts that made the girls of class 3-A like her. Like a mixture of Chizuru and Kaede.

"I'll pay for you guys as well," Naruto said with a smile.

"You really don't have to," Asuna said with a frown, "I can pay for myself just fine."

"I might not have to, but maybe I want to," Naruto defended himself. "I've got like twelve figures in my account book and no way to spend it all."

"W-wha?" Asuna gained a shocked look, "how do you have so much money!"

"That's a secret," Naruto replied with a grin, getting Asuna to scowl at him.

"Ah! Negi-kun, what is that?" Konoka asked, having just looked over and noticed the car the card in Negi's hand that had a picture of Asuna with a sword on it. "Is it a Tarot card? It even has Asuna on it!" She gushed, grabbing the card to get a better look at it.

"Wha! What's with this?" Asuna asked, grabbing the card from Konoka with an angry frown.

"Um... it's proof of the..." Negi replied, Asuna understanding what he meant with a look of realization coming to her face.

"I see!" Konoka said in a playful voice, "To make something like that for Asuna, Negi must be-".

"I-I am not!" Negi gained a small blush on his face as he tried to defend himself.

"Can we please not talk about this?" Asuna groaned, she really didn't want to deal with this right now. It was bad enough that she had to kiss the brat, she didn't need people reading anymore into it than what it really was. "Let's just go shopping for the trip."

* * *

Naruto watched as Konoka began to pick out some clothes for Negi from the sidelines, something that Akane noticed and called him out on, "something on your mind Naru-kun?"

"I was just thinking…" Naruto said, pausing for a moment as he looked over at the gorgeous red head. At her gesture to continue he did so, "I was thinking of how Konoka's parents didn't want her to know about the magical world."

"And how it was similar to your Hokage not wanting you to know about me," Akane said, already knowing where his mind was going with this. Sometimes she knew Naruto better than he knew himself.

"Yeah," Naruto frowned, "I was lucky that Konoeman agreed with my points enough to allow me to tell her. Though her father will likely be pissed there isn't much he can do."

"Now you just have to tell her."

"It's not that simple though," Naruto sighed, "I can't just come out and say 'hey! You're a mage and can do magic' you know. I want to ease her into it."

"So?" asked Akane with a grin, "just form a pactio with her."

"That could work," Naruto mused, "I'll just teach her about it sometime after words, it would at least give her some power to protect herself with." At least until Naruto could begin teaching her to control her own power.

"Well come on than," Akane grabbed him by the hand and pulled him over to where Konoka was holding a sweater up to Negi.

"It really suits you!" she was saying before turning to Naruto and Akane just as they stopped next to her, she noticed their joined hands and frowned. Akane noticed and vowed to talk to her like she had with Kaede soon. The frown left a moment later as she beamed at Naruto, "don't you think so, Naruto-kun?"

"It does actually," Naruto agreed, "good luck getting him to wear it much though. Negi's always loved his suits."

"N-Nii-san," Negi whined, his brother had been trying to get him to wear some normal clothing for years now and always teased him when he refused to wear anything else. Of course, that could have something to do with the fact that the clothes Naruto picked out for him were orange.

As Negi began to move to the changing room Akane grabbed Chamo and took him over to the other side of the store. They talked for a moment and judging from the perverse smile on the ermines face Naruto knew what they were talking about. A second later the ermine was off like a shot, heading outside of the store. Akane gave Naruto a grin and a wink before moving over to Asuna and distracting the orangette with some talk about what clothes Asuna thought she should wear.

"Kono-chan, do you think I could talk to you for a moment?" asked Naruto, walking over to where Konoka was picking out some clothes.

She blinked at him for a moment before smiling, "of course!" A smile came to his face as he grabbed her hand and took her outside, not noticing the blush on her face. He spotted the circle Chamo had made and led her over to it, stopping as they got to the center of it.

"So what did you want to talk about Naruto-kun?" asked Konoka with an adorable expression of curiosity on her face.

"You said you wanted a card like Asuna's right?" asked Naruto, getting an eager nod from Konoka. "I can get you one."

"Really!" Konoka asked in an excited shout.

"Yes, however, there is only one condition," Naruto said, getting her to stop cheering for a moment to look at him. "It requires a kiss."

"A-a kiss?" asked Konoka, blushing heavily, "w-who do I have to kiss?"

"Me."

"Y-you!" if anything her blush became redder.

"Do you not want to?" asked Naruto, he looked slightly uncomfortable. He didn't want to force her into anything if she didn't want to, that was why he made that stipulation with Konoeman that if Konoka didn't want to marry him the contract they made could be nulled.

"No!" Konoka said a little loudly. She quieted down before saying, "I well… I do but I, what about Akane?"

"Eh?" Naruto tilted his head, "what does she have to do with this?"

"Well, aren't you two…" she trailed off, blushing with a small frown as she held up her pinky.

"Akane-chan and I are… complicated," Naruto frowned for a moment, thinking of how to best to explain their situation without giving anything away. Unfortunately he couldn't, "I can't give you the full story between us, I think Akane actually wants to talk to you about that. Trust me, she will talk to you, likely sometime today." He paused and looked at Konoka, softly asking, "is that… a problem?"

Konoka looked at him, when he said that he sounded almost… nervous? "No," she shook her head, "it's not a problem." The pretty brunette smiled up at him, "so… a kiss?"

Naruto chuckled, "that's right." He placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head up, Konoka moved up on to her tip toes as he leaned his head down. There was a small jolt that passed between them as Naruto's lips met hers. Almost unbidden his arms wrapped around her waist as Konoka's went around his neck. Neither of them heard the cry of "pactio!" as they explored each others mouths with the kiss. The kiss was everything they both imagined it would be and more.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO KONOKA YOU PERVERT!" Unfortunately it came to an abrupt end at the sound of Asuna's voice. Naruto pulled away and turned his head, only to see a foot flying right into his face. It smacked into him, sending the blond flying away where he hit the ground.

Only to burst into a puff of smoke and a log to take his place.

"Damn it Asuna," Naruto said, apearing a little ways away, "you could have hurt me!"

"That's the whole point!" Asuna growled, whirling on him, "you were doing perverted things with Konoka-san!"

"Asuna-san, it's ok, it's ok," Konoka tried to placate the angry girl. "He was just getting me a card like yours, see," she held up her card for Asuna to inspect it.

"W-well," Asuna frowned, "I guess… it's ok, I suppose." She turned a glare at Naruto, "but if you think of doing anything perverted to Konoka I'm gonna –"

"Oh relax would you?" Naruto rolled his eyes, "do you really think I'm that kind of guy?"

"Yes," Asuna deadpanned.

"Your so cruel!" Naruto began to cry, "just for that I'm not going to give you that kiss you've been wanting so much!"

"YOU!" Asuna growled as she ran over to him, jumpiing in the air as she tried to kick him, "DIE!"

"Wow, you must really like those panties Asuna-chan!" Naruto laughed as he began to run.

The intensity of Asuna's blush could have rivaled a star, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Konoka watched with an amused smile as Asuna began to chase Naruto. A hand suddenly landed on her shoulder and she jumped a bit before turning, "Akane-san!"

"Konoka-chan," Akane said with a small smile. Her eyes drifted over to the card in the brunette's hand, "we need to talk."

* * *

"Whoo!" Naruto sighed in relief as he finally managed to loose Asuna, _damn that girl can run. And is it just me, or is she actually getting stronger?_ Shaking his head and began making his way back to his dorms. When he got there he was surprised to see Konoka standing there waiting for him.

"Ah, there you are!" she said as she grabbed his arm and held it firmly against her, causing Naruto to actually blush a bit.

"Uh, hey Kono-chan," Naruto said, he had lost track of her and the others during his great escape from Asuna. So he hadn't been able to find her after escaping, "Akane-chan spoke to already I'm guessing?"

"Uh huh," Konoka replied in a bubbly voice, well, more bubbly than usual. "We talked and everything."

"So…" Naruto trailed off. Damn! This was harder than he thought. Though he had to admit not many people, cancel that, no one had likely been in his position. And if they were, he had never heard about them so he had no real way of knowing how to go about doing this. As he was trying to figure out what to do, Konoka's voice interrupted him.

"Would go out with me tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

* * *

The next day, the three cheerleaders of class 3-A were enjoying the weekend by shopping for the school trip they were going on this coming Monday. The three were completely focused on their goal and nothing would stop them from accomplishing it.

Okay! Let's hurry up and get to Karaoke!" Sakarako said with the large smile she always wore on her face, "I've been waiting since Nine in the morning!"

Ok, so maybe they weren't quite so focused.

Alright!" Misa said in agreement, "I'm gonna sing my heart out!".

"Hey, hey! That's NOT what we're here for! We can't go sing Karaoke just because the whether is nice," Madoka told them with a frown. Being the most reasonable of the three she tried to get them back on track, "We're here to buy clothes for the school trip! Which I should remind you is in two days," She finished... before noticing her friends ordering Crepe's nearby, "D-dammit! Listen to what I'm saying!"

After ordering their crepes the group moved on, looking over clothes and jewelry before they came upon a sight that made them stop. "Hey girls, isn't that Naruto-kun and Konoka?" asked Misa. The other two looked over and saw that she was right. Konoka was wearing a white sweater over a black dress, boots and a hat that matched her sweater. While Naruto was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black muscle shirt with an orange button up shirt over it and a small chain necklace with a nine tailed fox hanging around his neck. The two were walk away from them, but what was more concerning for the trio was the fact that Konoka had her arms around one of Naruto's and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, Naruto-kun, what about this one?" asked Konoka, running over to a small stand where she grabbed a shirt and held it up for him to see.

"It looks good on you," Naruto complimented, "it contrasts nicely with your skin tone. Of course," his voice changed to a slightly teasing tone as he smiled at her, "you'd look good in just about anything."

"Oh you!" Konoka blushed a beat red as she turned her head, though it did nothing to hide the smile on her face.

All three girls instantly knew what this was, Naruto-sensei and Konoka were going on a date!

"Th-this is bad!" Sakurako said urgently as the three moved into a group huddle, "Naruto-kun is a teacher! He could get fired for dating a student!"

"Do the same rules apply to him?" asked Modoka, a thoughtful look on her face. "I mean, he IS only an assistant teacher, it might not be the same thing."

"He would still get kicked out of the dorms though," Misa argued, "I don't think the headmaster would feel he could trust Naruto-kun after hearing about this. I doubt he would do anything that would separate him from Negi-sensei, he's pretty protective over him."

"Then is must be Konoka!" Modoka said, earning a look from the other two. "I mean, think about it! Konoka shares a room with Negi-sensei, and she takes care of him and mothers him when Naruto-sensei isn't around. It must be her way of gaining Naruto-sensei's affection."

Within the minds of the three cheerleaders, an image popped up.

* * *

_Cheerleader Fantasy_

"_Oh, Kono-chan," Naruto said wearing nothing more than a pair of pants as he wrapped his strong arms around Konoka. "Thank you for taking care of my otouto, it's good to know there's someone I can trust to look out for him."_

"_You know I'd do anything for you Naruto-kun," Konoka said, a light blush on her face and hearts in her eyes._

_Naruto smiled down at her, "if there's anything I can ever do to repay you, please don't hesitate to ask."_

"_Well, I can think of one way for you to repay me," Konok replied as her hand lightly pressed against his chest, before moving lower, and lower, and lower…_

_End Cherleader Fantasy_

* * *

"Oh my god! We have call the authorities!" Misa said.

"You mean the staff room!" Sakurako shouted.

"You idiot that would get Naruto-sensei fired!" Modoka said.

* * *

Asuna's phone began to ring as she slept, lightly snoring. Normally it would have woken her up, however Negi was on top of it, muffling the sound as he hugged on to her tightly.

* * *

"Come on Asuna!" Madoka nearly shouted into the phone as it continued to ring, "Pick up the phone!"

"She's probably sleeping still," Sakurako said with a frown. Honestly, how could the girl be sleeping at a time like this?

"Ah!" Misa suddenly gasped while she was spying on their targets, "They're on the move again! Follow them!"

As the three of them began to move out of the alley they were hiding in, Naruto stopped, a small frown on his face. He looked behind him, right towards where the tag alongs had been and the cheerleaders just barely managed to go back into hiding. _Do they really think they can hide from me?_ Naruto wondered with a smirk.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Konoka as she looked over to where he was, not seeing anything she frowned.

"Nah, I just thought I saw someone familiar is all," Naruto said, beginning to walk again. Taking a bold step he removed his arm from her grasp, only to place it around her waist. Konoka blushed a bit at the closer contact it offered, but soon smiled as she returned his affectionate gesture.

"Thank you for taking me out," Konoka said happily, "it's not often I get to go into the city without…"

Naruto chuckled, understanding her unspoken words. "No need to thank me, you know I always enjoy your company."

A little ways away the three cheerleaders were still spying on them, large blushes on their faces as they listened in. "Oh my gosh, their so cute together!" the three squealed.

"They're like that perfect couple!" Misa said happily.

"Definitely," Modoka agreed.

* * *

Asuna glared at a sheepish looking Negi who was rubbing a rather large bump on his head. "I thought I told you to stop doing stuff like that," she said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"S-sorry," Negi apologized. He hadn't meant to crawl back into her bed, or to snuggle with her, it was a habit!

WHACK!

"I will not let you abuse Negi-sensei like this anymore!" Ayaka shouted as she smacked Asuna in the back of the head.

"OWCH!" Asuna glared at her blond nemesis, "what the hell was that for you Shotacon! And where did you come from!" Did she have some kind of Negi-detector or something?

"I will always be near to save Negi-sensei from hooligans like you," Ayaka said passionately, getting a growl from Asuna. They were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Asuna asked as she turned it on and held it to her ear. "Kakizaki? What do you… look, Konoka just said she was going shopping today… I don't…" she stopped and found herself staring at a picture Modoka just sent. It was an image of Naruto and Konoka, feeding each other ice cream… with said girl leaning against him…

"THAT PERVERT!"

"What's going on Asuna-san?" asked Negi curiously, he and Ayaka moved forward to see what she was looking at. However before they could do anything Asuna had taken off, running out of their dorm and down the hall. "A-Asuna-san! Wait for me!"

"Ah! Don't leave me Negi-sensei!" Ayaka shouted as she chased after the two of them.

* * *

"Aw, they look so perfect for each other!" Sakurako gushed. The three of them had been following and spying on Naruto and Konoka for a while now. "They really do make a cute couple."

"Though a lot of girls are going to be upset when they hear that Naruto-sensei is off the market," Misa said thoughtfully. "I mean, A LOT of girls, I hear that there are girls that aren't even in our class who are thinking of pining after him."

"They may not need to worry," Modoka said, "remember what Negi-sensei said about Naruto-sensei needing partners? He may be a polygamist."

"A poly-what now?" asked Sakurako, scratching her head in confusion.

"She means Naruto-sensei may take on more than one wife," Misa said. "Now that I think about it, he does seem to be pretty cozy with Akane-san as well. I actually thought they were dating," she remembered catching them together near the life tree several times wrapped around each other.

"That's right," Modoka said, "so he may be –" she was interrupted when her phone rang, "hello? A-Asuna-san? Yes, we're watching them – you want us to what?"

"I WANT YOU TO STOP THEM AT ALL COSTS!" the roar from the cell phone had Modoka holding it away from her ear, lest she go deaf.

"But our job is to support people," Misa said meekly.

"Misa's right!" Sakura said, "as cheerleaders it's our duty to support their relationship!"

"NOW LISTEN HERE! IF YOU DON'T STOP THEM I'M GOING TO GET REALLY ANGRY!" The shout caused the three to jump in fright, it became even worse when Asuna sent them an angry picture of herself, a VERY angry picture. If looks could kill, the cheerleaders had no doubt they would be dead right now. Thus, they agreed to Asuna's demands.

"Hey Naruto-kun, how about this one?" asked Konoka, pointing in the window of a store they were standing in front of.

"Matching outfits eh?" said Naruto with a thoughtful look, "you know, I think that might actually be nice."

It was at this moment that the cheerleaders decided to strike! Bumping Konoka out of the way, Sakurako, who was dressed as a school girl, and Modoka, who was in a boys uniform came onto the scene. "Oh! Look at those cute clothes!" Sakurako squealed as she hugged Modoka's arm, "please buy them for me Kugio-kun!"

"O-of course!" Modoka said in her best impression of a man's voice, "anything for you my love."

"Are you alright, Kono-chan?" asked Naruto, having caught Konoka when she stumbled into him.

"Yeah…" Konoka stood up, "I'm fine, but they bought those clothes…"

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said in a reassuring voice, "we'll just find something else."

"Hey!" Konoka ran over to another vendor, "what about this!"

"It's perfect," Naruto said with a smile. He was just about to buy it when Misa kicked him and Konoka out of the way.

"I'll take this!" She shouted as she bought the box and ran away. Naruto watched her go with a small frown, he could understand why they might be spying, but what was the point of buying the stuff he and Konoka wanted to buy.

* * *

"I don't want this dumbbell!" Misa complained as she held up the weight.

"Those two are pretty health oriented people," Modoka said.

"Alright!" Sakurako shouted, "Let's keep interrupting them!"

"People in this city sure are violent," Naruto mused loudly after the three girls, back in their costumes had just bought out something else that he and Konoka were going to get. He made sure that he said this loud enough for their three spies to hear.

"It's fine, we already bought these," Konoka said, "I guess they'll be enough."

The three cheerleaders panted as they watched the couple, who knew trying to break up a romance would be so much work? Not only that, but they were wasting all of their money.

"You look tired," Konoka said, noting the bags under Naruto's eyes.

Said blond mage gave an imperceptible wince, "I didn't sleep too well last night," he admitted. His nightmares had been slowly disappearing since Akane had come out of the seal but they still cropped up on occasion. Last night had been particularly bad for whatever reason.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little quieter so you can rest," Konoka suggest as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"D-Did she say somewhere more quiet?" asked the three girls asked each other, wide eyed, before they took off to chase after the pair.

* * *

"A-are you alright Asuna-san?" asked Negi in a nervous voice as he watched the orange haired girl pacing angrily across the subway train.

However, said girl was not listening, "I should have known he would try something like this! That perv, who knows what he's doing to Konoka! Ooooh when I get my hands on him!"

"Don't bother worrying about her Negi-sensei," Ayaka said, "she's just jealous because Naruto-sensei is with Konoka and not her."

"What was that!" growled Asuna, she stalked up to Ayaka and getting in her face. "I! Am! Not! Jealous!"

"Then why are you so angry?" asked Ayaka with a smirk, "it's ok to be jealous you know?"

"I like Takahata-sensei!" Asuna shouted angrily.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot," Ayaka said with distaste, "your into old men."

"That does it!" thus began another fight between the two with Negi trying to break them up while all the guys were drooling at the sight.

* * *

"Today was pretty fun," Naruto said, yawning a little as he stretched his arms over his head. Currently he and Konoka had found a nice little park not to far from the train station. "It's not often I just get to relax and see the sights."

"Are you usually busy?" asked Konoka, as she asked this question the brunette realized with a shock that she knew very little about Naruto and his life before Mahora. It was actually a little disheartening but she vowed to herself that she would learn more about the whiskered blond.

Naruto nodded even as he yawned again, "my job before this one had me moving around a lot, but I never really got to stay in one place long enough to just relax." He frowned as he thought of all the work he had done as a Magister Magi, most of it had been very time consuming and required a lot of his attention. Add in his nightmare problem and he was usually too tired to go sight-seeing. He shook his head and continued, "Also, whenever I came home I would take care of Negi so that Nekane-chan could get some rest."

"Well I'm glad you were able to enjoy yourself," Konoka said with a smile as the two of them sat down.

Naruto gave her a grin and a wink as they found a tree that offered them some shade. He proceeded to lay down on his back, leaning his head against the tree, "with such cute company, how could I not?"

"Aren't you a sweet talker," said Konoka, blushing a little.

"Mmmm, maybe," Naruto admitted with a shrug. He looked at her for a second before smiling, "why don't you join me?"

"J-join you?" Konoka and the three hidden spies blushed.

"Yeah," Naruto patted a spot next to him. Konoka only had to think about it for a moment before she joined him, laying down on her back beside him.

The two of them continued to lay on the ground for a few minutes before Konoka spoke up, "this is nice, isn't Naruto-kun?... Naruto-kun?" She blinked when she recieved no answer and sat back up. Looking over at Naruto she smiled when she saw that he was asleep, "I guess he really was tired." Reaching out with a hand she ran it through his hair and was surprised by how soft it felt, "it almost feels like fur..."

From the nearby bushes the three cheerleaders were still spying on the pair, looking misty eyed at the scene before them. "Aw, Naruto-kun is like the sweetest guy ever!" Sakurako gushed, "I wish I had someone like him!"

"You could still try to get him," Modoka said.

"Maybe I will," Sakurako replied.

"Ooh I'm so envious!" Misa pouted.

"What do you mean?" asked Modoka, "you can do that with your boyfriend anytime you want."

"Yeah, but he's been so busy recently," Misa frowned, "and it doesn't help that he's not allowed in to the school without permission."

Konoka continued playing with his hair for a second or two. She looked around to see that no one was there before scooting up to him and laying down on her back and using his chest as a pillow as they formed a T pattern. She giggled a little. "I've always wanted to do this with you since Negi-kun first started sleeping in Asuna's bed," she admitted, feeling it was easier to say now that he was asleep.

As if he had heard her, Naruto's arm came up and went around her stomach. Konoka turned her head, thinking he may have woken up but saw that he was still sleeping and just smiled as she grabbed his hand and scooted closer. She placed both her hands over his and played with his fingers, feeling the oddly smooth skin, they were a lot softer than she had expected, even softer than hers.

"You know I didn't just talk to Akane about you," Konoka said to the still sleeping blond. "Kaede also spoke with me when you were sleeping on library island." She sat up and turned so she was facing him and placed a hand on his cheek. Naruto nuzzled his face into her hand, eliciting a smile from the brunette. "It's really funny because they both talked about the same thing."

She pulled the card she had gotten from Naruto the other day, "you know I never did thank you for this." Her eyes landed on his lightly parted lips, she unconsciously licked her lips, "maybe…" she slowly leaned down, until her nose was almost touching his.

"S-she's gonna kiss him!" the three girls squealed from the bushes, leaning forward in anticipation.

Their lips were just about to meet when Konoka pulled back and laughed, "nah, I wouldn't do that when you were sleeping Naruto-kun! I would much rather kiss you when you're awake!"

The three spies were so surprised that they dropped out from behind the bushes, catching Konoka's attention. "Ara?" the brunette blinked in surprise as she saw the three. When did they get here?

"HEY HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Konoka looked up in surprise when she heard Asuna's voice. Said girl was running towards them with an angry look on her face, Negi and Ayaka were following close behind her.

"Asuna?" Konoka tilted her head a little, "Incho? Negi-kun? What are you three doing here?"

"What's going on here! What are you two doing!" asked Asuna, noticing that Konoka had Naruto's hand in two of hers.

"Konoka-san, a-are you and Nii-san…" Negi trailed off embarrassedly.

"Did you guys already figure it out?" asked Konoka with a small frown. Just than Naruto woke up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey, Kono-chan," he mumbled while letting out a large yawn.

"Nice of you to wake up sleepy head," Konoka said with a smile, "oh! It seems they figured it out."

"Really?" Naruto frowned, "I suppose it doesn't matter, still, I figured they'd be more surprised."

So does that mean you two are actually going to…" Asuna trailed off, blushing.

"Well we had no choice," Naruto interjected with a slightly sheepish look on his face. He stood up before offering his hand to Konoka and helping her up as well.

"It may be one day early but happy early birthday Asuna-san," Konoka said, holding out a small box to Asuna. The entire group was surprised but Asuna grabbed the box from Konoka and looked at it.

"Konoka mentioned that it was your birthday tomorrow," Naruto said with a soft smile. Asuna had to look away as she felt her face heating up, "so we went shopping for your present today."

"It's an Organ that plays your favorite tune Asuna," Konoka added with her usual smile, "I was gonna give it to you tomorrow but since you just found out anyways…"

"That's right! We got gifts for you too!" thee cheerleaders said giving her the things they bought, the things they had bought right out from under Konoka and Naruto's noses.

"Th-thank you everyone," Asuna said shedding tears of joy. "I'm so happy."

The cheerleaders tried to get away to safety but were soon caught by Ayake and given the verbal beat down of the century. Naruto laughed, feeling it was the cosmic balance giving them justice.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he, Asuna, Negi and Konoka walked back to their dorms. They had just celebrated Asuna's birthday with the cheerleaders, singing Karaoke at a small Karaoke club. Everyone had a great time, and Naruto surprised the groupwhen they heard him sing. Sakurako even suggested that he should sing with the band she, Misa and Madoka had set up. They stopped when they reached the point where Naruto would separate from the trio. "Happy birthday again Asuna," he said to the girl who looked away with a red tint to her cheeks. The blond chuckled as he saw her reaction.

He turned and looked at Konoka, offering her a smile. Said girl felt a thrill when she noticed it wasn't his usual smile, those ones were nice, but this one was new and it sent a warm, tingly feeling through her. Naruto surprised them by wrapping the brunette in a hug and resting his cheek on her head. Asuna growled and was about to jump in when his words stopped her, "thank you."

"Ara?" Konoka looked up at him when he broke away, she was already missing his warmth. "For what?"

Naruto shook his head and smiled, "for being you." Turning around he offered the confused trio a wave and made his way to his dorm. When he walked in the whiskered mage was greeted with the sight of Akane sleeping on his bed. Smiling he went over and sat down next to her, reaching out a hand to run it through her hair as he did.

"Had a good day?" Akane asked, making Naruto blink as he thought she had been asleep.

"You put her up to that didn't you?" Naruto said, realizing that Akane had likely suggested to Konoka that she ask him out today. She was devious like that.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Akane said, her smile widening. She opened her ruby red eyes, which were looking distinctly mischevious at the moment.

"Riiiight," Naruto replied with a slow drawl as a smile came onto his face. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. The red head responded enthusiastically to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down. Naruto had to shift positions to get comfortable, moving on top of her until he was positioned in between her legs. "Thank you," he said when they broke apart.

Akane smirked, "if you really want to thank me you know what you could do?"

Naruto blushed as he thought of certain things he could do, very school inappropriate things, "Uh…"

Akane giggled, "no not that, not yet anyways. Wouldn't want one of the other girls to hear us or Kaede-chan to come in when we do that." Of course, this did not help Naruto at all as he began to imagine Konoka and Kaede barging in wondering what the noise was, than joining him and Akane as they –

"Mind out of the gutter Naruto-kun," Akane cooed, making him blush at being caught daydreaming about something so sexual. She sat up just long enough to pull his shirt off, "take your shoes off." When Naruto had done so she pulled him back down and rolled him over until he was on his back. Laying down again she cuddled into his side and Naruto blushed as he felt she wasn't wearing a bra. "Hold me," she told him, he reacted without thinking and Akane sighed in content as she snuggled into him. "Now get some rest."

"Kay," Naruto knew better than to argue with her, Akane always got what she wanted. Besides, what kind of straight, hot blooded male turns down a goddess who wants to sleep with you.

Not Naruto Uzumaki Springfield I can tell you that.

"Night Akane-chan."

"Night Naruto-kun."

A little while later Kaede would walk in to find the pair asleep. That morning Naruto would once again wake up beign sandwitched between two beautiful girls.

* * *

Walking through the forest Naruto found a large smile plastered on his face. Things had been going rather well he decided. His girlfriend was out of the seal, his new girlfriend seemed to have a playful side that matched Akane and no compunctions against sleeping with the both of them. Konoka was responding well to his advances and seemed to be interested in him. Yes, Naruto deiced, life was good.

Naruto stopped at a nice looking two story cottage and knocked on the door. It opened a moment later and the blond saw Chachamaru answer it wearing her customary maid uniform. "Hello, Cha-chan!" he said brightly, "have I ever told you how cute you look in that outfit?"

"Uh… no, I, no I don't believe you have," Chachamaru stuttered only slightly.

"Oh, well that's a crime," Naruto frowned before he smiled again. "I will have to rectify that by telling you every time I see you wearing it. Starting today! Cha-chan, you look absolutely gorgeous in that outfit."

"T-thank you, Naruto-sensei," she said, only to receive a finger flick to her forehead.

"No 'sensei' when outside of class," Naruto reprimanded with a smile. "Just call me Naruto, or Naruto-kun if you're feeling bold. Ok?"

"Uh…ok," Chachamaru said, looking away slightly. "Are you here to see master?"

"Partly," Naruto said as he walked in, "though seeing you is always nice too." He chuckled as he saw Chachamaru look away again, there was just something about teasing the gynoid that made him smile. It was probably how cute she got when she was embarrassed.

However, thoughts on Chachamaru and her cuteness were put aside when a voice said, "What are you doing here idiot?"

"Ah, aren't you happy to see me Eva-chan?" asked Naruto as he turned to the small blond with a pout. "I thought you would enjoy my company after all we've been through together."

"Grrr! Shut up and tell me why you're here!" Evangeline demanded.

Naruto sighed and sat down, "I've come to tell you I'll be working on unsealing you."

"What?" asked Evangeline, blinking in surprise as her mouth hung open. Out of all the things she had expected the idiot to come here for, this was the least expected.

Naruto grinned at her reaction, "that's right, the old man just gave me a complete read out of the seal that keeps you within the barrier." He frowned, "unfortunately it will take a while, at least a week until I figure out a way around the seal, so you won't be able to come on the Kyoto trip. But it will be finished by the time I get back."

"Whatever," Evangeline said, trying not to let on how happy she was feeling. She had been wanting to get out of this damn seal for years and while she was impatient to get out she knew it would take time, even if Naruto could really do it, "It's not like I'd want to spend time with a bunch of brats anyways."

"Come now Eva-chan," Naruto said with a smile. "We both know that this class has grown on you." He moved over and poked her in the cheeks, "don't tell you haven't become fond of your fellow classmates."

"I haven't!" she growled at him, swatting his hand away.

"Denial is the first stage towards admitting your true feelings," Naruto teased.

"You are so lucky I need you to break that seal, or I would kill you where you stand!" She snarled at him, her face red, though Naruto couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. Maybe a little of both.

"Anyways," Naruto drawled out, "I was hoping that since I'm giving you your freedom, you would do something for me."

"What is it?" asked Evangeline with a weary look, that fox like grin on the whiskered blonds face did not bode well for her.

"Oh not much," Naruto replied, waving a hand in the air above his head. "I just wanted you to let Cha-chan go on the school trip."

"WHAT!" Evangeline shouted as she shot to her feet. Chachamaru, who had just come in with some tea for Naruto stopped and almost dropped her plate when she heard the blond's request. "No! Absolutely not! I will not let my servant go anywhere! I need her!"

"Oh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "are you telling me that the Great Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell, The Dark Evangel, the Maga Nosferatu, The Doll Master, The Queen of the Night and all that jazz, can't take care of herself for a couple of days without her servant?"

"T-that's!" Evangeline growled, "of course I can!" she whirled around and glared at her robot maid, "Chachamaru! You are going on that school field trip!"

"Uh…very well, Master," said Chachamaru, her voice sounding surprised. She wondered if she should tell her master that she had just been played, but decided it would be better for her health to not say anything.

"Well, alright then," Naruto stood up and shook hands with Evangeline to complete their deal. "Everything's good," he turned to Chachamaru and winked, "I'll see you tomorrow Cha-chan!"

It was only after the blond magister left that Evangeline realized what just happened, "h-he-"

"Master?" asked Chachamaru, slightly worried about the glassy expression Evangeline had.

"He's just like him!" the small vampire suddenly shouted. "He's exactly like that damn Nagi!" she slumped to the floor and Chachamaru was surprised to see a tear drop fall down Evangeline's face.

"…Master?"

"Just…leave me alone Chachamaru."

* * *

**So some of these scenes are very Naruma-esque. I believe that is mainly because we're both following the manga so closely but I figured I would give him credit for some of the scenes since he did ones that are very similar first.**

**Oh! Also, I'm slightly redoing the harems, I just noticed that I gave Naruto all of the really strong girls and feel bad for leaving poor Negi out, so I'm gonna give him Ku-Fei. That Leaves an open spot for Naruto... I wonder who I should put in it.**

**One more thing, I've put up another challenge on my webpage. Those who are interested should look.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Negima, Just thinking about it makes me want to cry, but I won't! I refuse to give in to tears! I am a man! Not just any man! But the manliest man this side of Chuck Norris! I do not cry!**

**Sniffle... I won't cry.**

* * *

**A/N: People have been complaining about me wanting to switch Ku Feir out of Naruto's harem and into Negi's, stating that my reasons didn't make sense. Let me give you my reasons for the switch. 1) Naruto already has Kaede, Mana, Akane, Theodora, Evangeline and Chachamaru. All of those girls are very powerful in their own right. Negi only has Asuna, Ayaka and Nodoka for pactio partners, and Asuna will NOT be with Negi in his harem. While Asuna and Ayaka are somewhat strong, neither of them have the formal combat training the others do, or any real experience with fighting magic users, demonic entities and what not. I hope Ku Fei will help balance that out. 2) While it is true that Ku Fei likes strong men, and Naruto is definitely strong, I believe that Negi's determination and the way his strength continues to grow was why Ku Fei admired him in the manga. Naruto, for all his strength carried himself differently than Negi. Finally, 3) I see more potential scenes for Negi/Ku Fei than I do for Naruto/Ku Fei, simple as that. More potential for comedic moments that I wouldn't be able to do, or wouldn't be as funny if Naruto and Ku Fei got together.**

**Anyways, I hope that explains my reason, and no, I will not change it.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

As the first rays of light streamed in through the room of Negi's Asuna's and Konoka's dorm, Negi Springfield woke up with an energy and zeal that would put even the most energetic and fun loving fools to shame. "Good Morning!" he stated loudly, enthusiastically, as he shut off the alarm clock before it could begin. With a speed that would make his older brother proud, Negi got dressed in his standard suit. "Yahoo! I've been waiting for this day for so long! The day of the school field trip! Asuna-san, Konoka-san! Get up, we can't be late!"

"Ugh... damn it, Negi, your too loud," Asuna complained in a groggy 'why the hell did you just wake me up' voice. She looked over at the clock and groaned, "it's only 5 o'clock, do we have to get up now?"

"Actually since I'm a teacher I have to leave early," Negi said.

"That's good," Asuna let out a loud yawn as she put her head back down on her pillow. "In that case, I'm going back to sleep." A few minutes later she was helping fix up Negi's suit as he was about to leave. "Do you have your guidebook?"

"Yes."

"Have you got your passport and a change of clothes?"

"Yes! I had everything prepared yesterday," Negi said impatiently, it was obvious to those who knew him that the young mage really just wanted to get going. "Okay! I'm going first!"

"Why don't we get prepared as well, Asuna?" said Konoka, "I'll go and make some breakfast."

"That sounds great, Konoka," responded Asuna as she head back inside the room while Negi left.

"I've been really looking forward to this trip! I mean we get to stay at the ancient capital of Japan for five days! School trips are great!" Negi exclaimed excitedly as he raced through the campus.

"Don't get carried away aniki," Chamo scolded as he appeared on Negi's shoulder. "We also have to deliver that letter to the Kansai Magic Association."

"Right, then after that we can go and see where the Thousand Master lived," Negi said. "This is going to be the busiest I'll be since Nii-san and I became teachers." He turned a sharp corner, unable to see what was beyond and because of that ended up smashing into someone else. "Wahhh!" he fell to the floor and rubbed his sore butt, "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

* * *

At the same time Naruto was resting fitfully, no terrible nightmares haunting him this time, and there was a small smile on his peaceful looking face. If one were to judge by the smile they would naturally assume he was having a very pleasant dream, of course all dreams must come to an end in order for reality to take them back to the real world.

Naruto's wake up came when a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. Opening his eyes he saw a pair of closed eyes set on a face that was framed with brown hair. He closed them again as he leaned into the kiss, enjoying the warmth and soft texture of Kaede's lips. When they broke away the blond gave her a smile that was much softer than his usual ones, they were the ones he reserved for moments like this and the people who had pushed their way into his heart like her. "Morning Kae-chan," he said, kissing her again, "did you sleep well?"

"I did," she responded with a grin, "and what about you, did you sleep good, de-gozaru?"

"Mmmm," Naruto mumbled in agreement, "best sleep I've ever had."

"Well, at least we know you had a good dream too," Akane said from the other side of Naruto. The blond looked at her and was about to ask what she meant when the red head snaked her hands down, into his boxers and wrapped her soft fingers around something else that decided to wake up this morning along with him.

"Guh," Naruto groaned as he felt her squeeze him. "D-Don't do that," his face took on a red hue of embarrassment as Akane grinned up at him.

"Aww... are you telling me you don't like that?" she slid her hand up and down with a feather light touch.

"N-No I don't - I-I mean I do, but I – I don't wanna have to...have to...grrr...take a cold shower." Dear kami this woman was gonna be the death of him if she kept this up. Off to the side, Kaede watched, unsure of whether she should join in teasing the blond in the way her friend and... partner? Was or not. Despite all of the teasing remarks and flirting that she had done with Naruto, this was more or less unknown territory to her.

"Who needs a cold shower?" Akane said as she leaned in and began kissing his neck. Naruto's panting became heavier and heavier as the vixen moved up to his ear and nibbled on it. "There are plenty of ways to get rid of that pesky problem that much. More. Pleasurable," she whispered huskily.

The vision Akane sent into the blonds mind of just what she could do to help rid him of his morning problem caused the blonds entire body to blush bright red. He bolted off the bed and out of her grasp, panting and blushing as he tried, in vain, to bring his body under his control. It was the first time he wanted to curse his hormones. "S-Sorry Akane-chan, but maybe uh... some other time, I-I have to take a cold shower now!"

_A really, really, REALLY cold shower,_ he thought to himself as he bolted from the room, running towards the bath house.

"He forgot to grab his towel and clothes, de-gozaru," Kaede commented.

"I know," Akane said with a smile. She stood up and began getting dressed thinking, _**it's only a matter **__**of time now, if I keep pushing him, he'll give into his instincts and make me his.**_ It was the one thought that could bring a blush to her face. Hopefully she would get what she wanted soon. Maybe even sometime during this school trip.

When the two finished getting dressed they left the dorm, turning around a corner where Negi Springfield crashed into Akane. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Negi said from where he was sitting.

"That's ok," Akane's voice caused Negi to look up.

"Akane-nee-san, good morning!" Negi greeted as Akane helped him into a standing position. "Are you looking forward to the trip to Kyoto?"

Akane smiled at the boys enthusiasm. "I am, it should be fun."

"Hey, where's nii-san?" asked Negi, looking around in curiosity, not seeing his older brother anywhere in sight. "He's almost always with you."

"Oh, he had some problems that he had to take care of," Akane replied with a mysterious smile.

* * *

"Damn that woman," Naruto grumbled as he finished getting dressed. After getting to the bathhouse, not only had he realized that he had not had his clothes, but he had also still been in his boxers and had no towel either. He had been forced to make his way back to his dorm, with his morning wood, and by this time the girls were all waking up. Many of the students from not only his class but other classes had gotten a good look at him. This of course had caused some of the older students to nearly rape him and he had been forced to run like the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels.

Of course, he didn't really care about how he had forgotten his clothes, or his towel, nor did he care about still being in his boxers. No, all that Naruto cared about was that he had been forced to run from a bunch of hot teenage girls who wanted him. As he had said to Negi when they first became teachers, that was grounds for life imprisonment. Not that he could imprison Akane. But there were other things he could do. All he would need was some bandages, message oil, and a rubber chicken...

...Don't ask.

Before Naruto's not-so-stable thoughts and half baked ideas could take hold however, he found himself standing in front of Evangeline's cottage. Chachamaru was already waiting for him outside, a small trunk filled with the few accessories she needed.

"Good morning Cha-chan," Naruto greeted with gynoid with a smile.

"Morning Naruto-sensei," Chachamaru replied, looking away a bit as her cheeks lit up from the sight of the blonds smile.

"Eva-chan's not going to say goodbye?" he asked.

Chachamaru shook her head, "she said that until you free her she doesn't want to see you."

"She's mad at me isn't she?" he said.

"I believe so."

Naruto sighed, "I kind of figured this would happen...oh well." He walked over to the green haired robot and grabbed her trunk.

"N-Naruto-sensei, I can carry my own stuff," she said, somewhat startled by having Naruto doing something for her. Being more or less a maid, she was used to doing things like this herself.

"I know you can," Naruto replied, "but what kind of gentleman would I be if I allowed such a beautiful girl to carry her own luggage?" he smiled at Chachamaru's blushing face, which gained an even bright hue when he grabbed her hand. "Now, let's get going before we're late.

_Naruto-sensei, thinks I'm beautiful?_ Wondered Chachamaru, her computer processing units heating up at the thought. She ignored nearly everything else as that single line repeated over and over in her computer processing unit until they got to the train station.

* * *

"Wah! You all came early!" Negi said, a happy grin on his face as he made his way towards the student that were already there.

"Good morning Negi-kun!" the girls all greeted him as Kaede and Akane followed the excited boy with practically identical amused smiles on their face.

"We couldn't wait for the trip so we came early," said Nodoka, a large blush staining her cheeks as she spoke to her crush.

"You've really been looking forward to this trip, haven't you Negi-kun?" asked Makie, smiling as she saw the excitement that was near boiling over in Negi.

"Of course he has," everyone turned towards the voice to see Naruto walking towards them with Chachamaru. "Exploring and learning something new has always excited Negi, even I find myself excited to be heading back to Kyoto."

"Ara? Have you been to Kyoto Naruto-kun?" asked Konoka curiously.

"Several times," Naruto said with a smile towards the brunette. "My job had me traveling there a few times on a couple of business trips."

"So..." Akane sidled up to the blond with a grin on her face, "it didn't take you as long as I thought it would to get ready. I was sure you would have some problems with the girls you ran into."

"I am so going to get you back for that," Naruto growled, "you won't know when, you won't know how, but I will eventually have my revenge." Akane just smiled at him while the rest of the student body looked at the two in confusion. Except for Kaede who merely shook her head, amused at the antics of her two roommates.

"Negi-sensei, Naruto-kun, the other girls will be here soon so we can get moving," Shizuna said.

"Ah, thanks Shizuna-chan," Naruto said with a smile at the older woman. He then turned to his little brother, "by the way Negi, I'll be taking Cha-chan into my group ok?"

"Er... that's fine," said Negi, looking at the gynoid in surprise. "I hadn't even realized she was coming."

Naruto smirked, "I managed to convince Eva-chan that it would be beneficial to Cha-chan if she got out of the cottage. It was very easy appealing to her kind and caring nature in order to allow Cha-chan to experience the wonders of life outside of Mahora."

"You tricked her into letting Chachamaru-san come with us, didn't you?" asked Negi with a sigh. Naruto just smiled before he walked over to the join the group of librarians.

"Why are you bringing pillows?" he asked curiously.

"I can't stand changing pillows," said Nodoka as she held up her pillow.

Yue followed suit, holding up her own pillow as she said, "I can't sleep on other pillows."

"You two are so alike," Ako said.

"Classes 3A, 3D, 3J and 3S please head towards your home room teacher so we can being to take roll call and divide you all into your groups!" announced Shizuna. Naruto raised an eyebrow and smiled in amusement as Negi began waving a flag that said 3A on it.

"Over here girls!" Negi called out, "Naruto-nii, can you check off the people who arrive."

"Of course!" said Naruto, there was a whirlwind of activity as the blond placed a cap on his head, pulled out two pens from nowhere, and a clipboard. He placed one pen behind his hear and the other on the clipboard. The action was done so quickly it left Negi's head spinning, while Akane and Kaede shook their heads.

* * *

"KONOKA-SAN! KONOKA-SAN OVER HERE! CLASS 3A IS OVER HERE!" Fuuka Narutaki shouted outside of the window.

"Wow, Fuuka sure is noisy," Misa joked.

"At least you know nothing will ever be boring with her around," Modoka said.

"Negi-kun, Naruto-kun, the birthday party the day before yesterday was fun!" Sakura said, her smile infectuous and causing Naruto to smile as well.

"Hey! That's no fair, you got to play with our senseis," complained Fumika.

"It was pretty fun wasn't it?" said Naruto with a grin.

"It was awesome!" Sakurako agreed, "and you were a really good singer."

"Well thank you," said Naruto, "Akane never seems to like my singing."

"I didn't say that," Akane said from where she was standing, a grin on her face. "I just said I don't want to listen to you singing while you were in the shower."

Naruto's shoulders slumped, "same difference."

* * *

Satsuki Yotsuba walked around the train and began selling her Nikuman once she got on. "She sells those things everywhere, doesn't she?" said Misora Kasuga, the tomb boy and track star of the class. Kaede only nodded as she ate one of the Nikuman.

"Do you want one too Kasuga-kun?" asked Satomi Hakase, class 3A's resident scientist. Misora just shook her head.

"Hey Chao-chan, can I have some of those meat buns?" asked Naruto.

"Oh? You want my meat buns, Naruto-kun?" said Chao, a grin plastered on her face. "How bold of you you, ne."

Naruto was a bit surprised that she was flirting with him, since he hadn't really interacted with Chao that much. However, like the pro he was he recovered quickly and said, "well, they do look quite nice." He said, his eyes trailing down to her backside, "very nice..."

Chao actually had the grace the blush a bit, while Kaede came up to Naruto with a grin. "Perving on Chao-dono, Naruto-_sensei?_" she said.

"Well, you know me..." he trailed off after a moment before grinning again. "Anyways, Kae-chan, I was actually wondering if you wanted to switch groups."

"De-gozaru?" asked Kaede, cracking one eye open in confusion.

"Yeah," Naruto said, nodding, "I'm taking the group with Zazie-chan, Set-chan, Akane-chan, and Cha-chan, I was hoping for one or two more people to join that group."

"Well..." Kaede looked thoughtful for a moment, placing a finger on her chin and tapping it. "Ok!" she said.

"Great, than that means we just need one more," said Naruto. As if by magic, a voice spoke up behind him.

"I have no problem in joining your group, Naruto-sensei." The blond turned around to find Mana staring at him with an impassive look, despite that he felt distinctly threatened, like she was saying 'let me join your group, or else'. Mana was just scary like that. "Is that alright, sensei?"

"Yeah, that's fine," he said, absently wondering if this decision would lead to his death. With her and Kaede in the same group...

...Well, at least it would be a glorious death from two beautiful girls.

"Naruto-sensei, did you still want your Nikuman?" asked Chao, blinking when Naruto appeared right in front of her.

"Yes please," he said, paying for the meat buns as Chao handed them over. He took a bite out of the first one and moaned in appreciation, "mmmm, your meat buns are always so good!"

Chao smiled, "I'm glad you like them, ne."

* * *

As Natsumi entered the car, she couldn't help but take everything she was seeing in awe. Chisame was just a little behind her, mumbling about how stupid everything was. Asakura was busy taking pictures of everyone and everything, everyone being considered a certain blond sensei who was checking people off as they entered the car.

"Hey Asakura-chan, if your going to take pictures of me, remember, this is my good profile," Naruto said, getting the red head to blush at being caught.

Chizuru was being looking at Ayaka, who was currently attempting to drag Negi away to a private compartment. "She's at it again."

"Hey Incho, try to lower down the illegal child seduction to a minimum before lunch, ok?" said Asaukura, who was promptly ignored by 3A's resident Shotacon.

"I've rented out the green car, so lets take our time and relax there, just the two of us," Ayaka said, whispering the last part as she tried to pull Negi away.

"I-Incho-san, I still have work to do," Negi complained, waving his arms in a frantic gesture.

"Ah, I'm sorry Aya-chan, but my brother has some work to do," Naruto said, intervening on his brother's behalf. Negi sighed in relief, though the blonds next words made him face-fault. "You can abduct him after he's finished helping me check the students in."

"Ok, Naruto-sensei!" Ayaka replied, happy to comply so long as she got Negi in the end.

* * *

"Hey, hey, Ako-chan, are you feeling alright?" asked Yuna as she let Ako lean on her for support.

"I hope you haven't gotten sick," said Akira as she rubbed the white haired girls back. "The trip hasn't even started yet."

"I think I just ate too much Nikuman," said Ako, feeling a little queasy.

"Negi-kun! Do you want to hang out with us during free activity day!" said Makie, her voice just as loud and cheerful as always. Naruto sweat dropped at the girls over abundance of energy, or perhaps it was just joy?

"Sasaki-san he's already taken – I mean he's very busy," Ayaka replied hotly. Makie pouted for a moment at the blond before turning away.

Naruto noticed Ako didn't look like she was feeling very well and walked over to her with a look of concern. "You alright Ako-chan?" he asked.

"She says she just ate too much Nikuman," Akira said, blushing a bit as she looked at Naruto. Yuna was actually even worse off than Akira, she wasn't able to even form a proper sentence as she found herself staring at the way the blonds suit strained against his muscles.

Naruto frowned as he placed a hand on Ako's head, unnoticed to all except a few, he ran a diagnostic spell on her. "Ako-chan, could you close your eyes for a second, please?" he requested, Ako blushed a bit, but nodded and did as told. Her blush increased when Naruto placed a hand on either side of her head rub and began to gently rub two fingers against her temple. After a minute he pulled back and asked, "how do you feel?"

Ako's blush was slowly starting to go down, she blinked several times before saying, "I feel... I feel great." Her voice was one of confusion. "How did you do that?"

"Ancient Chinese remedy," said Naruto with a wink as he left the trio to get back to work.

"Naruto-sensei is so cool," Yuna said, staring at the blond longingly. "I want to marry him."

"I thought you wanted to marry your dad," said Akira, frowning at her friend. She felt an odd burst of jealousy when the basketball player mentioned marrying Naruto.

"So?" said Yuna, "I'll just marry them both."

* * *

"This is your chance Nodoka. Go ask him 'Will you go out with me on free activity day?'" Haruna suggested to her shy and quiet bookworm of a friend.

"B-but…" Nodoka stuttered out, her mind unable to wrap itself around what her perverted friend suggested.

"Come on I don't think Negi-sensei would turn you down if you ask him." Yue just watched her friends as she sipped her juice box.

"Of course he wouldn't," Naruto said, catching the attention of the three. "Negi is an English gentleman, he would never turn down a fair maiden like Nodo-chan."

Nodoka blushed at being called a fair maiden by their blond sensei, while Haruna grinned. "Oh? She's a fair maiden is she?" the perverted girl pressed herself into Naruto's side. "If that's what she is, than what am I?"

"A sexy, perverted woman who wants to get in my pants," deadpanned Naruto.

"Looks like Naruto-sensei has you down to a T," replied Yue, taking a sip of her juice box while Haruna pouted.

"Negi did you eat properly?" Asuna asked the boy.

"Yes I did," Negi said, from where he was standing Naruto smiled as he heard the concern in Asuna's voice. "Thanks for the onigiri."

"Thank goodness they were okay," Konoka said. "Oh hello Iichino, Naruto-kun."

"Hey Kono-chan," Naruto greeted with a smile, "you look beautiful today."

Konoka blushed a bit and suddenly looked bashful, "do you – do you really think so?"

"Of course!" Naruto said, his smile turning into a wide, foxy grin. "You look beautiful everyday, I don't see why today would be any different." While Konoka's blush increased Naruto frowned, was it just him or was something blasting him with killing intent?

A little ways away Setsuna was glaring at Naruto, her teeth making grinding noises as she leveled all of her killing intent at the blond.

"..." Beside her, Zazie Ranyday shook her head, feeling that Setsuna should be used to the blond teachers antics by now.

"Hey, stop perving on Konoka-san, you, you perv!" Asuna shouted threateningly.

"Is that the best you can come up with Asuna-chan?" asked Naruto with a grin, "your running out of insults."

Asuna's face flushed bright red, and it wasn't from embarrassment. "WHY YOU -"

"Did you like the gift I gave you?" asked Naruto, interrupting the girls angry routine. Asuna's mind registered his words, her facial color went down, though there was still a red hue on her cheeks as she looked away. Her hand went up to a necklace around her neck, a silver fox with Saphire eyes attached to a gold chain. The night after the party they had gone to for Asuna's birthday, which the cheerleaders had more or less forced them into to get out of trouble from Ayaka, she had found this necklace in a small box that had somehow been slipped into one of her pockets unnoticed. There had been a letter attached to it saying:

_To Asuna, with love._

_N._

Like last night Asuna's mind went to how sweet the gesture was, and how much it meant to her. Naruto really was a great guy, nice, kind, smart, sensitive when he wanted to be, funny. Plus he had a great bod -

_No NO NO! I like Takahata-sensei!_ Asuna thought furiously as she dispelled any notion of Naruto actually being attractive to her from her mind. When she had finally pushed the feelings back, with much concentration and work, she looked over at Naruto and smiled. "I do, thank you, Naruto."

"Hehe, your welcome," Naruto said, his hand going to the back of his neck and rubbing it. "I know Kono-chan and I had gotten you something together, but I kind of wanted to get you something special just from me."

Once again, the orangette was forced to ruthlessly squash any feelings of affection she had for her blond sensei. The mantra, _I only love Takahata-sensei_, repeating in her mind.

* * *

"Naruto-sensei," Setsuna said, having sufficiently calmed down from her desire to gut the blond like a fish on her blade.

"Ah! Hello Set-chan," Naruto greeted, "you look absolutely ravishing today, did you do your hair differently?"

Setsuna deadpanned. "No."

"Is that a new outfit?"

"No."

"A new sword?"

"...sensei..."

Hearing the warning tone in Setsuna's voice Naruto decided to back off. "Alright, alright, I was just teasing," he said, his hands held up in a gesture of surrender. The blond mage than focused his attention on Zazie, "good morning Zazie-chan. How are you this morning?"

"..."

"Excellent!" Naruto said with a smile, "I'm pleased to hear your so excited about the trip. There's a lot of fun things to do in Kyoto you know."

"...?"

"Of course, I would love to take you out and show you the sights."

"..." Zazie nodded her head, a smile on her face and a very soft blush staining her cheeks.

"Alright, lets see, I think you guys are the last to join us," Naruto said, looking at the clipboard and marking them off. "Why don't you go sit with Cha-chan, Akane-chan, Kae-chan and Mana-chan, since that's the group you guys are in."

Zazie and Setsuna both nodded, moving over to sit by the group of girls. As they walked to the compartment, Naruto noticed Konoka casting a longing look over at the swordswoman. Sighing, he walked over to Konoka's group and sat down. "Hey Kono-chan, you alright?" he asked.

Konoka looked at him and did her best to smile, though the blond could see it was fake. "Of course," she said.

"Listen," Naruto said, he cast a discreet glance at the others, only Asuna was really paying him any attention. He slipped his hand into hers, the only gesture of affection he could give in public right now. "I plan on having a long talk with Setsuna soon, I promise, by the time this trip ends, she will be your best friend again."

"Really?" asked Konoka, her eyes hopeful, they were filled with a longing that tore at the blonds heart. He would be damned if he didn't fix up her friendship with Setsuna, if only so Konoka wouldn't look like that.

"Yes," he said, with absolute conviction. He would either bring her and Setsuna back together, or he would die trying.

He had an aversion to dying right now, so he would take bringing them back together.

"Thank you," Konoka said softly, she too looked around, only seeing Asuna eying them, more specifically Naruto. Since Asuna had already seen them kiss, the brunette had no compunctions planting a soft kiss on the blonds cheek.

Naruto smiled as he squeezed her hand and stood up.

He made his way over to the compartment with Akane and the rest of her group, sitting down next to the red head with a small grunt. Said vixen smiled at him before leaning her head on his shoulder, she didn't particularly care who saw her, she wasn't going to let any time they had go to waste now that she had her body back.

Even if they were going to live for a long time to come.

"Your such a softy, Naru-kun," she said, her voice held a teasing quality but there was a fondness to it that ones who didn't know Akane that well would miss.

Naruto chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her and said, "but that's why you love me isn't it?" On the opposite side of the small compartment, Mana narrowed her eyes at the red head, wondering at the familiarity between the two. Likewise, Setsuna was frowning at them, though she could see the connection they had, the demonic power that both possessed was very similar.

Kaede saw this and smiled as she scooted herself closer to Naruto. "Any plans for when we get to Kyoto, Naruto-dono?"

Naruto smiled, "Well, I was thinking of doing -"

"KYA!"

cut off by the scream Naruto and the others stood up from there seats and looked towards Haruna, who was screaming as a frog jumped out of her bag. Soon more and more students began to scream as frogs began to fill the train.

"FROGS!" Akane shrieked as she jumped on Naruto's back, clinging to him like a lifeline. "I HATE FROGS!"

"Ugh, Akane-chan, get off!" Naruto said, "quit being such a baby!" Akane had always hated frogs, ever since her battle with a giant toad when she had been sealed amphibians of any kind had earned her ire.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Akane screamed, "NOW TAKE THEM OUT! CRUSH THEM!"

While Mana, Setsuna, and even Zazie were looking at the fox demoness like she was crazy, Kaede was chuckling at having finally found something she could use for blackmail on the vixen. Even she wasn't THAT bad when around frogs.

"I can't do anything if your on top of me!" Naruto shouted. Honestly, for one of the most powerful demons he had ever met, she was the biggest scaredy cat he had ever met. "Get off and I'll deal with them!" After managing to pry a reluctant Akane off, Naruto disappeared like a cool summer breeze.

* * *

"What's with all of these frogs!" shouted Negi as he tried his best to catch some of them. However since he wasn't very athletic and was unable to use magic, the task proved harder than it would have otherwise.

"I don't know!" Shouted Asuna, she was having a much easier time catching the amphibians than Negi was. "They just appeared like magic!" As she said that a breeze moved past her and all of the frogs that she had been trying to get disappeared. She scratched the back of her head in confusion, "huh?"

Elsewhere, Ku Fei was also catching frogs as fast as she could. Were it not for her training, she would have missed the blond blur that snatched up frogs left and right before moving on. It was only because he had paused for a second that she even recognized the blur as Naruto. "So fast, Aru," she muttered in awe.

Within two minutes Naruto had captured all of the frogs and teleported them away, unlike Akane he had no hatred of small four legged amphibians and would not kill innocent animals. "Alright everyone listen up!" Naruto said, his voice commanding and demanding everyone stop whatever they were doing to look at him. Now that he had everyone's attention he asked, "first off, is anyone injured?"

"Shizuna-sensei fainted!" Makie called out.

"The health officer fainted too!" said Asuna.

"Right, I'll help them out," Naruto said, walking over to the two of them. "Now that the situation has been resolved I want everyone to calmly sit back in their seats, the train is still moving and I would prefer it if none of you stood up unless you need to use the restroom." Naruto knelt down and took out a smelling salt from a small dimensional pocket he had in his suit, broke it and waved it in front of the Ako and Shizuna. A few seconds later they woke up.

"Uh what happened?" Shizuna asked in a groggy voice.

"Did I have a fainting spell again?" Ako also seemed to be in a bit of a daze.

"Several dozen frogs appeared and you two fainted," Naruto said. He pulled off the jacket to his suit and laid it over Ako. "Why don't you get some rest, Negi and I will handle this." Ako nodded and went back to sleep.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," Shizuna said with a smile.

"Hehe, its fine," Naruto said, before a speculative gleam came to his eyes. "Though if you want to thank me, a kiss would be nice."

Shizuna giggled at him, "I don't know if Takamichi-kun wouldn't appreciate me kissing a younger man."

"Bah!" Naruto said dismissively, "I'm more of a man than specs will ever be..." he trailed off when he felt a soft pair of lips press against his cheek. Blushing, he held a hand over the place they left, his skin still tingling. He hadn't actually expected to get a kiss.

Shizuna giggled at his gaping expression. "That was for coming to my rescue, though don't expect much more." She winked at him before closing her eyes to get some rest.

_She kissed me..._

"_**Naru-kun,"**_ the annoyed voice of Kyuubi came over the link. How dare that woman get him to react like that, only she could turn Naruto into a stuttering, blushing mess!

However the blond wasn't paying any attention to her at the moment. _I can't believe she kissed me..._

"_**NARUTO!"**_

"_What! What!"_

"_**Stop thinking about that hussy and focus!"**_ Akane scolded him.

"_Your just jealous that -"_ he stopped mid sentence when he felt Akane's killing intent. _"Right, focus. Got it."_ Naruto was just in time to see the letter Negi was supposed to deliver being taken by a bird, then he saw Negi giving chase. Grunting Naruto ran after the younger mage, following him at a more sedate pace, ready to step in if necessary.

Naruto soon caught up at the back of the train, Setsuna having taken the Shikigami out with a single swing of her sword. The blond sighed, you just had to admire a woman who moved with her grace.

"Um... Sakurazaki-san", Negi said, looking to the letter in her hands.

"You... dropped this", She told him, handing it over with a frown.

"Ah! My all important letter!" Negi exclaimed, grabbing the letter and putting it back in his suit. He looked at the girl and bowed, "thank you."

"You should be careful sensei, especially when we reach the other side," she told him mysteriously. She walked away from Negi only to stop as Naruto stepped in front of her. "Naruto-sensei," she greeted with a bow.

"Thanks for helping him back there," Naruto said, "had you not he would have likely used magic, which would have been bad for everyone."

"It is no problem," she responded, "but he should be more careful. There is danger lurking at Kyoto and if he is not on top of things..."

When Setsuna trailed off Naruto frowned. "Oh? Care to fill me in?"

"Not at the moment," Setsuna said evasively, "however you can be sure that I will if and when I need to."

"I suppose that's the best I can expect," he sighed, right before perking back up. "Say Set-chan, I was wondering if maybe sometime during this trip you would let me take you on a date?"

Setsuna blushed a bit as her mind unbiddingly conjured an image of her and her blond sensei sitting at a beautiful restaurant; her in a dark kimono that hugged her frame and he in a – she quickly shook it off, scolding herself for even entertaining the notion of dating Naruto. Once she got her cool again she gave the mage a cold look, "no..."

"Aw, come on!" said Naruto, looking at her with big...fox eyes. "Just one date?"

"No..."

"Fine..." Naruto pouted a bit before grinning slyly. "I guess I'll just have to take Kono-chan on a date."

"Don't you touch Konoka-Ojou-Sama!" she said dangerously, her hand going to the hilt of her sword.

"Than go on a date with me."

"No."

"Fine, Hey! Kono-chan! Do you want to MPH MPH!" The blond was cut off as Setsuna placed a hand over his mouth as a makeshift gag and pulled him away. Konoka looked over at the sound of Naruto's voice but not seeing anything shrugged, and went back to talking with Yue about something.

"What are you doing!" Setsuna hissed.

Naruto grinned, "what's it look like I'm doing?"

"I will not allow you to even touch Konoka-Ojou-Sama," Setsuna said, glaring at him.

"You don't get to tell me who I can and can't be with," Naruto replied, shrugging. "Even if you could back up your words, and we both know your not strong enough to beat me."

Setsuna frowned but knew that he was right, she did not know how strong her sensei was. But every single spar they had ever done had ended in her defeat. She had yet to even land a hit on the man. "If I... go on a date with you, will you leave Konoka-Oujo-Sama alone."

_No,_ the blond thought, withholding a snort. "Yes," he lied, his face completely straight.

Hey, he was a ninja, they were expected to lie.

Setsuna looked indecisive for a moment before sighing. "Fine, I – I'll go on a date with you," she said, blushing a bit at the thought of going on a date with the attractive blond.

"Alright," Naruto smiled at the girl, he didn't actually plan on their get together being a date. When they went on their first date, it would be because she wanted to go out with him. Not because he had forced her too. No, this date was purely so he could get her and Konoka back together, it would require some planning and ninja sneakiness, but he was confident that by the end of it, she and Konoka would have their friendship healed. "I'll make arrangements and inform you of when the date will happen." He began walking and tossed a wave over his shoulder, "I'll see you later Set-chan."

Setsuna stood silently for several long seconds. "A date with Naruto-sensei..." she tried to convince herself she only agreed to go out with him because of Konoka-Oujo-Sama. But if that were the case, why did it feel like her heart was beating a mile a second?

* * *

**Here we are, the next installment of Kage Mage. This is more or less just setting up the next arch so its a tad shorter than some of more recent updates. Still, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I can't claim to own Naruto or Negima. Unfortunately things don't seem to go my way, and by the time I started writing these were already existing. If I'm lucky I'll be able to do something about this. I wonder if I can hire someone to scrounge up some blackmail material? Then I could... ahem, convince, Kishimoto and Akamatsu to give me the writes to Naruto and Negima. After that, it would be a simple matter to write those stories as I want. What do you guys think?**

**I am going to inform you right now that there will be a lime scene in this chapter. Not a full blown lemon, but a very hot situation will be coming up for our favorite blond. I warn you in advance because I'm not going to have a warning in the chapter. So if you don't want to read it, watch out for it.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

After the incident with Negi's letter getting stolen by a shikigami bird and subsequently saved by Setsuna, Naruto, who had nothing left to hold his attention, decided it would be in his best interest to take a nap until they reached Kyoto.

He had been having a very nice dream, one where he, Akane and Kaede were doing unspeakably ecchi things to each other, and infinitely more pleasant then the nightmares he usually had. It was in the middle of this very pleasant and perverted dream that he found himself slowly being roused by a set of hands running through his hair and a soft voice calling his name. Opening his eyes Naruto found himself lying down in someone's lap, the red hair was a dead give away to let him know who's lap he was in.

"Akane-chan," Naruto mumbled as a loud yawn came out of his mouth. He smacked his lips for a few seconds and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. "Are we there?"

"Yes, we just arrived about a minute ago. Everyone else is already outside. I volunteered to wake you," Akane said with a grin. "You know, some of the girls looked like they wanted to kill me when I put your hear on my lap."

Naruto blinked before sitting up. Stretching his muscles out, the whiskered blond took a second to wake up before replying. "I wouldn't worry about it. Most of those girls are probably gonna end up as your sister's anyways."

"Ooooh, sisters. Sounds incestuous," Kyuubi said with a giggle and a lecherous grin.

"And people call me a pervert," Naruto mumbled with a roll of his eyes. The blond stood up and offered his hand to Akane, who took it with a grin and laced her fingers through his. It was with slight disappointment that they let go once they were off the train. Naruto knew he and Akane were already pushing the boundaries on how close students should be to their teachers. And while neither particularly cared, they had promised Konoemen they wouldn't display gratuitous amounts of affection in public. That was the deal for letting Akane in his class as a student.

When they got out of the train it was to see the girls already exploring. Akane also decided to go off after giving him a quick, unseen kiss on the cheek. That was fine with Naruto, he knew it would only be right for him to spend more time with some of his other students. He couldn't be shown playing favorites after all.

As he went around to explore, Naruto saw Chizuru, who he hadn't spoken to much, looking out over a large cliff with a railing to keep people from falling. "Chizuru-chan," Naruto greeted as he walked up to her.

Chizuru jumped slightly at hearing a voice behind her. She turned around and spotted her blond haired sensei. "Naruto-sensei, you startled me," she said, placing a hand on her chest. Her rather large chest.

"Hehe, sorry about that," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. He did everything in his power not to look at her breasts, which he was almost positive were a D-cup if not a tad larger. How in the hell did a fourteen year old girl get such a large bust size anyways?

"It's alright," Chizuru gave him a serene smile that made Naruto feel instantly relaxed around her. "I know you didn't mean to."

Naruto nodded even as he pondered why her smile made him feel so calm. Not even Akane could calm him with just a smile, and they had known each other for his entire life. Though that may have something to do with the fact that she spent more time trying to make him hot under the collar then anything else.

"It's rather beautiful isn't it?" he asked, shaking off thoughts of how Akane turned him on and the possible theories on Chizuru's large chest. It would not be inaccurate to say such a thing would lead to even more perverted thoughts and while he would never deny he had an overly healthy obsession for beautiful women, now was not the time to indulge.

Chizuru looked out at the expanse of land before them and nodded. "It is. I wonder what it would be like to see this at night time."

"That's right, your in the astronomy club aren't you?" said Naruto, remembering that from her profile. He was actually kind of surprised he remembered that, but wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"That's right!" Chizuru said with a smile, seemingly happy that Naruto knew about her passion. "Do you like star gazing, Naruto-sensei?"

"Depends..."

"On?"

"Where I am," Naruto said, looking at her with a smile. "I don't like looking at the stars while I'm in large cities, the lights of the city tend to get in the way. However, my job takes me to a lot of underdeveloped places, and I usually like staying up to watch the stars then. Do you have a favorite formation?"

If the brown haired girls large smile was anything to go, Naruto said the right thing. He began talking with Chizuru a little more in depth, learning things he didn't know about her. From what he had seen so far, Chizuru was a very motherly person, she took care of children at a day care. She also loved helping people, it didn't particularly matter who she was helping, she would offer aid an assistance to anyone. He also learned other things about her that actually caused the blond to pause.

"You hate being alone?" asked Naruto, blinking to make sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes," Chizuru hugged her arms to her waist, just under her bust. This had the effect of pushing her chest stick out, causing Naruto to gulp. "There's nothing more terrible then being alone. Not having anyone to spend time with, or to share your problems with. I never liked being alone."

Naruto could relate to that. Oh could he relate. The blond actually felt bad, he hadn't really paid any attention to Chizuru during class. Not that he had much of a chance to do so, what with all the craziness surrounding Negi, Asuna and a few of the others. Despite that Naruto still felt guilty for not paying more attention to her. Akane would probably tease him about being a bleeding heart if she found out how he felt.

"Do you get lonely often?"

"Not as often anymore," Chizuru said. "Not since I've been to Mahora, but when I was younger I used to."

Naruto nodded before thumping his chest. "Well if you ever feel lonely just come and find me, okay? I'll be sure to spend some time with you! Dattebayo!"

Silence.

Naruto blinked, opened his mouth, closed it, and blinked again.

"Dattebayo?" asked Chiziru, giggling as Naruto's face became red.

"I-I can't believe I just said that!" Naruto groaned, covering his face with his hands. "I haven't said that since I was six!" It had been one of the many quirks he had gained when trying to deal with the hatred of the villagers in Konoha. After meeting Akane, he had stopped saying it. Or so he thought.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," Chizuru said with a giggle. "I think it's cute."

Naruto sniffed, "you would... you're not the one saying. Oh kami, if Akane even had an inkling of me saying that..." he would never hear the end of it. He looked at Chizuru with a very intense look on his face. "If you promise not to tell anyone about this, I'll owe you big time."

"What would you be willing to give?" asked Chizuru. She might love helping people, but there was no way she was going to pass up a chance to get something out of her sensei.

"Whatever you so long as it's within reason," Naruto said. "I'm very rich so if you wanted material goods I could buy you something."

"And if I wanted to spend time with sensei?" she asked.

"Sensei?" Naruto blinked. "Me sensei, or Negi-sensei?"

Chizuru giggled. "Naruto-sensei of course."

Naruto didn't even need a moment to think about that. To him it was a win win situation, she keeps his slip up a secret, and he gets to spend time with a very beautiful girl. "Deal!" he held out his hand.

Chizuru smiled as she grabbed it, blushing a bit as she felt his hand in hers. "Deal."

"Naruto-sensei!" Yuuna called out to them. She and the rest of the class were huddled together. Asakura had her camera out so the blond could easily guess what the basketball playing girl was going to say next. "Hurry up! We're getting out picture taken!"

"Right," Naruto said. He and Chizuru made their way over to the group. Chizuru made her way over to Natsumi, while Naruto stood next to Kaede and Akane with Naruto in the middle and posed for the group as the pictures were taken. "I take it that picture's going in the year book?"

"Of course," Asakura said with a smirk. "Along with any other picture's I take."

"You know, I bet you could take a few of me and sell them to the girl's from the other classes for a hefty price," Naruto said with a grin. "If your lucky, maybe I'll let you take one of me without a shirt on."

Several girls blushed at the blond's comment, a few of them even getting nosebleeds at the image of seeing their sensei without his shirt. More then a few began imagining their sensei, topless, running his skilled hands over their bodies. One particular perverted manga writer was writing down in a little notepad, giggling as blood dripped down her nose.

The only one who was not blushing was Asuna, or rather, the only person whose blush was from an emotion other then embarrassment.

"PERVERT!" she shouted as she attempted to hit Naruto over the head. However he just side stepped her attack as if he had known she was behind him the entire time. To further embarrass her, Naruto smacked her on the butt, getting a loud squawk.

"Ole!" Naruto shouted with a laugh.

"You... you... I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Ah, young love," Kyuubi said with a sigh and a giggle as she watched Naruto continue dodging Asuna like she was a bull. It wasn't that hard to imagine given how angry she was, her eyes looked red like that bull that often made random appearances on Bugs Bunny.

Kaede, who was also watching Asuna try to kill the blond sweat dropped. "I don't think love is what they have."

* * *

"Man, these girls sure are excited," Naruto commented as he, Negi, Akane, Kaede and surprisingly Mana walked behind most of the girls. The whiskered blond looked over at Mana, who was more or less glaring at Kaede as she walked by Naruto's side. He sweat dropped. Maybe it wasn't so surprising that the gun slinging mercenary was walking with them.

"Yes, they're a rather rambunctious bunch," Akane agreed, the oddly gentle fox-like smile never leaving her face. Even to this day Naruto still couldn't figure out how a smile could look so gentle yet so mischievous at the same time. It must be in her nature, he figured.

"So you still got that letter the Dean gave you?" Naruto asked Negi.

Negi nodded. "Yes, it's right here."

"Make sure you don't lose it," Naruto said. "We need to get that letter to the Kensei Magic Association."

"I know," Negi replied. He re-pocketed the letter.

"We'll need to watch out for spies," Chamo said from his position on Negi's shoulder. "Given what happened in the train, we obviously have a spy in our midst."

"And your thinking it's Sei-chan, aren't you?" asked Naruto with a frown. Negi and Chamo both looked sheepish. Sighing, the blond said, "I can't stop you from thinking that way. But I will tell you your wrong."

"Negi-kun! Naruto-kun!" everyone turned to see Makie shouting at them. "Come on, hurry up! The stone that foretells your love life is up ahead!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow before turning to Akane. "Do you get the feeling a lot of what these girls are going to be interested in have to do with their love life?"

"Well, they are teenage girls," Akane said thoughtfully. "That is what most girls their age are interested in, after all."

The group made to where the girls were located. It was a small sandy area that had a stone on either end.

"So..." Naruto said, looking at the two stones dubiously. "If you make it from this rock to that one without opening your eyes, you will find success with love?" If he were honest with himself, Naruto would admit that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. Thankfully, he was smart enough not to say that out loud. From the looks on many of these girls faces, it was obvious they believed that it was true.

"Yep!" Makie said with her normal cheer.

"Hmmm... sounds interesting, De-gozaru," Kaede replied. Mana stepped right next to her. Kaede saw this and both narrowed their eyes.

"The target distance is approximately twenty meters," Chachamaru said, her computerized mind calculating the distance with relative ease. She cast a quick glance at Naruto, who noticed her looking at him and smiled. She quickly looked away.

"Thinking of attempting this, Cha-chan?" asked Naruto as he saddled up to her.

"W-well, it shouldn't be too hard for me and, um... well I -"

"No need to justify yourself, Cha-chan," Naruto said with a grin. "If you want to try this, then you should be allowed to. Who knows, if you win you may end up finding that special someone soon." Chachamaru's face began heating up, but she still ended up getting into line with the others.

"W-well," Ayaka started with a prominent blush on her cheeks. "As class president, I shall attempt it."

"Ah! No fair! I wanna try to!" Makie said.

"M-me too," said a tomato red Nodoka.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt for me to attempt this," Kaede replied with her usual smile. She sent a sly smirk towards Mana. "Though it's not like I need it." What Mana didn't know was that Kaede's smirk came from the fact that she already had more then enough success with her love life. She just couldn't miss an attempt at riling up her rival.

"Oh?" Mana raised an eyebrow. "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind making this a competition. The first one to get to the stone wins."

"A competition?" Ku Fei suddenly looked excited at the words. "Then count me in too! I love competition, aru!"

Chizuru smiled as she stepped up to the others. "I think I'll try as well." She cast a discreet glance at Naruto.

"Ah!" Natsumi gasped excitedly. "Does that mean Chizu-nee is – mmph!"

"There's nothing wrong with a woman trying to figure out her future. Is there, Natsumi-chan?" asked Chizuru with an all too sweet smile. Natsumi paled and her eyes widened as en evil aura emitted from the motherly woman and began nodding very quickly. She recognized that smile.

Chizuru's smile once more became motherly and the aura of dread vanished. "Good."

"Not going to join them, Akane-chan?" asked Naruto.

Akane looked at him with a sly grin. "Do I need to?"

"Probably not," the blond replied in a chipper tone as he stood off to the side. "Are you girls ready? On the count of three. One, two, three, go!"

The eight girls began moving towards the rock. Well sort of.

A loud bang sounded through out the clearing. Naruto sweat dropped as he saw Mana had pulled out her gun and was shooting at Kaede to keep her from getting to the stone. Meanwhile, Kaede was launching kunai at the dark-skinned beauty for the same purposes. That left Ku Fei free to run past the two.

Surprisingly enough, the other four girls were able to completely ignore the sharp pointy objects and bullets flying through the air as they made their way towards the stone. Ayaka used her ultimate technique, Yikihiro Ayake Style: Minds Eye of Love Jutsu, aka she peaked.

"Target acquired! I'm going for it!" Ayaka sped up, making a mad dash for the stone.

Makie opened her left eye when she heard Ayaka. "Hey! No fair, Incho-san! You cheated!" She ran quickly to catch up to the blond.

"What's this? You think I need to cheat in order to win! Nonsense. My love for N... ahem, a boy whose name starts with N will see me through."

Chizuru quickly came up to the group, giggling at Ayaka. "Oh my, a boy whose name starts with N? You wouldn't be talking about Naruto-sensei, would you?"

"Pfft! W-what are you talking about?" Ayaka shouted. "I like Negi-sensei, NEGI-Sen – eep!"

"Oh ho, so Ayaka-chan likes the younger boys does she?" Chizuru teased. Ayaka would have said something, but they were getting close to their goal. However, just before they could reach it, all three fell into a hidden pit trap filled with frogs.

"AH!" Makie and Ayaka screamed.

"F-Frogs!" Chizuru shrieked as a frog made it's way into her shirt.

"Who would build a pit trap here!"

"FROGS!" Naruto grunted as a terrified Akane jumped on his back. "KILL THEM ALL! CRUSH THEM! SLAUGHTER THEM!"

"Damn it, Akane-chan! Get off!" Naruto grunted. His words didn't seem to reach her ears, but when Naruto began walking towards the pit where the frogs were coming from, Akane shrieked and jumped off. Naruto knelt down when he reached the edge of the pit and grabbed onto Chizuru's hand. "Are you ok?" he asked as he pulled her up.

"I-I would be, but there's still one my – Ah!" Naruto blinked as she yelled and realized that a frog had somehow gotten stuck between her cleavage. The whiskered blond had to fight back a nosebleed as he pulled the frog from her bountiful chest.

"There," he said, tossing the frog away. "Are you alright now?"

"Y-Yes," Chizuru said, an embarrassed blush on her face. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, Chizuru-chan," Naruto said with a smile.

"GOAL!"

"Oh, seems like somebody won," Naruto said, looking over to see that it had been a tie between Nodoka and Chachamaru. "That's rather surprising."

As Naruto went over to the two that won, Chizuru sighed. "There's always next time I suppose."

"Great job you two," Naruto said with a smile.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-sensei," Nodoka said shyly.

Naruto smiled at the shy girl before turning his attention to Chachamaru. "I knew you could do it. And now you know that you'll have success with whoever that special someone is."

"N-Naruto-sensei..." Chachamaru mumbled, feeling the servomotors in her chest beating several thousand miles a second. A loud bang interrupted whatever she might have been about to say. Naruto and everyone else turned and sweat dropped when they saw Mana and Kaede still battling it out. "Shouldn't we stop them, sensei?" asked Chachamaru.

"Do you want to get in their way?" asked Naruto. He shivered. "I don't know about you, but there is no way I am getting between those two." He had enough violence in his life thank you very much, he didn't need more because two girls were fighting over who had a better love life.

* * *

Naruto sweat dropped as he found himself walking beside Mana and Kaede. They were still glaring daggers at each other, and Naruto couldn't be sure but he was positive the mass amounts of killing intent he felt were coming from them. He looked over at Akane and mouthed, 'help!' but she just shook her head with a large grin on her face. He glared at her before turning his attention to the two girls who currently had his arms in between their bust. Damn it! He couldn't even enjoy his time with two beautiful girls because of their killing intent!

"Could you two please stop trying to kill each other with your eyes?" asked Naruto. Both girls immediately stopped glaring at each other. Not that turning their heads away was much better. Naruto felt like crying as he wondered what he did to deserve this.

Chachamaru was walking behind the three, running a scan over her internal components. _There does not seem to be anything amiss. So then why do I feel the urge to hurt Kaede-san and Mana-san?_ There didn't seem to be any viable reason for her desire to hurt. Except for maybe the fact that they were close to Naruto. Was that it? But if so, why? Why did she feel this way?

"I'm telling you there's something suspicious about that girl," Chamo said as he and Negi walked just a little in front of Naruto.

"Are you still going on about Set-chan being a Kyoto spy?" asked Naruto. He was almost tempted to roll his eyes. Maybe it was just because he knew the full story, but the blond mage thought it was obvious that even though Setsuna did her utmost to ignore Konoka, she was deeply loyal to the girl. _I wonder if I should tell them why Setsuna acts the way she does..._ Naruto pondered that for a moment before smirking. _Nah, it's too much fun watching these two flounder around. Besides, they need to learn this stuff on their own, can't come to me for help everytime._

_**'You would think that wouldn't you?'**_

_'Kyu-chan! You know, it's been a while since we talked like this. And what do you mean? We both know I'm here as back up, nothing more. The brat can't expect me to solve all of his problems.'_

_**'Your just lazy.'**_

Were it not for the fact that Naruto was walking very close to two woman, he would have growled. _'I'll show you lazy later tonight, vixen.'_

_**'Oooh, are you trying to flirt with me. You do know I invented the word don't you? Or are you forgetting what happened last time you attempted to get the better of me.'**_

"Naruto-Dono, are you ok?" asked Kaede, using a more respectful title then her nickname for him since they were in public. "Your face in all red."

"I'm fine," Naruto said, cursing a bit as he squeaked. He shook his head and got his blush back under control. "I was just feeling a little flush, being more or less cuddled by two beautiful girls does that to a guy." The blond mage was actually a bit surprised when Mana was the one who blushed. She was usually imperturbable. He also noticed that she held his arm just a little tighter. Kaede just smiled.

Naruto and the girls with him continued following the others over to a famous water fall, which had three different places water fell from. According to Yue, if someone drank from one of the three water falls, they would have success in one of three areas depending on where they drank. Hearing the girl who was one of the baka rangers in class, spouting off historical facts like they were the most common knowledge in the world had Naruto shaking his head. If she applied herself to her studies like she did her books, Yue would have the highest grade in class.

_Damn if she doesn't remind me of someone, but who?_ Naruto shook his head as he heard Yuuna's voice.

"So Yue, which one is which?"

Yue took a sip from her juice box as she said, "from right to left they are health, career and school, and marriage." Of course the moment she said that, all of the girls had to crowd around the left one.

"The left one! The left one!"

"Ah! I want some too!"

"Geez!" Naruto said as he saw the girls going crazy. "Is that normal? Seriously! I mean, I know girls that age like thinking about romance and all that. But this is getting kind of ridiculous."

"But you don't really care about that, do you," said Akane with a smirk. "We both know you love them." Naruto rolled his eyes at the red head. As he looked at the girls, Naruto frowned when he noticed someone was missing.

"I wonder where Set-chan ran off too?" he said, causing Akane to look around as well.

"Aniki, Naruto-Sama, I think we might have a problem," Chamo said. Naruto, Negi and Akane looked over to see all of the girls who had been drinking from the falls on the floor. Even if Naruto could not see the flushed cheeks and glazed over eyes, he would have recognized them being drunk from the smell of sake that hung about them.

"Senseis I think they are drunk," Yue stated.

"WHAT!" Negi shouted in shock. He ran up to the roof of the shrine and saw a keg that was pumping sake into the falls. "Who in the world would pump sake into the falls?

"Is that wine I smell?" one of the more elderly Mahora teachers asked

"Ahh! Nitta-sensei, Naruhiko-sensei! That is just non-alcoholic wine," Asuna covered. Yue was slapping the crap out of Ayaka, who had swirls in her eyes, while other students were trying to help the drunk ones get back up.

Meanwhile, Naruto was ignoring the world around him as he held a bottle under the falls. When it was full, he capped the bottle and placed it next to the twenty seven other bottles.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?"

Naruto turned around and smiled at Akane. "Well, since someone decided to put sake into the waterfall, I was thinking, 'hey, might as well not let it go to waste'. You know?"

Akane raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be helping Negi and Asuna with the students?"

"Did I mention we'll be sharing this sake later on?"

"Oh! Well why don't I help you then!"

* * *

"Setsuna has to be the one doing these things!" Chamo shouted. He, Negi, Naruto and Akane were arrayed in the lounge of the hotel. Negi was sitting on a bench with Chamo on his shoulder, while Naruto was leaning against the wall, and Akane was leaning against Naruto, her back pressed into his chest while he had his arms around her and his head on her shoulders. He was almost thankful most of the girls were passed out drunk, and those who weren't were taking care of those who were. If they were awake to see him and Akane in a position like this, you could bet there'd be hell to pay from some of them.

"I don't know why the hell you keep saying that," Naruto said with a roll of his eyes. "It's not her!"

"Then how do you explain all of the strange things that have happened, huh? Huh!" Chamo demanded, the way he was posturing made him look kind of amusing but Naruto was starting to get annoyed with the ermine's suspicion of his friend. Even if said girl didn't consider herself as such. "She was there for every single one of those incidents."

"So were you," Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah, but I was with you and Aniki the whole time," Chamo defended himself.

"And you think I hadn't kept _all_ of our students in my sight, Chamo?" Naruto asked, scoffing a bit. "I had a kage bunshin following us from behind. He kept a constant eye on things from afar, and never let any of the girls, including Set-chan, out of his sight. So, unless your saying I'm incompetent, then she did not do anything."

Chamo gulped. It was one thing to fire a friendly insult at Naruto, it was quite another to question his competency when it came to work of this nature. He wasn't considered one of the most intelligent and powerful Magisters in the world for nothing. While Naruto loved to joke around, and hated taking life to seriously, when it came to his job, there was no one better then him.

"S-sorry, I didn't know," Chamo apologized.

Naruto sighed as he unwrapped himself from Akane and began walking away. "Whatever."

"Oh, dear," Akane said as Narut walked out of the room. "I'll go talk to him. He get's rather obstinate when he's like this." The red head quickly followed Naruto out of the room just as Asuna was coming in.

She walked up to Negi and raised an eyebrow. "I just saw Naruto walking down the corridor looking ready to kill something. What's going on?"

Negi scratched the back of his heed sheepishly. "Well..."

* * *

"Stupid Chamo," Naruto mumbled as he let himself soak in the open air bath. Despite how relaxing it felt, he couldn't seem to unwind himself. "Questioning my integrity, what the hell does he know? He's an ermine!"

"You know, the only time you talk to yourself is when your really angry or frustrating," A silky smooth voice came from behind him. Naruto felt a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, and was not surprised when a second later a pair of bare breasts pressed themselves into the back of his head. "You want to talk about it?" asked Akane with a raised eyebrow.

"It's that stupid ermine," Naruto grumbled, sounding almost childish in his petulance. "He doesn't know anything about Setsuna, yet he's questioning her integrity."

"Did it ever occur to you that it might be _because_ he doesn't know her that he thinks she's a spy?" asked Akane.

"Then he should trust me when I say she's not!" Naruto answered. "He knows I would never say something for no reason. Honestly, if I didn't promise Setsuna I would keep her past a secret, I would have told them what I know by now. It was amusing at first, but now it's just annoying."

Akane was silent for a few moments. She unwrapped her arms from around him and pushed against his shoulders. "Forward," she ordered. Naruto complied and he heard the light splash as Akane entered the water behind him. He felt her legs moving around until her inner legs were pressed against his. Her hands went to his shoulders and began to work their magic. A thousand years worth of experience made Naruto putty in her hands. When he was so relaxed that Naruto began to lean into her, Akane stopped her ministrations and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Now why don't you tell me what's really bothering you, hmm?" said Akane as she pressed her breasts against his back and her face into his hair. "I know you would never get that mad just because of what Chamo said."

Naruto sighed. "You know me too well. Then again, you've been with me since birth." Akane giggled a bit at his inside joke. The whiskered blond sighed. "I guess I'm feeling paranoid," he admitted. "I can't help but feel like something is going to happen. Those traps the girls ran into, those could have been much more deadly, and I can't help but feel they were designed that way to let us know whoever we're up against can easily get past our security. Like their telling us they can do what they want, and there's not a thing we can do to stop them."

"And it bothers you that you can't figure out who," Akane said, guessing correctly.

"Yes," Naruto sighed. "I've had very little contact with the Kansai Magic Association. The east and west have always had a rocky relationship, so the missions I've done here is limited."

"You don't think Eishun is involved in this do you?" asked Akane.

"No," Naruto said immediately. "His daughter is among our class, and he's too peace oriented to actually _want_ to try something against the west. Besides, he worked with Nagi. But there are other's who do not share his views."

Akane shook her head, most people never saw this side of Naruto. While Negi and a few others had seen his more serious side, they've never truly seen just how the blond mage got when he was dead serious about something. But she knew that wasn't helping right now, until something really bad happened, Naruto always worked best when relaxed.

Fortunately she had just the thing to help him.

"I think your taking the situation way to seriously," Akane said with a hum. "Nothing major has happened yet, so getting all high strung is only causing you undue stress."

Naruto sighed, "I know..."

Akane smirked, "fortunately for you, I know just the thing to help you alleviate your stress."

"Oh?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

Akane smiled before placing her lips against Naruto's neck. She began kissing him, moving along until she reached one of the spots she knew drove him crazy before taking his skin between her teeth and sucking on it. She could hear Naruto groan and grinned, knowing that if the smell of bath chemicals wasn't so heavy in the air she would be able to smell his arousal.

As she continued kissing his neck, Akane shifted her body to the left. She swung her leg over Naruto's and moved herself around him, all the while keeping her mouth working him over. When she was straddling his legs she claimed his lips in a hungry kiss.

Naruto began to respond to her. His arms made their way around her waist as he pulled her close. He could feel her breasts rubbing against him, the way her hardened nipples left shivers in their wake, despite the warmth generate from the bath. Her sex was rubbing up against his increasingly hard member, causing Naruto's pleasure to spike. While he and Akane had done many things together, this was the farthest they had ever gone. And right now Naruto was cursing himself for denying the advances she had made for fear of his other students finding out.

Feeling her grinding into his crotch, Naruto felt two could play at that game. He began attacking her neck, suckling all of her pleasure points and bringing sensual gasps and moans from the red head straddling him. His mouth came to her collar bone and he let his tongue lightly trail along her skin, her taste was mixed in with the bath chemicals but he didn't care. She always tasted exquisite.

When he took his mouth away from her collar bone Naruto moved back up and claimed her lips. As their tongues began to duel, his hands went to her breasts, where he began to fondle and play with them.

Alane moaned as Naruto began to kneed her breasts with a gentle, caressing touch. Soon his fingers were tweaking her nipples, placing them between his thumb and forefinger and rolling and pinching them. Her moans of pleasure got louder, even though they were still muffled by Naruto's mouth being over hers. However, the moment he took them off her voice clear for him to hear.

"Oh kami," she moaned, though she kept her voice much lower then she wanted. Given that they were in a public bath house she couldn't be too loud, even if all she wanted to do was scream out to the heavens. "That feels so... so good." A sigh escaped her when Naruto's mouth touched the junction between her neck and jaw. His lips were cool to the touch, and soothed the heat she was feeling. "N-Naru-kun... I want, I want that mouth put to better use..."

Naruto stopped what he was doing to look at her curiously. It took a moment before he realized what she wanted. And when he did, the blond grinned. "Yes _mistress_," he said in a husky growl. Akane grinned at the title he used, but it was soon lost as the shape of her mouth took on an 'o' of pleasure. Her eyes became wide, and slightly glazed over, adding a certain erotic sex appeal to her pleased look.

Naruto swirled Akane's nipple in his mouth, gently nipping on the nub before flicking it with his tongue. He had never done this before, but was pleased that he seemed to know at least the basics on what to do. It took a few minutes, but listening to the queues that Akane gave him, Naruto's learning curve allowed it so that he was soon pleasing her enough that she had to bite her lips to keep from shouting. Instead all she could do was pant, her eyes looking up at the ceiling as she mouthed 'so good' over and over.

Akane could feel herself getting closed. Between Naruto's actions on her chest, and the way they were grinding against each other she knew it was only a few moments before she felt sweat release. Nearly sixteen years of nothing but her finger and she was finally getting what she wanted. It wasn't quite as good as she was hoping for, but they were in a public bath and couldn't go all the way yet. But she was patient, she would wait until the right time. And when that time came she would introduce Naruto to a whole new world of pleasure.

She could feel herself building up, a tightness in her stomach that was waiting to be release, or knot that was about to come up done. The pressure in her was building to a crescendo. Just a few more seconds and she -

The sound of the door clicking open came to them and Naruto's eyes widened. He covered Akane's mouth and quickly moved away, leaving a very angry and horny vixen.

_**NOOO! **_Akane raged at the person who had the audacity to come into the bath house while she was having her Naruto time, even as said blond was dragging her behind a rock. She didn't know who it was, but they, would, pay!

Meanwhile, Naruto hid just in time to escape the notice of the person who came in. He looked back out and was surprised to see a naked Setsuna. Naruto had to blink for a moment as he saw her skin and body. She wasn't flawless like Akane was, there were a few scars on her body, particularly her arms where she no doubt received cuts from all of her training. Nor did she have Akane's vivacious and perfect hour glass figure. However, Naruto still found her undeniably beautiful. Her skin was a pale white, and her petite breasts fit her shorter stature. The fact that she was on the short side just made her beauty that much more distinguished.

His admiring was interrupted when he heard her talk. "How troublesome, if Negi-sensei is a mage then I should take some action. But then what should I do about Naruto-sensei?"

Naruto blinked, wondering what her mutterings were about. He knew she was on his side, but didn't know if she was talking about working with them, or keeping herself to the shadows. Wherever his thoughts may have taken them they were interrupted a moment later when a red blur shot by.

His eyes widened at seeing Kyuubi with her ears out and surprisingly a single tail that she must have gained a while ago. She shot towards Setsuna with an enraged look in her eyes. Naruto knew he would have to stop her before she killed the poor girl.

However, before he could even think of moving, Setsuna had already heard Akane and turned towards her blurred form. It was too steamy to see much from longer distances, so she didn't know it was Akane. Her sword slid out of her sheath and she swung it at the figure, about to unleash one of her Shinmei Ryu techniques.

But before she could so much as open her mouth. Akane smacked the blade away and out of the girl's hands with such feirce strength that Setsune stumbled back. Akane lunged and tackled the girl to the ground.

It was only then that Setsuna saw who she was attacking. "A-Akane-san?"

"**Do you know how long I have been waiting for the moment you just interrupted, girl!"** Akane snarled as her clawed hands dug into Setsuna's shoulder, getting the girl to yelp in pain. **"Well! Do you!"**

"I-I don't know what your talking about!" Setsuna cried out, fearing for her life. Not that anyone would likely blame her. If anyone else had an angry kitsune blasting them with more killing intent then they had ever felt, they would have shit themselves by now.

Akane either didn't hear Setsuna, or more likely didn't care as she continued to rant. **"I have been waiting for over fifteen years for this to happen! And you ruined it! You stupid, simpering little -"** Akane's words were cut off mid sentence as Naruto slapped a seal on her neck. Her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she passed out into Naruto's waiting arms.

"I never knew she was so frustrated," Naruto muttered, a small frown on his face. He worked his hands until his fingers could form a cross sign. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu," he muttered, creating a single clone. He handed the red head off to his clone, it already knew it's orders but didn't let it go right away. He looked at the now sleeping form of Akane for a few seconds, he placed a hand on her cheek and rubbed her whisker marks, very similar to his own except slimmer. Leaning down he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Get her dressed and take her to our room," Naruto said, he knew his clone already knew his orders but he liked reiterating them. "And if I hear you've done anything remotely perverted to her..."

"What are you gonna do, dispel me?" asked the clone Naruto, rolling his eyes. "Relax will ya, you know we can't disobey orders." Naruto nodded and his clone took off. Sighing he turned back to Setsuna, who was still shivering slightly. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Set-chan... Set-chan."

Setuna blinked before her eyes focused on Naruto. "Naruto-sensei, what just -"

"Let's just say you interrupting a very... pleasing experience for Akane-chan and leave it at that," Naruto said, helping her sit up. He fingered the small puncture wounds in her shoulders and sighed. "Looks like she actually channeled youki into those claws," he mumbled.

"I didn't even know Akane-san was a demon," Setsuna said, before narrowing her eyes. "Why is Akane-san even with us if she's so dangerous?"

"First off, if I hear you say something about my mate again, what I do will be much worse then what Akane did," Naruto said. His voice was completely even, but that only made his threat that much more effective. Setsuna shuddered as Naruto continued. "And the old man knows about her, Akane-chan and I have been working odd jobs for Konoemen for years."

"If she's not evil then why did she attack me?" asked Setsuna.

Naruto frowned. "As I said, she was having a very... oh, you know what, I don't care. Akane-chan and I were more or less having sex in this bath house and she was just about to orgasm before you came in."

It took nearly a minute before Setunsa's brain fully processed what Naruto told her. When she did her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, her mouth dropped and her face took on a hue that would make Nodoka jealous. "S-Sex," she squeaked.

"Yes, Setsuna, sex," Naruto said. It was in this moment that he was greeted to the most unusal, and probably funniest sight he had ever seen. Blood spurted out of Setsuna's nose, so much that she went sliding across the ground and smacked her head into a rock. She passed out, her arms spread wide and her legs slightly spread eagle. Naruto spent several long moments staring at the girl, both admiring her figure and trying to comprehend what he had seen. When he finally did, the only thing Naruto could think was, _I can't believe. Setsuna's a pervert._

* * *

**Yes! It is another chapter of your favorite Ecchi story! Where perverts and perverted situations abound! Where sex is as common as shoelaces. And where all your pervy little fantasies come true...**

**Except incest. I don't do that shit.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Hello my peepulation! It has been a while since I have worked on this story, so I am just giving you all a recap on some very basic information. You know, in case you forgot or something.**

**Just to start, I do not own Naruto or Negima. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Akamatsu Ken. I tell you all this because if I were the owner, I would not be on this sight. My shit would be on the big screen, or that little screen in your house. In either case, these anime/manga's are not owned by me.**

**Thank you for your time in reading this pointless disclaimer.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

It took quite a while for Setsuna to wake up. Even longer then Naruto would have expected. With nothing better to do and feeling slightly mischievous, the blond mage had – after wrapping a towel around himself so as to protect his modesty (what little modesty he had) – set Setsuna's head on his lap and idly ran a hand through the girls hair.

Sometime after he did this, the girl in question woke up with a groan. She tried to open her eyes, but was forced to shut them immediately after upon being blinded by the harsh light, after which she frowned, then relaxed even more as her mind registered the lovely feeling of having her scalp messaged by a set of calloused digits.

Of course, when she realized that someone was running their hands through her hair, her eyes shot open once again.

That was when she found herself staring into a deep and amused pair of blue eyes. For a moment, she just laid there, staring at the blond male above her, a face that was completely blank. So bank in fact, that Naruto would have to say that she looked kind of like a zhombie, without the expression of general stupidity they had.

Then she shrieked.

Shooting off the blonds lap, Setsuna jumped nearly five feet away, her mouth open and sputtering nonsensical garbage that Naruto couldn't make heads or tails of. Only as she was retreating, her foot caught on a small rock protruding up the lip of the bath.

With another shout cry of fear she fell back, eyes closed and arms flying off in every direction as she tried to regain her balance. She didn't even notice the towel Naruto had placed on her slip as she began her descend into the waters below.

Thankfully, before she could fall, Naruto grabbed onto her arms and hauled her back up onto her feet.

"Th... thank you..." Setsuna breathed, flushing slightly as she realized how clumsy she had just been acting.

"Your welcome," was Naruto's reply as he bent down and picked up her towel. He put it out in front of his, towards the girl as he, in an amused voice, said, "you may want to wrap this around yourself."

Setsuna blinked at the towel in the blonds hand, then looked down at herself. When she noticed that she was completely naked, she screamed again and, after quickly snatching the towel out of Naruto's hand, proceeded to wrap it around herself. All the while she glared at the blond who just chuckled.

"You only have yourself to blame for giving me a show, Set-chan," he said, his eyes becoming even more amused when she flushed red. He shook his head for a moment before sighing. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you."

Seeing as Setsuna still wasn't talking, Naruto sighed.

"You know, Negi and Chamo think your a spy for Kyoto."

"W-What!" That seemed to finally get a reaction other then anger and embarrassment out of the girl. Her eyes quickly widened to the size of dinner plates. "B-But, why would they think that!"

"Because you haven't given them a reason to think otherwise," Naruto replied, his mannerisms going from teasing to calm as he decided he'd had enough fun at the poor girls expense. "I don't like it, but I can't really blame them either. You're a mysterious figure, you're from Kyoto and they know nothing of your past with Konoka. Now, I've kept up my end of the bargain and kept your history a secret, but..." He trailed off, letting Setsuna connect the dots.

"I... see..." she said with a small wince. "I suppose I am partly to blame for this, but I..."

"I know you wanted to leave your past behind so you could focus on your duties to protect Konoka," Naruto interrupted. "However, now that it's put you at odds with Negi and Chamo, I have to ask; what is it you plan on doing?"

Setsuna frowned, her expression warring between confusion and wariness. She opened her mouth, about to answer him –

"KYAAA!"

– a very familiar scream sounded from the changing rooms.

"That scream sounded like Kono-chan's," Naruto muttered with a frown.

"Ojou-Sama..." Setsuna whispered, right before her sword somehow appeared in her hand. How it just magically went from fifteen feet away to her hand Naruto didn't know, but he decided not to think about and hopefully, save himself a headache. "OJOU-SAMA!"

Naruto's frown increased as he quickly moved to follow Setsuna, surpassing her in mere seconds before reaching the door and moving out into the hallway.

Only to stop at the sight before him and grab a hold of his nose to keep from passing out.

Setsuna followed him soon after and stopped just as he had as she took stared at the scene.

"Wh-What the hell are you just standing there for!" shouted Asuna as she fought against several monkeys that were trying to strip her and Konoka. Both of them were already practically naked, and only their panties had yet to be removed. "Get these monkeys off us!"

"AH! Se-chan, Naru-kun! Don't look!" Cried Konoka as she too tried to fight off the monkeys while also keeping her modesty.

"Right..." Naruto took a deep breath and shunted aside his perverted thoughts.

It was time to go to work.

Beside him Setsuna's eyes were a lit with the flames of righteous female fury. "Th-these damn monkeys!" She growled, her left hand going to her blade, gripping the pommel as she pulled it from it's sheath.

Before she could even slide into her stance Naruto was already on the move.

His blade came forth from the nether, summoned by his will as he quickly charged. "Doragonkurō." Following the intonation of his move, Naruto swiped his sword in a flurry of quick, graceful arts that to the untrained eye looked like mere flashes of light.

All of the monkeys trying to strip Asuna stilled, as if they had just felt something and couldn't place it.

Naruto, standing several feet behind them slowly sheathed his blade. A distinct clicking sound came at the end, and all of the monkeys that had been harassing Asuna suddenly burst into paper, revealing themselves to be Shikigami.

Asuna could only blink as she suddenly found herself monkey free. "What the... hell...?"

While Naruto's attack was quick, efficient and lethal, Setsuna, while a little slower to react, was no less deadly.

"Shinmei-Ryu Secret Technique!" She yelled out, her sword flashing out as she neared Konoka and her monkey problem. "Hyakuretuouka Zan!" Her blade ripped through the monkeys around them, tearing them to shreds as Setsuna caught Konoka with her free arm.

"S-Se-chan," Konoka muttered in surprise, her face flushing red as Setsuna held her.

"Konoka!"

"Kono-chan!"

Setsuna and Konoka turned around to see Naruto and Asuna walking up to them. Sometime during Setsuna's fight, Asuna had managed to get a towel and wrap it around herself. It wasn't much, but at least it protected some of her modesty.

Naruto smiled as he held out a towel for Konoka. "Best cover yourself up," he told her. Konoka blushed a bit as she took the towel from his hands and mumbled a soft 'thank you'.

Suddenly Naruto stiffened. Acting out of pure reflex the blond summoned a kunai to his hand and threw it at tree branch.

"N-Naruto!" Asuna shouted in shock, while Setsuna looked over at where the blond had thrown the weapon and frowned.

_'They got away,'_ Naruto thought to himself with a small frown as he looked at the tree branch. Not sensing the magical presence he had felt anymore, he turned his attention to the rest of the group.

"Se-chan?" Everyone looked over at Konoka to see her smiling at Setsuna. "I don't really understand what's going on... but you saved me, right? Thank you."

"A-Ah! I-It was nothing! I've gotta go!" Setsuna promptly dropped Konoha, and ran off. The brunette would have fallen on her bum if not for Naruto catching her, placing an arm around her waist to steady her.

"Well, _that _was weird," Asuna said, her eyes glaring at Naruto as he held Konoka.

If he tried anything perverted with Konoka, then she was going to pound his face into the ground.

Fortunately for her peace of mind Naruto let go after Konoka had managed to steady herself.

"I see she's still running away," Naruto said with a sigh. Honestly, that girl was so damn troublesome.

"What do you mean running away?" asked Asuna, frowning as she tried to make sense of what had just happened. Everything was happening so quickly that her mind had yet to catch up to the events of a few minutes ago. "Just who is Setsuna anyways?"

"Setsuna is Kono-chan's child hood friend," Naruto answered, getting widened eyes from Asuna. He turned to look at Konoka who was staring longingly in the direction Setsuna had just left. "Right?"

"Konoka, is this true?" asked Asuna.

"Yes," Konoka nodded, turning her head away from the exit and looking at Asuna. "It's true. I never really spoke about this with you, Asuna. But I came to Mahora I used to live in Kyoto. I lived in a big mansion in the mountains. It was always so quiet and lonely. Because it was so secluded I didn't have a single friend."

Naruto grimaced. He had already heard much on Konoka's history from the old man. However, hearing it second hand was completely different then hearing it from Konoka herself. The strain in her voice as she spoke not only bothered him, but made him angry at the girl's father.

If he and Eishun met, that man would be getting a very... stern, yes, stern talking to about why you shouldn't isolate people because of fear.

"But one day, Kaa-san brought over some guests and along with them was a little girl. It was Se-chan. She was the very first friend I had when I was young. Even at a young age she practiced kendo, and protected me by driving away dogs and helping me when I was in danger. There was this one time I was about to drown, and she did all she can to help me out. In the end we were both saved by adults. She then started to dedicate her time with her training. She became busier and busier that I rarely got to see her. We didn't have time to talk much and then I had to move to Mahora. When it was my first year of middle school I saw Se-chan moved here too. I was happy we were able to meet again but she still didn't talk to me." By now Konoka had started crying. "It was like I did something wrong. Se-chan wouldn't talk to me like she did before."

Naruto was completely unaware of his own actions. One second he had been standing next to Konoka as he listened to her story, the next he was wrapping the girl up in a hug. Konoka seemed startled, but thankfully did not pull away and instead wrapped her arms around the blond in return.

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing, pervert!" Asuna shouted. She cracked her knuckles threateningly as she prepared to deliver divine justice. However, she was stopped.

Naruto sent her a cold glare that she had never seen on his face before. She had seen instances where he had been serious, and she had seen when he left Negi how angry he was. But to have such a glare directed at her was unnerving, to say the least.

When Naruto was sure that Asuna would not do anything, he turned his attention to Konoka. "Why don't you and Asuna finish taking a bath." He leaned down and whispered so that only she could hear him. "Come to my room after words, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Um... ok." Konoka replied, a little unsurely. While she was curious about what Naruto wanted to talk to her about, she was also a little... flustered at the thought of being in Naruto's room with him. Even if they did just plan on talking.

"Come on Asuna, let's finish taking our bath!"

"Eh? But –" Asuna had absolutely no chance to say anything as Konoka began dragging the girl behind her.

Naruto sighed before making a cross seal with his hands and forming two kage bunshin. "You!" He pointed at one of them, "find Negi, he's probably sulking somewhere after I laid into him and Chamo. I don't care what you have to do but drag his ass out of whatever funk he's in, then meet up with him." He hook a thumb at the other clone. "And while he's getting Negi, your going to find Setsuna."

His two clones, already knowing how their creator was feeling at the moment, did not make any snappy come backs as they saluted. "Hai, Oyabun!"

As his two clones walked off down the hall, Naruto sighed.

He didn't need to be a genius to figure out that things were about to get complicated around here.

* * *

"Come on Aniki, don't get so down!" Chamo tried to cheer up his brother figure without success. Ever since Naruto had dressed him and the ermine down, Negi had been in a funk. His mind kept playing his older brothers words in his head over and over again.

How could he not have had more faith in his brother? Naruto, despite acting more like a lazy and perverted idiot, was an extremely accomplished mage, held up to the same image as his father. Many people had even called him the reincarnation of the Thousand Master because of how powerful he was. In Negi's mind, he couldn't help but feel ashamed at how he had continued accusing Setsuna about being a spy when Naruto had been so convinced she wasn't.

His brother would never have told him otherwise, if he didn't know for a fact that Setsuna wasn't a spy.

"Do you think we were wrong, Chamo? About Setsuna-san?" asked Negi as he turned his head to look at his ermine companion.

"Eh?" Chamo looked surprised for a second before shrugging. He pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. "It's hard to say. I mean, she seems so suspicious. But Naruto-Sama did say that he had a clone following her so..."

"...Yeah..." Negi sighed again.

"Oi! Oi! What's with the depressed look?"

"N-Nii-san!" Negi said in surprise as Naruto walked up to him and Chamo. Before the blond could say anything, Negi had appeared right in front of him with big, watery eyes.

_'Oh god...'_ Naruto groaned inwardly.

"I'm so sorry I didn't have any faith in you Nii-san," Negi started. "I should have known that you wouldn't have defended Setsuna-san without having proof of her innocents."

"It's fine," Naruto sighed. He placed a hand on Negi's head and ruffled his hair. "I shouldn't have gotten so upset with you. I was in the wrong here. Even though Setsuna was innocent," he saw Negi flinch and chuckled. "It's understandable that you would be suspicious of her. I suggest you talk to her and ask her about her past before jumping to conclusions. Ok?"

Negi nodded his head emphatically and Naruto chuckled.

"Alright then, why don't we go and find Set-chan then, ne?"

* * *

Naruto clone number two found Setsuna standing on a stool, in her hand was a piece of paper that the clone recognized as a barrier ward.

"Set-chan," C. Naruto greeted, startling the girl and making her turn to face him.

"N-Naruto-sensei," Setsuna said, stuttering slightly. The blond stared at her for a good minute, in which time Setsuna became increasingly unnerved, but due to the look he was giving her found herself unable to speak.

In truth, Naruto was just trying to decide whether he should get right down to business, or whether he should give her a tongue lashing for the way she was ignoring Konoka. Couldn't she see how much her actions were hurting the girl? Was she really so blind to Konoka's pain? She said she wanted to protect Konoka, yet how could she do so when she couldn't even get near the girl?

And that was just going into physical protection. There were far more painful things then being physically hurt.

"I see your putting up a ward to keep Shikigami away." Naruto decided to go with business. No matter what he said right now, it wouldn't change Setsuna's mind. Plus, Naruto was afraid that if he started talking about Konoka with her, he would get angry and lash out at the girl. He didn't want to hurt her, even if she was acting like an idiot with Konoka, she was still his friend.

"Yes," Setsuna replied, a little surprised. "I'm surprised you know what this is."

"I'm not your average mage," Naruto replied mysteriously. He shrugged his shoulders before looking down the hallway. Setsuna turned her head to follow his gaze and found her eyes tracking Negi, Asuna and... another Naruto? She looked over at the blond beside her and he said, "clone."

"Ah." Setsuna turned to Negi and Asuna just as they came up to her. "Negi-sensei? Asuna-san?"

"Setsuna-san..." Asuna said before blinking. "Naruto?" She blinked again, "But –" she looked over at the other Naruto who grinned, waved at her and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "W-What the hell!"

"Clone," Naruto answered, making her look at him and blinked.

Asuna looked at him in shock for several seconds before shaking her head. "You know what... I'm just not gonna be surprised by the things you do anymore. I'm not."

"I'm sorry," Negi bowed to Setsuna, confusing her greatly. "I'm sorry for thinking you were a Kyoto spy!"

"Eh!" Setsuna looked at him in shock. She looked over at Naruto who had an 'I told you so' look on his face. Wincing she turned back to Negi and said, "i-it's alright... I should have talked to you before the trip. The truth is I am Konoka-oujo-sama's bodyguard."

"Konoka...oujo...sama...?" Asuna blinked.

"A-Ah, I see," Negi scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "That makes more sense then you being a spy."

Setsuna nodded to him before she went back to what she was doing, drawing the young boys curiosity.

"What is that?"

"It's a ward I'm putting up to keep out Shikigami," Setsuna replied.

"The attacks of the enemies seem to be growing. Sooner or later Konoka-oujo-sama will be in the crossfire too. We have to come up with some countermeasure for this," she finished her work and looked over at Naruto and Negi. "Naruto-sensei, I heard you are one of the most powerful Western Mages in the world. Can you think of anything that might help us? Our enemies seem to be getting confident because our attacks are inneffective."

"I already have..." Naruto paused and began counting on his hand. "Two-hundred kage bunshing scattered around both the outside and inside of the hotel."

"T-Two-hundred!" Several eyes widened and Naruto smirked.

"Nothing will be getting in or out without me knowing about it." _'That is, unless they are already inside...'_ Naruto didn't let the frown that threatened to break his features come. He quickly shook his head and tried to get back on track. "Setsuna, you seem to know a bit about our enemies. Is there anything you can tell us about them?"

"Nothing specific," Setsuna said apologetically. "I have no clue who is after Konoka-oujo-sama, but I can give you some general information." She paused, took a breath, then plunged on. "We are going against, yin yang charm-users. They area subdivision within the Kansai Magic Association. Long ago they were said to be the ones who had established independent magic in Japan. Like all mages they are vulnerable when chanting their spells, very much like you Negi-sensei. Just like you have partners, they have guardians. They are spirit warriors called Zenki and Goki. As long as their guardians are around we cannot touch the spell caster themselves."

"They sound pretty strong," Negi sounded worried as he thought about going up against these kinds of enemies.

However, Setsuna wasn't finished. "That is not all. They were deeply tied in with the Kyoto Shinmei-Ryuu. The organization used to protect the capital by destroying demons, they were also accompanied by the charm users making a very strong combination."

"That sounds bad for us doesn't it?" Asuna commented with a sweat drop. She did not like the idea of going up against such strong opponents. Granted, she was also sort of a normal girl, all of this stuff was way over her head.

Sometimes, she wished she had never seen Negi and Naruto use magic.

"So we can probably expect Shinmei-Ryu practitioners to be with our enemies." Naruto had never fought a Shinmei-Ryu practitioner in true combat, as he did not consider his spars with Setsuna to be combat. A part of him was excited by the prospect of crossing swords with a deadly swordsman, but another part was worried. These people were after Konoka, and they were dangerous.

He would have to be extra careful from now on. Paranoia was going to be his greatest ally.

"Yes you can say that," Setsuna sighed. "They would consider me a traitor for leaving Kyoto. But I wanted to protect Konoka-ojou-sama and that is all that matters. As long as I can help her out I am satisfied."

"Set-chan," Naruto said, reverting back to his old nickname for her now that most of the important information and conversation had been dealt with.

Setsuna looked at him. "Hmm?"

"Your an idiot." His words, said so plainly and blatantly caused her to face-fault. Chuckling, he said, "however, even though your an idiot, so long as you are willing to protect Kono-chan, you have my support."

"Gee, thanks," Setsuna said a tad dryly. She was grateful for Naruto's support, truly. But did he have to call her an idiot? And just why was he calling her an idiot?

"Right. Seeing as you don't really hate Konoka I'm glad. A friend of my friend is a friend right?" Asuna smiled as she joined in with Naruto.

Setsuna smiled. "Kagurazaka-san."

Negi ran up and grabbed the group's and put them into a pile. "As of now 3-A's guardian angels are formed. We will protect the group the class from the Kansai Magic Association." Naruto quickly smashed a fist into the younger boys head. "O-Owch!" He sniffed as he rubbed his head. "What was that for, Nii-san?"

"For coming up with such a crappy name," Naruto deadpanned. "Seriously, guardian angels?"

"B-But I like it," Negi stuttered.

"You would." Naruto sighed, Negi had the worst naming sense. It must have come from his dad, I mean, who the hell calls a group of freedom fighters Ala Rubra?

"Anyways, Negi and I will patrol outside just in case my clones miss anything." He looked over at their two female companions. "Would you two patrol the hallways while we do that?"

"Of course, Naruto-sensei," Setsuna said with a bow.

As they began walking outside, Naruto heard Chamo talking to Negi. "Aniki, did you bring your cards?"

"Yes why?" Negi asked in curiosity.

"It is a good time for me to teach you how to actually use those cards," Chamo explained. Naruto blinked in surprise, he had not realized that Negi did not know how to use those cards. Though, now that he thought about it he had never seen his little brother actually do anything other then activating the contract.

So lost in thought was he, that Naruto wasn't paying attention to where he was going and accidentally bumped into a cart full of towels.

"Ah, sorry about that," Naruto apologized as he grabbed some towels and helped the lady. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's alright," the woman said, a light blush on her face. As Naruto and Negi began walking off again, the woman laughed. "Ufufufu, such a cute little mage that Negi is. And Naruto, I had heard the rumors that he was a hotty but I didn't think they would be true."

* * *

Asuna and Setsuna reached group five's sleeping quarters. Haruna, Nodoka and Konoka were already sleeping peacefully on the floor while Yue had passed out on the chair. "Well it seems like everyone fell asleep before me," Asuna looked at the other girls with a large sweat drop.

"I'm going to patrol the hallways," Setsuna said.

"Let's switch shifts later on okay," Asuna yawned, she stretched her arms above her head and made her way deeper into the room. "I'll keep a watch on Konoka."

Setsuna nodded her head in a small bow. "Thank you, I'll be going now."

"Ah who is it? Asuna?" Konoka sounded slightly dazed, likely from having just woken up. She rubbed her eyes cutely before blinking and looking over at Konoka.

"Eh? Konoka, sorry did I wake you?" Asuna asked. Konoka shook her head tiredly before getting up, startling the orangette. "Konoka where are you going?"

"Toilet." Asuna sweat dropped at the response.

"Well if it is the toilet I can't be helped."

Konoka moved towards the bathroom blearily, she was still a little tired thanks to all that had happened today. Yawning a bit, she opened the door and was surprised to see a giant monkey inside. "I'm still using it," the lady in the monkey costume said. She then put handkerchief on Konoka's mouth drugging her. "just kidding!" she dragged Konoka into bath room and shut it.

Asuna frowned as several minutes ticked by and Konoka still hadn't come out. She looked over at the clock which showed that it had been ten minutes since her brunette friend had gone into the bathroom. "She's taking pretty long time in the bathroom."

"I have to use the bath room too," Yue mumbled as she woke up. The tiny girl walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Hey Konoka are you done yet?"

"Sorry still using it!" Konoka replied from the bathroom.

It was just a few seconds later that Setsuna came bustling in through the door. The Shinmei-Ryu swordswomen looked around, frowning when she noticed that Konoka was not in the room. Looking over at Asuna she asked the obvious question, "Kagurazaka-san, where is Konoka-ojou-sama?"

"She's in the bathroom," Asuna answered distractedly. She was trying to keep Yue calm because the girl was still standing outside of the bathroom, waiting. The girl was getting rather antsy and was currently hopping from one foot to the other, as if it would somehow help alleviate her stress.

The frowning marring Setsuna's face deepened, a hint of worry entered her as her instincts told her that something was wrong. "How long has it been?"

"Ten minute" Yue grunted, struggling to maintain herself and keep from peeing on the floor. "We both drank from the spring earlier, just please make her hurry up."

"Konoka you _are _in there right?" Asuna asked, she knocked on the door several times

"I'm still using it," came the reply.

"Konoka-san, whatever you are doing, hurry up! I can't hold on much longer!" Yue said banging on the door.

"I'm still using it." Yue face faulted. Getting back up she knocked on the door again, only to get the same response. Anime tears soon began to fall out of her eyes as she bangled on the door and once again received the exact same reply.

"I'm approaching my limit…" Yue mumbled towards the door.

"Something doesn't seem right," Setsuna narrowed her eyes.

"I agree," Asuna well agreed. Before anything else could be said there was a loud bang. Looking over towards the door they saw that Yue had literally kicked it open. And inside the room was no Konoka, just a seal that kept repeating I'm still using it.

Both Asuna and Setsuna gaped.

"We've been had!"

"W-wh-what do we do!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL YOU GIRLS DO! JUST GET LET ME USE THE DAMN BATHROOM!" Yue booted both girls out of the room and slammed the door shut in their faces.

* * *

Negi looked at the card he was holding in awe. Chamo had just explained to him the intricacies of how to use the card properly and was very excited at the prospect of what it could do. To think that such a little card could be used to speak with someone telepathically.

In his enthusiasm he barely even noticed when the Naruto he was with went up in a puff of smoke.

"Ne, ne, aniki, why don't you test that card out?" Chamo suggested.

"Okay, I think I'll use it to speak with Asuna telepathically," Negi said with a bright smile on his face. Despite the fact that he was a mage, he still couldn't help but be amazed by some of the things magic could do. Bringing the card up to his ear like a cellphone, the red head began to speak. "Hello Asuna-san? How come I can't hear her voice."

As Negi was trying to get his card to work, which he couldn't understand why it wasn't, his cellphone went off. Putting the phone to his hear he was just about to say hello when Asuna's shouting voice came over to him from the receiving end. "Negi we got trouble! Konoka's been kidnapped! What should we do!"

"What mage uses a cell phone!" cried Chamo as anime tears poured down his eyes.

"K-Kidnapped!" Shouted Negi. "By who!"

"I don't know!"

Just then Chamo spotted a figure coming towards them from the sky, overshadowing the moon. "Aniki, what's that?" he asked, pointing to the figure as it came down. The figure landed in front of them with a loud crash, and Negi and Chamo saw that it was a lady with glasses in a monkey suit.

A lady with glasses in a monkey suit holding an unconscious Konoka.

"Monkey!"

"Ara," the monkey said, "I ran into you just then. You're the cute little mage."

"Konoka-san" Negi shouted when he noticed who the woman was holding. "Hold it right there, Monkey-san!" She failed to comply and looked like she was about to take off again, so Negi began chanting a spell. "Ras Tel Mas Scir-" only to be interrupted by a swarm of monkeys that made to restrain him and preventing him from finishing his chant.

He was saved by Setsuna and Asuna, who found him soon after. Setsuna managed to cut down the monkeys left and right with her blade, while Asuna hit a few really hard and sent them sailing.

Unfortunately, the woman with Konoka got away.

"Ah, Setsuna-san, Asuna-san! Thank you for saving me! But we have to go after monkey-san! She has Konoka!"

"Right!" Asuna said before frowning. She looked around and blinked. "Where's Naruto-san?"

"Um..." Negi blinked as well when he finally realized that his older brother wasn't with him. "I... don't know, he was here just a little while ago."

"We can't worry about where he is right now," Setsuna replied in a determined voice. She was glaring. What exactly was unknown as she seemed to be glaring at everything and nothing at the same time. "We need to catch up to that monkey woman and rescue Konoka-oujo-sama!"

"Right!"

Negi and Asune agreed. Both realized that they couldn't rely on Naruto all the time. Chances are, Naruto already knew anyways and would come soon, but if not, they would need to be enough.

With their decision made the three quickly took off after the monkey woman.

* * *

Naruto whistled a jaunty tune as he walked down the halls of the hotel. He stopped when he reached the door to one of the rooms to another group, then stepped back and waited. The door soon opened, and Naruto was greeted by the sight of a tired Ayaka.

"Naruto-sensei?" Ayaka rubbed her eyes tiredly as she looked at her fellow blond. "Is something the matter?"

"It's horrible, Aya-chan!" Naruto 'cried' inconsolably as Ayaka flushed, either in embarrassment or anger. "Kono-chan's been kidnapped by this weird lady in a monkey suit and Negi went after her! If we don't get to my brother soon he could be injured, or worse!"

"WHAT!"

It was amusing to watch the girl go from tired and embarrassed to enraged in a second flat. A fire lit in the girls eyes as she glared at Naruto, though he got the feeling that her glare was actually for the person who might be hurting her Negi-sensei, even if the woman wasn't here at the moment. Naruto would have cracked a joke about the girls wrath but didn't get a chance as Ayaka rushed out of the room in her Negi-themed pajama's – he sweat dropped and couldn't help but wonder where she had gotten those – grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him.

"I'll kill those people for hurting my Negi-sensei! Come on Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto chuckled. Really, this girl was just too easy.

* * *

"Huhuhu, so he's a western mage huh?" the woman in the monkey suit laughed as she ran through the streets. "He didn't seem like anything special, and that other one... Naruto. He wasn't even there, what an idiot." A cruel smirk came to her face, "once I bring Konoka-oujo-sama back with me, the Kensei Magic Association will –"

"STOP YOU!"

The monkey woman looked back and her eyes widened in surprise. Chasing after her was Negi, Asuna and Setsuna.

"OUJO-SAMA!"

"KO-KONOKA!"

"Tch!" the monkey woman tsked as she turned back around to focus on where she was running. "What a bunch of persistent brats!" Looking ahead she smiled as she ran into the train station.

"This is bad, really bad!" Negi said as she saw where she was going. "Monkey-san is escaping into the train station!"

Asuna growled. "Just who the hell is in that monkey suit anyways!"

"It's probably a charm user of the Kensei Magic Association," Setsuna answered, not even bothering to turn her head as she spoke. All that was on her mind was catching up to that woman and keeping Konoka safe.

She only wished Naruto was also here right now. She was sure that they would have caught up to her and already rescued Konoka if he was. And just where was he anyways?

As they ran into the train station and jumped over the token booth as they rushed after the woman in the monkey suit, Setsuna added. "That suit she's wearing is likely no ordinary monkey suit either. It's probably been enhanced with magic. Be on your guard!"

The other two acknowledged her words with a nod, but didn't say anything as they continued running. However, as they moved through the station, Asuna began to notice something unusual.

"There's something strange going on here," she muttered as she looked around the interior of the station. "Even if we take into account that it's past midnight, there should still be some passengers around here, or at least a couple of staff members."

"That's because that woman has set up a charm of warding," Setsuna answered. "Normal people won't even be able to come near here."

They soon caught up to the monkey woman, she was just entering a compartment on one of the still trains. The group quickly followed her and made it not a moment too soon as the doors slammed shut behind them.

"Uwahh! We made it!" Asuna shouted, then sweat dropped as she saw Negi's robes had gotten stuck in the door. "Honestly," she sighed, grabbing the brat by the hand and pulling him out.

Meanwhile Setsuna was already racing down the compartment. "Let's hurry and follow her into the next compartment!"

"Ah! W-wait for us, Setsuna-san!" Negi shouted as he was pulled free. He and Asuna quickly followed after her, running into the next compartment.

"WAIT!"

The monkey woman turned and saw them, a frown on her face before it changed into a smirk. "Huhu, I guess it's time for me to use my second charm-chan!" A monkey appeared on Konoka and began waving a piece of paper about as the woman chanted. "Charm-san, Charm-san facilitate my escape!"

Water flew out of the paper, a large torrential wave that smashed into the trio. This not only made it impossible for them to move forward, but the water was also filling up the compartment at a rapid rate. It wasn't long before the entire compartment was filled with water.

"Ho ho!" The woman laughed from outside of the compartment. During the her spell the monkey woman had slipped out the door. "You can all drown in this wagon! Bye!"

Negi grimaced as he tried to use his magic, however, every time he tried to cast a spell, water would fill up his mouth and he would be forced to close it. _'To make water appear in an instant like that,'_ he thought to himself as he tried to think of a way out of this predicament. _'What powerful magic.'_

Asuna was in much the same position only worse. She was floating upside down and because she was wearing a Yukata she had gone commando. Now she was regretting it.

_'I can't swing my sword with all this water!'_ Setsuna though through gritted teeth. She couldn't help but wonder if this would be the end. Was this as far as she could go? Was this the limits of her strength? And what about Konoka?

_'No! I must be stronger for oujo-sama!'_ she thought determinedly. Setsuna raised her sword arm and was about to unleash one of her Shinmei-Ryu attacks –

"RASENGAN!"

– when a loud voice, followed by an explosion rocked the entire compartment and blew a large hole in the wall several feet away from her.

All of the water soon left the compartment and Negi, Asuna and Setsuna were left on the floor, gasping for air.

And it was this scene that Naruto walked into, stepping into the compartment and striking a heoric pose. He had changed from his usual outfit, and was now wearing an orange gi with a yin and yang symbol on the back.

"Fear not! For I, Son Goku have –"

BANG!

"OOF!"

"Negi-sensei!"

Naruto was quickly knocked to the floor as Ayaka shoved him out of the way and ran over to Negi, where she began to dote on the boy. Eyes twitching the blond mage pushed himself back up and growled. "I swear, I get no respect at all."

"Maybe if you didn't do such stupid things you would," Asuna retorted with a cough, still hacking water from her lungs. She looked over at him and glared. "And why couldn't you have come sooner you – huh? Naruto, why the hell are you wearing that?"

Naruto pouted as he looked at his Son Goku outfit. "Cuz it's cool."

Asuna's eyes twitched, and she probably would have said something had Setsuna not got her attention. "That monkey lady is escaping with Oujo-sama!"

Everyone was kick started into action and began chasing after the woman. However, as they were running Negi became inexplicably confused. "Setsuna-san!" he called out. "What exactly is going on here! I know that they would try to sabotage me to keep me from delivering my letter. But why would they kidnap Konoka-san?"

Setsuna's eyes looked back, but she did not turn as they continued running. "The truth is... before this all started there were some members of the Kinsei Magic Association who did not approve of Konoka-oujo-sama leaving for Mahora in the East. It's most likely that they want to use Konoka-oujo-sama's powers in order to gain complete domination of the Kinsei Magic Association."

"EEH!" It was a shocking revelation for Negi and Asuna... and Ayaka who had no real clue what was going on, other then that the bad guys were trying to hurt Negi. To think that there would be a conspiracy like this in the works at Kyoto. Was this part of the reason the principle had asked Negi to deliver the letter?

Naruto just frowned as he listened to Setsuna.

"Neither I nor the Principle had taken them very seriously, however, and it seems we are paying for our mistakes. I didn't think they would stoop to kidnapping someone in the middle of a school trip, but the Kinsei Magic Association is not above contracting people for underhanded dealings... it's not all that surprising that they're engaging in a forceful operation."

"Setsuna," Naruto called from his spot next to her. When she looked at him the blond pointed up ahead. "Look."

She did and her eyes narrowed. "It's another charm of warding! That means they must have this out from the beginning!"

Naruto nodded. "We need to hurry!"

Hurry they did. The group ran out of the train station and soon found themselves at a set of stairs that led to the outside. The woman in the monkey suit was now out of said Monkey suit an in a pair of maintenance worker overalls, a skirt, thigh high socks and collared shirt.

"Hu hu hu, you've done well in following me this far." The woman smirked at the group.

Asuna gaped. "Eh! She took off the monkey suit!"

"That's right, but that is as far as you go!" the monkey woman said. "I'll have you deal with the third of my charms." Setsuna rushed the woman, hand on her sword and tried to get to her. However, before she could the woman threw the charm and it exploded into flames creating the kanji for great. "Chew on this! Third charm technique, Kyoto 'Dai' character burn!"

Setsuna covered her eyes as the flames exploded in front of her. Oddly enough however, was that despite the explosion she did not even feel the heat the flames should have caused. Looking in front of her she gaped as she saw a large green barrier surrounding her.

"What –?"

"Pretty cool, huh?" said Naruto with a smirk. Setsuna turned to see him standing next to her with a single hand extended. "I call it shell, it's essentially a shell that can block a certain amount of magical power. Though, it wouldn't have been able to stand up to that attack if you had taken it full on."

Setsuna, and the others, gaped.

Naruto chuckled before turning to look at Negi. "Hey Negi! You wanna see something cool!"

"Cool?" Negi blinked.

Naruto smiled as his eyes began to glow. He looked at the monkey woman with a grin, and much to the confusion of everyone around him, began going through a set of hand seals. "You should feel honored, it's been a long time since I've pulled out any of my special ninjutsu. Suiton: Suishoha!"

A violent explosion of water appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the blond and Setsuna. A second later it blew forward in a large wave, crashing into the flames and completely dousing them. With a loud hiss the flames were completely put out and soon steam filled the entire area.

The monkey woman gaped as she tried to see through the steam. "W-What the hell was that!"

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" A large gust of wind blew the steam away, revealing a smirking Naruto. "It's called ninjutsu, ancient ninja techniques that only I know. It's one of the reasons I was given the title kage mage. And now –" Naruto took a step forward, only to drop to one knee. "Shit!"

"N-Naruto-sensei!" Setsuna said in shock. One minute the blond was opening a whole can of awesome, and now he was kneeling on the ground.

"I used too much magic..." he grimaced.

"What do you mean you used –"

POP!

"Too... much... magic...? eh?" Setsuna and everyone else blinked as Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. "A clone?"

"Hehehe ufufufufu!" The monkey woman laughed. "It seems that you guys have just lost your most powerful player. Now there's nothing any of you can do to keep me from taking Konoka-oujo-sama!"

Everyone grit their teeth, both at her words and the loss of Naruto who had apparently just been a clone. In some ways she was right, they had just lost the most powerful one among their group, and for a moment all three of them felt a sense of hopelessness. How could they fight this woman without Naruto with them? Would they even be powerful enough to save Konoka? These were the thoughts that went through their heads.

However, it didn't last long. Each of them knew that even if it was hopeless they couldn't just give up. Konoka was their friend, and that was more then enough reason for them to fight a possibly hopeless battle.

"Even if Nii-san isn't here, I won't let you get away with this!" Negi shouted. He was the first to come out of his funk. His nii-san had always told him that it was important to protect the people he cared about, no matter what. And he would let his nii-san down. "Konoka-san is one of my precious students and a good friend!"

Reaching into his robes he pulled out his pactio with Asuna.

"Activate the contract for 180 seconds for the ministra magi of magister Negi, Asuna Kagurazaki, Ayaka Yuukihiro!

Asuna gasped as she felt herself becoming empowered by Negi's magic. Shaking herself, she focused her attention on the woman before them, narrowing her eyes as she psyched herself up for the coming battle.

"Negi, Sakurazaki-san! Let's go!"

"R-Right!" Setsuna shouted in surprise. The three rushed up the stairs towards the monkey woman, who narrowed her eyes at their approach.

Ayaka got a tic mark on her head at being left out. "What about me!"

"What was that light just now? Are those two girls partners that I heard western mages have?" Well, it was no matter. Even if that girl was the brats partner without Naruto they were just a couple of brats.

"Aniki!" Chamo shouted. "Use it now!"

"Right! Asuna-san, Iincho-san, I'm going to bring out your personal artifacts! Please take them!"

"A weapon? I get a weapon?" How come she had never heard of this before? Shaking her head as now wasn't the time for such thoughts, Asuna looked at Negi. "Alright, then give it to me!"

And so Negi did exactly that, holding out the card and shouting out his chant. There was a brief flash of light in Asuna's hands and before she knew it her weapon had appeared in her grasp.

"Eh?"

Only it wasn't a weapon, it was a harisen.

"What the hell is this! It's just a normal fan!" Asuna shouted in disappointment. She had been hpoping for something cool like a sword or a war hammer of some kind. Not a normal harisen.

"Ha!" Ayaka laughed in triumph. Everyone turned to see that unlike Asuna, the blond-haired girl had a real weapon. A large composite bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to her back. "It looks like we know who the true partner of Negi-sensei's is."

"Grrr! Why you!" Asuna growled.

"Kagurazaki-san!" Setsuna shouted, bring the orangette's attention back to the battle.

"Damn! I guess there's no helping it! Fine then, here I go!"

Asuna and Setsuna both leapt into the air with fierce battle cries. Ayaka hung back as she took out her bow and grabbed an arrow. She cocked the arrow on the bow and took aim, but did not fire as Asuna and Setsuna were in the way. The pair swung out their respective weapons towards the monkey woman, however, before they could hit the woman two large creatures appeared, a bear and a monkey, to block their respective attacks.

"What the hell is this!" Shouted Asuna in surprise.

"It's like I told you," Setsuna said. "They must be her Zenki and Goki! They may look weak on the outside but you must be careful, they're a lot tougher then they look."

"Ufufufufu!" The monkey woman laughed as she hefted Konoka over her shoulders. "My Zenki and Goki are pretty strong you know! You'll never be a match for those two!"

"Konoka!" Shouted Asuna, before growling at the monkey woman. "Damn you!" In her anger Asuna swung out with her harisen, smacking the monkey flush on the head. She, along with everybody else, was surprised when the creature's head burst apart before getting destroyed completely. "Eh?"

"Just who the hell is this girl!" Wondered the monkey woman. Her Zenki and Goki were some of the strongest around, there should be no way a stupid brat like that girl could beat them.

"That was amazing, Kagurazaki-san!" Setsuna was awed by the power Asuna had just displayed. As far as she knew, the orangette was just a normal high school student who got caught up in the magical world thanks to Negi and Naruto. For her to have such power was impressive.

"Grr!" Ayaka growled. "I'm looking going to lose to you Asuna!" Firing off her arrow, Ayaka's aim held true as she struck the bear in the face, her arrow piercing it's head! "HA! How do you like that!"

"That... wasn't bad..." Asuna mumbled in surprise. Setsuna merely nodded.

Who knew Ayaka could handle a bow so well?

"Damn you!" the monkey woman shouted as she held up more cards. "I'm not going to lose to a couple of brats!" She summoned several dozen of the smaller monkeys to her aid and had them attack the group.

Asuna readied her Harisen as Ayaka grabbed another arrow from her quiver! "Kagurazaki-san! We'll keep these things occupied while you rescue Konoka!"

"Right!" Setsuna charged towards the monkey woman, her feet carrying her swiftly across the ground. But before she could reach the person who had kidnapped Konoka, a blond girl in a Gothic lolita dress swooped out from the air and blocked her attack.

The girl got up and dusted herself off. In one hand was a dagger and in the other a short sword. "Owwie. I think I hurt my head. Hello nice to meet you, I'm from the Shinmei-Ryuu! My name is Tsukuyomi!" She stared at Setsuna and smiled. "You must be my senpai. But I have been assigned to protect her so I have to take this seriously."

"To send a body guard like this… the Shinmei-Ryuu must be short on people," Setsuna said frowning.

"You'll get hurt if you underestimate her. Well I'll leave things to you Tsukuyomi-chan," the monkey lady said with a smirk.

"Shall we begin?" Tsukuyomi asked. "Please go easy on me."

With that Tsukuyomi launched herself at Setsuna far faster then the other girl had anticipated, as indicated by the widening of Setsuna's eyes.

Like the girls speed on her feet, Tsukoyomi's strikes were just as fast as her as footwork. And Setsuna found herself falling on the defense, unable to find an opening for herself to launch an attack. On top of that, Tsukuyomi used two blades, which gave her a weapons advantage. With the two weapons, combined with her speed and skill in using them, it wasn't a surprise that Setsuna could not find any opening to launch a counter attack.

The lolita girl first came in with an overhead strike that Setsuna blocked, however, before the other Shinmei-Ryu fighter could even think of attacking herself, Tsukuyomi made a deft step to the left, letting her blade slide along Setsuna's sword before lashing out with her dagger. Setsuna just barely managed to get her blade up in time to defend herself, and by then Tsukuyomi was making an attempt at stabbing her with the longer the blade.

_'This is bad!'_ Setsuna realized as she just barely managed to keep herself from being impaled with the dagger. She back pedaled, hoping to gain some distance, but Tsukuyomi was having none of it as she stuck the Setsuna like fly on glue. _'This girl is a lot better then I expected.'_

"Ufufufu!" The monkey woman laughed. "I don't understand their traditions, but it seems that all Shinmei-Ryu swordsmen are used to using those large monster-exterminator swords. It must be difficult for them to fight against the swift attacks of an opponent with two swords."

Setsuna blocked an incoming attack from the longer of Tsukuyomi's swords, and managed to push her away before the other girl could bring her dagger to bear. As Tsukuyomi skidded backwards, Setsuna charged up her blade for an attack.

"Zanganken!" They both shouted at the same time, unleashing simultanious blasts of energy that exploded against each other. The two opposing forces quickly negated each other, leaving Setsuna to glare at the smiling Tsukuyomi.

Meanwhile, Asuna was having trouble dealing with the monkeys that were attacking her. "Kya! What the hell is it with these monkeys trying to strip me!"

"Perhaps if you didn't leave yourself so open they wouldn't!" Ayaka taunted as she cocked back another arrow on her bow and released it. She managed to pierce the body of a monkey coming towards her, sending it crashing to the ground as it turned into paper.

As the monkey woman watched the battle, she decided that no was the best time to make her escape. However, before she could even think of moving, the lady heard Negi chanting. The monkey lady turned around to see 11 arrows of winding heading her away. "Kuso I forgot about the brat." Before the arrows could reach her, the lady grabbed Konoka and placed her in front of the arrows as her shield. Negi swore as he changed the arrows direction away from Konoka, letting them hit the ground harmlessly several feet away.

"H-hey you! Let Konoka-san go!" Shouted Negi, shaking his arms furiously. "It isn't fair to use her like that!"

"Fu! I see now, I know your type," the woman smirked as she looked at the red head. "When the slightest hint that the hostage will get hurt you stop the attack. I must say she came in more in handy than I thought." The lady laughed some more as she hefted Konoka up on her shoulders once again. "I should just keep using her like this!"

"Just what are you planning on doing with Konoka!" shouted Asuna as she tried to fight against the several dozen that had pinned her down.

The woman smirked as she held a hand to her chin. "Well, we'll use drugs and spells on her, making her into our obedient puppet, listening to our every command. It will be great."

Asuna, Ayaka and Negi could only gape in shock at what they had just heard. Meanwhile, Setsuna's eyes had narrowed dangerously and she began leaking copious amounts of killing intent.

"Looks like we win this time," the lady said as she absently rubbed Konoka's bottom. She then smirked. "Huhuhu, Konoka-oujo-sama's bottom has become quite pale hasn't it? It's so soft and cute." She smacked Konoka's bottom several times for good measure –

"I would really appreciate it if you stopped smacking my ass."

– and promptly stopped when the voice, the gruff, male voice that most certainly did not belong to Konoka spoke up from the place on her shoulder.

Several sets of eyes widened, shock clearly evident on the people's faces. The monkey lady turned her head slowly, seemingly frightened by what she might find, towards the girl on her shoulders.

Only the person on her shoulder wasn't Konoka.

_He_ wasn't even a girl.

Frightened brown orbs met amused blue eyes as Naruto Uzumaki-Springfield grinned at the woman and gave her an amused wave from his spot thrown over the ladies shoulders.

"Yo!"

* * *

**What's this! Naruto disguised as Konoka! What is going on? Where is the real Konoka, and just how did all this happen? Tune in next time to find out on Negima! Kagemage!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know it has been a while. Hopefully the fact that I am releasing this next chapter will be a sign of things to come. It's unfortunate, but whatever is to come won't be me owning Naruto or Negima.**

**Warning, the first true lemon is in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

(Approximately half an hour before everyone thought Konoka was kidnapped...)

It wasn't long after taking her bath as quickly as possible and getting dressed in one of the comfortable, white bathrobes that came complimentary with this hotel, that Konoka found herself knocking on the door to Naruto's room. After she gave the door three light raps with the back of her hand, she stood back and allowed her mind to wander.

What exactly did Naruto want to talk to her about? And why couldn't he have talked with her right then? Was it because Asuna had been there and Naruto wanted to talk to her alone? Whatever the case was, she hoped she would be able to find out soon.

A few seconds later the door opened before her and she found herself standing in front of Naruto. He wasn't wearing much, a pair of dark orange pajama bottoms and a black muscle shirt. They looked like his sleepwear, yet somehow Konoka could never actually picture him sleeping in them. She got the feeling that he was wearing the clothes more for her benefit than because he wanted to.

"Hey, Kono-chan," Naruto greeted the girl with a smile, and receiving one in return as he moved out of the doorway. "Come on in, I've been expecting you."

Konoka nodded and entered the room. She took a quick moment to look around, the room was much larger and more well furnished than her own room. There was a couch and coffee table combo in the far corner, along with a television sitting on a drawer. A sliding glass door led out to a balcony, and unlike the room she was sharing with her group, this room had a large bed.

"Um... Naruto-kun?" Konoka began in a questioning tone of voice. She rubbed her eyes several times, figuring she must be hallucinating. Nope, she was still there. "Why is Akane-chan laying on your bed?"

Locking the door behind him and walking further into the room, Naruto looked from Konoka to Kyuubi, who was laying on back, her mouth open as she made cute snoring noises. The blond noticed with some amusement that she had drool hanging out of the left side of her mouth. He was so going to tease her for that.

"There was incident between her and Setsuna when your friend came into the pool, and I uh, had to... subdue her." That was about the most delicate way he could probably put that. It wasn't like he could just tell the girl that he and Akane had been very close to having sex in a public bath house and Setsuna walked in on them.

Well, he probably could, and it would probably be amusing to watch her reaction. But he had something more important to speak with the girl about. Teasing could wait.

"She doesn't really seem all that interested in being my friend anymore," Konoka said softly, her shoulder slouching a little in her depression. It had been clear just from listening to the girl that she was deeply affected by Setsuna's withdrawal from her life, but seeing the normally jovial girl getting so down and out really brought that point home.

In an effort to get her attention, Naruto grabbed Konoka's hand so that she would look at him. "While I can't tell you much because of a promise I made, I can tell you that Setsuna doesn't hate you," he stated with absolute conviction. "She's just dealing with her own demons right now, and believes that she has to distance herself from you to solve them."

"So she doesn't hate me?"

"Of course not." He paused, deciding on just how much he could tell her that would not be breaking his promise to Setsuna. As things were he was already straddling the line. "I believe that Setsuna loves you just as much now as she did back when you two were still living in Kyoto."

His words appeared to be just what she needed, as Konoka perked up a bit and even managed to smile, a real smile, not one of those fake ones she had given a few minutes before.

"Thank you," she said in a sincere voice, right before her voice became more determined. "I guess I just need to show Set-chan that she doesn't need to distance herself from me. I want to help her, and I need to show her that I can help her."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Naruto spoke up with a smile. "Because what I have to tell you could very well help you in your endeavor."

"Really?" Watching Konoka's eyes light up at the thought of having some help in getting her friend back made Naruto feel that telling her about magic was worth every scolding he could have received even if he didn't have the old man's permission.

"Really," Naruto replied. That was all the incentive Konoka needed to follow Naruto over to the couch where he sat her down, then sat down next to her.

For a few moments all was silent, Naruto was mentally running over how he would reveal the world of magic to Konoka, because, let's face it, revealing something that sounded so far fetched compared to normal every day life to a girl that was – somewhat – normal tended to be a shocking experience. The fact that Konoka had reserves that were even more powerful then Negi's not withstanding.

In the end, Naruto could not come up with a single way to go about such a task and did what he always did.

Wing it and hope for the best.

"I'm a mage, now, I know what you're thinking. 'A mage? But magic doesn't exist!' Well, I am here to tell you that magic does indeed exist..."

Yes, this was Naruto winging it.

Thus began the blond's explanation of magic. He gave the girl quite a bit of information, about how both he and Negi had graduated from a magical academy with top honors. How Negi was a recently graduated student and his job at Mahora was all a test to see if he was ready to become a Magister Magi. How Naruto himself already was a magister and had been for several years, traveling the world and doing various jobs for the magical academy and the Mundus Magicus, a society that existed in another dimension. He even went on to give her an example by creating a fireball over his hand.

All throughout his speech, Konoka just sat there with a smile on her face. When he was finished, Konoka decided to begin speaking.

"So you are a mage and can use magic?"

A nod.

"And Negi's a mage too?"

Another nod.

"And all of that weird stuff that kept happening around you guys was not CG, but magic?"

Once more, a nod.

"And Akane is in fact that fox that you used to have with you at the beginning of the school year?"

A nod. Wait.

"How did you know that?" asked Naruto, frowning. He didn't remember actually revealing that Akane was, in fact, the fox he had been seen in the company of so often during the first half of his first year at school.

"Well, aside from the fact that they are both named Akane... she has fox ears."

Naruto blinked, then stood up and looked over at the bed where Akane lay. It was very easy to spot that two red fox ears with white tips sitting atop the vixens head, twitching intermittently as she snored.

He sat back down once his confirmation was complete and looked at Konoka. "Well, yes, the Akane you know as a new transfer student at your school, is in fact, the same fox that used to sleep on my head all day long."

"Oh, ok." And with that last bit out of the way, Konoka's eyes proceeded to roll back into her head as she fell back onto the couch in a dead faint.

Naruto leaned back in his seat and nodded to himself, quite satisfied with how things had turned out.

"I think she took that rather well."

* * *

The grin never left Naruto's face as he looked around at all of the people that had just been fighting a few seconds prior. Negi, Setsuna, Asuna Ayaka were looking at him in shock, their jaws dropping, eyes wide and a look of such perplexity on their face that Naruto almost laughed at them. It was clear they had not expected something like this to happen.

Then again, they four of them had been chasing after a woman they assumed had managed to somehow abduct Konoka. The struggle they went through getting to this point had been quite fierce even with the help of his kage bunshin. They had fought their way through the many traps that had been laid out for them, adrenaline pumping through their veins and ice in their hearts at knowing what was at stake. What would happen if this woman managed to escape with Konoka in tow.

It was a good thing Naruto had covered all of his bases.

Turning once more to look at the woman that was still holding him as she gawked, Naruto's grin widened just a tad. "Hey, I know I'm handsome but if you keep that mouth of yours open your going to attract flies"

"KYA!"

His words seemed to be just what the doctor ordered as far as the woman was concerned. With a yell of mixed shock and surprise, she dropped Naruto to floor and scrambled backwards to put some distance between them.

"Who are you!" She demanded, right before firing off more questions in rapid succession. "What are you doing here! Where's Konoka-oujo-sama! Answer me!"

Naruto, however, was not listening to the woman as he rubbed his sore butt. "Man... did you have to drop me so hard?" he asked in a slight grumble. "My tush is quite sensitive you know?" Standing up, the blond rubbed his sore backside some more. "That really hurt..."

"N-Naruto-nii-san?"

Grinning, Naruto seemed to forget all about the pain in his fanny as he spun about to face Negi and the others. "Yo! You four did a pretty good job chasing monkey-chan down! I have to admit, I was most impressed by the prowess you guys showed. Overall, I think I'd give you guys a 6 out of 10."

Unfortunately for him, not everyone was happy with his arrival. To be more specific, they weren't quite happy with the fact that Naruto had apparently been posing as Konoka the whole time and let them chase the strange woman around Kyoto for several hours when they could have spent that time sleeping.

"NA-RU-TO!" Asuna roared out in fury as she rushed the blond, her harison reared back to strike and deliver her version of female justice. The fact that Naruto had not actually done anything perverted not withstanding.

Not that she actually managed to hit Naruto. The moment her harrison landed on the blond's head, his entire form was engulfed in a puff of smoke, and when it cleared Asuna saw that she had not hit the blond she had been aiming for, but a log.

"What the –?" Asuna blinked several times as she gazed upon the log, there was a large dent on it where she had hit it with her harrison. Confusion soon gave way to anger and the orangette let out a loud growl as she finally seemed to realize that Naruto had once again escaped justice. "Where the hell did this stupid log come from!"

"Oi! Do not dis the log heathen!"

Everyone turned, Asuna growling as she did so, to see Naruto standing on a wall. Yes, standing on a vertical surface as if it were an every day occurrence. He had a pout on his face and his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the orangette with RIGHTEOUS ANGER.

"You shall never understand the power of the log, for it is only through the log that we of the shadows are saved. YOSH!" With a suddenness that startled those present, Naruto clapped his hands together and closed his eyes. "Praise be to the power that is the log!"

There were several minutes of intense silence. The sound of crickets chirping filled the air. Eventually, the five that had been staring at Naruto with stupefied expressions decided that they were just going to ignore the previous bout of weirdness coming from the blond, because if they didn't, they would likely end up going clinically insane.

"It's over for you!" Negi shouted as he turned to look back at the monkey woman and her companion Tukuyomi, who was staring at Naruto intently. At the shout the youngest of them unleashed, the three girls that had come with him remembered that there were more pressing issues than Naruto and his weirdness. They all turned and looked at the strange woman who had kidnapped Konoka – Naruto – with fierce glares. "Without Konoka-san as your shield you have no where to run. Please surrender and I will be sure to treat you with respect."

"Ufufufu..." the woman smirked as she pushed her glasses up on her face. "You think I'm just going to give up so easily? My, you really are a naïve boy, aren't you? My plan to capture Konoka-oujo-sama may not have worked as I intended," here she glared at Naruto who gave her a cheeky wave. "But there are other plans that I've put in place. It's only a matter of time before Konoka-oujo-sama is within my grasp."

"You say that like I have any intention of actually letting you leave," a voice spoke from behind her. The woman's eyes widened as a kunai was placed against her throat. "Negi may still be a bit of child, but I've been around the block more then enough to know that the only way to take someone like you into custody is through force. By the way..." she could almost feel the smile on his face as he added his parting shot. "Thanks for giving us that great 'I'm going to take over the world, I'm an evil mage speech' you evil mage types do so frequently. I couldn't have replaced myself with a shadow clone and slipped in behind you had you not done that."

While the woman Naruto was now holding hostage was surprised, and more then a little fearful, it was the four that had the blond in their class who were the most surprised. No one, not even Negi had seen when the blond had managed to get behind the woman. It was an impressive feat, made even more so because not even Tsukuyomi seemed to have sensed his presence until it was too late. It was times like these that made them realize that Naruto was more then just a flirty and slightly perverted – ok, really perverted – assistant teacher.

"I believe this would normally be the moment where I read your rights," Naruto spoke with a grin. "But seeing as I don't know what those would be in this kind of situation, and frankly I don't really care, I'm just going to tell you to shut and put up while I tie your sorry ass up and haul you back to the hotel for questioning."

"I apologize, but I can't let you do that."

This time, even Naruto's eyes widened as another voice, this one distinctly male with an emotionless drone to it, sounded out from behind the blond. Naruto barely had enough time to use another Kawarimi as a hand shot forth with the intent to thrust itself through his back and out his chest. The blond was quick to reappear next to Negi and the others, his expression for once completely serious as he glared at the young man that had almost killed him.

Said young man was more of a boy who looked to be around the same age as Negi, maybe a year or two older. He had a messy head of silver-gray hair and emotionless cobalt eyes. The outfit he had on looked very much like some kind of school uniform, a gray, long-sleeved turtle neck shirt with a single pocket on the left breasts, and pants of the same color. At first glance, he didn't look like much, it was only when one looked into those emotionless eyes that they realized they were not dealing with a mere child.

"Fate," Naruto said with an air of forced casualness. "I never expected to see you again. It's been what, two, three years since we last met?"

"Two years and fifty six days to be precise, Naruto Uzumaki-Springfield," Fate said with an incline of his head. The blond in question rolled his eyes, but Fate ignored it. "It has indeed been a long time since last we saw each other. As expected, you've improved even more then the last time we fought. I am impressed."

"You seem to have picked up a few tricks yourself," Naruto admitted, although he sounded somewhat reluctant. "The last time we met you would have never been able to get the drop on me as you did. I didn't even since you until you attacked."

"I have been improving myself for the day we would meet again."

"Somehow, I expected you to say that." Naruto looked at the face of the boy before him and smirked. "I see you kept that momento I gave you the last time we met." At his words, Fate lifted a hand and let his fingers trace the scar that ran from the top of his right eye to just below his cheekbones. It was a long, thin scar that looked mostly healed over. In fact, one would never even notice it unless they were looking.

"I felt it would serve a better purpose to keep it as a reminder of your strength, and that if I wanted to match it the next time we met, I would need to get stronger." Naruto snorted as Fate stared at him. "I see you do not have the scar I gave you."

The blond's right hand twitched, but he managed to keep it from moving. "You know as well as I that my body can't scar. The unfortunate side effect of having high level regeneration. It's too bad, I had always been told that chicks dig scars."

"Indeed."

As the two spoke back and forth, everyone near them except for Tsukuyomi had watched on in confusion. It was one of those things that just couldn't be helped, after all, the fact that Naruto actually knew this person – who was apparently an enemy – was a shocking development, even more so than all of the previous surprises they had been hit with so far. It would not be far off to say that the group was very close to losing their heads just trying to sort all of this out.

"Chigusa," Fate called out suddenly, startling the poor woman half to death. Or perhaps she was just beginning to feel her mind tearing at itself as all of the information and action began catching up with her. Not that Fate cared either way. "Come, we're leaving."

He did not give the woman a chance to answer as he grabbed her and the two of them disappeared.

"Well, it looks like things are getting interesting around here," Tsukuyomi said with a cheerful smile. She looked over at Setsuna who just barely managed to restrain a flinch. "I look forward to meeting you again, Sempai." And with that, she jumped onto the wall and quickly used it as a springboard to begin hopping away.

Naruto's serious expression remained until he was sure that Fate had left. When he was, the blond sighed, before turning a smile on the others. "Well, that was quite the adventure, wouldn't you say?"

**WHACK!**

"ITAI!"

Naruto winced as he held onto the large lump forming on his head from where Asuna's harrison hit him. With tears in his eyes, he looked at the orangette and whimpered. "What was that for, Asuna-chan?"

"That was for making us chase that damn monkey woman all around Kyoto!" Asuna growled, shaking her harrison at him in a threatening manner. "Konoka was never in any danger because she was never even here! All this time that was you that woman was carrying around. Yet instead of revealing yourself right at the start like a normal person, you force us to chase her halfway across Kyoto!"

"You need to work on your sense of strategy Asuna," Naruto said as the large bump on his head disappeared as if it had never been there. "The reason I didn't reveal myself so soon was because I was A) hoping to learn Chigusa's plans, B) hoping she would eventually become cornered and thus, unable to escape when I _did _reveal myself, and C) discover whether or not she had any allies waiting for her in case things went south. As it is, both goals A and C were accomplished. We now know what that woman wants to use Konoka for, _and _we know that she has powerful allies to call upon."

In the face of such hard logic, Asuna was actually unable to come up with a proper response.

**WHACK!**

So she smacked Naruto again.

"OUCH! What the hell was that for!"

"That was for making me worry about Konoka so much, jack ass!"

Naruto's right eye began to twitch, right before his shoulders slumped and a sigh escaped his lips. "You know what, forget it." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't even care anymore, you abusive, violent woman."

"What was that!"

"Nothing."

"Naruto-sensei."

Before the two could devolve into more infighting, Setsuna spoke up and grabbed everyone's attention. When she was sure that Naruto was looking at her, she bowed before him in gratitude.

"I am very appreciative of the help you have given me so far in protecting Konoka-oujo-sama, however, I must ask. Just where is Konoka-oujo-sama?"

Naruto blinked. "Hmm...? Kono-chan?"

* * *

"Do you have any twos?"

"Nope, go fish."

"Mou~ how come you never have any of the cards I'm looking for?"

Naruto smiled as he looked up at Konoka as she pouted at him, it was quite possibly one of the cutest things he had ever seen.

"I'm just awesome like that," the blond boasted. When Konoka gave his arm a playful swat he pretended to wince. "That really hurt Kono-chan. I hope you're not picking up those violent habits of our beloved Asuna-chan."

Konoka giggled and stuck out her tongue. "Maybe."

With a mock scowl, Naruto said, "well regardless of whether or not you are gaining your friends violent tendencies, it doesn't change the fact that I don't have the cards your looking for. Go fish."

With another pout, Konoka drew a single card from the deck that sat in between them on the table. After her fainting spell, Konoka had taken the news of magic much better then her first time, and after fainting a total of three more times had accepted that mages and magic did in fact exist. Now they were just playing a waiting game, which had devolved from them playing twenty questions, black jack, and poker to go fish.

On a side note, Naruto had tried to make the poker game Yakyuken, but had gotten a swat on the head from her mallet.

Thank god for chakra reinforcement.

"Ne, ne, Naru-clone," Konoka started as she looked over her cards, pouting a bit as the one she had picked up hadn't given her a match.

"Hmm?"

"You said I have a lot of magic potential, right?"

Naruto looked up from his own set of cards to stare at the girl. After a second he went back to his cards, but gave her a quick nod before doing so. "Yep, in comparison you have about two times more magic than Negi, but about a third less than me. Overall, you have the potential to be a great mage, if you wanted. Do you have any jacks?"

"Eh? How did you know?" asked Konoka, pouting a bit as she handed him the card she had just recently picked up. "Are you cheating?"

"What? Moi? Cheat?" Naruto gave her a look of such hurt and dejection that for a moment Konoka felt guilty for even asking that.

And then she saw his smile and realized he was messing with her.

"You'd better not be cheating, Naru-clone," Konoka said in a candy sweet voice. "Or I might just have to get the mallet out again."

"Don't worry, don't worry," Naruto said with a wince. He set his now matching jacks on the table to show they were no longer a part of his hand. "I'm not cheating. Sheesh, you really are picking up Asuna's tendencies towards violence." He gulped when Konoka suddenly gave him _the look_™, which was made even worse by the fact that she was wearing the most beautiful of smiles while giving him _the look_™.

With impressive speed, the blond quickly retracted his statement.

"I mean, I would never cheat on you, you beautiful, magnanimous and sexy woman you... ahahahaha... ha... ha... ha?"

Konoka continued giving him _the look_™ for several more seconds, making the blond squirm, before she began giggling. "Teehee, you're really too easy Naru-clone?"

Now it was the blonds turn to pout.

"You got any kings?"

"Go fish."

Konoka huffed as she grabbed another card from the deck. Honestly, how could anyone be so lucky all the time? Every single game they had played and she had yet to win once, not at any of the games they had played thus far. It was like the blond had the goddess of luck on his side or something.

There had been a reason she refused to play Yakyuken with him.

"Say I am interested in learning magic," Konoka continued along their previous vein before the small altercation. She moved the cards in her hand around absently as she spoke. "Would you be willing to teach me?"

"That was actually my plan from the beginning," Naruto admitted. "You got any ones?" As Konoka handed him two ones with a pout, the blond continued. "The whole reason I convinced the old man to let me tell you about magic was so that I could help you reach your full potential..." he paused, then added. "Well, that, and the fact that there are people out there who will try to use your vast magical power for their own diabolical uses. I would hate for a situation to arise where, in the event that Negi or I can't protect you, you would be unable to protect yourself."

"Speaking of people who would try to use me, are you and the others that went after that woman ok?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side at the question, then shrugged. "Hard to say, I may be a clone of Naruto but that doesn't mean I know what he's doing at any given time. Think of me as a completely separate entity that just so happens to hold all of Naruto's memories up to the point I was created."

"Still, I wouldn't worry too much," he continued after noticing the small look of worry on the girls face. "Negi, Asuna, Ayaka and Setsuna are with the original. He wouldn't let anything happen to our friends. I –" The blond stopped talking a second later, his head whipped around to stare out of the window, making Konoka curious as to what could cause such a reaction.

"Naru-clone?" asked Konoka, feeling a moment of worry at his silence.

"Ah, don't worry, don't worry!" Naruto said placatingly. He gave the girl a bright smile before settling back down into the game. "The clone that Oyabun had left with Negi and the others just dispelled from a lack of energy. That means Oyabun will reveal himself soon. It's only a matter of time now before they come back, hopefully after capturing that lady who thought it was a good idea to try and kidnap you."

"Oh, ok. Do you have any sixes?"

"Nope, go fish."

"Muuu~!"

* * *

"You know, that's a very good question... I wonder where Kono-chan is?"

Several rounds of face faulting met the blond's words from everyone except Asuna, who simply tried to hit Naruto with her harrison again. However, the blond merely weaved out of the way of her attacks and wagged his finger at her.

"I think you've hit me enough today, orange-chan," he said. Asuna growled, but the blond continued before she could say anything. "In any event, Kono-chan's safe. I have her holed up in my room with a shadow clone guarding her along with several powerful fuīnjutsu barriers. No one will be getting near her unless I allow it."

Several sets of relieved sighs reached his ears, the largest one coming from Setsuna. Looking over at the swordswoman, it was clear from the way her entire body seemed to relax in on itself that she was the most relieved of the group. It looked as if the weight of the world had been taken from her shoulders.

"Anyways, we should probably head back now," the blond continued, then grabbed a surprised Setsuna by the hand and began dragging her behind him. He ignored her sputtering protests and turned his head to look at the three stunned faces behind him. "Set-chan and I will take the train. See you later!"

* * *

"You're very lucky, you know?" Naruto said as he and Setsuna sat on one of the many benches in the train they were taking back to their hotel. The compartment was pretty empty, with only one or two people, but now that the Shikigami barrier that kept non magical people away was gone there were at least a few others lounging about.

"What do you mean, Naruto-Sen – Ga!" Setsuna winced as she rubbed her sore temple where Naruto flicked her.

"We're not in class, Set-chan," Naruto mumbled in a bored tone as he pulled back his hand.

"Right... sorry, Naruto."

"S'okay," Naruto replied with a smile. "Anways, what I meant was that you were very lucky that I had decided to make sure all our bases were covered by taking Konoka out of the equation and secreting her away and disguising myself as her. Had I not done that, that Chegusa Monkey-lady would have kidnapped her instead of me, and I don't think I need to tell you how bad that would have been."

Setsuna looked down, her bangs moving to hover over her eyes and cover them in shadows. To top it off, a small rain cloud appeared above the swordswoman's head and began raining on the girl, matting her hair to her forehead and soaking her clothes.

Naruto sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to ignore the fact that his own clothing was getting soaked as well. "I'm not saying this to be mean, Setsuna. I just want you to be aware of how hard it is to protect someone when you can't even stand within five feet of them. Konoka was nearly kidnapped because you weren't with her at all times, which is the only way you can ensure her complete protection."

"I... I know that," Setsuna said with a sigh. "I know you're right, and I want to be with her, I want to protect her like that... it's just..."

"Hard," Naruto finished. "You don't feel like you're worthy of being near Konoka because of what happened when you two were children." He sighed, and ran the hand not rubbing Setsuna's shoulder through his hair. "The thing you need to realize is that you two were kids back then. No one could have realistically expected you to be capable of saving Konoka at that age. Your older now, and you've trained hard so that one day you would be capable of protecting her."

Setsuna listened silently to Naruto's words, absorbing them into herself. It was unknown if they would have any impact on her at the moment, but perhaps some time in the future, Setsuna would see that Naruto was right and she and Konoka would become friends once more.

If Naruto had his way, Setsuna would be forced to confront her childhood friend sooner rather then later.

The train soon stopped and the doors slid open. Naruto stood up, yawning as he stretched his hands high above his head.

"Well, I think this is where I'll leave you," he told the swordswoman. "I'll send Kono-chan back to her room now that the danger has passed for the moment. I doubt that lady will try kidnapping her again so soon after her first failed attempt."

Setsuna nodded in concurrence as she too stood up. "That sounds fine, Naruto-se... Naruto," she swiftly corrected when she saw him raise a finger. "I thank you for your help tonight."

Naruto gave her a salacious grin. "If you really want to thank me you can do so by going on a date with me tomorrow."

Wide eyes were what he got in response. "D-D-Date?"

"Yep!" Naruto said with a nod and a grin. "Tomorrow is our free day, so, I'll be cashing in that date you offered me on the train."

"Offered. That was blackmail!"

"Details, details," Naruto waved his hand airily. "I'll see you tomorrow, Set-chan."

The blond chuckled as he left a fuming Setsuna behind and headed into the hotel.

* * *

As the door to Naruto's apartment opened up, Konoka and Naruto turned their heads to watch as another Naruto walked into the apartment. Having already seen him make the clone in the first place, Konoka did not end up passing out this time.

That still didn't mean she was used to seeing two Naruto's.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" asked Naruto as he closed the door behind him and turned to look at the two.

"Nothing much. Why don't you see for yourself," the clone said with a shrug, before dispelling in a puff of smoke. Naruto blinked several times as his mind registered the memory feedback. After a few seconds he nodded to himself, then turned to Konoka.

"I'm pleased to see you're so interested in learning magic," he said, causing Konoka to smile. "I won't be able to teach you much while we're in Kyoto since we won't have much time to ourselves, but once we get back to Mahora, I'll start training you in how to be a mage."

Konoka smiled. "I would like that very much. Thank you, Naru-kun."

Naruto smiled back, then clapped his hands. "Well, now that all of the excitement is done and over with, you should probably head back to your room."

"I suppose I should, huh?" the girl sounded kind of down at hearing those words, but stood up nonetheless and made her way to the door. Naruto opened it for her and Konoka made her way out, but just before she could go to far, the blond grabbed her hand. Turning around with a questioning look, she saw Naruto smiling at her.

"Listen," he started. "You know how tomorrow is our free day?" Konoka nodded and Naruto smiled. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me."

"E-Eh? A d-date?" Konoka's eyes widened substantially, right before a mild blush spread across her cheeks.

"Do you not want to?" asked Naruto with a mock pout.

"No!" Konoka shouted before blushing as she realized how loud she had yelled. Softening her voice, she continued. "I-I would like that very much..."

"Good, then it's a date." As a parting gift, Naruto kissed Konoka on the forehead and watched with an amused chuckle as the slightly dazed girl disappeared down the hallway. His amused expression soon fell as he turned to look at his last problem of the night.

With a small sigh, Naruto walked over to the bed and stopped. He stared at Akane as she slept. The covers had long since been throw off and revealed the clothing she was now wearing, a silken robe with a sakura tree imprinted upon the left side and petals falling across the bottom. She looked like she was sleeping quite fitfully, but Naruto knew the only reason for that was the seal keeping her mind locked down.

Bending over, Naruto reached under Akane and grabbed the seal that kept her asleep. With one swift movement, he tore it off.

The effects were immediate, Akane's eyes snapped open as she released a gasp, then sucked in a deep breath of air. Her widened eyes flickered over the room before landing on Naruto, and then stopped.

Then her eyes changed, and the blond mage suddenly felt as if he were a mouse being stared at by a cat.

A very large cat.

A very large jungle cat with sharp claws and teeth.

Before Naruto had a chance to do anything more then open his mouth, Akane pounced on him.

With a yelp that was muffled when the red-heads mouth ravaged his, the blond fell to the floor. His back hit the carpet and he almost bit his tongue, but Akane kept it forced open as she shoved her tongue into his mouth and began aggressively roving his oral passage. It felt like she was trying to suck his tonsils out!

A pair of soft, delicate hands with decidedly sharp nails tore off his shirt and began mapping out the muscles of his torso. They lightly scratched against his skin, sending tingles and jolts through his body that were altogether pleasant.

Stifling a groan, Naruto rolled them over so that he was on top. His hands grasped hers and removed them from his chest, raising them above her head where she couldn't move them. He pinned them to floor and pulled back, staring into the feral eyes of the now whining vixen.

"Akane-chan," Naruto said softly. Her ruby orbs locked onto his blue as he spoke. "Come back to me Akane, this isn't you."

His words may have had an effect a few hours ago, but they didn't work now, as Akane proved when her deceptively strong arms pulled themselves free and Naruto once again found himself being straddled by the red head. A soft, moist mouth once more claimed the blond's, and Naruto found it becoming harder and harder to think as the delicate, pink tongue pushed against his own. He tried to resist at first, but it wasn't long before barrier after barrier was broken down until the blond finally gave in.

* * *

It was upwards of an hour later that Akane had finally come back from her lust induced state. She was breathing heavily underneath him, her skin held a light sheen of sweat and her cheeks were flushed red from the pleasure she had experienced. "Ha... ha... thank you, thank you so much..."

Naruto waited for several seconds as Akane regained her bearings, then placed a hand under her chin and forced her eyes to meet his.

"Just how long have you been in heat?"

Akane squirmed uncomfortably and tried to look away, but Naruto's hand held firm and forced her to continue staring into his blue eyes.

"A while," she allowed, trying to leave her answer as vague as possible. It didn't work, however, and when she noticed the look on Naruto's face had not changed, she withered even further. "Around the same time I regained my human form."

Naruto seemed to slump a bit. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know if you were ready," Akane said, this time she did manage to look away as Naruto was no longer holding her face in place. "I wasn't sure if you were really ready to take that step, and besides, I didn't want my first time with you to be out of desperate need, but want."

"So you waited until your mind nearly broke down to even attempt sleeping with me?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

Akane flushed. "When you say it like it sounds bad..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Akane-chan, you almost killed Setsuna when she interrupted us in the bathhouse. You _would _have killed her had I not stopped you."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry," Naruto said with a sigh. "Just... promise you won't keep something like this from me again, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you," Akane leaned up and pressed her lips against Naruto's. Unlike their last kiss which was passionate and lust induced, this one was soft and delicate. A kiss full of tenderness and promises.

Akane's arms wrapped around Naruto's neck and she pulled him to her, intent on being as close as physically possible to the blond. Her mouth opened once more and her tongue came out where it met Naruto's in an open mouthed kiss. This time, she was actually able to truly enjoy the simple act unlike before.

When they pulled away, Naruto gave her a grin that she found herself mirroring.

"Why don't we continue this on the bed?"

"Naru-kun, I like the way you think."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to get out. I had several brain farts in my writing and lost most of my motivation for a time. However, I hope this last update at least somewhat made up for my lack of updates and that you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Pokemaster12, out.**


	16. An Unfortunate announcement

**A Most Unfortunate Announcement**

Recently, like, as far back as a few weeks ago, I was thinking on all of my stories. How I write them. Why I write them. What my ideas were and what I wanted to accomplish with them. With many of my works I always had a goal, something that would propel my story forward and create an intricate plot filled with twists and turns and character development.

Which is why I will, unfortunately, be dropping this story. It's not something I ever wanted to do, but have come to realize I have no real choice in. The truth is, when I first wrote this story it was because I read another story. I don't remember what that story was, I think it got deleted, but I saw this story and was like 'woah! Naruto and Negima! I have to write my own version of it!' and I pretty much ended up writing a plagiarized version of that story. There was no originality, no 'oomph!', nothing that made it stand out from the other story which I had blatantly copied from.

For those who are disappointed, I do apologize, but this story has been sitting on my profile doing nothing more than taking up space since I stopped writing for it. I could keep it up, but since it will never get complete, I can't help but feel that would be giving all of you false hope that I may one day update this story.

Now that is not to say I might not redo this story entirely. I may very well come back and decide to write a better, more original Narugima story, but that will be far off into the future.

So for now, please accept my sincerest apologies for not being able to finish this story. I hope you all understand why I am doing this.

Thank you.


End file.
